Guardians of the Hyrax Island
by Stooge Man
Summary: Manny, Sid, Diego and the rest of the herd realize that Neanderthals have returned to their homeland where they start a war between them. The Sub-Zero Heroes will face new dangerous trials, new enemies, and reunite with an old friend. Two world's collide. Herd vs. Humans!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone its Stooge Man here! I'm back with a brand new story as I bring a whole new voice cast full of fun and heart-warming new characters.**

 **P.S. I was going to wait till I was done with my last story, but I thought waiting would be a waste a time so I told myself I would give you the low down anyway. I' am not abandoning 'Ice Age 6: The Extinction' just so you all understand.**

* * *

GUARDIANS OF THE HYRAX ISLAND

 **Manny, Sid, Diego and the rest of herd realize that the Neanderthals have returned to their homeland where they start a war between them. The Sub-Zero Heroes will face dangerous trials, new enemies, and reunite with an old friend. Two worlds collide. Herd vs. Humans.**

 **Voice Cast : **

**Ray Romano** **as Manny, a wooly mammoth and leader of the herd**

 **John Leguizamo** **as Sid, a lazy but caring ground sloth and is in love with Gazzi**

 **Denis Leary** **as Diego, the herd's tracker and protector and is now a father**

 **Dylan O'Brien** **as Roshan, an old friend of the herd and now 16-years-old; He makes a strong connection with animals especially the herd including Iorek and always has the courage to never give up for what's right**

 **Seann William Scott** **as Crash, Eddie's twin brother**

 **Josh Peck** **as Eddie, Crash's twin brother**

 **Leslie Mann** **as Gazzi, an orange female sloth and Sid's love interest**

 **Britt Robertson** **as Rowan, Roshan's friend and love interest**

 **Aiden Gillen** **as Ragnar, Runar's younger brother and uncle to Roshan; He shows aggressiveness to animals and threatens and kill any who gets in his way, especially the herd**

 **Wanda Sykes** **as Granny, Sid's 81-year-old cankerous grandmother**

 **Jennifer Lopez** **as Shira, Diego's wife who is pregnant but becomes a mother afterwards**

 **Queen Latifah** **as Ellie, who is Manny's wife and Peaches mother**

 **Josh Gad** **as Louis, Peaches best friend**

 **Keke Palmer** **as Peaches, Manny and Ellie's daughter**

 **Thomas-Brodie Sangster** **as Newt, one of Roshan's comrades and friends**

 **Ki Hong Lee** **as Minho, one of Roshan's comrades and friends**

 **Will Poulter ****as Kodak, one of the tribes bullies who picks on Roshan; he is also Ragnar's second-in-command of the teen hunters**

 **Ian McKellen** **as Iorek, an IsBjorn armored (ice bear) that guards the tribe and is also a comrade and loyal friend to Roshan, but eventually joins the herd afterwards. He is also the first of his kind and the only one**

 **Jeremy Renner** **as Runar, Roshan's father and Ragnar's older brother; He stands side with his brother, Ragnar as they fight off against the animals; he also doesn't understand his son most of the time when he talks to animals**

 **Drake** **as Ethan, Peaches friend**

 **Nicki Minaj** **as Steffie, Ethan's girlfriend**

 **Lizzy Greene** **as Lolo, the youngest girl in the tribe and a friend of Roshan**

 **Chris Wedge ****as Runar and Ragnar's men**

 **MPPA Rating** **: PG for mild rude humor, language, action/peril, and including mayhem and some thematic elements**

* * *

 **Well everyone that's the entire voice cast that's going to play my characters in this story (and please don't judge me for the names I picked for the characters). Anyway stay tuned and please review because the next upcoming chapters will be coming your way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well everyone the moment you've all been waiting for the first chapter of 'Guardians of the Hyrax Island' is finally here! Just sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Everyone tells me that war is not an answer; some say war is the death of a best friend; most say its hell under our feet; to me…war is something we don't expect to happen. I was too young to understand those words as a baby, but as I grew older I started to realize what it really meant. As a teenager you have grow up to understand these things and learn the possibilities of the world and how it works. But even if we were at war that doesn't mean I have to be a part of what's out there waiting for me. Out there, there's a whole world we want to dig into to explore and study and wonders of our universe. That's what I wanted really, it was my dream. Most tell me that I'm too young to understand the world and think I'm too caught up in my dream, but I didn't care what they say; cause I told them that I'm gonna live it someday when I'm older. At least that's what my dreams told me after I was rescued a long time ago by say a certain mammoth, sloth, and saber. If you think I couldn't understand them…you're wrong.**

 **This is my story…**

It was a glorious sunny day on the open waters. Dozens of ice ships were high sailing through the ocean carrying as many humans and hunters as they were celebrating the arrival of their next destination. Drinks were tossed into the air as cheers and laughter were heard and dogs howled into the light of day. My father happened to be celebrating too as he raised his drink up into the air and made a toast.

"MEN" Runar announced. "Today we sail to conquer the new world. For mankind; for glory; FOR A NEW HOPE"

(CHEERING)

Just as Runar lowered his drink, his younger brother Ragnar appeared next to him. "Yes, we know, we know, we're all dying to see what's next for our new future. Like our great founding fathers once said when they explored the wonders of the new world, 'now world's too small, if it only had a bigger one instead'"

(CHEERING)

"Here's a toast to everyone" Runar announced as he, Ragnar, and the rest of their men raised their drinks up. "Let there be peace and harmony to us all, to us"

"TO US" The hunters cheered

(CHEERING)

Drinks clanked their drinks together before swallowing them whole as they continued to celebrate and have a good time. Runar and Ragnar took a big sip out of their drinks before they turned away so that they could take in private.

"Well brother in a couple of hours we'll be sailing right to our new home" Ragnar told his brother with joy. "Just look at all those smiling faces"

"Yes indeed brother, but there's one smiling face I don't see" said Runar when he noticed someone he didn't see celebrating. "Where is my son?"

Ragnar gave him reassuring pat on the back. "Calm yourself Runar, that Roshan of yours knows how to take care of himself. He has his mother's spirit but he still has your good looks"

Runar still didn't feel satisfied. "Maybe I should look for him…"

Runar turned to go but Ragnar stopped him. "No, no, no, give him some space for a while. You know how teens are when they need to be alone. I mean he's 16-years old for heaven's sake, what are you gonna do?"

Runar sighed before looking out in the back of the ship. "I don't know brother? Ever since my wife was killed by sabers my son has been living in his own fantasy world of speaking with animals. It's just not like of him to do that"

Ragnar placed his arm his brother's neck. "Runar sometimes a kid wants fantasy to become reality. It's a possibility but to a teen well…it's just not fitting"

"Maybe you're right" said Runar believing Ragnar was right

* * *

The next scene changes showing a teenage boy who was sitting all alone in the back of the ship. He laid down on the edge of the ship throwing stones into the ocean while humming to himself. He stroked his long medium hair back as he hummed to the wind. Just as he hummed peacefully to himself a young human girl came walking up behind him.

"Roshy are you throwing stones again" said the young girl.

Roshan turned around before chuckling with delight. "Yeah, what's in it to you, Lolo?" he said sarcastically

Lolo gleefully stepped forward. "I don't know maybe you should give me one so I can tell you why" she said sarcastically

(LAUGHING)

The two laughed joyously as Lolo made her way to sit next to Roshan as she sat herself down next to the ledge with him.

"You always need an answer from me do you?" Roshan asked he girl

"Hey a girl has curiosity you know" Lolo affirmed him. "Just like you when you want to talk to animals"

Roshan turned away for a moment before ignoring that last remark. He was indeed a boy with a lot of curiosity in himself and his imagination always ran amuck allowing it to control his body. Usually most of the time when he tells everyone that he can speak to animals they would just ignore or tease him every time and make him look like joke; especially to his father. His father never truly understood him while growing up whenever he got a complaint or a disregard but he never actually learned why his son acted so estranged over everyone else in the tribe.

"You don't have to keep bringing that stuff up to me, you know. I don't want to end up ruining someone else's imagination" Roshan told the girl

"Aw c'mon Roshy, you'd never ruin mine; I'm already full of imagination" Lolo reassured him. "You know I wouldn't blame you for that"

"Yeah maybe you wouldn't…but my father…he definitely would" said Roshan

"Roshy don't let your dad get you down, your better than this" Lolo told him reassuringly

"Yeah well you're the first person to say that" Roshan sarcastically told her. "You'd always believe what I say"

"That's why they call it 'what are friends for?' you know?" Lolo pointed out

"Yeah but that doesn't mean overdo it, you know" Roshan confirmed her

Lolo crossed her arms before Roshan sighed. "Look Lolo, I appreciate what you're trying to do for me but it's still not going to change who I' am still. My father barely listens to what I say and the people here think I'm nothing but a joke"

Lolo stands up before tugging Roshan's arm pulling him off of the ledge. "I don't care what the people say about you and your father's just embarrassed of himself! I like you just the way you are!"

Lolo then gives him a hug around the waist giving him comfort. Roshan hugs her back seeing how she hated being upset like this about her friend doubting on himself. Roshan also knew Lolo always being there for him whenever needed and even if she was small she could still knock some sense of anyone who would try and confront him.

Roshan placed his hands under Lolo's legs as she picked her up.

"Look Lolo, I'm glad that you're trying to defend me but it isn't your responsibility" Roshan told her

"Why?" Lolo asked curiously.

"Because it's my responsibility to face my own demons whether it's my choice or not; we all have our decisions and it's all due whether we have to make a choice" Roshan explained to her

"How" Lolo asked curiously

"Like for instance, when I had to make a choice to put my mother's death aside and move forward. And now you, you always make the choice to defend me when I'm in a situation whether its harassment or bullying; we all have decisions Lolo and it happens all day in the world" Roshan explained to her

"But why can't it be my decision to protect you?" Lolo asked once more

"Because it isn't your fight" Roshan told her. "It's mine"

Lolo's face lowered with sadness before she hugged her friend one last time. Roshan hugged her back as the two shared a moment.

"I just don't want anything happening to you, that's all" Lolo truthfully reminded him

"You're my little fighter; I'll always be with you" Roshan reassured her

* * *

The two shared this moment hugging it out, before two other boys came out from front of the ship who appeared to be Roshan's age. One was tall and scrawny and had short-medium brown hair; the other one was slim-built and had a long-medium on the top, but short on the sides and back. They were two that Roshan recognized as they came walking towards their friend. Roshan noticed them coming as he gently set Lolo back on the ground.

"Ro, there you are, you lot" said Newt who revealed to have a British accent

"Yeah why aren't you enjoying the party, shuck face?" said Minho. "You can't spend it being back here by yourself again"

"Yeah have some milk" said Newt. "It'll fill you right up"

Newt kindly handed him a coconut full of cold milk into his hand. Roshan grasped the coconut and took a mighty sip out of it. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he kindly handed it back to Newt.

"Roshan, c'mon, you got to be a little happy about this" Minho told him. "We're sailing to a new home. A new life"

"More like the old life to me" Roshan affirmed him remembering his old past

"Oh c'mon Ro don't give us that guardian story again" Newt told him to not mention his past. "It's behind us remember"

"Maybe for you…" Roshan confirmed his friends. "…but not to me"

Roshan turned away and walked towards the end of the ship and looked out into the horizon. His thoughts started streaming through inside of his head like there a flashback was coming back and he didn't want to control it. Soon enough, that memory of his finally came into place as the boy started to remember the three mammals he once knew as his 'guardians'. He remembered one of them being a sloth who was also his care taker; he was very clumsy and dimwitted but he always had a friendly personality. The other one was a saber who was very strict and so focused; he used to have a devious side of vengeance in his soul, but in the end he just saw him as a big kitty with a good side. Lastly, the one he couldn't get out of his head was a mammoth with a stubborn side of sarcasm; he was cranky all the time but always showed a big heart towards his allies. He'll never forget them as long as they still won't forget about him.

Newt and Minho soon walked over as they stood on a different side between Roshan's shoulders.

"Don't get your head in a twist, bud, you'll find a new start" Newt reassured him

"It may not be new, but it'll be a fresh one. You'll see" Minho told him

Roshan managed to make a small smile as he wrapped his arms around his two friend's shoulders.

"I'm glad to have you guys as friends" Roshan told them

Minho chuckled. "Of course, shuck face. We'll always be there for you"

"That's right Ro, we're comrades remember? And comrades stick together till the end" Newt happily told him

(CLEARING THROAT)

"Excuse me…" Lolo called out before wrapped her arms around Roshan's waist hugging him tight

Roshan chuckled. "…and a little girl"

Lolo smiled and squeezed his waist tight. "That's better"

* * *

Suddenly their hug was cut off by a rough voice calling out from behind. The four turned when they saw a much older boy walking towards them. He was only a year older than the three and his expression stayed a strict. He crossed his arms before insulting them.

"Well looky what we have here, I didn't know you two were this loser's sweet-mates?" Kodak insulted Newt and Minho

Minho and Newt disgustedly glared at him as well as Lolo did as they stood in defense of Roshan as Kodak stopped right in front of the two.

"I have to say I'm still impressed to see you shuck's still protecting this damn coward, here" said Kodak referring to Roshan in the back. "Why don't you tell that shuck face to stop hiding and come out and fight like a man"

"Leave him alone Kodak" Newt angrily told him

"We don't want to start anything like the last time" Minho reminded him

"Oh yeah?" said Kodak with sarcasm. "The last time you and the lizard picked a fight with me that Roshan never even participated in"

"Don't call me a lizard, you bloody creep" Newt angrily told him

"Oh I'm sorry 'Mr.' lizard, is that better for you? Or is this…" said Kodak before slapping Newt in the face

(SLAP)

Minho took offense for Newt as he pushed him away before Kodak walked back and pushed him away starting a conflict between them.

"You better stay the hell out of my way punk or your dead meat!" Kodak warned him

"How about you mind your business for once in your life; that case you wouldn't have to be a part of what you start" Minho told him back defensively

"Well how about you go suck a god damn horn till it come's clean strait through that thick skull of yours!" Kodak told him back. "You know what I think? I think he doesn't even have it in him. I mean all he does is stay quiet and wastes his time tending to the animals…"

Lolo stepped forward. "Leave him alone, you meanie"

Kodak chuckled with more sarcasm. "Hey squirt, do me a favor go back to playing dolls like the brat you are!"

Kodak then pushed Lolo and the young girl fell on her back on the ice with harsh contact. Kodak laughed sadistically, when Roshan saw what he did to Lolo and that soon made him feel a lot offended and he knew he had to stand up for himself one way or the other. He kindly pushed Newt and Minho to the side as he got up to Kodak's face.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Roshan asked demandingly

"Oh now that loser finally decides to speak up!" Kodak yelled out

"You don't ever push a girl, do you hear me!" Roshan warned him

Kodak grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to his face. "Oh yeah and what the hell are you going to do about it?"

"Kodak" called a female

Everyone looked over from behind Kodak and saw a young female walking up. He halted and crossed her arms at the older boy who was picking on Roshan.

"Haven't you got anything better to do than pick on someone less your size?" the female told him

Kodak frowned and face-to-face back at Roshan, "You're lucky your girlfriend was here to save you. But the next time we see each other I won't go easy on you"

Kodak then released his grips on Roshan's shirts and turned to walk away before he stopped on by the female for the moment.

"You never keep your hands to yourself, do you?" the female asked him

"Why should I?" said Kodak before narrowing his eyes back at Roshan. "He's worthless and you know it"

Kodak turned away and started to walk off leaving the four with relief. The female then walked over and helped Lolo get back on her feet. She asked if she was okay and Lolo replied with a nod. She turned back to the boys as she showed her appearance with a smile.

"Gee, you're a life-saver" Newt thanked her. "I was almost ready to knock that bastard right through the ice"

The female chuckled. "Anytime, Newt, anytime; are you all okay?"

"Yeah we sure are thanks to you" said Minho

Suddenly the female glanced towards Roshan. Roshan studied her as he saw the true beauty on the female's face. Her long dark hair hanged from the back of her shoulders as her eyes glowed with a bright brown color; then he saw her face. It was like something he never saw before in his life. But one thing for sure was that her smile made his heart go pounding like it was going to have a heart attack. Roshan wanted to say something first but the girl was already walking up to him.

"You must be Roshan" the female guessed on him before raising a hand out. "My name is Rowan"

Roshan grasped Rowan's hand gently as they shook with greetings. When she smiled again Roshan stifled a laugh before narrowing his eyes at his two friends who were making kissy-faces at him.

"Hi" Roshan managed to say

"Hi, I've heard so much about you" Rowan told him. "You know your mom and my mom grew up together"

"Oh really, I-I-I mean that's great, well I mean for your mom and my mom that is" Roshan happily replied

Rowan chuckled with delight. "You're funny did you know that?"

Roshan smirked. "Yeah, well did anyone ever tell you that you're made for saving lives?"

The two including his friends bursted into laughter before more cheering was heard from back in the front of the ship. Newt and Minho knew that the celebration was still going on and they thought it would be best to give Roshan and Rowan some alone time.

"I think we'll give you and the her some alone time" Newt suggested to them

Lolo soon stopped them for a second. "Hey! I'm a lady too why can't I stay?"

Newt smiled and pinched the girl's cheek. "Cause you've only got a hundred years to go, don't rush it"

Lolo frowned. "Oh yeah…"

Lolo raised her foot up and kicked Newt in the shin causing him to yelp in pain.

(KICK)

"OW" cried Newt as he hopped on one foot before he tried to grab the girl but she ducked down and started running away.

(LOLO SCREAMING)

"C'mon back here you little…" Newt angrily shouted chasing after her

Minho annoyingly shook his head and turned back to Roshan and Rowan. "We'll catch up with you later at the party. Please come, Roshan"

Roshan sighed and nodded. "Okay I will"

* * *

Minho happily nodded as he started to go back to the celebration leaving Roshan and Rowan alone finally. The two made themselves comfortable by sitting down on the ledge.

"Hey thanks again for saving my butt back there" Roshan thanked Rowan again. "Kodak would have kicked my butt till the end of time"

Rowan giggled. "Yeah Kodak can be a jerk sometimes but in real life he's a real sweetheart"

"Yeah well he's still an asshole" Roshan replied back

Rowan couldn't help but giggle some more. Roshan sensed the look on her face that she was having a good time and not to mention he hasn't even scared her off…yet.

"So tell me chief's loyal son, why are you back here alone?" Rowan asked him

Roshan narrowed his eyes away and turned away from her face and looked back down into the ocean. He knew that this moment was going to be his last be he might as well get it over with already.

Roshan sighed and turned back to her. "Well you should have already figured that out by now from Kodak. I've probably had enough people making fun of me for the things I try that are different from any others; not to mention my own father doesn't even speak to me because…"

"…they don't please your guardians are real?" Rowan asked him

Roshan blinked in surprise. "What-How'd you know about…how do you…how?"

"Maybe it's because I believe it's true" Rowan told him

Roshan's eyes popped as big as they could and his heart felt like it was about to attack him. He dint know how or what? But he did knew that she was really telling the truth.

"You…You do?" Roshan asked her

Rowan nodded in reply. Roshan slapped his hand over his forehead before falling down on his back as he started to shake all the feelings out of him like it was some sort of bad dream forming in his head right now. Rowan lay back doing the same as she watched Roshan banging his head back against the ice.

"No one has ever told me that they think my story was true or not" Roshan admitted to her.

"Well maybe it's because no one bothers to listen to you" Rowan pointed out to him

Roshan scoffed. "Well that's obvious. Why do you think I'm all the way back here?"

The two giggled in agreement as they lifted themselves off the ice to face each other.

"Okay so you're different from all of us, big deal. I mean just because no one believes what you're capable doesn't really mean you have to hide from it; you just have to make the best of it" Rowan told him

"Well Rowan if you haven't noticed, but I've tried everything to get out of the ghost and back into a human and the only response I got was the silent treatment. I appreciate what your telling me, it's just it's giving me a hard time to think and I'm trying my best to make things right again" Roshan told her

"Like telling your father about it" Rowan asked him with a smirk

Roshan shook his head before lowering it down at the ocean below him. "Who are you kidding my dad wouldn't listen to me not for even a whole year. He would just show a blank and turn around and walk away before I could say anything"

Rowan sensed his sorrow and she placed a comforting hand on his back as she rubbed it cooling Roshan's muscles as they started to relax from the stress that was crumbling up inside of him.

"Don't let yourself down Roshan. I'm sure at the right time you're father will come to understand your feelings towards animals" Rowan told him that things will change over time

Rowan then stood up from off the ice and turned to walk away before stopping as she glimpsed at him and asked. "By the way what were these animal's names?" she asked curiously

Roshan turned to her before he hesitated for a moment. "I…I…I can't remember. But I heard of three names in my dreams that reminded me of them. They were Manny…S-Sid…and-and Diego"

Rowan smiled. "They were your closest friends, were they?" she asked

"They were more than just my friends…" said Roshan before looking away and then looking back. "…they were my guardians"

Rowan exchanged a small smile on her face before walking back to join the celebration again. Roshan smiled and turned around back as he sat on the end of the ship looking out into the ocean. While no one was looking he reached his hand into his shirt collar and pulled out three charms that were attached to the necklace he was wearing around his neck. It revealed three carved-shaped figures of a saber-tooth tiger, a ground sloth, and even a wooly mammoth. He stared down before closing his eyes as flashbacks started fast-forwarding through his head remembering the dangerous trials that took place. When he opened them he sighed; then he clenched his charms into his hand holding them tight.

"Wherever you guys are, I really miss you" Roshan thought to himself

"LAND HO!" called out one of the tribesman

(CHEERING)

Everyone cheered much louder this time as the celebration started to grow even more grateful; well everyone except Roshan. Roshan lowered his head in boredom before finally standing up and looked out into the ocean once last time.

"Like I said…I really miss you and I hope you're still out there" Roshan told to himself before closing his eyes.

Just as the scene changes it shows a bull wooly mammoth opening his eyes as he just woken up from his deep slumber; he blinked a few times before stuttering in panic motion.

(PANTING)

"Huh? What, what was that?" said the wooly mammoth who appeared to be named Manny

* * *

 **Well everyone that's my first chapter! Please review and stay tuned because will start coming your way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everyone the next chapter has finally arrived! Just sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

"Wha-? What just happened? Ellie are you alright" Manny stuttered frantically to his wife

Ellie came over to him with a smile. "Of course I' am big daddy. I just got up that's all" she reassured him

"Really, because I just felt shaking in the ground and everything started to toss and…" Manny began to panic just before Ellie wrapped her trunk around his and pulled him close

"Manny, that shaking you felt was probably from me. The sound of my footsteps must have given you a heart attack, that's all" Ellie explained to him

Manny sighed with relief. "I'm sorry. It's just a lot has happened since the last few days and I' still trying to shake it off my head"

"It's okay. I'll tell you I had a lot to deal with leading the other mammals to get to the land bridge, you know" Ellie told him that she knew how her husband felt

"Well that makes both of us" Manny pointed out to her

The two mammoths laughed. Suddenly two possums came scurrying down the tree as they hopped off the branch and hopped onto Manny's head before running down his trunk and then each hopping on Manny's tusks.

"You guys had a lot to deal with?" Crash accused angrily

"Yeah, like we were the ones working our tails off" Eddie angrily pointed out

"Oh yeah?" said another female mammoth who appeared to be Peaches. "You mean like the time my dad gave you orders to spy on me"

Then suddenly a mole hog came climbing from under Peaches who was named Louis. "Or the time you two did that stupid stunt on the trees that nearly almost got you killed"

Crash and Eddie were suddenly offended by the remark and they turned to each other and pointed. "That wasn't my idea, it was his!" they both shouted out

"No, it was your idea!" the possums angrily accused back before they started fighting

(PUNCH)

(KICK)

(PUNCH)

(KICK)

(PUNCH)

(KICK)

The mammoths and the mole hog watched them fight before turning back into conversation with each other.

"Well if anyone needs me, I'll be off with Louis to hang out with Ethan and the others" Peaches told her parents that she and Louis were leaving

"Okay baby, have a good time see you when you get home" Ellie told her she was fine with that

Ellie and her daughter pressed heads together to form a hug before walking over to her father and di the same thing with him. Then the mammoth along with Louis on top of her head started to head out to explore before Manny called out to her.

"Peaches, be back before sunset okay!" Manny shouted out reminding her

"An hour after sunset" Peaches shouted back to him from over her shoulder

"Yeah and not a minute later" Manny shouted back

"Got it, see ya guys" Peaches shouted back and told her parents good-bye

"Don't worry Ms. Ellie and Mr. Manny, sir; she'll be alright with me" Louis reassured Peaches parents

* * *

Just before the two disappeared out of sight into the woods, Ellie noticed her husband was feeling kind of down and she decided to walk next to him.

"What's wrong Manny?" Ellie asked her husband

Manny sighed deeply and lowered his eyes. "I know it's just…she's not my baby anymore that's for sure"

Ellie giggled underneath her breath and gave him a playful shove. "Oh now c'mon Manny, you said it yourself. She's old enough to take care of herself and get to know the world better"

Manny sighed again before smiling. "I know"

"Say since Peaches is out, why don't you and me go out for a morning stroll" Ellie offered Manny

"That would be great" said Manny agreeing with her

"And maybe while we're at it, we could meet up with Diego and Shira later" Ellie told him

"Yeah and maybe Sid and Granny, too" Manny told her back

The two mammoths agreed with each other as they started taking their morning stroll through the corridor to which they had made out. But just before they started, something dropped out of Manny's fur and landed on the ground.

(THUD)

Manny stopped and looked down and noticed what fell off him and just before Ellie was about to stop, he quickly grabbed the thing and placed it back into his fur. But as it continued to slip off his head multiple times, Manny quickly placed it under his trunk and smiled.

When Ellie saw him she noticed how strange her husband was acting all of a sudden and she wanted to make sure she was okay.

"What's wrong big daddy got something in your throat?" Ellie asked him

Manny knew he needed to think of a better way of telling her, so he decided to clear up his throat to satisfy Ellie's question.

(CLEARS THROAT)

"Oh yeah, a bug flew right inside my mouth" Manny lied while smiling. "Nothing personal"

"Oh really?" said Ellie feeling not satisfied

Manny shook his head while he was still smiling. But just before Ellie was about to agree she pulled out the thing Manny was hiding that revealed to be an necklace with little charms around it as she showed it up to her husband's face.

"Then would you tell me what's not personal about this?" said Ellie as she smirked referring to the necklace

Manny eyes popped wide and he looked under his trunk and noticed the necklace wasn't in his grasp anymore as he looked back up at Ellie and started commencing.

"Well…umm…you see Ellie…I was going to…well I was going to tell you but…" Manny tried to commence to her about the necklace

But he was soon shushed by Ellie as she placed her trunk on Manny's face shushing him to stop.

(SHUSHING)

"It's okay, no need to explain anything. I already know" Ellie reassured him

Manny blinked in surprise. "What? That that necklace belonged to a human"

Ellie turned back around and pointed her trunk at him shouting. "Ah-ha, got-cha"

"What? Wait, but I thought…" Manny was shockingly confused

Manny was shocked and confused but soon realized that he had told the truth to Ellie about the necklace. He grunted with frustration and slapped his trunk over his forehead.

(GRUNTING FRUSTRATINGLY)

"Manny, exactly why do you have a human's necklace?" Ellie asked him once more

Manny knew it was no use to hide it anymore especially from his family. He sighed and before letting his heart cool down and took one last deep breath.

"Okay you want to know the truth?" Manny asked her making Ellie nod in reply. "Okay then, you see it was like this. Back before I met you along with Crash and Eddie I was all alone for the time being because I had no friends. But after a while, I met Sid on the way that was being chased by two rhino and I saved him. Afterwards, Sid decided to travel with me even though I never wanted him with me because he wouldn't stop jibber jabbering to me about his life…"

"But what does it have to do with the necklace?" Ellie pointed out to him

"I'm starting to get to that, Ellie" Manny pointed out back to her. "Just as the next morning came, Sid and I discovered a woman in the river and she seemed to be holding something wrapped around in a cloth-thingy…"

"Do you mean…" Ellie asked what she thinks Manny is really going to say

Manny answered by nodding. "Yep, it was a human baby. It was cold and wet and it needed someone in its care, so its mother pushed it over to us as its caretakers. By that time Sid and me were now taking care of the baby"

"Oh my goodness, a human infant; what else haven't you told me?" Ellie asked him curiously

"Well at first, me and Sid didn't know what to do with it because we couldn't find its herd. That's when Diego jumped in and tried taking it away from us but he also convinced us that he could lead us to its herd. And that's how me, Sid, and Diego teamed up together to return it to its daddy back" Manny explained his story to her

"But did you return it to its father?" Ellie asked with concern

Manny nodded. "We did; we returned him safe to his father just in time and we haven't seen him ever since. And to tell you the real truth, it's how we formed the herd in the first place; to take care for one another"

Ellie was helpless to say anything but was very surprised and amused by her husband's story. She never knew that one small little child could bring three migrating misfit creatures together as one so that they could form the biggest herd ever born on the face of the Earth. Manny thought his wife would be mad at him for not telling this secret to her, but still she showed no face of hatred.

"Are you mad at me?" Manny asked still unsure by his wife's reaction

But then he was shown a face of gratitude as a smile appeared on Ellie's face. She slowly walked towards Manny and she gently handed him the necklace in his trunk before pulling his trunk to her face as she pressed her head against Manny's showing a hug of happiness.

"Oh Manny…" said Ellie happily. "…that's so brave of you"

Manny blinked in surprise and pulled his face away from Ellie. "You mean you're not mad?"

Ellie shook her head. "No, that's got to be one of the most faithful and most courageous thing I have ever heard in all my life"

"Really?" Manny asked surprisingly

Ellie nodded. "Yes. I mean devoting your life to save a child and return it to its father now that's what I call being a true mammal"

Ellie grabbed his trunk and pulled him close to her face again as the two pressed together to form another hug. Then the two wrapped each other's trunks around showing that they were holding trunk-to-trunk.

"Say just what this child's name that you rescued was?" Ellie asked him once more

"Humans normally don't have names, but we used to call him 'Pinky'" Manny referred the name Pinky to his wife

"But all creatures have names you know, like there's us for instance. So why don't humans?" Ellie told him

"Well that's the thing Ellie, humans can't talk. They never have and they never will" Manny explained that humans are unable to speak their language. "Phew! I was starting to sound a lot like Diego there"

"Maybe it's because you sound like Diego" Ellie sarcastically pointed out to him

Manny frowned and muttered. "Oh very funny, like I have claws, fangs, and whiskers to prove it"

Ellie laughed by the comment. "Okay there killer, I understand"

Soon the mammoths began to travel along the corridor as the two kept in conversation with each other. When something caught Manny's eye he turned and saw the ocean for a moment. That made him wonder about his destroyed home after everything they went through there from over the years. He remembered not only the boy but the time the flood happened, or when he encountered dinosaurs, or even the time he encountered with vengeful pirates while he was out at seas. But the only thing that got over his head was that was he alive? Did he survive the earthquake? Did he die or not?

All these emotions were streaming through his head like berserk giving him terrible thoughts and concerns about the boy. Manny shook his head a couple times trying to erase his mind before Ellie caught his attention again.

"Do you think this 'Pinky' is still alive out there?" Ellie asked

"I don't know. Humans tend to move around and they're most likely not to stay in the same place every now and then. So there's much of a slow chance" Manny told her

"Don't get yourself down, honey. I'm sure he made it along with the rest of us" Ellie reassured him that the boy was alright

"Yeah maybe. 16 years and there's doubt that he could remember me or not" said Manny unassured and lowers his head down

Ellie placed her trunk under Manny's chin and turned his face to her attention. "Honey, you're the biggest thing on Earth and you'll always be. I'm sure wherever Pinky is he's having a wonderful life with his daddy"

Manny hesitated for a moment before sighing. "You're right"

Ellie smilingly nodded. "Of course, I' am and I know it. Now c'mon how about that morning stroll?"

"Oh umm…right…morning stroll, c'mon" said Manny remembering their morning walk

The two mammoths started making their stroll again through the corridor that took them into the woods as Manny started thinking to himself.

" _Pinky, I wish you could hear me but…I hope you're alive. You and the rest of your herd; it's been so long and well…I just want you to know that…well…I wish you were here with us. All of us! I still haven't forgotten about you and neither have Sid and Diego. But I just hope you didn't forget about us, that's all" Many thought to himself_

* * *

Just as the scene changes back to Roshan, a sudden strike clashed between his brain causing him to grunt in pain.

(GROANING)

(GRUNTING PAINFULLY)

"Oow!" cried Roshan as he placed two hands over his head to stop the pain

Roshan swooshed his body from side to side before falling down on the ground as he rolled over trying his back, still grunting from the pain. It was strange. After the pain stopped, Roshan lifted himself off the ground and rubbed the back of his head.

"What was that all about?" Roshan said to himself

He looked both ways and then looked back at the front of the ship as he looked around to see where that terrible hit came from. But it was shown out of nowhere; nothing to be seen; nothing to be heard from; just a large blanket of water covering the Earth all around. Roshan rubbed his head again before lowering his arm down.

"I must have a headache" Roshan told to himself

Roshan then turned around and began walking towards the front of the ship to join the rest of the party. The scene rises up from the ice ships and showed an island of land and mountains coming up ahead which appeared to be where the human's new home was going to be as the celebration grew more loudly.

(CHEERING)

(CELEBRATING)

* * *

 **Well everyone there you have it! Manny confesses to Ellie about his story about how he saved Roshan a long time ago as Roshan felt something strike his head like it was a brain wave or something. Anyway, please review and stay tuned because more will be coming up next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I'm back again with another chapter! We're back from where we left off when Manny confessed his story to Ellie and when Roshan and his tribe are now starting to arrive at their new home coming up ahead. Just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

All the ice ships were docked on the harbor the Neanderthals were already unpacking as they were finally setting up their campsites as it showed they were near the closet valley by the wilderness. Tents were being set up, spears were being made by hunters, wolves were barking and howling, and teenagers were chatting and hanging out with each other. Some of the hunters were drinking and laughing as they celebrated with a toast as the teens raised their spears up in the air and started dancing around in a circle. Kodak was leading the other teens around as they tossed their drinks in the air and cheered before gulping it down their throats. Meanwhile, Runar and Ragnar were chatting by themselves for a bit

"What did I tell you big brother, just like we've dreamed since the end of the world" Ragnar cheerfully told his brother

"Yeah it sure is a lovely place. But we need to make sure of that, so do me a favor…" Runar told his brother

Ragnar raised his hand up. "Relax Runar, I already got you covered. I'll have the rest of my rookies scout the land by this afternoon"

"Well it's better to be half safe and half sure. Say where's my son anyway?" Runar asked the whereabouts of Roshan

Just before Ragnar was about to answer him, Runar spotted his eye on Roshan who was doing nothing but sit on a boulder listening to his friends chat.

Ragnar wrapped his arm around Runar giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Have patience brother, Roshan wants to be in his own world. Try not to ruin it for him, okay" Ragnar told him not to worry about his son.

(LAUGHING)

(CHEERING)

(WHOOPING)

(CELEBRATING)

* * *

Everyone was celebrating except Roshan who just sat and watched his people dance all around like they just didn't care. But he wouldn't let that get to his head as he had his own two best friends by his side. As the men were celebrating, Roshan finally went into conference with Newt, Minho, and even Rowan.

"I haven't seen this much dancing since the last ice age. That time the land of the ice was born" Newt blurted out

"Well look on the bright-side at least now this place won't give us any trouble for the time being. I mean who knows, maybe this place will be better than the last one" Minho blurted out

"Yeah" Newt agreed with him

"I wouldn't get too comfortable just yet boys" Rowan warned them. "We've just landed here and we're not sure what lurks around these woods"

"Maybe so, but we haven't explored just yet" Newt pointed out to her

"We're not supposed to right now. Ragnar gave his orders to his men that no one must leave the tribe" Minho told the two about Ragnar's orders

"Well maybe Runar should give orders more often since he's the tribe's leader" Newt pointed out. "Why should Ragnar give the orders when he's nothing but a big bloody brute?"

"I'll say. He doesn't even like animals either" Minho replied

"That's what I heard. Hey says that animals are nothing but cold, dangerous, heartless savages whom feed off nothing but the flesh on our bodies and spits out all the bones…" Newt explained to them about Ragnar's thoughts

"I refuse to believe that" Roshan jumped in

"What?" Newt asked feeling confused

"Animals aren't cold, dangerous, heartless savages. I think what people don't understand is, is that they don't ever want to understand the true meaning of animals. They're not dangerous at all, that's only if they're harmed by man who harm them first" Roshan explained

"He's got a good point there. Animals do have a tendency to be mean and all gruff but inside they can be warm gentle creatures" said Minho agreeing with Roshan

"That's right. The more you respect them the more they give you their loyalty" said Rowan also agreeing with him

"But that's another thing I don't get. Why waste so much time attending to animals when no one seems to care for them one another. I mean they don't talk or understand words like us and still they stay quiet" said Newt

"Maybe it's because we don't listen to them more often" Roshan pointed out

"That's also true. All we do is tell them stuff that we want them to do and they just don't want to listen" said Newt

"But that doesn't explain why Ragnar hates them so much" Minho pointed back to them

"Yeah why does your uncle hate creatures like them?" Newt asked his friend

Roshan hesitated for a moment. "I'm not really sure. When I was five my dad told me that one of the dogs tried biting Ragnar's leg off and you know what he did?"

Newt and Minho shook their heads before Roshan whispered in their ears muttering what Ragnar did to the wolf that bit him. After he finished Newt and Minho flinched back in disgust as one of them held onto their necks.

"You're kidding?" Newt asked as he held onto his throat

"He did that with just one hand?" Minho asked his friend

Roshan nodded. "Yes and believe me that one hand snapped that wolf's neck real bad. But it still doesn't make sense to me. If was just a wolf there could have been more than just one animal"

"Well your uncle maybe the meanest of all creatures but that doesn't mean for you to stop calling him a bloody jackass" Newt told him

Newt and Minho laughed by what he told Roshan and Roshan showed a sign of smiling and looked away covering his mouth with his hand trying not to show before he noticed Rowan was looking right at him and he jumped back in surprise.

"I saw that smile" Rowan raised her finger at him

Roshan uncovered his mouth and showed happiness on his face. Rowan smiled now that's she was seeing Roshan smile for the first time as well as Newt and Minho did.

"You were smiling, you were definitely smiling" Minho teased him

"We saw it, you lot, we saw it fair and square" Newt teased him

* * *

But just as things started to get better a sudden scream bursted out of nowhere causing Roshan's smile to fade away as he and his friends heard screaming on the other side of them. Roshan listened very carefully trying to recognize the person's voice when it revealed to be Lolo screaming.

(ROARING, SNARLING)

(SCREAMING)

(MEN SHOUTING)

"Lolo? LOLO!" Roshan called out

He jumped off the boulder and started making way to where Lolo might be as Rowan, Newt, and Minho followed from behind. Roshan paced through the crowds of men till he heard some of the men were screaming with pain and just as he was clear from the large crowd his eyes widened when he saw the hunters along with Ragnar who were pointing their spears at a large IsBjon ice bear who was growling ferociously telling the men to back away. But the men weren't listening as some of them tried throwing their spears at him but the bear swiped his paw at him causing them to fly away as some were bruised, scratched, and injured.

(ROARING, SNARLING)

(MEN SHOUTING)

(SLASHING)

(GRUNTING PAINFULLY)

As Roshan was watching he noticed Lolo was up front of the bear as Lolo was seen screaming in terror as the bear stood on its feet swiping his paw trying to slay away the hunters.

(LOLO SCREAMING)

"God damn it, will someone tame that god forsaken creature!" Ragnar yelled out as he used his whip to tame the bear

(MEN SHOUTING, YELLING)

(ROARING, SNARLING)

"What is he doing to him?" said Rowan shockingly

"Doesn't he know that's our guard, not our enemy" said Minho

"I can't believe no one is even going to do anything about this" said Newt not seeing anyone brave enough to stand up for the bear

Roshan watched as the bear continued to slay his paw at all the hunters, even his uncle. But then he looked down at Lolo; she was petrified and horrified by the look of the large ferocious creature. For some reason he was mad about something, but he just couldn't place it.

Roshan tapped his foot as he waited for the right moment before finally jumping out of the crowd and towards Lolo.

"Roshan!" Rowan called out

"Stop!" Newt called out to him

"What the hell are you doing?" Minho called out to him

As Roshan pushed as side some of the hunters he quickly got in front of Lolo in defense and raised his arms out in front of the ice bear.

"Iorek! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, easy boy" Roshan shouted out stopping him

(ROARING, SNARLING)

"Roshan get out of there!" Newt called out to his friend

"Yeah, don't be a shuck face!" Minho called out to him

"What is he doing?"

"Get the hell out of there kid"

"You're gonna get yourself killed!"

Men shouted out complaints to which Roshan didn't listen to because he was more focused on the ice bear. Iorek continued to roar and growl but Roshan wouldn't give up. He just kept on shouting up to him to stop fighting.

"Iorek please! Please! It's alright" Roshan reassured the bear that there was nothing to be mad about.

Roshan turned his head over down to Lolo who was shivering in fear. Roshan quietly muttered, 'Are you alright?' and Lolo replied with a nod

Roshan turned back to the bear. "Please Iorek, she's just a girl" he pointed out to Lolo

Iorek's growl started to get lower as the bear looked down at the scared child before looking right into the boy's eyes and saw what appeared to be the truth that he was telling him; he didn't want to be treated badly by the other hunters but he did tell himself that he didn't want to hurt Roshan either. With that, Iorek finally calmed himself down as the growling finally stopped and he jumped back on his other two paws.

Roshan sighed with relief and lowered his arms before turning around and knelt down to Lolo to help pick her up. Once they did, Lolo wrapped her arms around Roshan's waist. Roshan then started lowering Lolo away from Iorek so that it would be safer. When the two took 10 steps back they stopped, Roshan lowered down to Lolo and whispered in her ear telling her to go find her parents and stay with them. Lolo nodded in reply and the young girl started running back to be with her family. When that was done, Roshan started walking back towards Iorek.

When he did, the boy raised a hand out and rested it on top of the bear's head and began petting him.

"What was that all about, Iorek, you could have killed her?" Roshan asked the ice bear

* * *

Just as Roshan went in to conversation, the hunters watched him awkwardly as the boy began speaking to the bear like it was an actually conversation or something. They were too confused but otherwise careless to even bother listening to this much levity as they began to walk away leaving the boy and the bear alone. Everyone left except for Rowan, Newt, and Minho who stayed in the back watching their friend communicating with the white beast.

"What's he doing?" Minho whispered to Newt

"Don't look at me, I don't speak bear" Newt whispered back

"I know that, but doesn't he realize it's just a bear and not a human that he's talking to?" Minho whispered back

"It's like Roshan told us, no one can understand animal better than he can" Newt whispered back to him

"I'm still not convinced, by it; but I'll stick with it to make sure he feels better" Minho whispered back

Newt winked back to him. "Me, too" he whispered back

"I always wondered why no one would listen to animals better than Roshan can. I mean the bear is replying back to him and stuff; but I just don't know what he's really saying to him" said Rowan curiously wondering Roshan's animal habits

Newt shoves Rowan in the arm. "It's just like the spirits say, talking's a mystery especially if you're an animal"

Rowan watched back as Roshan continues communicating with Iorek. She sighs and places her hand under her chin with her arm crossed from her chest.

"I wonder what he's saying?" Rowan wondered curiously

* * *

The scene changes back showing Roshan and Iorek speaking together as Roshan questions him of his actions.

"You do realize you could have hurt Lolo?" Roshan told Iorek of his rage

"My apologies Roshan, I never meant to harm the child at all. The hunters were at their rough edge against me again" Iorek explained why is was so hastily

"What do you mean?" Roshan replied

"Well just as they started to aboard me off the ship, some of them began poking their spears into my flesh. Then a lot more began doing the same thing and I just couldn't take it" Iorek explained

"So you attacked first?" Roshan asked

The bear shook his head. "No, they began attacking me and I just couldn't bear it any longer. Then the child comes in out of nowhere and everything starts falling apart"

Roshan was shocked to hear that it was the hunters who strike first, and not the bear. Iorek was only trying to stay out of trouble but instead they just went off on him pretending like he was trying to be the enemy.

Roshan looked back as he watched the tribesmen only laughing and drinking showing carelessness to one another. He frowned seeing how much they didn't care for him and that they were only thinking about themselves.

Roshan turned back and patted Iorek on the nose. "I believe you, old friend. Just don't let them get to you, that's how they can want to mess with your mind. I know they can't understand you and all, but I'll always will"

Iorek smiled. "Glad to see someone still takes my side and that only one is you"

Roshan smiled back before Iorek spoke out again. "Is the child alright though?"

Roshan turned his head over his shoulder and looked back as he saw Lolo who was being cradled in her father's arms. Lolo smiled right him and waved to him. Roshan waved back as well as he turned back to the bear.

"Yeah she's alright. Better than she'll ever be" Roshan replied to him

"I promise to make amends to her later" Iorek told him smiling

Roshan rolled his eyes to his friends who were still waiting on him. Then he rolled them back to Iorek when suddenly an idea came to him, and he smiled.

Roshan petted the bear under his chin and whispered. "How about we do it now"

Roshan turned his head back over to his friends making Iorek look from behind when he saw Rowan, Newt, and Minho waiting over in the empty area. The two exchanged looks back telling Iorek that knew what the boy was talking about if he wanted to be loyal to the other tribe's people. The ice bear nodded with a small smile.

"Take me to them, young one" Iorek replied

* * *

Roshan nodded as he and Iorek slowly started making their wat towards the trio. When the three noticed their friend along with the ice bear were coming towards them Newt and Minho got into a panic state.

Newt's finger was shaking as he pointed it next to Minho. "T-The bloody thing's walking to where you are"

"You mean, he's walking where I was" Minho told him before yanking Newt to his old standing spot

Newt's eyes popped and he looked down and turned to Minho before looking back up at Roshan and Iorek who were about to get close to them. Newt quickly grabbed Minho and dragged him back to his spot as Minho did the same causing the two to start a conflict against each other.

"Take the spot!" Newt pleaded

"No you take it!" Minho pleaded

"I'm way too scrawny than you!" Newt pleaded

"But I'm much slim-build than you!" Minho pleaded

"Take it!" Newt pleaded

"No you take it!" Minho pleaded

"Take it!" Newt pleaded

"No you take it!" Minho pleaded

"Take it!" Newt pleaded

"No you take it!" Minho pleaded

"GUYS!" Rowan called for them

The two froze as Newt was shown hanging over Minho's shoulders with his arms wrapped around 'his' arms. Minho stood standing while carrying Newt who was slouched over his shoulders. After they stopped they saw Roshan and Iorek were already standing right in front of them with blank expressions on their faces. Both boys looked at each other before turning back expressing smiles on their faces. Newt hopped off of Minho as the two dusted themselves off before Rowan was the first to speak.

"I've see you've made good friends with him?" Rowan smiling asked him

"You probably haven't even got to know him yet, didn't you?" Roshan replied

"Well of course we know him. Everybody knows him here" Newt replied

"Yeah he's the 'Great Ice Guard' protector of all mankind and animals. He's been guarding our tribe ever since, since the last Ice Age" Minho stated out

"Actually he likes to go by Iorek" Roshan replied

"Iorek?" asked Rowan, Newt, and Minho

Roshan nodded. "Yep, I was 6 when he first arrived on our old home; he'd always look after me and showed me around the forest area where we would always play together"

Rowan chuckled and decided to walk towards the ice bear. She then rose out her hand and placed it on Iorek's head and began to pet him.

"Sounds like you two are great allies" said Rowan smiling

"We are" Roshan replied as he wrapped his arm around Iorek's back. "Nobody just sees it the way I do"

Rowan showed a smirk to him before settling her eye back on Iorek. She looked into the bear's eyes and saw nothing but innocence and bravery. She knew exactly what Roshan meant and that the bear wasn't dangerous at all.

"Iorek. I like that name" said Rowan admitting

(GROWLING SOFTLY)

Rowan jumped back a bit thinking that the bear was angry at her, but Roshan calmed her down by standing next to her.

"What did I do, did I make him mad?" Rowan asked only to make Iorek smirk back

Roshan teased a laugh before looking at her. "No, he's just saying 'thank-you' and that he's grateful"

"Oh, well you're welcome" Rowan replied back

Iorek responded with a head-bow and Roshan and Rowan smiled.

Rowan turned to Roshan. "He understood me?"

Roshan gave a teasing smile. "I told you I wasn't fibbing"

"I can see that now" said Rowan feeling convinced as he looked back at Iorek

Roshan glimpsed back at Iorek who was smiling grateful as he and the boy exchanged eye-winks back at each other. After that, Iorek spotted Newt and Minho starring at him as he saw the two boys shaking in fear and decided to go greet them as well. Newt and Minho looked at each other pleadingly before gulping.

(GULPING)

"No, no, please don't eat me" Newt pleaded. "I'm too young to die. I'm too young, too handsome, and too British. Whatever British means"

(GROWLING SOFTLY)

Newt quickly jumped into Minho's arms as Minho rolled his eyes in annoyance. Roshan walked over to his two friends and patted them on the backs.

"Relax guys, Iorek says he means you no harm" Roshan reassured them

"Which one, me or him?" asked both Newt and Minho as they pointed to each other

"He means both of you. If Iorek would have eaten you he would have done it in front of the entire tribe right now" Roshan reassured the two

Newt and Minho hesitated at each other for a moment. Minho released Newt on the ground as the two slowly began to walk up to Iorek. The ice bear made sure he was completely calmed and that he wouldn't make a sound to frighten the boys. Just as Newt and Minho were completely close enough, Newt was the first to greet him.

"So…you're Iorek, eh? Nice to b-b-bloody meet you" Newt greeted nervously

(GROWLING SOFTLY)

"Well?" Minho asked

Newt turned to Roshan. "What did he say?"

"Iorek says it's nice to meet you too, and that he promises no harm will come to you at all. Even you Minho" Roshan replied

Newt exchanges looks to Minho before turning back to Iorek as Iorek bows with a small smile in reply. Newt and Minho started to feel more relaxed seeing how the bear responded to Roshan's words of truth.

"You know, I think he's not that bad" Minho admitted

"Yeah I mean he looks a lot more understanding than I thought he would be. Plenty of courage and tons of wisdom" Newt admitted.

The two boys gave comforting pats and scratches to Iorek on the head and under the neck. Iorek saw the loyalty he was finally getting from Rowan, Newt, and Minho as the three teens started smoothing him with rubs, scratches, and petting. Just as before they broke up, Iorek notices Lolo slowly walking up to him. Iorek made no sudden movement as he allowed to girl to come up to him. When she did, Lolo stopped and starred at the ice bear with curiosity. She never had seen one up this close before and even after that last episode. But know she was determined to show a little bravery in herself.

"Iorek you remember Lolo, right?" Roshan asked Iorek

Iorek sniffed the girl out as he sniffed her around the lower body till he sniffed his way back up and sniffed her face. When he did, Lolo giggled with delight thinking he was playing a game with her. Iorek could smell the wonderment and curiosity in this young one and that she hopes to someday be like Roshan.

Iorek responds to her with a head-bow making Lolo smile at him. When he lifted his head back up, Lolo wrapped her arms around the bear's face hugging him tight. Iorek accepted the hug as he closed his eyes feeling the warmth that the child was giving him. The other teens smiled while watching this moment as they wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders.

"You really have a way with animals Roshan" Minho admitted to his friend

"Yeah and you're very good with them, too" Newt told him

Roshan turned to face Rowan when he noticed that she was smiling at him again and this time it allowed Roshan blush under his own skin. His face cheeks blushed into a deep red and he quickly turned away trying to hide his look away from her.

After Lolo finished hugging Iorek turned to face Roshan again.

"You have very good friends Roshan. Always there to guide you and stand by you at all costs. Never lose that" Iorek told him

Roshan chuckled. "Thanks Iorek"

"Now if you'll excuse me, duty calls for the Great Ice Guard" Iorek replied as he begins to walk away from the trio

"Will I see you tonight by the fire?" Roshan called to him

"If not I'll see you in the morning, young one" Iorek called back to him

Roshan nodded. "I'll be waiting"

Iorek nodded in reply as the ice bear began making his way through the tribe leaving the trio by themselves. Roshan watched as he went off before Newt patted him on the back.

"I's glad to see someone else is watching over you" Newt pointed out to him

"Yeah, yeah there is…for now" Roshan replied

Roshan's flashbacks started to come back to him again as it showed the time the mammoth, the sloth, and the saber-tooth tiger chased him down the ice cave while the next one shows of the sloth trying to change his diaper and the time the three battled off against the dodo's over a watermelon. He was glad to have Iorek as a friend by his side, but it just wasn't the same without his guardians around.

* * *

 **Well another chapter is finished! I want to give out a big thanks to candy-apple14 and my good friend White Hunter for being my first reviewers on this story. Anyway please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone another chapter is up again and sorry for the long wait I had a very rough week after losing my job and getting my schedule organized to be home to pick up my 6-year-old brother from school (but hey I'm actually kind of happy because I won't have to work with the people anymore)! Anyway thanks for the reviews, you guys, you just made my life a lot easier. Just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Sid was walking down the trail looking all happy as usual. Mornings were always his favorite time and he just loved making first impressions on neighbors as he walked by. The sloth continued to skip down as he started greeting the other animals one by one.

(SID HUMMING)

"Good morning Ms. Beaver" Sid greeted cheerfully

"Shut up stupid!" Ms. Beaver grumpily replied

"Okay then, have a good day" Sid happily replied

Diluted as he still was, he still always showed a smile across his face. He didn't care what others think of him, he just kept rambling on.

(SID HUMMING)

"Hiya kiddies, stay safe okay" Sid greeted the animal children

"You suck sloth!" shouted another braver

"Go jump over a duck!" shouted a bird

"Kiss my ass!" shouted a Glyptodon

Sid chuckled and shouted back. "Oh thanks guys, have a good day!"

Each day was the same day, Sid would always greet all the neighbors with a warm hello but the only reply he gets is a nasty blustering threat. Still Sid was too diluted to even believe so as he continued walking through the neighborhood greeting everyone. As soon as he came across the end of the corridor he noticed two familiar faces just up ahead.

It was Diego and Shira. He spotted the two just walking down the hill showing Shira's eyes were closed shut meaning Diego had something waiting for her back at their home cave.

* * *

As the scene changes, Shira began to questioning her mate why she has to keep them shut as Diego lead her through the woods.

"C'mon baby, we're almost there" Diego told Shira

"Really cause' it would be great if I could open my eyes now" Shira replied

"No, No, no peeking. It's a surprise" Diego teased her

"Oh I'll give you that same surprise like the last time we met that's for sure" Shira teasingly warned him

"Not if you can't see me. Now c'mon just a little more" said Diego

Diego continued leading Shira through till finally they were home and he brought his wife to a halt. Diego was really excited to show his mate the surprise as he walked out in front of her.

"Okay kitty, are you ready?" Diego asked her

"Ready when you are, softie-boy" Shira replied happily

"Okay then, open" Diego told her to open her eyes

When she opened them, they popped up really wide letting her jaw drop. What she saw was truly heart-warming. Flowers were hung all around the outside of the cave and even the inside. As the two walked in the cave, she noticed more flowers as they were laid upon their sleeping spots including their newborn cub's spot. Shira smiled tearfully as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Oh Diego it's so beautiful" Shira admitted joyously

When she turned to Diego, Diego was shown holding flowers in his mouth while giving her a lovingly smile. The saberess chuckled and took the flowers out of Diego's mouth and set'em down near her spot.

"Oh softie, you've shouldn't have" said Shira as she nuzzled under Diego's neck

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I? We're going to be parents soon so why not let it be a big surprise" said Diego as he purred on top of his mate's head

(PURRING)

Shira chuckled before pressing her nose against his. "When did I last tell you I love you?"

Diego blushed under his fur and answered. "About like 30 seconds ago down the creek"

Shira chuckled and licked his cheek. "Then you're overdue. I love you"

"And I love you back" Diego replied

Diego then lowered his head down to Shira's pregnant stomach and pressed his ear against it. Diego waited for the right moment till suddenly a small kick was felt upon the saber's cheek allowing the saber to chuckle under his own breath.

(CHUCKLING)

Diego raised his head back up and looked into Shira's eyes. "Did you feel it?" Shira asked

Diego nodded in reply. "Yep, quite the little kickers they are"

"That reminded me of you, when we first met" Shira replied

"Yeah, you mean the part where you pin me down and tie me to a pole?" Diego asked remembering the encounter

Shira turned her head away hiding the smirk that was laid upon her face as she tried to hold it in. But it was too much and she just burst out into laughter.

(LAUGHING)

"No I'm serious" Diego warned. "That was not funny"

"Maybe; but it was to me. That is a surprise I will never forget no matter how hard you try to get me down" Shira snorted

Diego smirked playfully. "Oh really"

That made Diego crouch down in position before pouncing out knocking Shira to the ground on her back. Shira groaned on her back as she looked up at a very happy Diego

(THUDDING)

"Who's pinned now?" Diego teased

Shira smirked back. "Oh well let me think um…"

Shira pressed her paws on Diego's chest and pushed him back forward on the ground. Diego was now pinned on his back as Shira was now the one right on top of him.

(THUDDING)

"You; you're pinned now" Shira teased

Diego frowned as Shira allowed him to get back up. Once he did he shook the dirt off his fur and turned to his wife.

"Well played kitty" Diego admitted

"I know strength when I need it" Shira teased

"And here I thought…" Diego asked referring to her pregnancy before she cut him off

"Hey! Just because I'm productive doesn't mean I'm out of shape" Shira easily accused

"Nope, you're just cranky" Diego teased

Shira was more accused and she slapped Diego in the face with her paw. Diego laughed under his breath before Shira grabbed a hold of Diego's chin and she turned his face to her.

"But you're the crankiest of all" Shira teased

The two shared a moment together as they looked into each other's eyes. Love was starting to reach them as both sabers began to make their move. The two closed their eyes and slowly started reaching out towards each other's lips. The moment was exactly right, but all is changed when Sid came barging in ruining their romantic scene.

* * *

"DIEGO! DIEGO MY PAL!" Sid shouted joyously

The clumsy sloth came running up the hill as he tripped on a few stones and slammed his face against a few trees.

(THUD)

"OW…" cried Sid

(SMACK)

"…OW…" cried Sid again

(THUD)

"…OW…" cried Sid again

(SMACK)

"…OW" cried Sid once again

Both Diego and Shira exchanged eye contact as they each raised a brow. After dodging a few more incidents he finally made his way to the top of the hill and he pulled his arms out and wrapped them around Diego's neck.

"Oh Diego, I missed you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much! It's been so long since you and Shira been dating" Sid said joyously

Diego who felt irritated by Sid unrelenting headlock of not letting go taps the sloth on the back to get his attention.

"Sid?" Diego asked irritatingly

"Yeah Diego old pal?" Sid asked cheerfully

"Touching…touching…get off of me…NOW!" Diego angrily demanded

Sid quickly lets go of Diego and backs away feeling nervously intimidated by what his friend meant.

"He, he, sorry" Sid apologized. "But it's so great to see you again! I'm mean the 'both' of you? I mean the rest of you? I mean…"

(CLAMP)

Sid's mouth was clamped by Diego's paw gesturing Sid not to over exaggerate himself. Sid finally calmed down and Diego released his paw as the saber sat back down on his haunches.

"It's great to see you again, Sid. I'll give you that" Diego admitted

"Aww, really" Sid asked cheerfully

Diego nodded. "Really"

"Aww gee thanks Diego I can always count…" Stop was about to hug Diego but stopped when Diego gave him a warning glare

(TIRES SCREECHING SOUND)

"…never mind" Sid managed to say as he lowered his arms back down again

"Hey guys" called another voice who appeared to be Manny alongside with Ellie

"Oh hey Manny, hey Ellie" Sid happily waved to them

"Hey buddy, long time no see" Diego greeted his friend

"It's so good to see you all again. Especially you Shira" Ellie happily replied

"Thanks Ellie, I appreciate it" said Shira feeling grateful

The mammoths looked down and stared at Shira's belly seeing how big it was. Manny scoffed with a slight chuckle.

"Guess I'm not the only to call 'fat', huh?" Manny teased

"Well at least I don't pretend I'm fat!" Shira teased back

"I'M NOT FAT!" Manny snapped angrily

"Let me guess, you're poufy?" Shira asked teasingly

Manny nodded. "That's right"

"Well guess what?" said Shira

"What?" asked Manny

"You're also pouty as well" Shira teased

That remark made everyone outburst into laughter as was left frowning feeling like he was taken hook, line, and sinker.

(LAUGHING)

"That's not funny!" Manny snapped angrily

"Oh no, Manny no, of course it isn't…" Sid laughingly replied

"Oh well thanks Sid, I knew…" Manny attempted before Sid cut him off

"…IT'S HILARIOUS!" Sid snapped

(LAUGHING)

Manny lowered his eyes in boredom and agony. "…I could count on you" he finished

* * *

Once the laughing lowered down, Ellie walked up to Sid and Diego and she smiled politely at both of them. Sid and Diego looked up to her smiling back before wrapped her trunk Sid and held him close as she did the same thing with Diego. After she released them both, both sloth and saber glanced at each other confusingly of what just happened before Ellie spoke out to them.

"I think what you both did with Manny was so brave!" Ellie congratulated them

"What do you mean?" Sid asked feeling lost

"We're always brave for the stuff we do with Manny" Diego explained to her

"No it's not just that…it's…it's was just so brave what you guys did to save him" Ellie excitedly told them

"Him?" Sid asked confusingly

"Him? Him, what do you mean 'him'? Who's him?" Diego asked

"Oh don't be childish Diego, you know. That baby you called 'Pinky' remember?" Ellie replied about the boy they rescued long ago

That name suddenly made Sid and Diego's hearts go pounding like they both were going to have a heart-attack or something. They rolled exchanged eye-contact to each other before rolling them over to Manny. Manny smiled nervously before he rolled his eyes to Ellie and then to them, back and forth.

The sloth and the saber then shook their heads to get their minds back to working again. They were too surprised the two couldn't think of a way to make things a lot clearer to Ellie. Bad thoughts started to stream through their heads till it came all the way down to their guts as guilt started to overflow them.

"He, he, oh right that 'him' you're talking about. He, he, he, he, he…" Sid laughed weakly

"Umm, Ellie? Exactly where did you hear of that boy's name exactly?" Diego asked smiling nervously

"Why, Manny told me all about him" Ellie gestured her trunk to Manny in the back of her

"Oh…did he?" said Diego faking a smile as he looked over from Ellie and snarled ferociously at Manny

(GROWLING LOWLY)

What did Manny want him to say? His wife was the one that got it out of him in the first place. It's not his fault he had to keep this from everyone else.

Diego continued to growl at his friend before Shira came alongside of him and shoved him with her hip and the saber turned to her attention.

"Is there something that I should know about this?" Shira asked him with a brow raised

Diego looked away now afraid by this. He was scared that if he told Shira the truth about him saving a human boy a long time ago it would ruin their relationship. Or worse…their marriage! He looked back at Shira as Shira still waited for her husband's answer.

"Well Shira, well…umm…it's kind of a long story…" Diego tried attempting to explain

* * *

Ellie could tell by the reaction on Diego's face that he was getting cold paws so she decided to make it easier by explaining it to Shira in whisper. Ellie tapped Diego on the trunk causing him to slow down and let her handle this, and then she gently pushes him away and starts whispering into Shira's ear in secret.

(MURMERING WHISPERINGLY)

Shira listened as Ellie told her the story about the human infant Manny, Sid, and Diego saved. Her eyes widened at some parts as she blurted them out.

"No…" said Shira surprisingly

"…yes" Ellie replied

(MURMERING WHISPERINGLY)

"What!" Shira shouted

"I know right" Ellie replied

(MURMERING WHISPERINGLY)

"He did that!" Shira shouted

"That's what I said" Ellie replied back

(MURMERING WHISEPRINGLY)

"Aww, he did that?" Shira asked soothingly

Ellie nodded. "Uh-huh, I cried at that part"

* * *

Manny, Sid, and Diego continued listening to the whispering before Ellie finally finished leaving Shira smiling with a grateful expression. Shira then started to walk over to Diego as Diego started to feel like he was going to get it, and get it real good in a more painful way.

"Shira…I-I-I can explain I…I was going to tell you but I didn't think you would handle…" Diego stuttered in panic before something locked his lips together

His eye popped when they did when he realized that Shira was kissing him with not only her lips, but with her tongue.

(KISSING SOUND)

The two sabers started twisting their mouths together letting each other taste the compassion of their love. While they were at it, Sid felt disgusted and looked away letting out a horrified cringe.

"YYYYYUUUUUKKKKK!" Sid cringed disgustedly

Shira pulled away after and pressed her head against Diego's as the two let out soothing purrs of delight.

"Did you really do that for him?" Shira asked about Pinky

"Well…he was just a baby and…and I thought everyone deserves a second chance" Diego replied

"He, he, well it looks like I found the right guy to marry after all" Shira chuckled

"So does that mean you're not mad?" Diego asked looked back up at her

Shira shook her head. "Why would I? You're my mate. After all we are having kids so why not give you a second chance?"

* * *

Shira nuzzled her head against Diego's shoulder purring delightful as Diego did the same nuzzling her back. Sid watched this moment as he smiled proudly at them. He was so happy he looked at Manny and Ellie and so have they were showing love to each other. But then suddenly something came on his mind. Both his friends were married and are starting to struggle with the signs of parenthood which made him realize why he hadn't had a girlfriend yet. Or even kids to look after.

Sid lowered his face down and saw his reflection in a small puddle wondering if there were any other sloths out there that would want to love him. But after that reunion with his family who apparently deserted him again a few months back convinced him that no other animal would ever love him and that he'll never get a girl in his life.

Sid then lowered his arms and looked down sadly. "Gee, I wish I had a mate"

Sid continued to look down at his reflection in the puddle when suddenly an orange figure appeared in the puddle from above a small ledge got Sid to notice it and he quickly turned around. He looked right up above him who it was only to find out that it was gone. The sloth starched his head with his claw wondering who that orange figure really was.

"Did I just-? Nah" said Sid throwing his hand away

* * *

Sid turned away to be with his friends after Ellie offered Diego and Shira to join along with them on their morning stroll. They agreed to join as the trio started tagging along the trail. Meanwhile, Manny, Diego along with Sid stayed in the back as their wives were in the front leading the way as the three started to chatter in conversation.

"Alright look guys, I know you probably think I'm a total idiot" Manny said nervously

"Yeah we can see that" Diego growled

Manny frowned as he continued to talk. "But hey, don't put this out on me! She got me to tell!"

"She gave you the 'I already know' thing did she?" Diego asked

Manny nodded with defeat. "Yes, she did"

Diego slapped his paw over his head grunting frustratingly.

(SIGHS FRUSTRATINGLY)

"Hey it wasn't my fault! I didn't mean to tell her!" Manny explained

"Yeah well it got her to tell my wife as well, thanks to you" Diego accused

"Aw, c'mon guys, I mean sure it was supposed to be a secret but we can't just hide it forever" Sid attempted to cam both his friends down

"For once I agree with Sid here. We can't just hide things and pretend like it never even happened like we weren't ever supposed to tell anyone at all!" said Manny agreeing with Sid

"I know, I know!" Diego angrily snapped back

"Then how do you know!" Manny asked demandingly

"It's just…just…I don't want to relive my past over again" Diego answered while sighing

"What do mean over again? You put that memory aside a very long time ago" Manny replied

"Yeah but it's not just that it's…it's…" Diego stuttered but was too afraid to tell his friends

"What?" Manny asked

Flashbacks started flowing through Diego's head again as he remembered the events that took place after he met Manny and Sid where he and his old pack attacked the human village to claim Pinky for revenge of the death of his pack-mates. He also remembered chasing after Pinky's mother, Nadia, along with her son clutched in her arms trying to snag him away from her; then remembering cornering her at the ledge of a waterfall giving her the most dangerous choice of her life. Either jump or die. She chose to jump leaving Diego closing his eyes trying to shake away the horrible memories inside his head.

"Hello, I'm waiting for an answer! What is it?" Manny asked demandingly

Diego rolled his eyes away and replied. "Nothing, let's just keep moving"

Diego continued to walk pacing away from Manny and Sid leaving the two hopelessly confused by their friend's situation.

"What's up with him?" Sid asked shoving Manny on the side of his shoulder

"Beats me. C'mon let's go" Manny replied

The trio continued strolling down the trail as the day slowly moved forward as the sun shined from above leaving the day bright and beautiful. But unaware to them from the other side of the trail laid black smoke coming out of what appeared to be the teen's cove.

* * *

 **Another chapter is finished! Now you all know. Ellie tells her husband and friend's story to Shira about Pinky while Diego feels his guilt is starting to come back to him leaving him not to tell his friends the truth. Also, Sid saw an orange figure that was spying on him and he had no idea who it was. Will Diego overcome his guilt? Will Sid ever discover who the orange figure is? Stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the long wait I was catching up with other things again like working out, plus finishing my story for 'Ice Age 6: The Extinction'. (If you haven't read it yet, I would be pleased if you checked it out and read it for yourself)**

 **Anyway the next chapter is up, so just sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Out in the open meadow field, Kodak was leading the rest of the teen hunters back to the village as they carried only their spears in the palm of their heads. But not only did they were carrying their spears but what they had jammed on it as it showed a large fat carcass of meat jammed into each of the spears being carried by the hunters as they were carrying it all the way back to honor their home of what they've done today.

Once they entered the concreted walls that were separated from each other, Kodak was the first to shout out to everyone.

"People of the village! We bring you the token our gratitude. As of tonight we feast!" Kodak shouted upon the villagers with victory

(CHEERING)

(CLAPPING)

(WHISTLING)

All the men continued to cheer as Runar and Ragnar started making their way towards Kodak and his hunters and gave them a warm clap of honor.

"Well done scouts, well done." Runar congratulated them

"Always a pleasure serving you chief" Kodak replied with a small bow

Runar smiling turned his head over to Ragnar. "I've seen these kid's training actually payed off as planned, brother. I'm very impressed"

"Indeed, if I said so myself; it took me nearly a few months to get these boys straighten out but they managed to overcome it" said Ragnar feeling proud

"Well how about it sir? Do we get the rest of the day off?" asked one of the boy's in the village who was named Aris

"Yeah sir, because I was scheduled for a game of post office at 5pm sharp" said another boy in the village who was named Muck

"Post office? You stupid sparrow that's a kid's game" Aris confirmed the boy

"Not the way I play it" Muck replied back

Runar, Ragnar, Kodak and the other teen hunters looked at Muck in confusion before Runar answered their offer.

"Well…I think you've boy's hunted enough kill for one day. Call it a day" Runar reported to the boys before they cheered in excitement and began to walk away with the loaded carcass on their spears.

(BOYS CHATTERING)

(LAUGHING)

(WHOOPING)

"When it comes to hunting, it sure makes me hungry. We'll get the fire started and cook the damn thing till it's…" said Ragnar before he was pulled back by Runar

"Now wait a minute, brother. Exactly what kind of meat did that carcass came from?" Runar asked

Ragnar chuckled and patted Runar on the shoulder. "Why from the biggest thing on Earth, brother…a mammoth"

That word suddenly struck Runar in the back of head, like it felt like a lightning bolt, causing him to have a terrible headache.

(RUNAR GROANING)

"Why what's wrong with that?" Ragnar asked his brother

"It's just…do you remember that story I told you about?" Runar asked

"I don't recall…" Ragnar answered before remembering. "Oh wait, I remember, you mean the story where your son was saved by a sloth, saber and…a mammoth"

"Yes, you see I…" Runar attempted to tell him before Ragnar quickly stopped him

"Brother, brother, you must stop it with this infamous three saving your son from a horrible fate. That was 16 years ago"

"16 years? It's bad enough for 16 years that my son's being living in his own fantasy world talking to animals making me unspeakable to him" Runar confirmed his brother

"Runar, sometimes kids are inherited with what they call "fantasy world personality"; your son has probably been experiencing these lifelong extensive developments after he was born. Besides he has Nat and Mucho by his side"

Runar raised brow at Ragnar. "You mean 'Newt and Minho?'" he confirmed

Ragnar snapped his fingers and wagged it at his brother. "Yeah, that too"

Runar sighed. "I-I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to gather more wood for tonight, while you go start preparing for the feast tonight"

With that said, Runar walked away leaving Ragnar to himself. Ragnar then turned his head over and saw Roshan walking back up with a chuck-load of firewood in his arms; the man shook his head at him and scoffed under his breath.

(SCOFFING)

"Damn kid. No wonder he's been listening to too many stories for pete's sake" Ragnar agitatedly mouthed before walking away

* * *

Meanwhile, Roshan went into hard labor with Newt and Minho as the three were gathering firewood for the big bonfire tonight laid upon their arrival on their new home. The other teens, however, were sitting down doing other teenage stuff: chatting, laughing, and even fooling around. Luckily, Iorek was helping Roshan, Newt, and Minho out as the bear helped them carry the very long logs of wood back to the village.

Once they made it back three began stacking the logs one by one making each log tip onto the next to make it look like a shape-sized tent. Then they started placing some of the smaller woods down on the pile and started spreading them around to make it look like it was bigger; bigger enough to get a blazing fire going.

While they were working, something caught Roshan's eye when he turned to face the sight of smoke coming over from one of the mountains. The boy dropped what he was doing and decided to get a very good glimpse at it as he studied the smoke. He knew it had to be bad and something in his conscience kept telling him that it had to do with Kodak and the other teen hunters. That started to make Roshan feel worried that whatever the other kids were doing, was definitely not good.

Iorek came appearing next to Roshan as he nudged the boy's back with his snout.

"Iorek? Have you ever wondered what would it be like to go out there…in the wild…all by yourself?" Roshan asked

"Well boy, there are many who've seek that question, but the truth is, it always appears to be a mystery" Iorek replied explaining to him

"Mystery? But Iorek, you've been out there for so long, you got to at least remember a time where you would had faced something" said Roshan

"Roshan my boy, sometimes we're not sure what lies out there within the wild. And tell me this, if you were to go out and wonder by yourself, and if you gotten into trouble would you rather stay back here in the village with the rest of your people or would you rather risk your life?" Iorek explained

Roshan made a slight nod. "Yeah, yeah I would want to go out there. But what's the point of it being a 'mystery'?"

"Well that's just it, child. If the less is revealed, the more you wonder" Iorek explained his point to Roshan

"Ha, ha, funny, real funny" said Roshan mockingly leaving Iorek chuckling

"You're time will come young one. It'll come someday, I know it" Iorek promised him

Roshan knew that Iorek was right about something like that. But there is only one thing that he knew to himself…and that was he's been living being closed doors all his life. Roshan figured Iorek would tell him that going out there would be a 'mystery' was because he wouldn't tell if by going out there would mean something waiting for him to happen that could be called fate. But Roshan didn't care what could be lying out there for him; he just wanted to see it for himself.

"Hey Roshan!" Minho called making Roshan turn around. "C'mon we got a lot more wood to chop up!"

Just as Roshan was about to get back to work, he looked back over to the open walls that showed the wilderness before him. And like he said, he didn't care what kind of fate could be waiting for him…he just wanted to see it for himself.

* * *

The next scene changes showing Manny along with Sid, Diego, Shira, and Ellie as they continued on their morning stroll through the trail in the woods. They kept in conversation before suddenly Diego came to a halt.

His ear began to twitch when he suddenly heard the audible sounds of wailing coming from the distance. He moved his head forward from side to side as he carefully listened to where it was coming from.

Shira noticed her husband stopped in the way back for some reason so she decided to go see what was wrong.

"Diego, what's the matter? Is the walk tiring your softie self out?" Shira asked in a sarcastic tone

"Shhh! Do you hear that?" Diego asked asking his wife if she can hear it too

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shira asked feeling confused

"Shhh!" Diego shushed again, "Just listen!"

Just as things started to get a little intense Sid along with Manny and Ellie walked over to the two sabers to see what the commotion was all about.

"Hey Diego, Shira what's the hold up?" Sid asked the saber couple

"Shhh!" Diego and Shira shushed the stupid sloth

"Alright you don't have to be pussy…HEY! I just learned a new word 'pussy'! You don't have to be pussy, like the pussy-cats you are!" Sid joked and began laughing hysterically

(LAUGHING)

Shira looked over at Sid with an annoyed look, and she raised her back leg up. And with reflex she shot it right at Sid punching him right in the crotch between his legs.

(CRUNTCH-KICK)

(SID YELPING)

Sid painfully placed both his paws on his big boy parts holding him tight; the sloth's eyes crossed between his nose as tears began to form in his eyes.

Shira smirked from behind and then she made a slight chuckle. "Is that enough pussy for you, Sid?"

"Not anymore" Sid replied before falling backwards

(GROANING PAINFULLY)

(THUDDING)

"Hey what's the hold-up back here?" Manny asked questionably

"Yeah we're almost half way to the…" said Ellie before she was interrupted by Diego

"Shhh!" Diego shushed

"Hey don't you shush my wife you…" said Manny as he began to have an argument but was silenced by Diego again

"Shhh! Be quiet, this is serious!" Diego whispered angrily

Everyone had no idea what was up with Diego, but they didn't question at all as they curiously watched their protector listen to sounds of the wind calling from the distance. Diego took a few sniffs in the air trying to scent it as he lowered his face to the ground and began to sniff it all around. His ears twitched once in every few seconds as the distance sounds started to get more intense. Then he relaxingly spread his claws out touching to the ground underneath him feeling the Earth vibrate from under his body.

"What is it?" Shira whispered into her husband's ear

Just when everything was turning out quiet, strange voices started flowing through his head. Diego's ears perked up and his eyes popped open-wide. It was the sound of grieving coming from the distance.

(WAILING)

"Do you hear that?" Diego asked everyone

"Oh c'mon this is wasting our time…" said Manny feeling fed up with this

"Shut your trunk mammoth!" Shira angrily told him to keep quiet

(WAILING CONTINUES…)

Suddenly the grieving started getting louder as it started echoing through the distance which finally got everyone's attention.

"Hey, I-I-I can hear it" said Manny feeling surprised

"Yeah, yeah me too" said Ellie feeling convinced

Just when everyone was now truly convinced by the grieving sounds, Diego felt something else come up his nose. He sniffed it before cringing his face in disgust and he coughed it out of his mouth.

(COUGHING)

"Yeah…(coughing)…definitely…(coughing)…not a good sign" said Diego coughing

(SCREAMING)

(PANICKING)

(CRYING)

The grieving suddenly bursted into sobs and weeps when the trio saw animals running past screaming and calling for help. It was like a running frenzy, only this time nothing was chasing them at all. No flood. No dinosaur. Not even an earthquake. All the trio could see was grieving and tear-stained sobs of mourning animals.

"What's going on?" Sid asked after finally recovering

"That's what we're trying to find out" said Ellie telling Sid

Just then two animal kids came running past the trio screaming and crying for help as they ran with the rest of the group.

"Run everybody, run!" screamed a Glyptodon

"They're coming, run for your lives!" screamed a horned-beaver as he and the Glyptodon came running through in between Manny's legs.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch it!" said Manny looking down at the two

"Hey, hey, wait a minute? Where's everybody going?" Diego asked the two

"What do you think?" said the horned-beaver

"The island's not safe anymore!" the Glyptodon told them

"We're all going to die!" the horned-beaver screamed

(SCREAMING)

The two screamed in the terror and started to run off leaving the trio hopelessly confused of what was going on around here.

"Well that wasn't very convincing" said Manny feeling unsatisfied

"I'll say…I didn't think the children would understand the true meaning of 'mating season' already at their time of age" said Sid saying what was absolutely wrong

"NO!" Manny shouted down at Sid making the sloth cringe

"What he means to say Sid, that something's not right" Ellie explained to him

"Oh well now that's pretty convincing" said Sid feeling satisfied

Manny and Diego annoyingly rolled their eyes and shook their heads down at the ground. Shira did as well before she saw something in the distance that stopped her heart.

"Oh my gosh, look!" Shira pointed out

The trio turned around and looked over when they were terrified to see black smoke spurring out from over the trees that were coming over the large rocks barriers.

"Oh my goodness" said Ellie surprisingly

"What in blazing smokes is that?" Sid asked quivering in fear

"I don't know? But it doesn't look good" said Manny feeling very surprised as well

(GROWLING, SNARLING)

Diego felt anger rushing through his head as his claws were dug into the ground clawing the Earth. Something was definitely going over him like he hadn't felt it like this in so long.

"Diego, what's the matter now?" Ellie asked with concern over the saber

Once Diego got his head on straight, he opened his eyes and got himself together when he heard another grieving sound coming over the barriers. The saber breathed in one last time and he sniffed the air and when he did his eyes popped wide and figured out where the smoke was coming from.

"Follow me!" Diego commanded everyone as he ran past the trio

"Softie?" said Shira

"Wait-wait a minute, what's going on?" Sid asked his friend

"No time for questions, just hurry!" Diego stopped to tell them before he started running off but was pulled back by Manny who had his trunk wrapped around his waist

"Whoa there tiger, this isn't making any sense what is going on?" Manny asked questionably

"It's Peaches!" Diego shouted

Manny and Ellie's hearts stopped feeling like they were hit with a lightning bolt as Manny released his trunk around his friend's waist and looked down at Diego with panic on his face.

"What about Peaches?" said Ellie getting scared

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Manny asked demandingly

"It's not just her…it's everyone. It's at their hangout, something's happened" Diego answered

That suddenly got Manny and Ellie in panic mode as the two started to get the feeling their daughter might have gotten in to some huge accident.

"Well don't just stand there uber-tracker, lead the way!" Manny ordered his friend

"Take us to our daughter!" Ellie told Diego

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is finished! And again sorry for the long wait I have a lot going on before I start college in a few weeks. But I promise more chapters will be coming so don't doubt on me okay. Anyway, please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone I'm finally back! Sorry for such another long wait, I just started school in the beginning of November plus my wifi connections and my computer connections were broken down which made it tough for me to concentrate on my work. But the good news is I just got back home on 19** **th** **of November and I'm ready to finally start typing again to get you reviewers reading again.**

 **Anyway I had a little help with this chapter thanks to my good friend White Hunter who was glad to help me get this chapter going. So just do me one big favor everyone…sit back…and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As Diego was leading the trio to the Teen Cove, the orange saber could see more of the black smoke starting to turn much darker before he started to sense fire on some of the trees as he lead the group down the pathway. The others tried to catch up with their friend, but unfortunately they weren't as fast as Diego is. Everyone except, Shira, whose legs were as strong for running like her husband, managed to catch up with Diego in time.

"Hey you guys…(panting)…slow down…we can't keep up!" Sid called out to the saber couple

"There's no time to whine Sid my daughter's in trouble!" Manny yelled to Sid in the back

"She could be hurt or injured" Ellie reminded him

"But I thought…(panting)…big girls…(panting)…can handle their own situations" Sid panted

(SIGHS FRISTRATINGLY)

Manny sighs with frustration as the mammoth shakes his head. "Sid if you had kids of your own, you'd be able understand what it feels like. But right now we have to save my daughter"

"Since when…(panting)… do I have a daughter…(panting)…I'm not even married" Sid panted

Manny was fed up with Sid's childish behavior and he expressed an agitated look at the sloth's face.

"Just shut up and run!" Manny yelled

Meanwhile, while the trio lay running in the back Shira began interrogating Diego of what was happening.

"Diego…" said Shira

"Don't talk, just run!" Diego shouted without looking at her

"Diego seriously what is going on? Tell me!" Shira questioned him

"Don't ask any questions, okay. Just hurry!" Diego shouted in reply

"I don't understand what does this have to do with Peaches? What's wrong with her?" Shira questioned

"She's been in an ambush" Diego finally answered

Shira was horrified by what Diego just told her and she asked again, "An ambush? What kind of ambush?"

Diego's head started to hurt a bit and he shook it to loosen the pain. "I don't know. But my senses tell me it's a bad one. A really…bad one"

"Okay, then…whatever's happened to your niece Diego, I'm with you. I've got your back" said Shira in determination

Diego expressed a lovingly look at her "Now that's more like it"

Just when they turned back running, both sabers came to a halt. Soon enough Manny and the others finally caught up with their friends allowing the group to catch their breaths.

(PANTING)

(BREATHING HEAVILY)

"Would it kill the two of you to keep it on a 55" Sid blurted out while panting

(SMACK)

"OW! Hey what was that for…" cried Sid when he was hit in the back of the head by Manny's trunk

(CLAMPS MOUTH)

* * *

Everyone was silent. Much to their horror they all discovered what could be the most devastating scene of their lives. The trio discovered the burning flames of a deserted teen hangout. Jaws were dropped and eyes popped up real wide seeing the sight of the place as everyone slowly began to make their way inside. As they were entering, the others looked around when they saw some horrifying details that were left behind: ashes lying on the ground, fire burning among the smaller trees, and last but not least a small amount of blood drizzling on the boulders.

Sid tried to hold all his lunch in as the sloth covered his mouth with disgust; Manny held Ellie close to him making sure she was close to him; Diego and Shira, however, were tossing their heads back and forth seeing if they could spot any form of life still hiding in the teen cove area, but there was not a soul to be found.

Just when they were investigating, Crash and Eddie came into the scene as they entered the teen cove.

"Whoa…" said Crash surprisingly

"…I don't believe this" said Eddie surprisingly

"Yeah this place is trashed! And the worst part is…we didn't even started it" Crash frantically pointed out

Eddie lowered his arms. "That would have been our greatest prank, yet! But somebody already beat us to it!"

"Yeah the dirty rats…" said Crash pounding his fist in his paw

"…wait! We're rats" Eddie confirmed

Crash frowned and slapped his paw over his head. "I think you're missing the basic point here"

"Ooh!" Eddie replied back in understanding

Ellie could hear her brother's voices behind her and she turned around before the twin possums came scurrying up their sister's trunk.

"Crash, Eddie!" said Ellie with relief

"Ellie, what's going on?" Eddie asked

"Why does the place smell like an ash-tray?" Crash asked

(CLEARS THROAT)

Ellie clears her throat and gestures her eyes out getting Crash and Eddie to turn their heads around before they realized the teen hangout was trashed as they announced it themselves.

"Ooh!" Crash and Eddie replied in understanding

* * *

"Holy crab, what the heck happened here?" Sid asked

"I don't know and I don't care, but…PEACHES!" said Manny before he began calling out to his daughter

"PEACHES!" Ellie called out with her husband

"PEACHES WHERE ARE YOU?" Manny called out

"OH BABY PLEASE COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Ellie called out

Manny turned to the others seeing they were doing nothing but watch, before called to them.

"Well don't just stand there, help us!" Manny demanded

Diego quickly snapped out of it as he along with Shira, Sid, and the possums started calling out for Peaches.

"PEACHES!" Diego called out

"PEACHES!" Sid called out

"PEACHES!" Shira called out

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Sid called out

"C'mon Peaches honey!" Shira called out

"Weiner!" Eddie called out

"Weiner!" Crash called out

"WEINER!" Eddie called out

Everyone kept on shouting for Peaches and Louis, but there was still no reply. No matter how hard they called it just grew more silent than ever. As for Manny and Ellie, they suddenly began to lose hope thinking something terrible happened to their daughter.

Ellie sadly rested her head against her husband's and began to sob quietly.

(SOBBING SOFTLY)

"Oh Manny…(sobbing)…I'm so worried" Ellie replied

Manny wrapped his trunk around his wife and held her real close to comfort her.

"Don't worry honey we'll find them, I promise. We just have to keep lo-?..." said Manny while comforting Ellie

Suddenly Manny was interrupted by a rattling sound that was coming off from the bushes on the far right of them causing everyone to freeze.

(BUSHES RATTLING)

Alarmed and cautious everyone slowly began to step back trying not to make a sound.

"W-What was that?" Sid asked fearfully while hiding behind Shira

"Alright nobody panic" Diego whisperingly told everyone

Diego quietly got into crouching position ready for whatever was hiding in the bushes.

(GROWLING LOWLY)

"Whoever is in there come out! Or I'll attack. NOW" Diego demandingly shouted out

(GROWLING)

(BUSHES RATTLING CONTINUES)

"Uncle Diego?" said a familiar voice

Diego stopped growling when he finally heard a voice. Suddenly a head poked out of the bushes who surprisingly revealed to be Peaches as she brought her whole self out.

"Is that you?" Peaches asked once more

"Peaches" said Diego with surprise

"Uncle Diego you're…Mommy, Daddy!" Peaches cried out

"Peaches!" Manny and Ellie happily cried out

Peaches hurriedly ran to her parents and at the same time the mammoth family formed a great big family hug.

"Oh Peaches my darling baby girl" Ellie wept

"Are you okay sweetie?" Manny asked her

"We were worried sick" Ellie wept

"What happened are you okay?" Manny asked her

Just as Peaches parents threw a million questions at her face, her happiness soon faded away and turned into sadness. Manny and Ellie soon stopped when they saw the look on their daughter's face and decided to go one at a time.

"Peaches baby, just take a few deep breaths" Ellie instructed

Peaches did what was told as she began breathing deeply through her trunk before letting it out of her mouth sighing trying to calm her heart down from beating.

(BREATHING)

(SIGHING)

(BREATHING CONTINUES)

(SIGHING CONTINUES)

Soon Louis came crawling out of the bushes along with the other teen mammoths who have been hiding with Peaches the entire time during the attack.

"Louis are you okay?" Shira asked walking up to him

(SNIFFLING)

Louis didn't hesitate to look up as the mole hog kept his head hung low trying to hide the sadness away. Shira lowered her head down and with a gentle nudge she tilted the mole hog's head back up. When he did, Shira saw tears swelling into the young mammal's eyes but refused to let a single tear drop.

"Louis, look at me" Shira told him

(SNIFFLING)

Louis tried so hard not to look back, but he couldn't resist hiding the pain for long before he broke down and wrapped his paws around Shira's leg hugging it tight.

(SOBBING SOFTLY)

Shira then patted her paw on Louis's back to comfort him as the mole hog continued to sob on her fur.

"Peaches, what happened are you and your friends alright?" Manny asked her

Peaches nodded before answering. "Yes…(sniffling)…yes we are"

Manny sensed his daughter was upset before he whispered to come close to him.

"Come here" Manny whispered to her

Peaches soon buried her face into her mother and father's fur letting all the grief that was inside of her. Manny and Ellie sadly looked at each other before closing their eyes and continue to comfort their daughter.

(SOBBING SOFTLY)

Crash and Eddie were saddened by the scene as both possums lowered their heads down. Sid did the same while Diego looked away trying not to let his emotions get the best of him too.

(SHUSHING)

Ellie shushed her in a soothing tone and began rubbing her head while Manny wrapped her trunk around his daughter's. As soon as Peaches finished crying he deeply breathed in before sighing out and she whipped the tear stains off of her fur.

(BREATHING)

(SIGHING)

"Well you see mom and dad it was like this…we were out doing regular teenage stuff like we always do; Ethan was playing turtle football with the guys, and Louis and I were hanging out with the girl mammoths. Just as we were turning to head out, I heard shouting in the background and I saw a flash of light coming towards me and it showed dark shadows closing in. When it got closer it showed these strange looking creatures that I couldn't identify and they just started walking towards all of us. I thought they were friendly at first but they weren't. One of them threw those sharp-pointy stick thingies at me but one of my friend's dad jumped in and saved my life and suddenly they started to attack. Everyone went into cover except for the mammoth's dad who stayed behind to fight them off. There was too many of them for him to even handle and I just couldn't bear to watch it anymore. But then when I heard the shouting stop, I peeked through the bushes and…and…I saw nothing. Nothing but blood; nothing but the death of a loved one" Peaches explained to her family of what happened

Everyone was in complete shock by what Peaches told them, before Peaches lowered her head back up.

"The last thing I remember was hiding. Just hiding" Peaches replied sadly before looking away

Ellie sadly placed her trunk under her daughter's chin and tilted it up.

"Oh Peaches, I'm so sorry" said Ellie sadly as he wrapped her trunk with her daughters for comfort

* * *

While Peaches and Louis were being comforted Manny, Sid, and Diego huddled up so they could speak in private.

"Fires, tragedy, daddy mammoths getting killed, what's next?" said Sid in panic

"I-I don't understand none of this makes sense. No animal could have started any of this" said Manny

"Rogue or predator" Diego pointed out

"Au contraire, Manny and Diego. Tell her that to: the sea creatures, the dinosaurs, or the pirates or…" Sid pointed out

Manny and Diego's response was a death glare making Sid cringed back trying not to open his mouth before he opened it again.

"…or maybe I'll keep my big buck-tooth shut because I have no idea what I'm talking about" Sid finished

"I don't know what to do. Any suggestions Diego?" Manny asked his friend

"Maybe we should try asking her. It'll help if she explained it to us" Diego suggested

"Hey that's a good idea" said Manny in agreement

* * *

Just as the three finished talking, they all turned back to Peaches who was still being comforted by her mother.

"Peaches, Louis, Diego here is going to ask you a few questions so don't be shy to say so. All he wants is what happened and who did all of this to you and your friends. Okay?" Manny told Peaches and Louis

Peaches and Louis nodded in reply. Manny did as well before he allowed Diego to take the floor as the saber walked up to them.

"Kids could you tell exactly what these 'creatures' look like that you saw?" Diego asked her

Peaches was still trying to calm her heart-beat down but luckily Louis was brave enough to step out and talk.

(CLEARS THROAT)

"Well…Mr. umm…Diego that is…to tell you the truth these creatures weren't like anything we've seen before" Louis spoke out

"What do you mean?" Diego asked

"Well…when they attacked us they didn't walk on all fours like you guys do. They sort of wore strange looking cloths around their bodies plus, they didn't have fur at all just nakedness all over their bodies. Well everywhere except the tops of their heads and the small bushy lines over their eyes but they were also carrying something sharp…" Louis explained

"Sharp, what kind of sharp?" Diego asked

Louis thought for a moment trying to get his noggin working before something caught his eye that horrified him a lot. The mole hog quivered in fear leaving Diego raised a brow.

"Hello?" called Diego

While quivering he raised a finger and pointed out and called, "That sharp-thingy!"

Diego along with the rest of the trio turned their head to where Louis was pointing. When they did they saw the object Louis was pointing was a long spear what broken-half off as it was lying on the ground.

(GASPS)

"Oh my goodness" said Ellie surprisingly

"Manny…Diego…is that…" said Sid shaking in fear

Manny grasped the spear in his trunk and raised it up so that everyone could see it. Diego sniffed it to make sure it belonged in the right hands before the saber looked up at his friend and without responding he just nodded.

"Oh no it can't be! It just can't be!" Manny replied panicking

"Why what's the matter daddy?" Peaches asked her father

"It's just a stick with a rock tied to it how is that important to you, sir?" Louis pointed out

"Peaches, Louis not only that this stick with a rock tied is important but what's really important that is who's actually using this kind of material" Manny explained to the two

"So what are you saying, Manny?" Ellie soon asked

Manny glanced over to Diego and Sid who were standing right beside him showing nothing but worry on their faces.

"I'm saying that that cause of the attack was caused by…by humans" Manny told

(GASPS)

"AAH!" cried Crash and Eddie making both possums fall backwards on the ground playing dead

(BOTH MOANING)

"I thought humans live on the other side of a settlement from us?" Ellie replied

"Well I don't think humans can stay on just one settlement for the rest of their lives, mom. I mean look around you" Peaches pointed out to her mother

(INSDINCT CHATTERING)

Everyone began to freak out as everyone panicked in their own conversations, except for Shira. Suddenly teen animals began crepting out of their hiding spots as they carefully made fur no other humans were lurking around the cove. Manny knew now that this was going to be a problem for everyone so without hesitation he began to evacuate the cove.

"Alright everyone listen up! As of now this place is on total lockdown on till further notice. I would advise you all to get home to your families as soon as possible. Let's move out!" Manny announced

(INSDINCT CHATTERING)

All the teen-mammals started to evacuate the area leaving the grove to itself in its flesh and blood. Ellie along with Sid, Crash and Eddie helped along leading everyone in the right pathway.

(INSDINCT CHATTERING CONTINUES)

"Alright everyone let's go, let's go" Ellie instructed

"Form a nice single file line and follow the rest will you…" Sid instructed

"Eat dirt ya damn sloth!" yelled one of the teen mammoths

"Up-up-up, it's "Mr." sloth to you. It's all about respect" Sid confirmed the rude mammoth

While Ellie, Sid, Crash and Eddie were leading others out of the cove Shira came walking up next to Diego.

"Diego what's happening now?" Shira asked her husband

Diego looked into her eyes. "Humans, Shira. Humans are on the island and I'm afraid our home isn't safe anymore"

"Not even for the baby?" Shira asked making her hold on to her tummy

Diego shook his head. "We need to find cover and fast. We'll stay with Manny and Ellie for the time being just in case. There's no telling what these humans are capable of now"

"Then why aren't we out there hunting them down…" Shira protested

"Shira, think about it. Do you think just human could have caused all this destruction? There could be a whole army of them just waiting to kill us" Diego confirmed her back

"But softie…" Shira protested

Diego silenced her with a gentle head bop before nuzzling her in a soothing purr.

(PURRING)

"I know you want adventure kitty; I do too. But right now I have a duty to attend to…to protect you, the herd, and our cub" Diego reminded her

Shira wanted to protest but she knew putting the baby in harm would just do no good so without doubt she decided to go with Diego's duty and stay with him.

"Okay" Shira replied back

"Alright that's everyone" Ellie reported coming back

"Everyone?" said Manny

"Yep" Sid reported

"Alright then, let's all head back to the cave before something else shows up and marks its territory" Manny ordered everyone. "Let's roll out"

Peaches along with Louis and the rest of her friends began heading out along with Ellie, Crash and Eddie while Manny, Sid, Diego and Shira stayed behind for a moment.

Diego walked up beside Manny along with Shira with him. "Manny, you really think humans are at it again?"

"I don't know. But by next daybreak this place will turn into a hunting ground. If there's any hope its home" Manny replied back

Soon the four began exiting the cove before Diego stopped for a second when he looked back down at the broken-half spear that was lying on the ground still. He stared at it for a brief moment before he began to growl under his breath.

(GROWLING LOWLY)

" _I don't know what your next move is humans, but whatever you're planning to do I will be ready. I will sacrifice my life for Shira and my family and nothing will stand in my way!"_ Diego thought to himself

Diego soon began following after the others when he and the rest disappeared out of sight. Just when things were quiet the camera shows off some unrecognized figure showing only his legs walking into the scene. It showed its fur was dark black and it had scars all over its skin skins. Saliva started drooling down on the ground showing a disgusting green mixture as the figure made its way to a large bone and it scuffed the bone into its glistening mouth.

(GROWLING, SNARLING)

(TEETH CHATTERING)

(SLIME OOZING)

When the camera changes it closes-up into the figure eyes revealing a deep dark cold red eye texture glowing in the picture. His attention was caught by the sight of an orange saber leaving the grove and it growled before it howled into the sky.

(HOWLING)

* * *

As the next scene changes, nightfall came around the corner and the humans at the camp were starting a huge celebration for the arrival of their new home. Everyone was cheering and dancing by the big fire as they drank, laughed, and have a good time together.

(MUSIC STARTS PLAYING)

(DRUMS START BEATING)

(WHOOPING)

(CHEERING)

(DRINKS CLANKING)

(MEN SHOUTING IN THE DISTANCE)

(TEENAGERS CHATTERING)

With the celebration was going on, Roshan was sitting next to his friends listening them talk in conversation not saying a word at all. While they were talking, Roshan turned his head over to Rowan who was chatting with her girlfriend's next to the boy hunters as they talked in conversation. Roshan couldn't help but smile at the sight of Rowan seeing how much she does everything around here that makes her part of the team. Suddenly Rowan caught her sight and she waved to him getting Roshan to snap out of his thoughts as the boy looked away. Rowan covered her mouth and giggled before turning back to her friends.

Minho shoves Roshan in the shoulder. "Hey Ro, you okay"

"Y-Yeah…I-I'm fine" Roshan replied back

"Well that's good because we were just thinking on what we should do tomorrow" Newt told him

"Have any suggestions?" Minho asked

Roshan hesitated for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe we can go out exploring, what do you say?"

Just before Newt and Minho could answer, they were taken by surprise when they were given pieces of meat in their hands by one of the tribesmen.

"Eat up and eat hardy" said one of the tribesmen

"Boy nothing feels like a good bloody meal just waiting to be digested" said Newt holding the meat in his hands

"You can say that again. I'm starved" said Minho

Just when Roshan was handed the meat, the boy looked down at it and he asked himself, ' _Should I? Or am I just being a cannibal like everyone else?'_

Roshan didn't know what to answer for himself so he knew it was best if he gave it a try just to be sure. But just before he wasabout to dig in he overheard two voices coming in back of him and he turned around to see the two voices were Aris and Muck who were talking in conversation.

"Gee what a day don't ya think?" Aris told Muck

"He-he-he, I know right. That mammoth was juicy to kill" Muck replied back

"Yeah he'll rest in peace tonight…well, in our stomachs that is" Aris joked

(LAUGHING)

When Roshan realized what the boy's said, he looked back down at his piece of meat and realized he was about to eat the flesh of a mammoth. His face cringed horrifying in disgust as he stood up from his spot before throwing his piece of meat into the fire.

(MEAT SIZZLING)

When Newt and Minho saw what happened, Roshan started to walk away from them as the boy made his way down to the beach.

"Where's he going?" Newt asked

"I don't know?" Minho replied

Newt and Minho then looked into the fire and saw the now burned-up meat that was still sizzling in the blazing fire. The two looked at each other when meaning it had to be one thing.

"Something tells me that isn't a good sign" Minho pointed out

"And from the looks of it, I don't think we should be eating it" Newt replied to the pieces of meat

"Right, c'mon let's go!" said Minho before throwing his piece of meat into the fire

Newt threw his piece too before he and Minho started running after Roshan. When Rowan caught her sight of Newt and Minho running after Roshan she senses something was wrong. So without turning back she got up from her spot and began to run after them. After Rowan went off, Lolo saw what happened to Roshan and then she decided to go after them.

Once Roshan made it to the beach he whipped the meat grease off his hands and spread it on his pants. He then sat down on the sand near the shore as the water continued lapping towards his feet.

(SIGHS)

"Roshan, hey!" called Rowan

"Roshy!" Lolo called

"Hey shank!" Minho called

"Hey you lot, wait up!" Newt called

Roshan looked over his shoulder when he saw his friends Newt, Minho along with Rowan and Lolo running towards him. Once they reached him they all walked up before sitting down next to him.

"Roshy are you okay" Lolo asked her friend while placing her hand around his

Roshan shook his head in reply

"What's wrong?" Newt asked placing his hand on his friend's shoulder

Roshan sighed before standing up. "It's just how could my father be so ruthless! Killing something he vowed not to harm but instead do it anyway for the hell of it!"

"What do you mean 'vowed', Roshan?" Rowan asked standing up

"And why did you throw your meat away?" Minho asked also standing up

Roshan sighed once again and turned to Rowan. "It's because I don't eat meat especially not from a mammoth, okay. My father told me long ago that he would forbid any hunters from killing a mammoth no matter how much the tribe would starve, but instead he's allowing the younger hunters to go against that vow and do whatever they wish. It's just so…(grunts)…it's just so wrong!"

Rowan walked forwards him and placed her arm around his back. "It's because of that Mammoth, isn't it?"

Roshan turned to her and nodded. "That's right. That mammoth was the reason I never became a savage in the first place, and I like to stay that way. He saved me, but my father just doesn't see it anymore"

Rowan comforted him by pulling him close to her as she wrapped her arms around Roshan hugging him tight. Roshan did the same as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Roshan" Rowan apologized

"I know" Roshan said softly

Minho walked over and joined in on the hug. "You're not alone, shank"

Lolo then walked and wrapped her arms around Roshan's waist. "I'll always protect you" she pointed out

Newt stood up from off the ground as he made his way over to join the hug.

"We all will. No matter what comes between you or us we'll always have you're back" Newt replied to him

"Newt's right, Roshan. Your father maybe ruthless but that doesn't mean he's remorseless" Rowan explained to him

(STOMACH GROWLING)

The hug was interrupted by the sounds of bellies growling as the trio broke up apart when Minho felt something in his stomach.

"Now that was ruthless of me" Minho apologized

"Speak for yourself" said Newt sarcastically

(STOMACH GROWLING CONTIUNES)

Everyone's stomachs began to make hungry sounds when they realized they still hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Okay now Roshan, let me ask you this: if can't have a mammoth to survive, then what can we eat?" Newt asked his friend

(GROWLING LOWLY)

Roshan turned to the direction of the sound, before looking back at Newt with a smirk on his face.

"How about fish?" Roshan suggested

Roshan turned his head back as everyone else followed when they saw Iorek coming towards them who happened to be carrying a large net of fish in his jaw. It seemed that while Iorek was guarding the camp he noticed the boy and his friends left the area for a while without have supper. So with a little compassion, Iorek was lucky enough to bring the kids a nice batch of fish for them.

Iorek dropped the net of fish on the ground, as the kids looked up at the bear surprisingly. Iorek's only response was a smile. Roshan walked up to the bear and placed his hand on his nose.

"Thank you, Iorek" Roshan thanked

(GROWLING SOFTLY)

Iorek responded with a low growl before expressing a wink. Then the ice bear began making his way back towards the campsite.

"Holy fish" said Lolo surprisingly

"I gotta hand it to ya shank, that bear is good enough for something" Minho admitted

Roshan chuckled before turning to face his friends. "So…who here likes fish-kabobs?"

* * *

The scene then changes showing a small campfire at the beach as Roshan and his friends were sitting all around it cooking up the fish Iorek had brought them. As things started to get wild-up back at the camp, Kodak could see the small fire coming from the distance.

" _I wonder what that freak is up to?"_ Kodak thought to himself. "I guess it wouldn't kill to hurt than stand around here. Or better yet…it'll be like doing both things at the same time"

Kodak cracked his fist knuckles with his hands as he started making his way towards the trio.

Once everyone was filled up by the fish, the trio began to discuss the plans on what they should do tomorrow.

"We should go to the lake tomorrow. I heard their water is nice and fresh" Lolo suggested

"Nah, besides we can't swim anyway" Minho pointed out

"Hey wait a minute?" Newt stopped them before turning to Roshan

"Roshan, did ya mention anything about going exploring tomorrow?" Newt asked him

Roshan nodded. "Yeah, I thought since we arrived we could scout around the place. You know, just to get to know the place"

"I say that's a pretty good idea to me, what you lots say?" said Newt agreeing with his friend

"I say yes" Rowan replied

"Me too" Minho replied

"Me three" Lolo replied

"Me four" said a recognizable voice

The trio turned around who were surprised to see Kodak overhearing their plans as the older boy pounded his fist in his hand.

"Kodak?" said Roshan surprisingly

"Sounds like you do have a little adventure inside of you after all, freak. Well in that case if it's adventure you want, I want in. Got it?" Kodak explained to him

"Don't you have a party to attend to, Kodak?" said Newt disgustedly wanting Kodak to leave

"Yeah Kodak, I heard Iorek bites of the legs of unwanted visitors who come out here alone" Minho told him

That seemed to enraged Kodak very quickly as he got ready to pound the two. "No look here you sons of…"

"Kodak, that's enough!" shouted Roshan gently pushing Kodak away

"Well loser, what's it going to be?" Kodak asked agitatedly still waiting for an answer

"Alright, you can come with us" Roshan answered his question

"WHAT?" Newt, Minho and Lolo shouted out

"On one condition. Never…and I mean never…harm any innocent animal or human being. Deal?" Roshan explained to him

Roshan reached out his hand but Kodak wrapped his hands by folding his arms together refusing to shake his enemy's hand.

"I'll do it, but I won't shake hands" Kodak said agitatedly

Roshan raised his hand back before allowing Kodak to sit with him and the rest of the group.

"See Kodak now that wasn't so hard was it?" Rowan said patting Kodak on the back

(SCOFFING)

Kodak scoffed and looked away while Roshan explained their plan for tomorrow morning.

"Alright then it's settled. We all go exploring tomorrow and the break of dawn"

"I say let's do it!" Minho cheered

"Ya got that right!" Newt cheered

"Exploring!" Lolo cheered

"Right on!" Rowan cheered

The now six enjoyed by the fire while the night stayed young until tomorrow. As the camera looks up into the moon another deadly hallow sound echoed through the night.

(HOWLING)

* * *

 **Finally another chapter's finished! Sorry it took so long it took me forever to find the right parts for this chapter but I did it and I'm proud of it! Anyway please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way! Also keep spreading me some more ideas will you please and have a great Thanksgiving.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone another chapter is up! Also thank you White Hunter, candy-apple14 for reviewing. Anyway, the next chapter is up so enjoy!**

* * *

After a long night of panicking, Manny assembled a meeting for both his herd and the other animals of the valley as they all gathered around by the rocky terrains near the mountains. When they were assembled everyone began panicking while talking in conversation.

(TALKING INDISTINCTIVELY)

"Oh dear, what's going to happen to us?" shrieked a Glyptodon

"I don't know?" shrieked an Aardvark

"Maybe they're friendly?" said a Gastornis

"Friendly! Hello, this is humans we're talking about here!" shrieked a Macrauchenia

"Humans aren't friendly, they're never friendly!" shrieked a Shovelmouth

"They don't even like us!" shrieked a Horned Beaver

"I say let's tear them down!" shouted an Elk

"Let's break their bones!" shouted a Gazelle

"Let's ram their teeth!" shouted a Musk Ox

"Let's send them back to hell where they came from!" shouted a Moeritherium

(SHOUTING INDISTINCTIVELY)

Everyone shouted in the air chattering on starting a war with the humans. But all of that was interrupted when Manny came walking up on the large rock as the mammoth took a deep breath and trumpeted his trunk in the sky letting out a loud tremendous sound.

(TRUMPETING LOUDLY)

Everyone went into silence as they all pay close attention to Manny as he stood along with his fellow herd members.

"Everyone please calm down. Fighting won't solve anything" Ellie reassured all the animals

Soon as all the animals silenced down, Manny cleared his throat as he was ready to speak to all of them.

"Alright I suppose you're all wondering why I brought you here this morning. As of you know there had been some rumors of the incident that happened at the kid's grove yesterday, and it's my attention that I put all those rumors to rest that…they are true. It appears we have humans living among us" Manny announced

(CHATTERED PANICKING)

Shocked and surprised to everyone's attentions they soon began panicking once again as they chattered in conversation.

(CHATTERD PANICKING CONTINUES)

"Everyone quiet, quiet, QUIET DOWN PLEASE!" Manny ordered

(CHATTERED PANICKING DIES OUT)

"Listen for as long we've stayed here we have always worked together and kept our promises and make sure that each and every one of us has each other's backs. We are not a pack of wild animals"

Everyone said nothing but stare off in silence. Suddenly Eddie belched up a burp breaking the silence.

(BURPING)

"These two are animals" Louis sarcastically gestured to Crash and Eddie

(CRASH AND EDDIE GIGGLING)

"Now I know you're all scared. Well so am I, but right now is not the time to be arguing whether we want a war or not. What's best is that we should all stay calm and agree on this: if anyone catches a human off sight; find cover and stay there. You will avoid them at all costs. But most importantly do not let them see you and don't seek out to them is that clear?"

(CHATTERING CALMLY)

"Good, now move out" Manny replied and he ended the meeting

(CHATTERING INDISTINCTLY)

Everyone began to spread out as all the animals headed back into the jungle. Meanwhile, Manny gathered his family together up making sure each and every member was all here.

"…6, 7, 8,9,10. Yep, that's all of us" Manny counted

"So, what do we do now daddy?" Peaches asked her father

"Yeah Manny, what's the plan?" cried Crash

"Give it to us!" cried Eddie

"Hey now wait a minute, wait a minute! I'm not answering that question, Diego is. Go ahead buddy" Manny confirmed before turning to his friend

"Thank you Manny" said Diego before turning to the whole herd. "Number one we have no idea when the humans will be coming in and about. Number two we need to make sure no one gets separated. So what I would advise each and every one of you to do is stay in your home groups. We'll split for a few and when nightfall comes we'll meet back at Manny and Ellie's"

"Sounds like a plan" Manny compromised

"I agree" said Ellie agreeing the same

"So you all understand right? Meet back at Manny and Ellie's before sundown" Diego reminded everyone

"Right" the herd compromised

Everyone soon began to disperse in their species groups: mammoths stay with possums and a mole hog; sloths stay with sloths, and sabers stay with sabers.

"Remember don't let any human catch you. If they do, well…you get the point. Now let's go" said Manny as he along with Ellie, Peaches, Crash, Eddie, and Louis began to head out

"We'll see you guys back at the cave" said Ellie

"Take care" Peaches called to her aunt and uncles

"Don't worry Peaches, we'll be okay" Shira reassured her niece

"Just stay with your parents and you'll be just fine" Diego reassured to Peaches

* * *

Soon as Manny's group disappeared out of sight, Diego and Shira were preparing themselves in case they encounter with any humans while Sid was looking for Granny (who however managed to wander off again).

"Granny!" Sid called out

"GRANNY!" he called out again

"Oh c'mon Granny we don't have time for this, we gotta…WWWWWHHHHHOOOOOAAAAA!" he called before falling down screaming at the top of his lungs

(CRASHING)

Sid who was clumsy enough to walk off a small cliff without looking was body-shaped into the ground as the sloth painfully tried reaching up before coughing up dirt.

(WEAKLY MOANING)

(COUGHING)

As Sid crawled out of the body-shaped hole he stood up and dusted himself off before seeing someone else who he must have knocked over as the creature left out a soft moan.

(SOFTLY MOANING)

"Hey bub, why don't' cha watch where you're going you know that I…" Sid yelled before he was paralyzed by what could be the most shocking discoveries he has ever seen

* * *

 _(Slow-motion love song starts playing as a lovely orange sloth burst out of the pile of leaves whipping her long orange hair in the air)_

 _Pharrell: This is rainy day is temporary_

 _(Sid released his jaw down being amazed by the orange sloth's beauty)_

 _Pharrell: The contrast is why we got him_

 _(The orange sloth started shaking her head and hair back and forth trying to rid of all the leaf textures while moving her hips in the same way)_

 _Pharrell: Cause sunshine due is just a cloud a way, way, way, way, way_

 _(Sid smiled sticking his tongue out lovingly in the most awkward way seeing how beautiful she was as he continued to stare at her)_

 _Pharrell: Way, way, way, way, way, way_

 _(Hey baby!)_

 _(SONG SCREECHES TO A STOP)_

* * *

Sid was now in a trance still staring at the orange sloth's beauty. Drool came drizzling out of his mouth as his eye pupils widened up real big. While he was doing that, the orange sloth noticed Sid out of the corner of her eye and she simply waved to him. However, Sid didn't response as he continued to stare at her. The orange sloth seemed to recognize his injuries as she hurriedly made is way towards him with a worried expression.

"Oh my goodness are you okay? I' am so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you like that. Dearly I' am so sorry. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Say something. Anything?" The orange sloth cried out

Sid still didn't answer; he was too dazed to take his marbles off the she-sloth as she babbled inaudibly.

(FINGER-SNAPPING)

"Hello? Excuse me is there anybody home?" The orange sloth cried out

Still with no response, the orange sloth covered her mouth with her paws fearing it could mean only one thing…

"Oh ham and cheese, I put him in a coma! Don't worry Mr. I'll save you!" the orange sloth cried out

Just before the orange sloth could make her mark, Sid snapped out of his existence and quickly stopped the she-sloth from pouncing.

"WAIT A MINUTE! I'm back to normal" Sid shouted out stopping the she-sloth

"Are you sure you're normal?" The orange sloth asked with concern

"Normal? Why my dear lady, do you know what the word 'normal' means?" Sid asked smiling

"No" the orange sloth replied shaking her head

"Good, because neither do I" Sid replied back

(BOTH LAUGHING)

"I do apologize again, I had no idea I bumped into such a gentlemen like yourself and it must have been rude of me to do so" The orange sloth apologized

"Oh miss please, please; please you don't have to apologize. I wasn't looking where I was going. Besides accident's are what run in my family anyway" Sid reassured her

"Really, you're whole family?" the orange sloth asked

"No just me because I was accident-proof" Sid joked

(BOTH LAUGHING)

"By the way my name is Sid. 'Sid the Sloth', but you can just call me Sid" Sid introduced himself

The orange sloth giggled before introducing herself. "My name is Gazzi. Gazzi the sloth"

"Gazzi, huh? That's such a beautiful name for a sloth" Sid commented

"Thanks. Listen, I don't want to be rude but I must be on my way. The humans could come any second and I sure hate to be the next orange coat" Gazzi excused

"Even without you're orange coat you'd still look ravishing" Sid commented again

"Aw, that's so sweet of you. But really I should be going…good-bye…I mean-good-bye to you is what I mean…I mean-farewell…I mean-I'll see you later…or you'll see me later…wait, what? Good-bye then!" Gazzi frantically muttered before she left

* * *

Sid lovingly dazed off at her as Gazzi started heading towards the forest waving a parting good-bye. While stuck in a trance again, Manny and Diego noticed Sid was acting all 'Sid' again and they decided to go check with him.

"Sid what's the matter with you, you gotta go" Manny reminded him

"Yeah, what did you do? Lose Granny again?" Diego said in a sarcastic tone

Sid didn't answer them as he continued dazing off at Gazzi while watching her run off into forest. Manny and Diego looked at each other confused when suddenly they caught their eyes on the female orange sloth before she disappeared into the forest. Manny and Diego then exchanged knowing smiles on their faces believing in one another that they knew it had to be only thing: their friend Sid is in love.

"Should we tell him?" Diego whispered

Manny shook his head. "No let's wait till the time comes. Then we'll tease him"

Manny and Diego exchanged a wink before looking back at their friend Sid.

Just feeling like this moment would last forever Sid was clonked on the head with a stick, knocking him out of gaze.

(BOP)

"OW!" cried Sid painfully

"You smelly yellow skunk, I missing my teeth again and you're daydreaming. C'mon and help an old lady find her teeth!" Granny shouted

(GRUNTING)

Sid whined in a begrudged tone before he began helping his grandmother find her lost teeth. As soon as he started leaving, he glanced back into the open seeing if he could spot Gazzi, but was out of sight already. Sid then sighed lovingly.

(SIGHING)

"Oh Gazzi, how I'm gazed to gaze upon you're orange gaze of gorgeousness…" Sid murmured to himself

"SIDNEY!" Granny shouted

Sid snapped out of it again and began running after Granny. "COMING!"

Manny chuckled. "Yep, that's love at first sight. You know what I'm saying?"

Diego chuckled. "Oh I hear ya"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the human campsite, things started to go back into schedule: the men would go to work preparing food for their loved ones, while the women stay in and watch their children play. As for Roshan he was in his tent packing stuff up for his journey while his friends were doing the same. Back in Newt's tent, he gathered up small things such as food and water; Minho gathered up some small tools such as knives and matches; Rowan gathered nothing but a warm blanket and water to along in her bag; As for Lolo, she gathered a nice warm blanket and last but not least a gray stuffed saber-tooth plush toy with black stripes that she sleeps with every night; she hugged in her arms before placing it in her bag. As soon as Roshan was finished packing, he dug his hand in his shirt collar and held out the three charms of the mammoth, the sloth, and the saber-tooth tiger in his hand.

"Please guide me you guys" Roshan said to himself

The boy then placed the three charms back in his shirt collar and left the tent so he could catch up with his friends.

They all soon met up by the exit gate as they were getting ready to make their journey.

"Alright does everyone have everything?" Roshan asked

"I got the bloody food" said Newt

"I got the survival kit" said Minho

"And we both got the love" Rowan pointed out referring to herself and Lolo

(LOLO GIGGLING)

Roshan soon noticed Kodak coming up with his stuff around his back as the older boy expressed a serious look on his face.

"You ready Kodak?" Roshan asked him

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever I'm ready" Kodak replied agitatedly

"Alright when we reach the forest the wind will guide us through the valley and we stick together. Leave no man or girl behind and stay close at all times" Roshan told his friends to follow his lead

"Now that's what I call true spirit" Rowan commented

"Well then let's not sit here like bloody eggshells all day" Newt cheered

"Yeah let's go before the day runs out" Minho cheered

"Hurray!" Lolo cheered

Just as Roshan and his friends started to head out they were soon stopped by Runar along with Ragnar who were just walking up to them.

"Hold it right there young ones" Runar called to them

"You weren't going to leave without saying good-bye now were you?" Ragnar said smiling

"That's right. If you're going to be traveling, I would advise you all to stay safe and stay together at all costs. Protect one another do you understand?" said Runar

"Yes Runar" Rowan, Newt, Minho, Lolo and Kodak answered back

Roshan didn't reply back but nod. He was still infuriated with his father after what he and his uncle ordered his men to do yesterday and he just didn't want to say anything back to him. With that, Roshan just slung his backpack over his shoulder and began heading out with his friends into the forest.

* * *

As they were leaving, Ragnar stopped Kodak for a second and brought him back over behind a boulder so that they wouldn't be seen by anyone; not even Runar.

"What's up, sir something wrong?" Kodak asked

"Oh nothing my boy, I just want to give you a little heads up" Ragnar smiling told him

"Okay let me have it, sir" Kodak replied

Ragnar quickly made sure no one was listening as he looked over from each side of the boulder before coming up to Kodak again and he quietly began to whisper into the older boy's ear.

"Now pay attention. When the time comes when it getting late out, I want you to make sure that you and you're umm…friends get left a strayed for a while. If you know what I mean?" Ragnar whispered to Kodak

Kodak raised a brow. "You mean like, 'get lost'?"

Ragnar smiling nodded with a smirk. "Also, make sure Roshan doesn't himself into any sort of…well, accident while you're out there"

Kodak smirking looked into Ragnar's eyes when he knew what he was actually talking about before the older boy nodded in agreement.

"Oh and just to make sure you understand here's a little extra token of my honor" Ragnar whispered back

"Okay then let me have it" said Kodak as he reached out his hand

"You got it" Ragnar whispered

Ragnar turned his hand into a fist and with a fast reflex he punched Kodak right in the gut knocking the older boy onto his knees.

(PUNCH)

"AGH" Kodak groaned painfully

Kodak held onto his stomach with both his arms as he coughed out some saliva out of his mouth as he choked away.

(MOANING, COUGHING)

"What the hell did you do that for?" Kodak painfully shouted out

Ragnar grasped his shirt and pulled him back up and covered the boy's mouth with his hand.

"Shut your damn mouth boy" Ragnar angrily whispered

"Brother. What's going on over there?" Runar called

"Nothing big brother just helping out one of our young ones" Ragnar called back lying to him

"That's fine" Runar called back

Ragnar released his hand off the boy's mouth and soon grabbed Kodak's shirt and pulled him towards his face. "Now once more I'm going to give you a little piece of advice: don't mess this up! If you so much as double-cross me, I'll see to it that you're worthless carcass lies sizzling in the desert sun at the mercy of the vultures! You understand!"

Kodak fearfully nodded. "Yes sir"

Ragnar then smiled. "Good. Now get lost and do it like I told you!"

Ragnar roughly pushed Kodak away before Kodak headed out of the exit gate and headed out as he catched up with Roshan and the rest of his friends as the six began making their journey through the island.

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is finished! And guess what I'm back at school and my Wi-Fi is working perfectly so that I can use it for real. Well it looks like Sid just met Gazzi for the first time and Ragnar seems like he's up to no good. What will happen to Roshan and his friends? Or most importantly what will happen to them and the herd? Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone another chapter is up! I also give another thanks for White Hunter, candy-apple14 for reviewing and also (Guest) as well. Anyway Roshan and his friends have left their homes and are on their way into the jungle to see what amazing discoveries lie within the island. So just sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was afternoon deep in the heart of the jungle as Roshan, Rowan, Newt, Minho, Lolo and Kodak were making their way through the trees under the nice cool shade. Due to the humidity outside, the kids decided to stay and walk under cool for a while as they traveled on. Roshan kept his daze on everything around him as he looked up into the shaded trees. As he was looking up he couldn't help but smile before feeling a cool breeze gusting through his face and body. It felt…sort of like…freedom. It had been so long since Roshan has been out in the wilderness with friends and for the first time in his life he didn't have to stay back at the campsite. Roshan closed his eyes as he continued traveling through the forest along with the rest of the group. Meanwhile Kodak, the older boy who was lacking in the back, had his arms around the injured midsection that he was hit on as he angrily frowned remembering what Ragnar said to him back there.

"…bastard" Kodak angrily muttered to himself

Roshan could hear Kodak in the back as he turned his head around to check on him. Kodak didn't response back as the older boy hid his face away to ignore him trying to hide the pain. Roshan raised a brow before turning his head back forward.

" _I wonder what's eating Kodak; and why does he have tears in his eyes?"_ Roshan thought to himself

"What's the matter shank is that buster bothering you again?" Minho asked if Roshan was okay

"Oh no I'm fine. It's just that I'm curious, though; have you ever seen Kodak in pain?" Roshan asked if he knew something suspicious about Kodak

Minho snorted with mockery. "Without that frown he's still a pain"

Minho laughed under his hand leaving Roshan shaking his head as he continued to walk. Minho soon stopped and realized something was wrong and he gave his friend a shove in the shoulder.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Minho asked

"It's nothing really. It's just that…I'm kind of worried for him" Roshan replied

"Worried? About Kodak? Ha, I think you're caring for him a little too much" Minho confirmed

"It's not that I don't care about him, it's just that I think he was hurt by someone else" Roshan confirmed back

"Oh really, that doesn't compare to the amount of other teenagers he's hurt since dawn of time. He's a low-life, a jerk, a maniac Roshan you know that" Minho pointed out

"Well whether or not he's a jerk he can still be resourceful. I know he can" Roshan replied back

* * *

(PLAYFULLY LAUGHING)

Lolo was playfully riding on Rowan's back as the two girls skipped along the through the forest. To make it more fun, Lolo got off of Rowan's back grasped the older girl's hand and began swinging her around in circles. Both girls shrieked out in delight as they played along before Rowan swung Lolo of the ground and flung the young girl right on her back again.

(PLAYFULLY LAUGHING)

"That was fun!" Lolo cried out joyously

"Yeah but next time I'll toss you around, how do you like that?" Rowan said teasingly

"I say…you don't even have the flaws to do it" Lolo replied teasingly

"Is that challenge or an insult?" Rowan asked teasingly

"Both if you bring them together" Lolo teasingly replied

(BOTH LAUGHING)

Roshan happily watched the two girls play around as the boy kept his eyes on Rowan once again. Roshan sensed in Rowan's eyes that she loved being in the wilderness so far and that she was having a good time without making a single excuse. This made Roshan felt a lot more comfortable seeing that somebody else, like him and his friends, wanting to explore the wildlife.

Minho kindly shoves Roshan in the shoulder again which got his attention. He teasingly raised his eye-brows up and down, then gesturing his eyes to Rowan before quietly giving him the 'love' whistle sound.

(WHISTLING WITH LOVE)

Roshan frowns and shoves Minho back with his elbow. "Shut up Minho"

(MINHO CHUCKLING)

* * *

As the day went on, Roshan and his friends made some remarkable discoveries while journeying through the island. While traveling, they've discovered a ginormous waterfall near the valley as the trio made across its large spring river by jumping across its stone heads that laid above the rustling water. After that the trio journeyed through the corridors of the large rocky mountain slops by using their rock-climbing skills by helping one another up as they go. Soon as they all made it to the top of the mountain, their eyes popped up in excitement and such amazement when discovered an amazing view of the entire landscape of the island including the ocean view up ahead. Roshan felt his heart racing inside; he thought after so long he wouldn't ever see anything beautiful like this. So with keeping that good mood, Roshan lifted Lolo up and placed her over his head and onto his shoulders so that the young girl could see the view a lot better.

Soon the day started to come to an end, as they sun slowly began setting over the horizon leaving the evening sun to shine for the last final moments.

Soon the trio made their way back into the forest under the shades of the trees again. They all stayed quiet for the time being before one of them realizing something odd that happened on most of their journey.

"Hey Roshy, can I ask you something?" Lolo asked her friend

"Sure Lolo" Roshan replied back

"How come the jungle is so quiet?" Lolo asked him

"What do you mean?" Roshan asked him

"I mean…well…have any of you ever seen something fantastic like this so muted?" Lolo asked her friend

The young girl's question soon got everyone involved making them all stopped in position before realizing that she was right. The trio looked all around for a moment when realizing they hadn't heard a single bird singing or even a bug cricketing in the sky nor the forest within the whole jungle.

"Okay now I have a question…what happened to the wildlife today?" Newt asked

"I don't know? I mean it's not like they've could have just hibernated early for the winter, they should be roaming out into the wild like how they should be" Rowan commenced

"But as far as we're concerned about this, I don't think there's an explanation at all" Minho replied

Roshan turned his attention away for the moment using deep thought to himself. He didn't think all the animals would have disappeared like this; or come to think of it, maybe it was something more than that. The boy expressed a frown on his face before turning back to his friends.

"I think I know why" Roshan called out

Everyone including Kodak looked at Roshan thinking he has a better solution of what might have happened to all the animals.

"What is it then?" Newt asked him

"I believe in all the time that we've been here so far, our people must have already launched a warpath with them" Roshan answered

"Meaning?" said Newt felling confused

"We've probably threatened them all into hiding…again" Roshan explained

Satisfied by this, Roshan, Rowan, Newt, Minho and Lolo showed a sign of guiltiness and looked down at the ground feeling bad about this. Everyone, except Kodak who was chuckling with his hand covered over his mouth.

(SCOFFING)

Showing mockery, Kodak made his way towards Roshan with a dissatisfied expression.

"Seriously are you still stuck in make-believe land? You've been wasting your time with this for so long; creatures here are nothing but dumb excuses of living life in this world. They're not smart, they don't follow orders, but most of all…they can't…even…speak!" Kodak commented in Roshan's face

"Really Kodak? Don't you ever stop to think whether or not to ask that animal what's wrong and try telling them from their eyes? Do you?" Roshan asked agitatedly

(SCOFFING)

"As if! Besides, they wouldn't understand how we landed here in the first place. Not even that even that crap-headed mammoth we killed yesterday" Kodak replied

"That mammoth happens to be one of the biggest living creatures on the planet, and you know that. But all you can think of is just kill without any reason" Roshan confirmed him

"There doesn't have to be a reason! Like your uncle says, 'we shoot to kill and show no mercy'" said Kodak agitatedly

"And still you actually continue to follow him on it. He's a cannibal" Minho pointed out

"That's what we all are! I mean look around, do you see any dumb animal listening to any of this?" Kodak pointed out

Minho crossed his arms before replying, "Yeah…I'm seeing one right now"

Hearing this, Kodak looked at Minho with anger as he pushed Roshan to the side and he walked up to him. Kodak then grasped his hands and pulled Minho in front of him by the shirt.

"What the hell do you mean by that punk?" Kodak asked agitatedly

"Isn't obvious? Out of all the creatures that live out here, _you,_ happen to be the dumbest one of them all!" Minho replied snarling

With that, Kodak was angered with revenge and he grasped Minho's shirt tightly before grasping his other hand into a fist.

"Why you no good son of a…" Kodak angrily muttered ready to punch him

But then suddenly Kodak was cut off when a pebble came flying out of nowhere hitting the older boy right on the head.

(BOP)

"OW!" cried Kodak feeling pain on his forehead

Everyone's eyes popped up in surprise when they saw what just happened as Kodak continued rubbing his head with his hand. Once the pain went away, Kodak angrily looked at Newt and slapped him on top of his forehead.

(SLAP)

"OW!" cried Newt rubbing his head in pain. "What's you're bloody problem?"

"You hit me with a pebble, you amphibian!" Kodak angrily pointed out

"I didn't bloody hit you at all!" Newt confirmed him

"You did to!" Kodak yelled back

(BOP)

"OW!" cried Kodak when another pebble hit him on the head

(BOP)

"OW!" cried Newt when a pebble hit him

(BOP)

"OW! What the-? Who did that!" cried Minho after he was hit with a pebble

(CHITTERING)

Twittering sounds were heard out of nowhere getting everyone involved as they began twisting their heads back and forth to find out where it was coming from.

(CHITTERING CONTINUES)

Suddenly a small branch broke off and fell in front of Roshan causing the boy to look up into the trees when he blinked surprisingly to what he saw.

"I think I found the problem" said Roshan smiling

Roshan pointed his finger up making the others look up when all five of them were surprised to see three small furry little critters on top of a tree branch giggling to themselves. The kids kept their gaze's on the critters wondering what they are and where they came from.

"The bloody hell?" said Newt still rubbing his head

"What are those things?" Minho asked

"Gopher's maybe?" Newt suggested

"They look more like dirty rats to me" Kodak suggested

"They're called Hyraxes you guys" Roshan explained to them

"He's right. They may seem cute and cuddly on the outside, but inside they can be somewhat mischievous" Rowan pointed out

(HYRAXES LAUGHING)

"Maybe they're friendly" Newt suggested

With that the three hyrax's reached from behind and pulled out, each in one paw, a long stick that looked like bamboo rods as the critters suddenly began spatting more stones at Newt, Minho and Kodak again.

(SPATTING)

(BOP)

"OW!" cried Kodak when he was hit on the head again

(SPATTING)

(BOP)

"OW!" cried Newt when a pebble hit him on the cheek

(SPATTING)

(BOP)

"OW!" cried Minho when a pebble hit him in the mouth

(SPATTING)

(BOP)

"OW! Why you little rodent…" Kodak mumbled before another pebble hit him in the face

(SPATTING)

(BOP)

"OW!" cried Kodak again

(SPATTING)

(BOP)

"OW! I think I set a bad example by mistake…" Newt mumbled out before another pebble hit him

(SPATTING)

(BOP)

"OW!" cried Newt again

(SPATTING)

(BOP)

"Oh gee you think…" Minho mumbled out before another pebble hit him

(SPATTING)

(BOP)

"OW!" cried Minho again

(HYRAX'S LAUGHING)

* * *

Meanwhile Roshan, Rowan and Lolo stood off to the side seeing their friends get tortured by the amusement as they giggled at the entertainment. Soon once they stopped, the three critters began laughing again taunting the humans like the mischievous rodents they truly are. As for Kodak his head was filled with anger and revenge as steam felt like it started to bubble inside of him. So having enough, he noticed a club that lay off to the side of the tree and he picked it up before walking past Newt and Minho

"Why you dirty double-crossing rats, stand aside!" Kodak angrily muttered while pushing Newt and Minho to the side

"HEY!" yelled Minho

"Watch where you're bloody going!" yelled Newt

"When I catch you, I'm going to make chipmunk stew!" Kodak threatened as the older boy began climbing up the tree

(HYRAX'S GASPING)

Once Kodak made it to the top he expressed an evil smile on his face before raising his club high in the air.

"Now I gotcha!" Kodak yelled out

Kodak swung his club down before the three little critters jumped off the branch in time as Kodak's club broke the branch causing it to break and also causing Kodak to fall right off the tree.

(BRANCH SNAPPING)

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" cried Kodak as he fell off

(CRASHING)

(SPLATTERING)

Shocked by everyone's attention, they hurriedly rushed over to see if Kodak was okay. Just then, Kodak lifted his head out of the ground when his face was revealed to be all covered in mud. Furious with more anger, he spat out the remaining mud that was in his mouth and he lifted himself off the ground as he grabbed his club again.

"Which way did they go, which way did they go?" Kodak demanded

* * *

Roshan and the others pointed in the direction, making Kodak run after them again. After he left, Lolo heard another twittering sound coming from behind and the young girl turned around. Coming out and about from the bushes another Hyrax was seen eating a nut that had been left behind and it began to munch on it before it noticed the human girl was looking at him and it stopped.

Lolo's eyes popped up real big and she showed a loving expression as she covered her mouth with her hands and began jumping up and down.

"Awwwww, aren't you the cutest thing ever!" Lolo cried out with joy

Lolo cheerfully opened her arms out and she began running towards it wanting to hug it.

(HYRAX SHRIEKING WITH TERROR)

Frightened by the girl's appearance, the little critter began scurrying away. Lolo soon stopped when she realized she scared it off.

"Wait, I won't hurt you. Come back!" Lolo called back reassuring the Hyrax

* * *

With no one paying attention, Lolo ran off in pursuit chasing after the Hyrax in the shadows of the forest. Meanwhile, Kodak was having a tough time as he came across network of holes that were surrounded by nothing but dried up dirt. The older boy raised his club up ready for any funny business the critters might bring as he slowly began walking around smiling evilly.

"Here chippy, chippy, chippy, chippy, chippy. Got away, eh? I'll find ya. Here chip-chip-chip, here chippy, chippy" Kodak taunted

The three hyrax's suddenly popped their heads out of the ground getting Kodak's attention as they began taunting him.

(TONGUE SPITTING)

(NAH-NAHING)

Kodak smiled evilly and raised his club up. "Now I gotcha you little…"

Suddenly the little critters brought out their bamboo rods again to fire, but this time they squirted out with some sort of liquid.

(SPATTING)

(WATER GUSHING)

"AGH!" cried Kodak when the liquid splatted on his face

Kodak whipped his face off with his hand before smelling it with his nose. He then looked back down at the Hyrax's with a more enraged look on his face.

"That's better be water" said Kodak angrily

(HYRAX'S LAUGHING)

"I'll get you yet!" Kodak shouted out

The critters raised out their bamboo's once again and before firing more of the liquid right at Kodak's face.

(SPATTING)

(WATER GUSHING)

"AGH!" cried Kodak once again as he whipped his face off with his sleeve

"You just try that again!" said Kodak smiling

(SPATTING)

(WATER GUSHING)

"AGH, they did, they very much did!" Kodak shouted with more anger

(HYRAX'S LAUGHING)

Enraged now with revenge, Kodak began whacking his club at the ground making each out of the three Hyrax's popped their heads out and out like it started as a game of whack-a-hyrax. Kodak swung his club continuously into each and every hole trying to get one of the critters but they just kept popping out and out.

Roshan and the others watched by the entertainment Kodak was giving them, as the foursome began laughing real hard due to Kodak's misfortune.

(LAUGHING)

Minho laughingly shoves a laughing Roshan in the shoulder. "I was wrong Roshan…(laughing)…I was horribly wrong…(laughing)…that jerk can be resourceful for some things!"

"This is bloody classic" Newt cried out while laughing

Soon as the whack-a-hyraxing finally came to an end, Kodak showed exhaustion as sweat began drizzling down his face. He dropped his club on the ground and began to walk unsteady while breathing for fresh air.

(PANTING)

(BREATHING HEAVILY)

"C'mon…(panting)…give me your best shot!" Kodak panted

The three critters smiled deviously before they ducked back into their holes and together they popped back up holding a large rock in their tiny little paws and they threw it at Kodak hitting him on the head.

(BONK)

When the rock hit him, Kodak froze in place before saying a few last words…

"That was a good one" Kodak replied before collapsing on the ground

(THUDDING)

(HYRAX'S LAUGHING)

* * *

The little critters laughed before scurrying back into the depths of the forest. As Kodak laid back on the ground exhausted, Newt came coming up as he bend down and patted him on the chest.

"Having fun ladey?" Newt asked sarcastically

Kodak only glared at Newt in response before Roshan and the others came walking up and they circled around him with amused expressions on their faces. Feeling mortified, Kodak made an excuse to them.

"If anyone asks about this tell'em I was attacked by 60 of them and they were…um…sand vipers" Kodak begged

Newt and Minho looked at each other before they inwardly smirked and they showed it back down at Kodak.

"Oh don't worry Kodak you're secret's safe with us" Minho replied in a sarcastic tone

"That's if, if we can keep a secret or not" Newt sarcastically pointed out

Minho and Newt soon got Kodak off the ground and began helping him by dusting all the dirt off his clothes.

"Alright I think we've seen enough excitement for one day, let's start by getting back to…" said Roshan wanting to call it a day before Rowan interrupted him

"There's one problem Roshan. Where's Lolo?" Rowan pointed out

Hearing this, Roshan turned his head around along with Rowan's and the rest of the group as they looked around to see if they could see their youngest friend in sight. Panicked Roshan began calling out to her.

"Lolo!" Roshan called out

"Lolo!" Rowan called out

"Lolo!" Newt called out

"You-hoo, Lolo!" Minho called out

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Kodak called out

"Where could she be?" Rowan asked with nervousness

"I mean it's not like her to just run off while we're still traveling together" said Newt

Just when they thought all hope was lost, Roshan noticed something familiar on the ground and he whistled out to his friends.

(WHISTLING)

"Hey guys, c'mere!" Roshan called out

Soon as the rest of the group stood by Roshan's side, he pointed his finger down at the ground. On the ground were Lolo's footprints as they were seen trailed off into the depths of the jungle.

"She's gone that way" said Roshan

"Well at least the girl knows how to leave her tracks clean" said Newt feeling satisfied

"C'mon we gotta find her and quick!" Roshan ordered

"I'm way ahead of you Roshan" said Rowan in agreement

"Lead the way greenie" said Minho offering his friend to be in charge

Roshan began leading the way as his friends started following him journeying deeper within the jungle till they disappeared out of sight into the darkness. Once they were out of sight in the shadows appeared a dark figure with flashing red eyes coming from the opened grass-fields as it watched the five human kids trail off. But this this, he wasn't the only one. Soon a lot more pair of glowing red-eyes appeared from the bushes showing a total pack of glowing red-eye figures hiding in the tall long wavy grass.

(GROWLING FEROCIOUSLY)

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is done! Lolo just got separated from the group leaving Roshan and his friends running after her. Not to mention they were now being stalked by the glowing-red-eyed figures that you've probably heard from last few chapters. What will happen next? Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright everyone another chapter is up! Sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Nighttime was just around the corner leaving the whole island under an enormous blanket of stars and a great big moon. And luckily for the moon its light rays shined down at the Earth so that there still can be a path for those without hope. In meantime there was still no animal that was out and about due to Manny's order to stay somewhere safe and not come out when they are told. Just then the Hyrax came passing through as it continued to run away from Lolo who was still chasing after the little critter.

(HYRAX SHRIEKING IN TERROR)

"Wait! I just want to hold you!" Lolo called out

But the hyrax didn't listen. Lolo kept on chasing it all through the woods expressing no fear at all as she tried to catch the hyrax. But all is well came to an end when the hyrax found a tall tree nearby and began climbing all the way up it.

Once Lolo stopped by the tree she looked up to see the hyrax who was quivering in consternation while looking down at the human girl.

"Please, don't be scared of me. I won't hurt you I just want to pet you" Lolo reassured the small animal

(CHITTERING FEARFULLY)

The hyrax paid absolutely no attention to the human girl before it hid itself away not wanting to see her anymore. Soon Lolo's face saddened up and she stomp her foot on the ground and turned away disappointed.

"Nobody animal never wants to be my friend, never" Lolo whined to herself

But then suddenly something struck her head when she had said the word _'friends'_. Lolo tossed her head back and forth when she saw no one in sight, nothing but the dark deep forest circling around her. She had forgotten after she chased after the little hyrax she had also had abandoned Roshan and the rest of the group. Feeling guilty and scared she fearfully walked around before she began calling out for them.

"Roshy!" Lolo called out for her friends

"Rowan!"

"Newt!"

"Minho!"

"Kodak!"

"Where are you guys!" Lolo called again

No one responded to her calls; everything was still a mute after today due to all the animals hiding and now got it her believing that her friends might not be looking for her at all. She tried calling out some more but they didn't respond back. All stayed quiet, nothing but silence, not a sound to be heard from. Fearing the worst, Lolo's lips began to twitch as her eyes began to sadden up with tears. The young girl soon fell to the ground laying her back against the base of the tree before she ducked her face into her arms and into her knees and began crying her heart out.

(SOBBING)

The Hyrax who was still high in the tree peeked down to see if the human girl was there only much to his surprise when he noticed that the girl was bawling her eyes out.

(CHITTERING)

(SOBBING CONTIUNES)

The little hyrax watched as the girl continued to cry and with a sudden change of mood the little critters face began to sadden up. He now started to feel sorry for her the girl since she was all alone by herself. So with a change of heart, the little hyrax began climbing its way down from the tree. As Lolo continued to cry, the little hyrax finally made it on the ground before he quietly began to walk beside the little girl.

(SOBBING CONTINUES)

As the little critter scooted next to Lolo, it gave out a small chippering sound.

(SMALL CHITTERING)

(SOBBING DIES OUT)

When Lolo heard the chirping she calmed herself down as she whipped her tears away with her sleeves. She turned around before blinking in surprise when she saw the little hyrax next to her. The little hyrax looked up at the little girl rubbing its tiny little paws together as it started chirping some more.

(CHITTERING)

Lolo sniffled her nose and whipped it with her hand before cleaning the remaining tear tears off her face.

"Nice hyrax" said Lolo as the young girl reached her hand out to the little critter

The hyrax hesitated for a brief moment as the little girl held her hand out at him before the critter slowly made his way. When it made his choice he inspected the little girl's hand by sniffing it out as its tiny paws grasped the girl's fingers. Lolo then started to feel a lot calmer as she expressed a small smile.

(SNIFFLING)

"I told you I wasn't going to hurt you" Lolo reassured the hyrax

(CHITTERING)

Once the hyrax finished inspecting he looked up into the little girl's eyes and smiled. Then without showing any fear, the hyrax hopped onto the girl's hand and began climbing up her shoulder making Lolo let out a giggle of joy.

(GIGGLING)

"Not so scared now, huh?" Lolo said to the hyrax

(CHITTERING UNDERSTANDINGLY)

* * *

Lolo gently grasped the hyrax in her hands before bringing him close with a warm gentle hug. But their warm moment was interrupted when they heard a rustling sound coming from the dark which got both of their attentions.

(RUSTLING SOUND)

Alarmed, Lolo kept the little hyrax in her left arm as she used her right arm to pick up a stick in defense as the scared girl slowly began making her way towards the rustling sound.

(RUSTLING CONTINUES)

"Who's there?" Lolo frighteningly called out

(RUSTLING CONTINUES)

"Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!" Lolo frighteningly called back

(RUSTLING CONTINUES)

"Stay away, please! I have a stick and I'm not afraid to use it!" Lolo frighteningly called back once more

(RUSTLING CONTINUES)

The suspense was too much. Lolo felt her body shivering by the minute as she and Lolo were prepared to fear what more will be coming right at them. Suddenly the rustling began to grow louder and it started making its way towards the two. The little hyrax ducked behind the her back, as Lolo closed her eyes and turned her face away fearing what's going to happen next.

But all of that was changed when it revealed to be Roshan and Rowan who just made their way out of the bushes when they noticed Lolo with surprised feelings.

"Lolo" said Roshan and Rowan surprisingly

When she heard her name, Lolo opened her eyes up surprised that her friends had found her and she let out cry of joy.

"Roshy! Rowan!" Lolo shouted out excitedly

The little girl ran towards and opened her arms out and hugged Rowan first. Then she hugged Roshan next as she buried her face in Roshan's shoulder. Roshan then pulled her away as he rested his hands on the little girl's shoulders.

"Don't you ever that do again, okay. You had us worried. What would we do if something ever happened to you" Roshan told her

"Are you okay?" Rowan asked worriedly

"I'm sorry Roshy. I'm alright" Lolo apologized

Roshan then pulled her back and hugged her. "I know you are. I know"

"Hey guys we found her! We're over here!" Rowan called out to the others

Newt, Minho and Kodak soon made their way through the bushes and they stepped into the light to be with Roshan, Rowan and Lolo.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece kiddo" Newt commented

Lolo responded to Newt with a smile, before Minho gently shoved the girl's arm while scolding her with a look.

"Didn't you're mother ever tell you never to leave her sight ever. You can't just run off like that, you had us looking for you all night long!" Minho angrily rebuked

I didn't mean to! I just wanted to hold the little fuzzy critter" Lolo explained herself

(CHITTERING)

The little hyrax popped out from behind Lolo's neck and it hopped down onto Lolo's hand as it looked at little girl's friends with delight.

"See! I made a new friend" Lolo replied happily

"Yeah, we can see that pretty well" Roshan happily replied

Rowan held a finger out and began tickling under the hyrax's chin receiving a giggle out of the little critter and Rowan smiled back.

"You're right, he is adorable" Rowan commented

Newt and Minho then started gently petting the hyrax on the head with their fingers as the little critter let out a purr of delight.

"You know for a little trouble-maker, he is quite adorable" Newt admitted

Minho chuckled. "No doubt about that"

"Well I don't! After everything he and his rat brethren had done to me, I could still strangle the damn thing with my bare hands" Kodak replied with hatred

That seemly angered the hyrax before it began chirping threats at the older boy as it waved his tiny fist at him.

(CHITTERING ANGRILY)

Just before Kodak could choke him, Minho pulled him away stopping him from starting anything again. Newt then tried calming the hyrax.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy champ he's not worth it" Newt reassured the critter

The little hyrax soon calmed down and crossed his tiny arms together before looking away. Newt then turned to Roshan.

"What was he saying, Ro?" Newt asked his friend

Roshan raised his shoulders up. "To tell you the truth I don't know. This is the first time I ever seen an animal speak in different language"

"That's exactly my point, freak! Animals…can't…speak!" Kodak blurted out again

"You shut up already or I'm going to knock your block off!" Newt yelled in defense for Lolo and the hyrax

Kodak rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles with his hands. "Just let me kill him. Just once, it won't cost much!"

Newt and Minho tried holding him back preventing Kodak from getting his hands on the critter as the hyrax began chirping angrily at the older boy again showing his fist. Roshan slapped his hand over his head watching this before suddenly the little hyrax shrieked in terror when he saw something terrifying.

(SHRIEKING)

Scared, the hyrax climbed up the girl's arm and ducked behind her neck again.

"What's the matter with you?" Lolo asked the hyrax what was wrong

(GROWLING)

* * *

The snarling sound that was yapped out got everyone's attentions as they all froze in there standing positions.

"Why are you growling at me for you?" Kodak sternly asked Minho

"I didn't growl" Minho affirmed him

Kodak then turned his head to Newt thinking it was him before Newt replied, "Not me"

(CHITTERING FEARFULLY)

The hyrax squealed with horror as he pointed his finger at the group telling them that someone or something was behind them.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Roshan

"What's there to fear? You guys said yourself there's nothing out here to be…" Kodak affirmed before he was cut off

(LOLO SCREAMING)

The sound of the girl's screaming got everyone to turn around when they were all shocked to see something coming out of the dark. In the darkness they saw the glowing red-eyes showing a dark hairy figure. It then rose on paw out into the light revealing its dark scruffy fur along with the scars scrapped around its legs. It then entered the moonlight revealing itself to be a big wolf-like creature. Only this time it didn't look like any ordinary wolf. Its body was covered in more scars and more wounds and it bared its teeth out into a green slobbering texture as its green ooze began glistening all on the ground. It bared its mouth at the humans before growling ferociously at them.

(GROWLING)

(BARKING FEROCIOUSLY)

The hyrax quickly ducked into Lolo's backpack, as Lolo wrapped her arms around Rowan's waste fearing the wolf-like monster. Rowan grasped the little girl tight as she placed her hand on her mouth while Roshan, Newt, Minho and Kodak stood death staring at the wolf-like creatures.

"Nobody…move…a muscle" Roshan whispered

As the wolf slowly began making his way forward a few more glowing red-eyes appeared out of the darkness showing the same glistening looks as the pack began circling around the kids with snarls and barks.

(GROWLING)

(BARKING)

(TEETH CHATTERING)

"They look hungry" Rowan whispered

"Newt, what the hell are those things" Roshan whispered to his friend

"Howlers" Newt whispered in reply

"Howlers, what the hell is that?" Minho whispered

"Trust me, they seem like ordinary pack wolves during the day, but at the night they're vicious cannibal eaters" Newt explained in a whispering tone

(GROWLING CONTIUNES)

(BARKING CONTINUES)

"What do we do?" Lolo asked fearfully

"Alright shank you better have a plan" Kodak whispered to Roshan

The howlers continued circling the kids before the first howlers slowly began walking towards Roshan.

"Alright everyone listen up. When I count to three, you make a run for it. Don't ever stop. Don't ever look back. Just keep running" Roshan whispered the plan

The others quietly nodded in agreement as the howler was getting closer to Roshan. Roshan then slowly reached in his back pocket and slowly pulled out his knife while keeping it behind his back.

(GROWLING FEROICIOUSLY)

"1…" Roshan counted

The howler got ready in position to attack as Roshan continued counting.

"…2…" Roshan counted

The howler continued growling keeping his red-shot eyes at Roshan.

(GROWLING CONTIUNES)

"3!" Roshan shouted

The howler pounced out at Roshan letting out an enormous loud roar as Rowan, Lolo, Newt, Minho and Kodak quickly made a run for it screaming.

(ROARING)

(SCREAMING)

Roshan raised his knife up and ran towards the howler letting out a battle cry before he slashed his knife across monstrous howler's face.

(ROSHAN YELLING)

(SLASHING)

The scene shows out of the dark jungle as the howler howled out into the sky as it echoes throughout the entire jungle.

(HOWLING, ECHOING)

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the herd everyone was shown sleeping all together with the opening cave barricaded with a rock just in case any human tried entering their home. As they were slumbering, Diego's ear perked up by the echoing of the sound and his eyes popped open.

(SCREAMING, ECHOING)

The saber stood up on all of fours as he listened to the echoing the sound before he started hearing screaming coming out of the outside wall. Diego's ears kept on twitching feeling like something was horribly wrong before he began to wake Manny and the others.

"Manny, Sid, Ellie, Shira wake up!" Diego whispered to his friends

Manny tiredly opened his eyes up and let out a tired yawn. "Diego? It's the middle of the night why don't you…"

(SCREAMING CONTINUES)

Manny could hear the sound of the screaming coming from outside and he looked down at Diego.

"Did you…" Manny asked before Diego answered

"Yeah, I heard it" Diego replied

"What's going on?" Ellie asked about the commotion

"Yeah can't a saber have her beauty sleep?" said Shira tiredly

(SCREAMING CONTINUES)

Ellie, Shira and even Sid suddenly could hear the echoing sound of screaming coming from the outside as they blinked in surprise.

"What in the animal kingdom is that?" Sid asked

"Sounds like someone's in trouble" Manny suggested

"Well we can't just sit around sleeping, we gotta go help them" Ellie offered

"He-he-he, you guys go I'll be there to pick you up and carry you out" Sid replied wanting to stay here

"Sid, someone could be badly hurt! We gotta go save them" Manny confirmed him to not be a baby

"All of us! Now c'mon!" Diego pointed out

Manny soon used his trunk to move the barricaded rock with a little help from Ellie as the two mammoths pushed the barricaded rock to the side. They all quietly entered out before closing the entrance so that the rest of their herd members could sleep peacefully.

"Diego, Shira could you smell out the trail?" Ellie asked the two sabers

Diego turned to Shira. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

Shira smirked at Diego. "I'm always up for anything, babe"

"Okay uber-trackers lead the way!" Manny ordered

Once Diego and Shira sniffed the air, they began leading the group into the forest. After disappearing out of sight, Sid stopped when he noticed a good-looking tree on the side of the valley.

"You guys go ahead; I'll be right here guarding the door with my life…" Sid attempted to lie before he was called

"SID!" Manny, Diego, Ellie and Shira yelled out

"COMING!" Sid called back and started running after his friends

* * *

 **Well another chapter is done! Roshan and his friends had just encountered wolf-like monsters called Howlers while Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie and Shira decided to go check it out. What will happen to Roshan and his friends? Will the herd come to their rescue in time? Anyway stay tuned and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone Stooge Man again, back with another exciting chapter! Also I like to thank White Hunter and candy-apple14 for reviewing thank you so much. Anyway just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

(ROARING)

(BARKING)

(HOWLING)

The howlers were all on the run chasing after their midnight snacks as Roshan, Rowan, Newt, Minho, Lolo and Kodak paced along in the front as they ran as fast as they could trying to get away from the pack of wild flesh-eaters.

"Keep running!" Roshan shouted

"I' am running!" Minho shouted

"Well run faster!" Kodak shouted

"What the hell does it like I'm doing?" Minho shouted back at Kodak

(LOLO SCREAMING)

"We gotta find a way outta here!" Rowan shouted

"Quick we'll head to the other side of the valley; we'll lose them off there!" Roshan called to everyone to follow his lead

Everyone soon agreed as they continued to run through the jungle. But then suddenly Newt stopped for a second as he came to a long flexible branch which gave him an idea. Roshan noticed Newt stopped for a moment and he stopped and called out to him.

"Newt c'mon!" Roshan called

"You go on ahead, I won't be long!" Newt called back reassuringly

Roshan hesitated for a moment before he paced back after the others. Newt quickly got a hold of the tree branch and began pulling it back as far as he could. After it was set up, he noticed one of the howlers coming up ahead and the boy smirked.

(ROARING)

(HOWLING)

"Fetch on this!" Newt taunted

Newt released the branch and with lighting reactions the branch came swinging forward knocking the howler off his four paws and landing harshly on the ground.

(WHACK)

(CRASHING)

(HOWLER WHIMPERING)

Newt rubbed his hands in victory before walking towards it and he gave it a slight nudge.

"That's a good boy. Now do me a favor and stay" said Newt before he saw the howlers just about a half a mile away out of the hills

(ROARING)

(BARKING)

(HOWLING)

Newt quickly started pacing away before the pack of howlers started running past the injured yet unconscious howler on the ground. After running for about a quarter mile, Newt managed to catch up with the group as he ran beside Roshan.

* * *

"Hey Newt what was that all about?" Roshan shouted

"Believe me you lot, you wouldn't believe me if I told ya" Newt shouted back

"This is not the time guys! We need all the help we can get!" Rowan shouted to both Roshan and Newt

As Rowan wasn't paying attention to her surroundings for the moment, Roshan noticed what they were coming up ahead.

"Rowan, look out!" Roshan called to her

Rowan turned her head back around when she realized the cliff and she quickly stopped but was already too late when she went flying into the air and off of the cliff's edge.

(ROWAN SCREAMING)

"NO!" cried Roshan

With sliding reflexes Roshan skidding on the ground and grasped both of Rowan's hands as she hung off the cliff face she was falling off of.

"Rowan, Rowan!" cried Lolo

"Rowan!" cried Newt

"Rowan hang on!" cried Minho

"Don't let go!" cried Kodak

Rowan's body began swinging around as the girl let out a cry for help. She then looked the cliff and aw how long a way down it was from up here as she begged to be pulled up.

(SCREAMING)

"Roshan!" cried Rowan

"It's alright, it's alright Rowan!" Roshan cried out

"Oh my gosh, help me please!" Rowan begged

"Hang on Rowan, I got you don't worry!" Roshan cried out

"Please oh gosh help me!" Rowan begged

"Hey, hey, hey look at me, look at me, look at me Rowan!" Roshan called trying to get her attention.

Rowan's crying soon died out when she looked up at Roshan as tears were streaming down her face.

"I'll never let go" Roshan reassured her

When she looked into Roshan's eyes she knew that look on his face that he was determined to do anything to save her especially his friends. She didn't know what to say, as she was too distracted by Roshan's face. But all was soon snapped out before Roshan called out to her again.

"Now c'mon, pull yourself up!" Roshan called to her

And with that, Rowan began using her feet to kick against the cliff face trying to get a better hold of the rocky slope as she kept on kicking. Soon Roshan began pulling Rowan back on the ground using all the strength he's got.

"Look!" Lolo happily pointed down

"He's got her" Newt cried out

"C'mon let's help them out!" Minho called out

"Right!" said Kodak in agreement

Newt, Minho, and Kodak grasped their arms around Roshan and together the four boys helped Rowan get back on her feet as Lolo helped by taking her hand to pull her up. Once Rowan was safely back on the ground she clutched her arms Roshan and held him close forming a big hug.

"Thank-you so much" Rowan tearfully cried out

Surprised, Roshan wrapped his arms around Rowan hugging her back. "You're welcome"

* * *

(LOLO SCREAMING)

Roshan and Rowan's hug was soon cut off when they and the group noticed that the howlers had finally caught up to them. Snarling while oozing more green slime the pack began to circle around the kids preventing each and every one from getting past them.

(SNARLING)

(GROWLING)

(BARKING)

So many howlers with hungry mugs began licking their slobbering tongues against their teeth and lips showing the menacing looks on their faces. Roshan, Newt, Minho and Kodak got in front of Rowan and Lolo including the little hyrax that was still hiding in Lolo's backpack as the foursome stood in defense ready for what the howlers might do next.

"Alright guys I have a plan. Newt you to take the ones on the left side; Minho take the ones on the right side; Kodak, you stick with me and focus on the middle, is it a deal?" Roshan whispered the plan

"For once I have to agree with you" Kodak whispered back

(GROWLING FEROCIOUSLY)

That one howler that was slashed in the face, and now a huge scar across its eye got into a crouching position and with reflex he launched at Roshan to attack.

(ROARING)

Roshan quickly got out his knife and flung his arm out letting out a battle cry.

(ROSHAN YELLING)

(SLASHING)

(HOWLER WHIMPERING)

(NEWT, MINHO AND KODAK YELLING)

The three then let out a battle cry before they along with Roshan began to fight off against each and every one of those blood-thirsty monsters with only using their knives, spears and their fists.

As few of the howlers charged at Newt, Newt first gave them an upper cut before kicking them with his feet. Then with a backward roll he punched the next set of howler's right across the face before back-kicking one of them off the cliff. Meanwhile, Minho focused his fighting techniques on the howler's faces knocking each and every one of them out by using only just his fist; and then also picking one off the ground and throwing him over knocking it into the other howlers sending them off the cliff. Afterward, Roshan and Kodak took on the alpha as the rest of the howlers watched seeing them fight against one another. At first, the alpha stroke first throwing his claw at them, but was intercepted by Roshan before the boy smacked it in the face; then Kodak back-kicked the alpha in the chest knocking him away towards the other howlers.

Rowan and Lolo watched as their friends fight off wolves. Rowan was holding Lolo in her arms while Lolo was ducking her face away not wanting to see the action.

Rowan comforted Lolo by rubbing her back. "It's okay Lolo. Everything's going to be alright" she reassured

But all was said soon when one of the howlers jumped past the boy's and started charging towards Rowan and Lolo.

(ROARING)

(BARKING)

Rowan gasped in horror. "Roshan!" she cried out

Roshan could hear Rowan calling in the back and he turned around when he noticed the howler charging towards them. His eyes widened with fear before he called out to them.

"Rowan, Lolo!" Roshan cried

Defenseless on what to do next, Rowan held onto Lolo real tight before the howler leaped up in the air letting out a ferocious roar.

(ROARING)

Consumed by fear, Roshan fearfully watched as Rowan and Lolo were about to be killed by the howler.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Roshan cried out

(ROWAN AND LOLO SCREAMING)

(SABER ROARING)

(HOWLER WHIMPERING)

Just when the howler was about to attack he was intercepted by a flash of orange blur knocking it away pinning it on the harsh ground. Lolo peeked to see if it was over when she was taken by surprise of what she saw. Lolo tapped Rowan on the back before the older girl peeked out blinked in surprise when the two girls couldn't believe what they saw. As the howler tried scrambling away, an orange paw pressed down on it's chest pinning it harder on the ground before showing it back up to reveal an orange saber-tooth tiger who appeared to be Diego.

Diego growlingly looked at the howler with his glowing green-eyes before let out the mightiest roar he could ever per-stow.

(ROARING LOUDILY)

His roar was so loud it got the whole fighting to stop as Roshan, Newt, Minho and Kodak gazed at the orange saber-tooth tiger in surprise.

"Bloody hell" Newt said surprisingly

"A saber-tooth tiger" Minho said surprisingly

"This place is just full of surprises" Kodak said surprisingly

Roshan kept his gaze on the saber not taking his eyes off of him for a second as Diego raised a paw up showing out his razor sharp claws and with fast reflex he slashed at the howler, killing it.

(ROARING)

(SLASHING)

(HOWLER WHIMPERING)

* * *

Soon enough, they were taken by surprise again when two ginormous bull mammoths, who appeared to be Manny and Ellie, came joining in on the fight as they both started flinging the howlers away off the cliff by using their trunks and their tusks at the same time

(WHACKING)

(HOWLER'S WHIMPERING)

(TRUMPETING LOUDILY)

The trumpeting was so loud it got Newt and Minho to fall on their backs while watching in amazement as the two mammoths fight off the howlers for them.

"Whoa, she's fast!" Minho commented on Ellie

"Whoa, he's fat!" Newt commented on Manny

Soon as Kodak turned his head back he was taken by surprise when another saber-tooth tiger came running towards him, who appeared to be Shira. Kodak quickly ducked just in time as the gray tigress jumped over the older boy and pounced right at the howler killing it by sinking her fangs into it.

(HOWLER WHIMPERING)

(SABER ROARING)

(MAMMOTH'S TRUMPETING)

(HOWLER'S ROARING)

While defending the two human girls', it gave Rowan a chance to sneak around back while the mammoths and the sabers take on the howlers for them. As soon as they reunited with the group, they realized that it gave them the chance to escape back into the jungle.

"Hey now's our chance!" Kodak ordered

"Right, c'mon!" said Minho

"Okay" said Rowan still holding onto Lolo

"Roshan, c'mon let's go!" Newt called out to his friend

Still paralyzed with amazement, Roshan continued gazing his eyes on the two mammoths and the two sabers. His heart began pounding while the sweat kept drizzling down his face feeling like this was a very bad dream. Was it a dream? Or was this real; two mammoths and two saber-tooth tiger fighting off the howlers to save him and his friends? To him, it definitely wasn't a dream at all. While watching with concern, Diego knocked out one of the howler's and slashed it with his paw, killing it. Suddenly the orange saber seemed to notice the 16-year old boy was looking straight at him with wide-eyes as the saber stared back at him with a blank look before soon roaring out to him.

"RUN!" Diego roared to the boy

That frantically got Roshan to get on his feet again as the boy quickly got himself off the ground and he began running after his friends back into the jungle. Diego watched as the boy went off along with his human friends before getting his focus back on the fight as he along with Manny, Ellie and Shira continued fighting off the howlers.

(BARKING)

(TRUMPETING)

(SABER'S ROARING)

(SLASHING)

(HOWLER'S WHIMPERING)

* * *

Kodak along with Rowan, Lolo, Newt and Minho were on the run again as they paced away from the fight leaving the animals to defend themselves.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Newt shouted out

"Where they come from?" Minho shouted out

"I don't know but they saved us!" Rowan shouted out

"Who cares if they saved us, none of that matters, just keep running!" Kodak shouted out

The trio continued to run away as Roshan tried to catch up to them before looking back watching the mammoths and the saber-tooth tigers fighting with the howlers. Soon Roshan came to a half stopping only a few feet away from the fight as he worriedly watched the animals fight by themselves.

"Roshan!" Minho called

Roshan turned his head around when he heard Minho calling for him as he along with the others had stopped seeing that Roshan stopped for some reason.

"What are you doing, get out of there!" Minho called back to him

Roshan hesitated before looking back at the fight, then looking back at his friends. He didn't know what to choose? He knew getting away would be easy, but with watching those animals fight off a large pack of wolves alone, they wouldn't stand a chance. So with decision, Roshan started running back towards the fight.

"The bloody hell? Roshan, where do toy think you're going!" Newt called to him

"I can't leave them defenseless!" Roshan shouted back

"Why not?" Minho called to him

"Because we owe them the favor" Roshan called back before running again

"What are you doing!" Newt called for him

"Get back here dumb shank!" Minho called for him

"Roshan!" Rowan called for him

"Come back Roshy, come back!" Lolo called for him

(SCOFFING)

"Ah let him go! We're better off going by ourselves, c'mon!" Kodak scoffed telling the others to just leave him

Soon before Kodak started to leave Sid came waddling around the corner sweating up milk all over his sour body.

"Hey you guys…(panting)…wait for me…(panting)…you know it can't…" Sid panted as he ran through the jungle

But Sid soon came to a halt when he came across Kodak. The two looked at each other blinking twice in surprise before they both let out a cry of terror.

(BOTH SCREAMING)

When the screaming stopped both human and sloth crossed-eyes and quickly fell backwards towards the ground making them both unconscious.

(THUDDING)

Newt, Minho, Rowan, Lolo and even the little hyrax that poked his head out of the little girl's backpack as they all looked down at both Kodak and the sloth in disbelief and amusement.

Newt then scoffed up a smirk and shook his head down at Kodak. "Some brave warrior he turned out to be" he said sarcastically

* * *

 **Alright another chapter is done again! You guys are just getting me on a roll, do you know that? Will Roshan help Manny, Sid, Diego and Shira? Or will they be outnumbered? Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone Stooge Man again for possibly the fourth time! Love the reviews you guys are giving me so thanks for that. Also, I like to thank White Hunter, candy-apple14 and Air Wolf 450 for reviewing; you guys are the best! Anyway the next chapter is up so just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Roshan kept on running while ignoring his friend's excuses as he made his way towards fight. The boy hoped it wasn't too late to help them, and with that he just kept on running like the fast animal he is.

" _Hang on guys, I'm coming"_ Roshan thought to himself

Meanwhile, back at the fight Manny, Ellie, Diego and Shira continued facing off against the howlers one by one. During the fight, Manny swung his tusks around knocking most of the howlers away putting them to sleep; Ellie was using her trunk in defense as she started throwing some of the howlers away knocking them into the boulders and trees; As for Diego, he just kept on pouncing and slashing the howlers with each scratch before killing them with only just one bite.

(HOLWER ROARING)

(SABER ROARING)

(SLASHING)

(HOWLER WHIMPERING)

(TRUMPETING)

(CRASHING)

(HOWLER WHIMPERING)

(TRUMPETING)

"There's too many of them, Manny! We can't hold them off forever!" Ellie cried out

"We have to keep fighting! We can't let any of them get any closer to those kids" Manny replied before he saw another howler leaping right at him

(MANNY YELLING)

(SMACKING)

(HOWLER WHIMPERING)

(CRASHING)

"Which reminds me, why did we let those humans go?" Shira replied in an annoyed tone

"That's none of our concern anymore, Shira!" Diego shouted to her

"But we should have stopped them when we had the chance…" Shira reminded him about the incident that happened yesterday

"Shira, I said that's none of our concern! They would have been eaten right now if it weren't for us!" Diego shouted at her once again

"But softie…" Shira attempted to argue before she was cut off by a leaping howler

(HOWLER RAORING)

The howler leaped towards Shira knocked her over, causing them to collide and roll over. Shira was then pinned down as she struggled to break free while the howler was snarling at her with a devious slobbering smile.

(SNARLING)

(GRUNTING)

"DIEGO!" Shira cried out for help

Diego's ear flicked when he heard the cry of his wife calling for him and he turned around when he saw his wife pinned down by one of the howlers. His eyes widened with fear before he changed his face back into a fierce expression.

"Shira, I'm coming…" Diego called out

But then suddenly Diego was cut off when three howlers blocked his way preventing him from getting any closer to Shira as they started to back the saber away.

(HOWLER'S GROWLING)

(SABER GROWLING)

"DIEGO!" cried Shira again

"Shira…" Diego called back before one of the howlers tried taking a bite out of the saber

(BARKING)

(GROWLING)

Soon Roshan came appearing out of the bushes when he was shocked to see that the howlers have already now cornered the mammoths and the saber near the cliff face. But when he saw one of the howlers pinning the pregnant tigress, the boy showed a more determined look on his face.

"Stop, leave her alone!" Roshan shouted

The boy pulled his knife out again before he began to charge towards the howler. Once the howler smacked his lips glistening more green slime out of his mouth; raised a paw up to strike. Feared that all hope was lost, Shira closed her eyes leaving Diego along with Manny and Ellie watching in horror.

(ROSHAN YELLING)

The sudden burst of a battle cry got the howler to turn its head around when he saw the boy charging right at him before Roshan plunged his knife into the howler's back, wounding him.

(STABBING)

(HOWLER WHIMPERING IN PAIN)

Once Roshan pulled his knife out of the beast's back he charge again, but this time using his foot and he knocked the howler off of Shira sending it falling off the cliff falling to its death.

(ROSHAN YELLING)

(KICKING)

(HOWLER WHIMPERING)

Soon the alpha howler noticed what the human boy had done again he growled menacingly with vengeance. As Roshan walked up to Shira unarmed he rose out a hand to help the tigress up, but was soon intercepted when the alpha howler came leaping towards him.

"KID WATCH OUT" Manny cried out

"Huh?" said Roshan when he heard the mammoth calling to him

When the boy turned, his eyes popped up before the alpha howler pounced at Roshan knocking the 16-year-old away.

(ROARING)

"AGH!" Roshan cried out

Roshan was knocked down to the ground in impact as the boy was skidded across before hitting his head back against a large tree trunk with a loud thud.

(SMACK)

"AGH…" Roshan cried out before he felt darkness flowing around his head as he grunted with pain before resting his head back and the boy fell into unconsciousness

(GROWLING)

The alpha howler crept up on Roshan smacking its lips at him as it got ready to attack, but was soon intercepted by the throat showing a trunk wrapping around its neck when it revealed to be Manny when the bull mammoth brought the alpha close to his face.

(HOWLER WHIMPERING)

"Pick on somebody your own size!" Manny said growling at the alpha

Manny then threw the alpha away as he stood in defense guarding the unconscious 16-year-old boy. Once the alpha howler got himself up again he whimpered in pain when one of his paws was badly injured during the impact and he growled ferociously back at Manny as the rest of the howlers joined in and gathered up with the alpha.

(GROWLING FEROCIOUSLY)

(BARKING)

Manny growled back before Ellie, Diego and Shira joined him as the trio glared at the howlers. Outnumbered, with only a few pack members of the howlers now, the wolves began backing away as the herd glared at them with hatred. Manny glared at the alpha for some time, before the alpha howler let out a frustrating growl before he howled up at the sky calling his troops to retreat.

(HOWLING)

The alpha and the rest of the howlers soon started to draw back into the deep dark jungle in defeat leaving the herd alone.

* * *

"That's right you better run you cowards!" Shira roared out

"Is everyone okay?" said Manny making sure no one was hurt

Manny first checked on Ellie as he firmly grasped his wife's trunk. "Ellie are you hurt?" he asked

Ellie warmly smiled back resting her head against Manny's. "Better than I'll ever be. Besides I needed a morning walk anyway"

Manny warmly smiled back and he pressed his head against Ellie's lovingly making to two to form a hug.

"That'll teach those flee-biting canines to mess with this herd" said Diego

"Yeah you said it" Manny happily replied back

"Oh no" Ellie cried out

Manny, Diego and Shira turned around to see a horrified Ellie and they looked forward when they noticed the unconscious boy Roshan was still out. Shocked and horrified as well, the trio quickly ran up together as they gathered around the unconscious human. When they did, Diego was the first to walk up as he began inspecting the human while the others watched him.

"The boy. Is he dead?" Ellie worriedly asked

Once Diego was close enough to the human, he started by nudging the unconscious boy's with his nose pushing his head over to the ground. Roshan then let out a soft groan.

(GROANING SOFTLY)

Diego turned to the others. "He's still alive"

Manny sighed with relief before Ellie closed her eyes in happiness and solace.

"Oh thank goodness" said Ellie with relief

Diego soon started sniffing all around the boy making sure he wasn't carrying any other harmful objects with him. As he sniffed him, he soon came to a halt as the saber threw his face back in surprise when he smelled something very familiar about this human.

" _Is it-No? It couldn't be him? Or could it? No that's not possible it can't be him, it's just can't be!"_ Diego thought to himself

"Hey uber-tracker, what's the matter?" said Manny snapping Diego out of his head

Diego shook all the bad feelings in his head before turning to the others.

"Nothing" Diego deceived back

(HOWLING)

Another howl came echoing through the air getting the herd to look back getting them the idea that they should get going.

"We better get him out of here" Diego suggested

"That's a good idea. If those things come back for him, the kid will have another thing coming" Manny replied in agreement

"Now hold on there!" Shira snapped. "Are we really going to risk our herd's safety taking this boy back to our family?"

Diego quickly walked up to Shira. "Baby, the boy saved your life back there. The least you can do is just go with it for now and like it" he confirmed

"I know but it's just that…" Shira attempted to argue still not sure before she was shushed when Diego pressed his head against hers

"Shira if it wasn't for him, I would have lost you and the baby too. How do you think I would live with myself after that?" Diego told her

Shira hesitated for a moment before realizing that he was right. She looked back over at the unconscious boy seeing how stiff he laid there before she felt sorry for him after what he had done to save her.

Shira sighed and looked into Diego's eyes. "Shira I love you, and right now I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Shira nodded in reply. "Okay'

Diego smiled and kissed his wife on the lips receiving a soothing purr from Shira as the two nuzzled each other with love. Soon Manny carefully wrapped his trunk around Roshan's waist and he lifted him off the ground as he carefully placed the boy right on his back so that he would be comfortable.

"Alright, c'mon let's go" Manny ordered

"Hey look! There's the boy's friends now" Ellie pointed out into the jungle

"Good. We'll take them along with us back to the cave" said Manny before he, Ellie, Diego and Shira started heading back into the forest

"Hey has anyone seen Sid?" Diego asked the group

* * *

As the next scene changes, Newt and Minho were shown trying to wake Kodak up after encountering with the clumsy sloth as the two they tried many things to snap the older boy back in consciousness.

(FACE TAPPING)

"C'mon Kodak will ya get up we're in trouble" said Newt as he tapped his hands on Kodak's face

"I always knew he was a deep sleeper" Minho commented

While Newt and Minho were helping Kodak, Lolo gently tugged Rowan's arm-shirt as the older girl bent down to the little girl.

"When is Roshy going to get back?" Lolo asked with pleading eyes

Rowan smiled at her and placed both her hands around Lolo's grasping them tight. "Very soon Lolo, I promise"

"I sure hope so, I would hate to see anything happen to my…" said Lolo before she was cut off by more rustling sounds

(BUSHES RUSTLING)

The sound, got the kids in involved as they turned around when they were shocked to find the two mammoths along with the two saber-tooth tigers walking towards them with an unconscious Roshan on the male mammoth's back.

"Roshan?" said Newt seeing his friend was hurt

"No" said Rowan in shock

As fear started settling in the kids started to cower back as the two mammoths and the sabers were coming towards them. As the little hyrax that was still inside Lolo's backpack let out a chirp of joy when he recognized one of the sabers and he jumped out of the backpack and started scurrying towards the saber.

(CHITTERING WITH HAPPINESS)

Surprisingly seeing this, Lolo split and began chasing after the little hyrax.

"Wait, no come back!" Lolo cried out

The little girl chased him before the young girl came to a halt and she leaned quickly leaned back against a tree quivering in fear. When the herd closed in on the humans, the little girl was encountered first by Shira as the tigress made her way over to the child. Lolo stayed completely still once the tigress got close enough to her. Shira curiously gave the girl polite stare while staring into her eyes when she tensed fear upon the human child's face as Lolo continued to stay stiff as a statue.

Shira soon brought her face up making Lolo cringe her face away as she closed her eyes fearing her life might be over. But she was soon taken by surprise when Shira lovingly licked the girl's cheek.

Calmed by reassurance, Lolo opened her eyes and looked at the tigress who was smiling at her. The girl placed her hand on her cheek and expressed a big smile on her face before she placed her hand on the tigress's head and began stroking her back receiving a soothing purr from the tigress.

(PURRING)

Rowan, Newt and Minho surprisingly watched as Lolo petted the tigress before looking at each other in reassurance that they weren't in any danger after all.

"I don't think they want to hurt us" said Rowan

"I'll believe it when I see it!" said Minho in disagreement

"I don't know about you, but that sure looks very bloody convincing to me" Newt pointed out

Rowan and Minho looked into the direction Newt was pointing when they saw the little hyrax hugging Diego's front paw chirping with delight as he continued squeezing it.

(CHITTERING 'I LOVE YOU')

Diego expressed an awkward look. "Seriously little guy, we've been over this. That's not necessary really"

But all the kids could hear was growl coming out of the orange saber before the two mammoths started walking past the kids when they noticed one of their herd members was knocked out. As they walked up to Sid they saw his lifeless body lying on the ground alongside Kodak's as he was laid back against a tree. Manny let out an irritated expression and shook his head before he sighed in exasperation.

(SIGHING FRUSTRATINGLY)

"Like my mother once told me, 'looks can be deceiving' but not all looks are good as Sid's" Manny said sarcastically

Ellie frowned at Manny before she gently wrapped her trunk around Kodak's waist carefully lifting the older boy before placing him on her back so he would be comfortable. Then Manny grabbed Sid by the neck and flung him over his back.

"We better get moving, morning will be coming very soon" Ellie suggested

"Right, c'mon let's go everybody" Manny called out to Diego, Shira and the kids

But all the kids heard was a trumpeting sound coming out of the male mammoth as they watched the two go off in confusion.

"Where are they going?" Minho asked

"It looks like they're taking them back to their home" Rowan answered

"We should follow them" Lolo happily suggested

"Whoa, whoa, whoa how do we know if they actually want us to follow them" Mino asked the others

Minho's question was soon answered when Diego and Shira came walking over as the two began nudging the teenagers behind their backs growling for the kids to walk with them back to their hideout. Surprised by this Rowan, Newt, Minho and Lolo started walking after the mammoths. As they started to leave, Lolo scooped up her little hyrax friend and placed him back in her backpack where he would be safe as she tagged along with Rowan and Shira.

"I'll take that as a yes" Newt replied feeling satisfied

"I'm still not convinced" said Minho having terrible thoughts

"Oh you will be. We have a long night ahead of us" Rowan confirmed

Rowan and the others were now following after Manny and Ellie alongside with Diego and Shira as the trio began leading the human kids back to their hideout where they would be safe for the time being with the rest of the herd members. As they were walking, Manny looked back over to see how Roshan was doing before he feared that the boy would never wake up. But that wasn't going to stop him as he kept a little faith in himself as he continued onward while the night stayed young.

* * *

 **Well another chapter is done! Roshan sure saved Shira's butt from that howler which makes him the brave hero of the night and it looks like Manny and the others are allowing the human kids to go back with them where there herd is waiting. What will happen next? Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone Stooge Man here! I know I've been a little quick on you guys since the last few days with so many exciting new chapters so I knew I needed to slow you all down for a bit. Anyway I'm back, so just do me a favor and just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also I give out a big thanks to White Hunter, candy-apple14 and anonymous (Guest) for reviewing. Thank you all once again!**

* * *

 _16 years ago…_

 _I was all cuddled up and wrapped around by a woven blanket that was keeping me from freezing to death. My father, my mother and the rest of my remaining tribe were all sleeping in our nice warm tents having the dreams we wished for as good. Somehow my dreams kept telling me that this was going to be another great day and that I get to spend time with my family again and let nothing stand in our way. But then suddenly my dreams were broken when I heard to call of barking coming outside the tent. As the background scene changes, it shows the wolves outside still tied to the trees when one of them began to growl and then the other did along with him. It was just then when the sound of foot-steps coming along. It grew faster and faster feeling like the ground underneath me was shaking by the minute feeling like it was coming closer. Suddenly the wolves began barking and howling._

 _(BARKING)_

 _(HOWLING)_

 _Every man in my tribe including my father all woke up from the sudden outburst and they began running outside each carrying a spear in their hands. They were then surprised by the oncoming of their natural born enemy… the saber-tooth tigers._

 _Soon the conflict has begun, all the sabers in the pack and all the humans were at war. Each saber leaping out clawing and biting using their teeth and fangs; while the humans used their spears to fight off against the ruthless predators of destruction. Suddenly one of the sabers, who wasn't fighting, snuck past the other hunters while the other sabers were distracting them. It was just then when that one saber reached the tent and it poked his head inside and it noticed the little bundle of joy still sleeping. Smiling deviously, the saber quietly started walking towards me getting ready to take me away. But all was stopped, when my mother jumped in and snatched me into her arms. Enraged in uproar, the saber got ready to take her out, but was intercepted when my mother knocked it out with a club. Still holding me tight, she began to make a run while her husband and the hunters continued fighting the others sabers off. Soon as she dashed, the saber leaped out of the tent and began chasing after us. Shocked, my father quickly ran after to stop it, but was blocked by two of the sabers preventing him from leaving as he worriedly watched his wife and child go off._

 _Looking back terrified, the mother gave everything she could trying to elude the saber. But the saber wouldn't give up; he just kept on running and running. The mother tried other ways to escape, but the saber blocked each and every path she could pursue of eluding him. So she just kept on running. It was then when she had no other place to go and she soon came across a waterfall. She looked back as the saber began creeping up to us. My mother held me away as she started cowering back began skidding little chunks of the rock off the waterfall which got her in a deep halt._

 _Was this the end?_

 _Would surrender be the best choice in life or would it be a disgrace to humanity_

 _The mother didn't know what to do. She looked down at me for a second before looking back up as the devious smiling saber-tooth tiger started to get closer to them._

 _She looked back down at me, and uncovered my mouth from the blanket as she tearfully rubbed my cheek with her thumb. She knew this was the last time she was going to be a mother and that her only child was going to be left alone. But she wouldn't let fate consume her. She'll know someone will eventually find him; human or animal. And that he or she will protect him at all costs till they meet each other again._

 _She nuzzled her face onto mine holding me tight before kissing me on the cheek and she got close to my little ear and whispered…_

" _I love you…my little savior" Nadia whispered_

 _With that, she sprung back around taking a leap of faith as we both started falling towards the water…together._

 _Soon then we ended in a great…big…splash!_

 _(SPLASHING)_

 _(Flashback ends)_

* * *

(GASPING)

Panting from an unrealistic fate, Roshan was finally shown awaked from his unconsciousness. He then whipped off the sweat from his forehead and began stroking his long hair back with his hand. As he did he felt a lump on the back of his head and he groaned in pain.

"Ooowww" Roshan groaned quietly

Roshan rested his hand on the lump before he noticed something very different. He was perceived that he realized he wasn't outside anymore and that he could see rock-spike textures hanging from the ceiling that was all covered around by darkness. Also, he noticed the exit was blocked off by a large boulder that blocked all the outside light from coming in.

"What the hell…" Roshan said to himself

Suddenly his eyes were flashed by the sudden outburst of fire and flame when the boy saw a small campfire. As he gazed into the fire, he heard some low growling sounds coming off from the side of him and his friends before turning over to when he noticed the herd of animals (who rescued them earlier) were all sleeping together inside the cave with them.

Roshan thought this was just a bad dream and he tried shaking it out of his head.

"Something tells me this isn't a dream" Roshan said to himself again

(GROANING SOFTLY)

Suddenly a soft groan come off to the side as Roshan looked down when he noticed that it was Lolo, as the little girl started to wake up. Lolo lifted herself off the ground and rubbed her eyes with her fists before looking to the side of her as she tried to open her eyes. After her vision cleared up she caught the sight of Roshan looking right at her.

Lolo's eyes popped up wide as she covered her mouth with both her hands. When she released them a great big smile appeared on her little face.

"Roshy!" Lolo cried with happiness

The little girl soon got off from her sleeping spot and she ran over and hugged Roshan.

"Oh Roshy, I thought you were gone for good!" Lolo cried out as she hugged the 16-year-old tighter

Roshan warmly smiled before she picked Lolo off the ground so that she could wrap her legs and arms around his neck and waist. Roshan then started calming her down by rubbing her back.

"Shhh, it's okay Lolo; I would never leave, not ever" Roshan whispered

The two shared this huggable moment together before Newt, Minho and Rowan started to wake up when then saw that their friend was up finally. Smiles appeared on their faces as they all got up to greet their friend.

Minho cheerfully pats Roshan on the shoulder. "Good to have you back, shank"

"You had us scared back there ya, slacker. Good to have ya back" Newt said sarcastically as he gently punched his friend on the other shoulder

"It's good to be back" said Roshan before held his hand on the back of his head still feeling the pain

(GROANING SOFTLY)

"How long was I out?" Roshan asked Newt

"5 hours apparently. You were out for some time" Newt answered

"You alright, bud?" Minho asked if Roshan was still okay

"Yeah, just a lump on the head" Roshan assured

Newt, Minho and Lolo were that their friend wasn't hurt before Rowan came walking over to Roshan scolding him in the face.

"Rowan, I'm so glad to see you're alright I thought you were…" said Roshan seeing Rowan wasn't hurt

But as she scolded him she raised her arm up with an open hand and she slapped Roshan right across the face.

(SLAP)

"Ooh" Newt, Minho and Lolo cringed in surprise

Roshan held his face with his hand as he looked back at Rowan who was still scolding over him. Rowan then grabbed Roshan by the shirt and pulled him close to her face.

"How could you be so stupid and reckless Roshan? You had us scared to death!" Rowan cried out

"Well it's great to see you too" Roshan replied with a nervous smile

Rowan's face soon calmed down before she wrapped her arms around Roshan and hugged him tight. Surprised, Roshan did the same as he held Rowan tight in his arms.

"When you ran back I thought I'd never see you again" Rowan whispered softly

"Why wouldn't you, I'm full of surprises" Roshan whispered back

Rowan stifled a laugh as the two continued to comfort each other. Newt, Minho and Lolo watched the happy moment as they leaned against each other's shoulders.

"Hey if this is a good time, do you guys have any idea where we are?" Roshan asked his friends

"Well shank, after you were knocked out by those howlers those mammoths and those sabers carried you back along taking us to their home" Minho explained

"That's right, luckily for you that big fat fella of a mammoth was kind enough to give ya a lift" Newt explained

"But you weren't the only one. He was also carrying that chubby, smelly yellow sloth that we meet up earlier tonight" Minho explained about the encounter with Sid

"Is he alright?" Roshan asked about the sloth

"Why sure, he'd be sleeping down on the ground like a fur-rug, the poor sap" Newt pointed out

Roshan turned over to see the unconscious Sid who was lying flat on the ground with his mouth opened up and his tongue sticking out. Roshan blinked a few times before turning back.

"Hey wait a minute? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…? There's only five of us, where's Kodak?" Roshan asked

Newt and Minho looked at each other with teasing smiles before looking back at Roshan.

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you after we encountered with a sloth, he and Kodak got into a little scream contest" Minho replied sarcastically

"And the best part of it was, they both tied up with a winning knockout in the end" Newt replied sarcastically

Roshan was confused for the moment as Lolo tugged his shirt getting the boy to look at her. Lolo then raised a finger out getting Roshan to look forward when he saw the still unconscious Kodak lying flat-back against the ground.

"Kodak fainted after he came face to face with the sloth. Pretty funny, huh?" said Lolo happily

Roshan smirked. "Oh I'm way convinced"

(LAUGHING)

* * *

The boy's laugh was so loud it woke up Manny from his slumber. As Manny slowly began to open his eyes he caught sight of the now conscious boy talking with his human friends. His eyes then opened up real wide and after seeing the 16-year-old was awake he began to wake some of the herd members.

"Ellie, Ellie wake up" Manny whispers shaking his wife

(GROANING SOFTLY)

"Manny what's going on, are you okay?" Ellie asked after she woke up

"Look" Manny whispered out

Ellie looked forward and she noticed that the human children were finally awake and she sighed with relief.

"Oh good they're finally awake. We should go see if they're alright" Ellie suggested

As Ellie started to get up, Manny held her back with his trunk.

"Ellie, wait! I don't think talking's going to help. Humans can't really understand our language" Manny reminded her

"C'mon Manny show some backbone. The least we can do is try and cooperate with them" Ellie told him

"But Ellie…" Manny attempted to argue

"C'mon help me wake Diego and some of the others" Ellie interrupted

Manny sighed with defeat and began making their way over to wake some of their friends. Ellie started with her brothers, Crash and Eddie, as she gently grasped the two by their tails and placed each one of them on her tusks. After that, Manny walked over to Diego and Shira and began to gently nudge the saber's ribs before tapping them both on the heads.

(GROANING SOFTLY)

"Mommy give me two more minutes. I'll get up I promise" Shira replied in a drowsy tone

"Daddy I don't want a bath, besides sabers can't take baths…" Diego replied in a drowsy tone

Manny frowned in annoyance and he made his fist into a trunk before pounding his friend on the head with it.

(BOP)

"…AGH! What the-?" cried Diego as he woke up and rubbed his head

When Diego looked up he noticed his friend was looking at him with a brow raised. He then cleared his throat in embarrassment when he realized what that look meant.

"Umm…I'm not sure how much of that you could hear?" said Diego awkwardly

"Oh I heard all of it and just for the record... I'm not your daddy" Manny replied in a harsh tone

"He-he-he, right" said Diego looking away feeling mortified

Just then Shira finally woke up before letting out a loud yawning roar. She then opened her eyes slowly when she noticed Manny and Diego were talking to each other.

"What's going on now?" Shira asked in an irritated tone

"That's what I like to know" Diego replied back

(MANNY CLEARS HIS THROAT)

Getting the saber's attention, Manny pointed his trunk out which got Diego and Shira to turn around when they noticed that the human kids were up. After they did they looked at each other before saying, 'ooh' together.

Soon Manny, Ellie along with Diego, Shira and the possums began making their way towards the human children. While the kids were talking in conversation, Minho noticed the animals were walking towards them and he quickly got everyone to listen to him.

"Guys, guys, look!" Minho pointed forward

Roshan, Rowan, Newt and Lolo turned around when they noticed the two mammoth's and the two sabers were walking up towards them. Alarmed the kids quickly got back against the wall as they animals got closer to them.

"What are they going to do?" Rowan asked

"Just stay calm and don't freak out. Let me handle this" Roshan reassured his friends

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Newt asked him

"Believe me Newt, you don't know the rest of my story" Roshan told him

"Well for your sake I hope you know what you're doing" Minho told him

"Relax, I know just what to do" Roshan reassured Minho

Once the animals got close enough to the humans, they stopped right in front of them. Soon they began inspecting the kids by sensing out their smells.

"We're not gonna hurt you, we're just going to check if you're alright" Ellie reassured the kids when the four only heard just a trumpeting sound, except for Roshan who knew exactly what she meant

* * *

With that said, the animals started inspecting the human children. Diego and Shira commenced with Newt and Minho as the sabers began by sniffing the two boys all over with their noses. Meanwhile, Manny and Ellie commenced with Roshan, Rowan and Lolo as the two mammoths began by sniffing the three with their trunks. When they were doing that, the little Hyrax that was sleeping in Lolo's backpack, hopped out and began scurrying up to Lolo before jumping into the little girl's arms. Delighted, Lolo hugged the little critter tight. Soon as Ellie's trunk got into her face, the little girl let out a giggle of enjoyment before the she-mammoth pulled her trunk back letting out a smile.

"They look clean to me" Diego commented

"You said baby, I say out of all humans these ones don't look dangerous to me" Shira commented

But Newt and Minho only heard growling coming out of the two sabers and they fearfully cringed back a little.

While they were still inspecting, Roshan noticed the possum brothers were looking right at him with teasing faces.

"Look at that my dear Crash. Have you ever seen monkey's wear all clothing around their bodies" Eddie teased

"No, I haven't dear Eddie. Well not since they used to wear underwear all the time" Crash teased

(BOTH LAUGHING)

Only hearing squeaks out of the possums from only out of the four, Roshan could completely understand what the two were saying to them.

"And you know something else?" Eddie asked his brother

"What's that?" Crash asked his brother

"They're even dumber than I expected. I mean just look at them!" Eddie teased and pointed to them

"I know! I bet they can't understand what we're saying right now!" Crash teased

"Yeah what dummies they all are!" Eddie teased

(BOTH LAUGHING)

"That's what you think?" Roshan told them back

Suddenly the laughing stopped, as the two possums paused for a moment as they looked at each other with stubborn looks.

"That's what I said, what about it?" Eddie accused his brother

"I didn't say anything" Crash affirmed him

"But I did" Roshan replied back

Startled, the two slowly turned their heads around when they caught the sight of Roshan glaring at them.

"If anyone's dumb around here, it's gotta be you two. And that ain't no joke" Roshan told them with his arms wrapped around

"AAH!" cried Crash and Eddie

Frozen in fear, the two fainted over together with their tails wrapped around Ellie's tusks as they pretended to be dead before colliding their heads together in the impact. Soon it got the two mammoths and the sabers stepping back in surprise and disbelief.

"Did…d-did you just…t-talk?" Manny asked stuttering

"Uhh…yes" Roshan answered awkwardly to the mammoth

"Oh boy" Manny muttered

Ellie looks back at Manny smiling before gently shoving him in the shoulder. "And you said all humans couldn't understand our language" she pointed out to him

"But…but how is that possible?" Diego asked frantically

"Believe me I talked to a lot of animals in my life, and still they don't understand why" Roshan told the saber

"That's not really important right now, kid. The real question is how can you understand what we're saying?" Shira asked walking up to the boy

"Let's just say, you were born with an unexpected gift that couldn't be explained; well here it is. I was only 5-years-old and I was completely unaware of what was happening around me during that time. One morning my family was ambushed by sabers and one of them tried to get me but I was soon later found by a few animals and they tried to take me back to my family. The battled through watermelon getting dodo's, storms, caves, lava pits and even frostbite; they did it all just for me. I didn't think they cared so much but they got me back home. Years after that, I've been living with this gift ever since" Roshan explained to them

The trio looked at Roshan in surprise after hearing what the boy had just told them as they looked at each other before looking back at him.

"I still find that hard to believe, kiddo" Shira pointed out

"Hey if you guys had been around with humans more often you wouldn't be asking these questions. No offense" Roshan replied

"None taken" Shira comprehended back

Diego then started walking up to the boy to get a closer look while the other animals watched him. Especially Manny, he was worried he would do something terrible that would involve attacking the boy without reason.

"Diego?" Manny asked his friend

"Baby, what's wrong?" Shira asked her husband

Once the saber got close enough, Diego looked into the boy's eyes staring at him in a vision. Roshan calmly stared back at the saber while not letting any fear show upon his face. Making sure to himself, Diego slowly began to raise his paw up which soon got the other herd members alarmed along with the other human kids. Thinking the saber was going to strike him, Roshan didn't hesitate to do anything about it as he kept on looking into the saber's eyes. But suddenly the boy was taken back when the saber covered his eyes with his paw. Roshan's eyes lit up in surprise when he saw what he thought the saber was doing before the saber repeated only three words to him.

"Where's the baby?" said Diego using a baby tone

"There he is!"

Roshan didn't respond; he just showed that exact same blank expression on his face like before. _"Why did he do that? How did he know that? Is it possible?_

Diego covered his eyes with his paws again and he started to repeat the same words.

"Where's the baby?" Diego repeated using the same baby tone

Before Diego uncovered his eyes, he was taken by surprise when he felt the boy's hand grasp him and Roshan slowly uncovered his eyes with his paw. When the boy looked at the saber, he smiled at him before he did the same thing. The boy covered his eyes with his hand for a moment before opening them up and said…

"There he is!" Roshan repeated

Diego's ears perked up as recognition came over his face. He visioned back sixteen years ago when he did that little game to some other human who was a lot younger. He was only a little squirt and he was crying during the journey so he thought of something to cheer him up by playing it to him but instead ended up scaring him in the end and it got him to cry even more. But wait? It couldn't be that human. Or could it?

Diego stepped back for a moment before looking back over at Manny.

"Manny can I talk to you privately" Diego whispered to him

As Diego signaled him to follow him out of the cave, Manny hesitated for a moment before doing the same thing.

"Uhh…sure why not" Manny replied back before looking back at Roshan and the other humans. "You just tell your friends to stay here with our wife's; me and my partner won't be long"

"That's fine. Take your time" Roshan replied back

As Manny and Diego departure out only a few feet away from the cave the two started talking in quiet conversation.

"Alright smart guy, what's the matter?" Manny asked

Diego didn't answer at first after seeing what just happened as he tried to cool his heart-beat down. When he did he looked back at Manny.

"Do you remember?" Diego asked him

"Remember what?" Manny replied back feeling confused

"16 years ago before you, me and Sid were a team. That little pink thing we rescued after we tried getting him back to his father" Diego explained to him

"You mean Pinky?" Manny asked

Diego nodded. "Yeah Pinky that's it"

"But what's that got to do with the boy in there?" Manny asked about Roshan

"Manny think about it. I sniffed him out and there was no lying to it; that boy happens to be the same boy we saved long ago before we met each other, before we even became a herd in the first place" Diego explained to him

"What? Now that's ridiculous there's no way that boy could possibly be…" Manny attempted to make a fuss before he paused

Recognition started to come over his face too before Manny looked back as he kept his gaze on Roshan sitting calmly with his friends while Ellie, Shira and the possums continued watching them. When he looked at Roshan he felt some sort of resemblance coming over his head as he remembered the events that happened to him back when he met up with Sid and Diego. After a lot of thinking he gazed back at Diego feeling convinced.

"…hey could it?" Manny asked him if he was sure

Diego nodded in reply as he and Manny continued staring back at Roshan while he and his human friends sat in the cave with the rest of the herd.

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is finished! Roshan just spoke to the herd and it's getting the animals wondering how he can hear them? Will Rowan, Newt, Minho, Lolo and Kodak understand them? How will the other herd members react? Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody long time no see! I needed a break off of typing due to Christmas and other hobbies; plus, my mother got married on 1/2/2016. Anyway, I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year and I'm so glad to be back in the game. It took quite some time to think how to put it all through, thanks to my friend White Hunter, but I think I finally got it. So just do me a big favor my viewers and just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Back in the cave, Roshan and his friends quietly sat against the wall while Ellie, Shira and the possum brothers watched them silently. Lolo, however, was playing around with her little Hyrax friend while chasing him quietly around the cave making sure that she wouldn't wake the other herd members up.

(HYRAX CHITTERING)

"I'm going to get you!" Lolo said in a whispering tone

The little hyrax critter ran around half the perimeter of the cave as the young girl chased after him.

(HYRAX CHITTERING)

The little hyrax quickly jumped on top of a log barrel and stood chittering for Lolo to come here. Only a few feet away, Lolo got into a lower crouching position and she began to creep towards her little friend. Once she was close enough the girl leaped out in surprise.

"GOTCHA…" Lolo screeched out

But the hyrax jumped out of the way, leaving Lolo to fall into the log barrel.

"…AAAHHH!" Lolo screamed

(THUMP)

When she fell in, the girl fell back on her two feet and stood back up showing only her head and face stuck in the log barrel.

" _Hey, where is everybody!" Lolo echo screamed_

" _Turn the lights on!"_

" _I'm blind! Someone help me!"_

" _Where am I?"_

"Oh Lolo, hang on let me help you…" said Roshan wanting to help before he was blocked by Ellie's trunk

"No, no, no, let me handle it sweetie" Ellie reassured the boy

Without attempting to argue, Roshan kindly stepped back away as Ellie exchanged a wink to the boy before she walked over to Lolo.

"I'm Ellie by the way" Ellie introduced herself

"And I'm Shira. What's yours kid?" Shira introduced herself while walking beside the boy

"Roshan" Roshan introduced himself

Shira began inspecting the boy all around his body from low to high. As her nose came to the boy's armpit, she cringed back disgustedly shaking her head.

"Yuck, you smell funky! Is this what all humans smell like?" Shira asked sarcastically

"No that's called body odor. Let's just say that running from a pack of wolves in the middle of the night really makes your body feel tingly" Roshan explained

Shira snorted. "I can believe that"

As Lolo was running around in circles, Ellie gently grasped the log with her trunk stopping the girl before she plugged the log right off the girl's head.

(PLOP)

"There! That should do it!" said Ellie

But suddenly Ellie looked back down in shock when she was surprised to see that Lolo's entire face was covered in some sort of sticky juice flavor. Lolo wiped the sticky juice off her eye-lids before she opened them up. She looked at her sticky fingers as she placed one of them in her mouth tasting the flavor.

(SMACKING LIPS)

"Watermelon?" said Lolo confusingly

Shira came up to her and began sniffing the watermelon flavor on the girl's face.

Shira turned over to Ellie. "Who puts a watermelon in a log?"

Ellie soon rolled her eyes over to Crash and Eddie giving the two a death glare. Seeing her possum brothers giggling, the two looked up at their sister before quickly looking back at her with fake smiles.

"Crash, Eddie!" said Ellie sternly

Eddie bravely stepped forward. "We uh…sort of had that planned out for Sid and Granny but then the human thing happened and…"

Eddie nervously stopped when he realized Ellie wasn't buying it. He then turned to his brother Crash and started to accuse him.

"Crash, how could you!" Eddie yelled

"What?" said Crash

(SLAP)

"OW!" cried Crash

"How could you pull something on an innocent girl like that? You outta be ashamed of yourself!" Eddie yelled

"Me? You were the one who hid it in the log the first place!" Crash yelled back

(SLAP)

"OW!" cried Eddie

"Yeah? Well…uh…if you hadn't made me hide it we wouldn't be having this fight!" Eddie yelled back

"What fight?" Crash asked

"This one!" Eddie shouted

Eddie leaped at Crash and the two rolled and punched around with each other fighting.

(GRUNTING)

(PUNCHING)

(SLAPPING)

Lolo watched as the possum brothers fight squeaking every sound that she couldn't understand. Ellie sighed but didn't attempt to argue over this.

"Does that happen a lot?" Roshan asked the she-mammoth

"If you knew what it was like around the holidays, you'd be surprised" Ellie replied

While Lolo wiped the watermelon juice off her face, her little hyrax friend, jumped on the girl's shoulder and took a paw scoop of juice off her cheek and took a taste out of it. Smacking his tiny little lips he expressed a tiny little smile across his face.

(CHITTERING HAPPILY)

Lolo grinned before she felt the silver sabress's tongue licking her sticky face.

(LOLO GIGGLING)

Shira tasted the watermelon flavor before chuckling to herself. "I would have her for breakfast, but she's just too darn sweet"

* * *

As Lolo only heard a soft growl from the sabress Shira started licking all the watermelon juice off the young girl's hair and face. Lolo giggled feeling like she was getting a bath from a saber-tooth tiger. Roshan chuckled as he watched before Newt called for him.

"Well then, while sticky girl is getting the licking treatment right now, how are we going to wake this brute up?" Newt asked about Kodak

Rowan then stood up from her spot along with Minho as they walked up to Newt.

"Have you tried face-tapping him?" Rowan asked

Newt didn't answer for a moment as he turned his head back at Kodak. The boy looked at his opened hand for a second before he took some effort and he slapped the older boy across the face.

(SLAP)

Kodak's head swung over to his other shoulder but he didn't awake from his oblivion.

"I said tap him not slap him!" Rowan confirmed him

"Is there really a difference?" Newt asked sarcastically

"Please move" Rowan said pushing Newt to the side

As Rowan started working CPR on Kodak, Newt walked back to be sided with Roshan, Minho, Ellie and the possum brothers (who were perched on Ellie's tusks). Soon Crash and Eddie hopped on Roshan's shoulders

"Hey Ro, brace up _we_ might have a suggestion" Crash whispered

"You two?" Roshan asked

"Of course! Ya think we're stupid or something?" Eddie asked

Roshan rose a brow and answered, "Yes"

Scolding his twin brother for saying the word 'stupid' turned back and began whispering into Roshan's ear.

(MUTTERING INDISTINCTLY)

When the two finished Roshan awed at the possums before nodding in agreement on what the possums just told him. He then turned over and shoved his friends Newt and Minho.

"What is it shank?" Minho asked

"What's the matter?" Newt asked

"Minho do you still have your mother's carved wooden bowl?" Roshan asked Minho

Minho nodded. "Yes"

"And Newt do you still have some of that ice cold water that we got left from the spring yesterday?" Roshan asked Newt

"Yeah what about it" Newt replied

"Listen what I want you to do is…" said Roshan before he whispered to his friends in private

(MUTTERING INDISTINCTLY)

Once Roshan finished he pulled his head back leaving Newt and Minho to look at each other for the moment before the two boys evilly grinned at each other. And with that said the two quickly ran away and started gathering stuff out of their backpacks: Minho got out the wooden-carved bowl and Newt got out of his jar of ice cold water. As Newt began pouring the water into the bowl Crash and Eddie came up with a large eggshell and they squeaked for Newt to spare some water for them. Newt didn't understand at first, but he didn't hesitate to refuse so he poured what was left and into the eggshell. Once they were all set, the two boys and the two possums started walking over to Kodak and Sid.

As Manny and Diego entered the cave they noticed the possums and the two other humans were holding bowls of water in their hands. Confused, Manny looked down and gently tapped Roshan on the shoulder with his trunk.

"Hey kid what's going on?" Manny questioned the boy

"Yeah what are your friends doing?" Diego questioned the boy

Roshan smiling grinned to the mammoth and the saber. "You'll see"

As Crash and Eddie came pulling the eggshell of water in, they looked at the snoring Sid before evilly nodding to each other.

"May we?" Eddie said with a boy

"We may" Crash replied with a bow

Together, Crash and Eddie lifted up the eggshell full of water and threw it covering Sid in ice cold water as he screamed out in surprise.

(SPLASH)

"AGH!" cried Sid as he woke up finally

Soaked and cold, Sid hugged himself as he started to shiver to death from the freezing water while chattering his teeth. Crash and Eddie then saluted to each other in victory knowing they completed their mission in victory; then they did the French kiss before they started coughing the hair pieces in their mouths.

Roshan watched grinning and eye-rolled to Manny and Diego, "Funny, huh?"

"Funny? That's not funny" Manny replied

"He's right…it's hilarious!" Diego replied sarcastically

"Now that's right!" Manny replied sarcastically

Manny and Diego laughed as Roshan chuckled with them. Soon Newt and Minho came walking over to Kodak. The two then grabbed a hold of the wooden bowl and looked at each other before evilly smiling and together they dumped the ice cold water in Kodak's face.

(SPLASH)

"AGH!" cried Kodak

Soaked and damped, Kodak quickly got on his feet and wiped the water off his face before spitting out some from his mouth.

(SPITTING)

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold…" Kodak whined

Kodak leaned his hand against a moving boulder before suddenly it caused a string to break making another watermelon that was hanging from a net fall down and it plunged all over Kodak's head.

(SPLAT)

Shocked and surprised by everyone including the herd watched as Kodak place both his hands on the watermelon and he yanked it right off his head. When he did, Kodak's head and face revealed to be all covered in watermelon juice as the older boy spat out some of the seeds that were in his mouth.

(SPITTING)

Newt and Minho didn't hesitate to say a word so instead the two boys started laughing. Kodak looked so funny it got Crash, Eddie, Manny and Diego laughing at him; all except Roshan, Rowan, Lolo, Ellie and Shira who were aweing in shock.

* * *

"Okay…(laughing)…now that's hilarious!" Diego laughed

"You said it…(laughing)…and I couldn't pull that off!" Manny laughed

(LAUGHING CONTINUES)

Ellie and Shira glared at their husbands with anger. Soon Ellie gently pushed Roshan and Rowan to the side as Shira carried Lolo by the shirt collar and set her next to her friends before the two wives' began marching over to their fiancés.

(PUNCH)

"OW! Ellie wait, no, no, not the head!"

(PUNCH)

"OW!" cried Manny

(ROARING)

"OW!" cried Diego

"ARGH, Shira don't do that"

(PUNCH)

(ROARING)

"UNCLE, UNCLE!" cried Manny

"HAVE MERCY, HAVE MERCY!" cried Diego

* * *

Painfully cringing of the torture Manny and Diego were getting the three kids turned back as they watched their two friends along with the possums laugh at Kodak and Sid's misfortune. As Kodak was cleaning himself off he noticed Newt and Minho standing only a few feet away laughing with two possums before he caught sight of the wooden bowl that the two were holding together. Angered by vengeance, Kodak gave a serious scowl and began huffing like he was ready to blow them down.

(KODAK GROWLING)

The older boy got himself up and he rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles.

"I'll murder you guys!" Kodak shouted

Before Kodak could start, Newt and Minho caught glimpse of the older boy ready to pound right at them.

"Uh-oh" said Newt

"Let's beat it!" cried Minho

Dropping the wooden bowl, Newt and Minho quickly scrammed for it causing Crash and Eddie to fall off of their shoulders. After they crash landed, the possum brothers began shouting at them.

"Hey what's the matter with you two, are you crazy!" Eddie shouted

"What are you so afraid of?" Crash shouted

(KODAK GROWLING)

The growling sound got the possums attentions and they quickly turned around when they saw an angry human charging towards them.

"Oh…that's what they're afraid of" Crash fearfully pointed out

Crash jumped into his brother's arms and shouted, "RETREAT!"

(POSSUMS SCREAMING)

"I'll beat the crap out of you guys!" Kodak shouted

As Sid started to feel dry again he stood himself off the ground and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey guys, what happened last night?..." Sid asked

Suddenly Newt, Minho, Crash and Eddie came running towards Sid as each of them accidently stepped on Sid's crotch with their foot.

(CRUNCH)

"Oh!" cried Sid

(CRUNCH)

"EEK!" cried Sid

(CRUNCH)

"Oh!" cried Sid again

(CRUNCH)

"EEK!" cried Sid again

(CRUNCH)

"Oh!" cried Sid for the last time

Sid painfully placed both his paws on his big-boy parts and crossed his eyes together in a goofy expression. He then raised a claw up and weakly shook it side to side before replying.

"…nevermind" Sid replied painfully

Sid soon fell back on the ground leaving the rest of the trio to watch Kodak chase after Newt, Minho, Crash and Eddie all over the cave.

(NEWT AND MINHO SCREAMING)

(POSSUM'S SCREAMING)

"Get back here!" Kodak shouted

The shouting was so loud; it got Granny waddling out of her sleeping spot grumbling as she went to see what all the commotion is about. When she did, she spotted two human boys and two stupid possums being chased by another human boy running towards her way.

"Oh a couple of screaming coyotes, eh?" said Granny sternly

Granny rose a paw out in front which got Newt, Minho, Crash, Eddie and even Kodak to screech to a stop as the old sloth began to scowl at the five.

"What's the matter with you dummies can't ya let a sloth rest in peace!" Granny shouted

(SLAPPING)

"Oh!" cried Newt, Minho, Kodak, Crash and Eddie

After she slapped all five of them, Granny jammed her stick into each of the human boy's feet causing the three to cry in pain.

(FOOT-CRUNCHING)

"Oh!" cried Newt

(FOORT-CRUNCHING)

"Oh!" cried Minho

(FOOT-CRUNCHING)

"Oh!" cried Kodak

When she finished that, Granny got all five boys to kneel down to their knees and holding her stick high she began smacking the five in the butt.

"I'll beat the whooping out of you all!" Granny shouted

(SMACKING)

(NEWT, MINHO, KODAK AND THE POSSUM BROTHERS SCREAMING IN PAIN)

* * *

When that was done, Crash and Eddie painfully scurried back to Ellie on climbed on her back while Newt, Minho and Kodak painfully walked back over to their friends when they were all standing in front of the yellow sloth. Once Sid finally started to feel the pain go away he stood back up on his bottom and got up on his feet.

"Gee, hey Manny, Diego I just had the weirdest dream last night. I thought I came across with…with…with…" Sid stuttered

Sid caught sight of Roshan, Rowan, Newt, Minho, Kodak and Lolo standing right in front of him and his eyes widened with fear.

"…HUMANS!" Sid screamed

Sid jumped to his feet and started to run as fast as he could. But he was being held by the tail by Manny's trunk as the mammoth gently pulled his friend back.

"Whoa take it easy buddy" said Manny

"W-what…what…what's happening? Why are they here? I mean why are they here with us?" Sid asked fearfully

"Sid listen, I know it's been a crazy night for all of us! I just need you to settle down and listen to us for a minute okay" said Ellie calming him down

"Wait, aren't they going to kill us?" Sid asked pointing at the human teenagers

"No they're not, Sid. They saved us" Manny explained

"They did?" Sid asked surprisingly

"Yes" Ellie replied

While the mammoths were trying to calm the screamer down, Roshan and his friends took the time to chat with each other before Kodak was the first to speak out.

"Hey" said Kodak. "Where are we? What are we doing with a bunch of animals?"

Rowan walked over and began explaining the situation to him. "The reason we're with them is because Roshan went back to fight off the Howlers; but he got knocked out in the process. Luckily these 'bunch of animals' as you say happened to be kind enough to take us back to their home and we've been here all night ever since. Now are you satisfied?"

(SCOFFING)

"What's so funny?" Roshan asked him

"Has everyone seriously lost their minds here? Animals would never help us! They're nothing but a bunch a big, dumb beasts!" Kodak commented

"You're wrong!" Lolo confirmed

"I' am not" Kodak replied back. "You know what, screw this! I'm out of…"

As Kodak turned to leave the group he was confronted by Diego who appeared right in front as the orange saber started growling at the older boy.

(GROWLING)

"Whoa what the…" said Kodak as he put his fists up in defense

"If you make one step and you're in for a giant mess with me, pal!" Diego warned

Only hearing a growl from the saber Kodak began peddling his way back towards Roshan and the group. When he did, Diego stopped and looked at Roshan for a second.

" _That kid's gotta be Pinky. It's just gotta be! I know it's him!"_ Diego thought to himself

While Diego was in thought Roshan managed to wave him making the saber snap out of his head before he began heading back over towards Manny and the rest of the group.

"That saber seems to like you, Roshan" Newt told him

"Do you recognize him?" Minho asked

"Uh…I don't know yet?" Roshan replied

"Really, because he seems to recognize you" Newt pointed out

"That's none of your concern" Roshan confirmed

"It is now. You have the power to understand animals and we don't" Minho pointed out

"I wish there was some way we could understand what animals are saying" said Newt

Newt's wish was soon granted when Roshan suddenly remembered something important. He quickly ran over to his backpack and started digging in to it as his friends came walking up behind him.

"What are you doing?" Rowan asked

"Don't ask any questions yet, just wait" Roshan told her

Roshan pulled out and revealed what appeared to be a large wooden container holding some sort of mysterious fluid inside it and he showed it to his friends.

"What's that supposed to be?" Minho asked

"Just drink it" Roshan instructed

"What for?" Minho asked again

"I just need to make sure that I'm right" Roshan answered

"Roshan isn't it a little too early to be drinking at this time of the day instead of having it at night?" Rowan asked

"Please just drink it" Roshan instructed

"Hey, hey calm down. Just why do you want us to drink that?" Newt asked about the container

Frantically pressured, Roshan cooled himself down before he began explaining about the container.

"Alright listen I don't know how to say this because I wouldn't think all of you would believe me, but have you always wonder how I'm the only one who can talk to animals?" Roshan asked his friends

Rowan, Newt, Minho and Lolo nodded except for Kodak who shook his head.

"Well you see when I was little my grandmother fed me this, how can I say it…potion. And she said that it would give me this extraordinary ability to talk to animals" Roshan explained

"What?" said Manny

Only hearing a trumpet, the group of kids turned around when they saw the herd members walking up behind them.

"What did you just say?" Manny asked surprisingly

"I said that _this_ gave me this ability to talk to animals" Roshan explained holding the container up

"Is it possible?" Manny asked the boy

"That's what I'm trying to find out" said Roshan

"Wait a minute, Ro. You mean to tell us that this drink could give all of us the ability you have. To talk to animals like you?" Newt asked

"Yes" Roshan answered

"Do you really expect us to drink that damn thing and become freaks like you? I rather die of a poisonous heart" Kodak scoffed

"I'm not asking you to trust me. I asking you…to believe in me" Roshan explained

"What?" said Rowan, Newt, Minho, Kodak and Lolo

"My grandmother told me that I needed to believe in my dreams and trust my instincts and now I need you all to do the same" Roshan explained

"Why should we?" Rowan asked

"Because it was given to me for a reason. Now let me ask you…do you believe" Roshan asked

Roshan held out the container with the mysterious fluid to the others. Rowan Newt, Minho, Kodak and Lolo took the time to think it over but it was too hard of a decision to make. Manny and the others watched as they waited for the kids to make their final answer whether they should drink the potion or not.

* * *

As the next scene changes, back at the human came it showed a crowd of worried parents circling around Runar and Ragnar asking random questions about the whereabouts of their kids.

(INDISTINCT CHATTERING)

"Everyone please settle down. I know you're all wondering where you're children are but I can assure you that they're in the good hands with the chief's son" Ragnar explained to the parents

"The chief's son? Why that little turd is probably boring our kid's minds with that animal talking crap of his!" said one of the angry parents

"Yeah if he's the chief's son why doesn't he act like chief's son?" said another angry parent

"Hey now, you mustn't blame my son! He's a good leader and a faithful companion and you should be proud of that!" Runar yelled at the angry parent

(SCOFFING)

"If he's your son then why do you still keep him in fairytale land?" scoffed one of the angry parents

"Tell the boy to get a life!" yelled another angry parent

"Or have no life at all!" yelled another angry parent

Once the crowd began leaving Runar placed his hand over his head feeling like he was starting to have a headache; but he soon comforted by Ragnar gave his brother a comforting pat on the back.

"Have patience my brother. Don't let them say those things about your son; he's a good kid and you should be proud of that" Ragnar reassured

"But why didn't they come back last night?" Runar asked

"Brother please, your son is in good hands with one of my hunters. I'm sure wherever they are they're trying to find their way back home" Ragnar reassured

"Well I'm not convinced" said Runar and he started to walk away

"They'll be back Runar. I know they will" Ragnar reassured

Once Runar was away, Ragnar turned his head over to the open walls that lead to the outside wilderness. He then expressed an evil grin on his face.

"That's right Kodak. Keep them as far, far away from here" Ragnar whispered menacingly to himself

As Ragnar started to go back to his duties, Iorek was seen hiding behind a boulder next to the open walls. Just then a little female blue bird came flying down in front of him.

"Anything?" Iorek asked the bird

"Nothing. They're nowhere to be found; it's like they vanished" the female blue bird explained

Iorek expressed determination on his face. "I must go after them"

"Iorek, no!" cried the female blue bird. "You've never been out in the wild on your own! You could get killed!"

(ROARING)

"I'm not afraid to try. Roshan's my friend and I'm going to find him; and I won't stop till I do" said Iorek

Iorek then let out a loud ferocious roar into the sky and he ran out of his hiding place and he passed through the open walls and he began running out into the open fields and into the wilderness to find his human friends hoping that they were alright.

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is done finally! And again I'm sorry for the long wait; I just wanted you all to have a good Christmas break and enjoy the new year of 2016! Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Stooge Man here! Another chapter's up and I give thanks to fluttercordfan77, White Hunter, candy-apple14 and Mystery for reviewing. So just do me a favor and just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Roshan continued to holding the jar out to his friends while Manny and the others waited for the kids to have an answer.

"Diego do you think the kid's drink can make them understand us?" Manny whispered

"I don't know buddy. I never heard humans make stuff like that in the ice age especially not this one" Diego whispered back

"Maybe he's a wizard" Sid guessed

"Wizard?" Manny and Diego asked in an irritated tone

"Yeah you know the guy with the drapes holding the stick that he waves around with and says, 'hocus pocus' to make things disappear, huh?" Sid told his friends

"I outta make YOU disappear, Sid" Manny replied irritatedly

"Now that I would die to see that happen" said Diego sarcastically

"Oh gee Manny, you don't have to be polite…HEY!" Sid yelled by the remark

Ellie soon stepped and shushed the three to be quiet.

(SHUSHING)

* * *

Roshan was still waiting for Rowan, Newt, Minho, Lolo and Kodak to make their response as they hesitated patiently still unsure whether to decide if they should drink it or not.

"Well guys, what do you say?" Roshan asked

Lolo sensed goodness in her friend's eyes and she was willing to do anything to stay on Roshan's side. The young girl took the first step forward.

"I believe" said Lolo

Surprised by the others including the herd the young girl walked over so she could taste Roshan's potion. As the herd members were watching Shira was talking to Ellie in secret.

"Brave girl" Shira whispered to Ellie

"I like her spirit" Ellie whispered back

Roshan unscrewed the cap and he placed it into Lolo's hands. Lolo was nervous at first fearing what the flavor would taste like but she was tenacious to try it. So with taking a deep breath, the young girl held the jar up to her lips and she took a very small sip. After tasting the potion she lowered the jar and expressed a sour twitch on her face as she shook her head trying to get the shake the nasty feeling away.

"Tastes bitter" Lolo complained

Roshan chuckled. "That's how I reacted the first time when I drank it. But you gave it a try Lolo"

But before Roshan could take the jar from Lolo, Kodak snatched the jar right out of the girl's grip and held it away from her.

"HEY!" cried Lolo

"Ah shut your yap! Your just being a wimp that's all!" Kodak told the girl

"I'AM NOT!" cried Lolo

Smirking, Kodak gently set the jar down and he pushed Lolo down on the floor making her yelp in surprise. Shira and Ellie gasped when they saw what the older boy did and the two quickly made their way over to help the girl up. Shira head-locked against Lolo's back pushing her forward; Ellie grasped Lolo by the hand and she pulled her up. Together they lifted Lolo right back on her feet again.

"Meanie!" Lolo yelled

Kodak threw his hand at Lolo before looking at Roshan. "Alright loser let's see if this stuff is worth living for"

Kodak held the jar to his lips and took a larger sip out of the container. When he did he quickly took it off his lips and with a disgusted expression he began gagging the taste flavor that was now in his mouth.

(COUGHING, SPITTING)

Roshan smirked and crossed his arms. "What's the matter you don't like it?"

After coughing, Kodak wiped his mouth with his sleeve and looked at Roshan with an outraged feeling on his face.

"Tastes like a dead horse" Kodak complained

"Glad you liked it" said Roshan and he took the jar away from Kodak

Rowan was next in line as Roshan walked over to her and held the jar out.

"You really think that _this_ can give us the gift you have? To talk to animals" said Rowan

"Only if you believe that you can talk to them. You do believe right?" said Roshan as he held the jar a little bit closer to her

"Yes I believe" Rowan replied back

Rowan breathed through her nose and sighed; she then gently gripped the container in her hand and held it to her lips and took a small sip out of it. After swallowing the potion, she grimaced a scowl on her face before she wiped her lips off with her hand.

"Not good is it" said Roshan smirking

Rowan shook her head. "Lolo's right the taste does seem bitter"

"At least you believed" said Roshan

Rowan smiled at him before handing the jar to Newt and Minho. But when Minho took the first grasp, so did Minho. The two friends raised their heads up and grimaced at each other.

"Just a minute shank, she gave it to me first. Therefore I'm drinking it first!" Newt argued

"Not a chance I'm drinking it first!" Minho argued

"We're both taking half you know that!" Newt argued

Rowan became annoyed by the two fighting like this and she rolled her sleeves up before she started walking over to them. When she did, Newt and Minho were shown pulling the jar to each other one at a time trying to get the one to let go.

"Give it to me!" Newt argued

"No, give it to me!" Minho argued

"I want it!" Newt argued

"Give it to me!" Minho argued

"Give it to me!" Newt argued

"Give it to me!" Minho argued

"Boys, boys, please. Give it to me" Rowan said calmly getting the boys to stop

Minho released his grip and Newt gave the container to Rowan.

"What happens now?" Newt asked curiously

"This!" said Rowan

Rowan gripped her hand on Newt's jaw and pried his mouth and she poured the potion into his mouth. When she did, she covered his mouth with her hand before telling him something important.

(NEWT MUMBLING)

"Don't swallow till I tell you to, got it?" Rowan said to Newt

Newt nodded and Rowan turned over to Minho as the boy started to feel like he was going to get the same thing that Newt just got.

"Wait a minute Rowan…" said Minho trying to get her to stop

But it was too late, Rowan had already gripped her hand on Minho's jaw and she pried his mouth open and began pouring the potion right into him. When she did, she covered his mouth before making sure that both boys that the potion locked in their mouths.

"Now swallow" Rowan demanded

Together, Newt and Minho swallowed the potion from their mouths and into their stomachs. When it was done, the two looked at each other in disgust and without holding anything back in they started spluttering and coughing up the juice flavor that they've just tasted

(SPLUTTERING)

(COUGHING)

"Bloody hell!…(coughing)" said Newt

"Why does it taste like crap!...(coughing)" said Minho

"Because that's what my grandmother puts in this stuff. She makes it taste like its disgusting so she doesn't have to drink it again for herself" Roshan explained

"(coughing)…Yes, exactly like crap!" said Minho

"Ah this is wasting our time that stuff didn't work on us!" Kodak argued

"Kodak show a little self-control will you. Roshan's just trying to help us" Rowan told Kodak

"He's not trying to help us, he's trying to poison us!" Kodak argued

"Well at least I did something, Kodak. I mean what you have done that's good besides killing other species?" said Roshan getting up in Kodak's face

"Let me tell you something _shank_ you've been out here for one day. Me, I've been out here for 3 years trying to keep the tribe stable…" Kodak argued

"Yeah and you're still doing what Ragnar tells you to do! You can make your own decisions not him!" Roshan argued

"Oh then maybe you should be in charge if you're such an expert on beasts like them!" Kodak argued referring to the herd

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" Rowan shouted out as she got in between Roshan and Kodak. "This is not Roshan's fault!"

* * *

While the kids were fighting, Lolo stepped aside walking backwards till she bumped up behind Ellie's trunk. She turned around and looked up as the female Mammoth smiled down and she raised her trunk up and began stroking the young girl's hair gently. Lolo smiled before Shira came up to her and the young girl raised her open hand out which allowed the silver sabress to rest her soft cheek on the girl's palm nuzzling it in delight.

"Don't listen to that meanie; he doesn't know what it's like to have an animal's loyalty. I think you guys are most fascinating creatures I've ever seen in my life" Lolo reassured the herd

Smiling by that comment, Ellie spoke out to the girl. "Oh darling, that is so sweet of you"

"You're welcome. I knew…" Lolo replied

Lolo stopped when she noticed someone was talking to her. It certainly wasn't her friends due to them standing in the other corner talking to themselves. The young girl slowly started to turn her head up looking straight into Ellie's eyes.

"Say that again, please?" said Lolo to Ellie

"I said that was sweet of you dear" Ellie repeated to the young girl

Lolo jumped back in surprise. "I…I can understand you?"

Shira's ears perked up surprisingly. "I think that pulled the trigger, Ellie"

Ellie surprisingly turned her head back to the girl. "Oh my gosh you're right!"

"No…" said Manny in disbelief

"I-I-It can't be" said Diego in disbelief

"But it is!" said Sid excitedly

Lolo's heart began pounding as she started to take as many deep breaths she could possibly can. But the excitement was too much for her and she quickly ran back towards Roshan and the others.

"Guys, Guys! I heard them, they just spoke to me, I can understand them now!" Lolo shouted excitedly

Roshan gasped with a smile realizing that his potion actually works. Kodak grew irritated and he grasped the girl by the shirt.

"Are you going to start that again?" Kodak asked agitatedly

Just before Kodak was about to make a fist he was pulled back by Newt and Minho.

"Hey pick on somebody your own size!" Minho yelled

"You can't hit a girl!" Newt yelled

Just before the three boys could start arguing Sid came across between them and stopped the fight.

"Hey quiet, there are other animals sleeping you know" Sid said quietly to Kodak, Minho and Newt

"You stay out of this!" said Kodak telling the sloth to get lost

"This doesn't involve you!" Minho told the sloth

"Yeah why don't cha knock off your own block…" Newt told the sloth

But suddenly the three stopped and they turned their heads back to Sid when they thought they heard someone talking to them. Looking at one another before looking back at the sloth, Sid happily gave them a warm welcome.

"Hi, I'm Sid. What are your names?" Sid asked happily raising a paw out towards them

Kodak, Minho and Newt looked back at each other surprisingly before each started stuttering out words.

"The sloth is talking" Newt stuttered

"What should we do?" Minho stuttered

"There's only one thing to do" Kodak stuttered

Together, the three boys screamed at the top of their lungs.

(KODAK, MINHO AND NEWT SCREAMING)

Suddenly Sid started screaming at the top of his lungs while Roshan, Rowan, Lolo and the rest of the herd members jumped up in surprise.

(SID SCREAMING)

"AGH, why is everyone screaming?" Sid asked

"You're talking!" Minho stuttered

"You just bloody spoke to us?" Newt stuttered

"Well when put it that way…umm…yes" Sid replied

"No, no this is not real! It can't be real!" Kodak stuttered

"For once I agree with Kodak. This is all a dream just a very bad dream!" Minho stuttered

"Agree! If this was real there wouldn't be two talking rats sitting on our shoulders right now" Newt stuttered

But Newt's answer was soon answered when Crash and Eddie appeared on his and Minho's shoulders.

"For your information pencil neck we're possums; not rats" Crash confirmed the skinny boy

"Yeah but you guys should have seen the looks on your faces when you drank that stuff. You were like '(coughing), (sputtering)' all over the cave" Eddie teased

Newt looked back up at Minho with a horrified expression. "This is real, this is bloody real!" he cried out

* * *

The group of friends all turned over to Roshan in disbelief. Rowan stood beside Roshan with her hand covering her mouth as Roshan smiled back seeing that the potion his grandmother made for him had succeeded.

"Roshan…how is this-?" Rowan stuttered

"Impossible? I told you all I had to do was believe. But you know what the best part is?" Roshan smiling told her

Rowan turned to him before Roshan answered. "You did too"

While jaw-dropping children were staring at the herd each member showed a sign of awkwardness to the kids. But all was broke when Sid whispered to his pals.

"What's the matter with those guys?" Sid asked about the kids

"I'm going to go on a limb and say that the potion didn't work" Diego guessed

"Like my mom once asked me, 'Cat got your tongue?'" Manny teased

That comment suddenly made Diego and Shira start growling at the mammoth making Manny step back a little.

(GROWLING)

As Manny moved to the side Ellie came up behind and she smacked him on the back of the head with her trunk making him receive a headache.

(SLAP)

"OW! What I was just kidding" Manny explained that he was only fooling around

"This is awesome!" Lolo cheered as she started dancing around the cave

While Manny and the others were watching the little girl dance, Kodak slapped his palm on his forehead before slowly rubbing it down to his face.

"I should have stayed back at the camp!" Kodak muttered

* * *

 **Well another chapter is finished! Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everybody Stooge Man's back! Sorry for the long wait I had a very tight schedule such as skiing and not to mention working at school for so many hours; but I thank you for your patience. I also like to thank White Hunter, candy-apple14, fluttercorfan17, Mystery Kid and mary for their reviews and ideas. Now do me all a favor and just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The others watched as Lolo danced around twirling in circles while cheering about talking to animals now. Just as she slowed herself down she started to wobble from side to side knowing she over-did it too much and was about to collapse. The young girl tripped on her feet and fell backwards but was caught when Shira leaned her head against Lolo's back and tipped her back on her feet.

"Thank-you" Lolo said with gratitude

"Don't mention it, squirt. Just next time fall on rats okay. That would make me happy" Shira told the girl

"I try to remember once my head stops shaking" Lolo replied back

Shira chuckled and gave Lolo a playful nudge before nuzzling her stomach making the girl giggle. While hearing Shira's remark, the possums crossed their arms and looked at each other angrily.

"Did she call us rats?" Crash asked his brother

"She did; she called us rats!" Eddie answered back

"I'm beginning to hate that pussy-cat!" Crash replied

"Me too!" Eddie replied back

Shira nuzzled Lolo from her stomach all the way to her neck as the young girl giggled with ever rub the sabress laid upon her.

Lolo gently pushed Shira's head away and said, "Please stop I'm ticklish"

Shira playfully smirked and looked at Lolo. "Ooh you are, are you?"

Lolo realized what she just said and she looked back and saw Shira getting ready to pounce and the young girl opened her arms out waving them at the sabress.

"No, no I didn't mean that, please STOP…" Lolo screamed

But it was far already too late, Shira gently pinned Lolo to the floor and with a playful attitude the sabress began nuzzling and licking the young girl's head non-stop; leaving Lolo laughing senselessly.

(LOLO LAUGHING)

* * *

The herd members watched as their saber friend played with the little human girl in enjoyment. Diego watched too grinning at his wife on how she played with the young child. Sid shoved his friend in the shoulder to get his attention.

"Shira seems to be enjoying this, huh buddy?" Sid said to his friend

"I gotta hand it to her. She's good with kids" Diego admitted

"Yeah just wait till she's a mother then you'll see how she's really good at that job" Sid pointed out

"It'll be an easy start for her…but not for me" Diego also admitted

"How could you say that, Diego? You're wonderful with kids" Sid reminded him

"I was with Peaches when she was a calf it's just that…I don't know if I'm going to be ready for it when the time comes" Diego replied

"Buddy please, you're Diego the fastest saber-tooth tiger who ever lived. Plus you have the nine lives to prove it" Sid told him

"You might be wrong Sid. Not all sabers can keep their nine lives forever" said Diego feeling unsure

Sid comforted his friend with a pat on the head. "I highly doubt that's true, buddy"

* * *

Soon Peaches with Louis sleeping on her top knot yawned and walked out of her sleeping spot to see what was all the screaming about.

(YAWNING)

"Mom, Dad? What's going on?" Peaches said tiredly

Manny, Ellie including everyone else looked at Peaches and Louis shocked to see that they were awake while the humans were still in the cave. When the two caught sight of the humans their eyes popped up and their jaws dropped down showing that they were finally broken from their tiredness.

"Mom, Dad…there's humans in our home" Peaches pointed out

"Peaches…" Ellie attempted to explain

"Why are there humans in our home?" Peaches asked frantically

"Uh, Peaches sweetie we can explain" Manny attempted to explain

"Dad why are there humans in our home? Please tell me this is a dream! Tell me this is a dream!" Peaches said frantically

"WAIT!" Roshan shouted waving his arms out

Looking down at Roshan surprisingly, Peaches and Louis jaw-dropped at the human boy in astonishment and eye-balled at him like this was no ordinary surprise.

"Please, your parents had nothing to do with this. This happened because of me and I'm responsible for it; you just need to let me explain everything" Roshan explained to her

Still with no answer, Peaches continued eye-balling the boy with his jaw hanging low. However, Louis let out of chuckle and waved his finger down at Roshan.

"Ha-ha-ha, will you please excuse me for a moment" said Louis smiling

Louis's feet collapsed causing him to fall off of Peaches and onto the hard floor unconscious with a very loud thud.

(THUD)

Roshan blinked a few times and shook his head. "Well that was unexpected"

"As so are you!" Peaches pointed back

"Please I can see this is crazy for you and _him_. But you have to believe me I'm not like them" Roshan explained to her

"Why should I believe anything you say, human?" Peaches replied accusingly

"First of all the names not _human_ okay, it's Roshan and second these are my friends and we've been sleeping in your cave for whole night" Roshan confirmed her

Manny quickly rushed to be beside his daughter. "Peaches your mother and I will explain everything later; right now I just need you to cope with them"

"But dad they're humans why should we…" Peaches argued

"Because that human saved my and your mother's life last night" Manny explained to her

Eye-balling her father she gasped. "What? No human saves an animal not ever" Peaches replied

"Apparently this one did; him and his friends and we owe them our gratitude" Manny told her

"Why should I care for them after what they did the other day?" Peaches reminded her father about the last events

Manny sighed and took a deep breath. "Peaches, please, your mother and I know that you and Louis have been through this for the first time ever but right now it's not important anymore. What's important now is that we get to know who they are"

"But why?" Peaches argued

"Because I said so!" Manny argued

"But why tell me why!" Peaches argued

"Because I' am the grown up and that's how it is!" Manny shouted

"Hey" called Roshan getting both the mammoths attentions. "You do realize you're only making it worse for her right?"

"He's got a point" said Ellie walking in

"What? But I was not…" Manny attempted to argue before he realized Ellie had shot him a warning glance and he looked back at Peaches before looking back at his wife and back down at the boy.

(GRUNTS FRUSTRATINGLY)

"Grr, forget I said that sweetie just go stand with the rest and take Weiner with you" Manny instructed his daughter

* * *

Rolling her eyes, Peaches gently grasped Louis and placed him on her back as she walked over to be with her mother, aunts and uncles. Rowan, Newt, Minho, Kodak and Lolo stood to be next with Roshan once they and the rest of the herd were standing face-to-face.

"You were saying?" Roshan said to Manny

"Okay maybe we did come off on the wrong track here and I apologize for it to all of you. How about we introduce ourselves" Manny suggested

Manny took the first step forward to begin introductions.

"Hello I'm Manfred but you can call me Manny" Manny announced himself

"Manfred?" said Minho jokingly

Manny sighed frustratingly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah it's a funny name I know. Hardy-Har-Har! Blah-Blah-Blah!"

"No, no, I think that's a good name. But Manny's sounds lot better" Roshan commented

"I'll take that as a compliment" Manny replied

"And another thing I heard guys say you're fat. We'll you're not you're a lot poufy than I imagined" Roshan admitted

Manny happily pointed his trunk at the boy. "NOW THAT I'LL TAKE AS AN APPRECIATION!"

Kodak scoffed. "Yeah, that depends if he's wearing a fur coat or not"

Manny scowled at Kodak before Rowan shoved him in the arm. Ignoring the older boy he continued on with the introductions as he began introducing the other members to Roshan the kids.

"This is uber-tracker here is Diego and this floppy- green smelly excuse for a skunk here is Sid" Manny announced Sid and Diego to the kids

"That's Mr. Sid to you sir and second this sloth is ready to take action…" said Sid trying to salute but ended up poking himself in the eye

(POKE)

"OW!" cried Sid

Rowan rushed over to him. "Oh my gosh are you alright?" she asked

Sid uncovered his eye to Rowan when the girl was shocked to see the sloth's eye was all bloaty and red.

"Don't worry about it, it's just pain. Pain's the only thing that gets through to me" Sid reassured her

"I doubt that's true" Rowan replied

"Don't tempt him" Diego warned

Noticing the orange saber-tooth tiger, Rowan made her way towards Diego and knelt down to him.

"And you must be the uber-tracker, right?" Rowan teased

"That's Diego to you" Diego confirmed her

Newt and Minho walked up to Rowan and they knelt down beside her.

"I'll be damned" Minho admitted

"You're actually part of this herd?" Newt asked the saber

Diego nodded. "That's right. Name's Diego friends"

Diego held a paw out to the kids but only causing the three to step back in fear. Diego knew why.

"It's alright. It's just a paw shake. I won't hurt you" Diego reassured

Rowan grasped the saber's paw and shook it before Newt and Minho did the same but only fearing that the saber might scratch them to pieces. Roshan then came up to him and starred at him politely.

"What's the matter?" Diego asked the boy

Roshan snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at him. "Sorry it's just that it's been so long since I've last encountered with a saber-tooth tiger and for some reason you just look so familiar" the boy replied

"Really because I was thinking of the same way" Diego replied back

"I'm Roshan by the way" Roshan introduced himself to the saber

"Diego" Diego introduced himself

Diego held out a paw towards the boy and Roshan grasped it in a mighty firm constraint. When they both released Diego shook his paw around trying to loosen the cramps.

"Wow you sure got a grip there, kid" Diego admitted

"I taught it to myself when I was little. The father said when I was little I would always grip on other people's legs begging for them to give my ride and it just made my father laugh" Roshan told the saber

Diego chuckled. "That is funny. It's strange though because I remember something or someone who waddled up and gripped me by the leg and he didn't let go"

"Maybe he was just too interested of your nice soft fur" Roshan said teasingly

Diego raised a brow and shot a smirking glance at Roshan.

"I think we're going to get along just fine" said Diego

"Yeah…I guess so" Roshan admitted

* * *

Lolo soon came running up to the orange saber and she wrapped her arms around Diego's neck squeezing him tight.

"I'm Lolo and you're so soft!" Lolo cheered

Diego gently pushed the girl away causing her to release her arms around his neck so that he could breathe oxygen.

"You got it all wrong kid I'm not soft" Diego told the girl

"Ooh really? Well I can fix that" Shira replied walking over to him

"Wait what are you talking about…" said Diego before he was taken by surprise by Shira lips kissing him on the cheek.

(KISS)

Diego blushed under his fur. …but I can be gentle" he admitted

Lolo giggled and faced the silver sabress next. "And let me guess you're name is Shira?"

Shira nodded. "That's right, love"

"Can I ask you a question Shira?" Lolo asked the sabress

"Sure" Shira replied

"Is that a giant watermelon in your tummy?" Lolo asked pointed to Shira's pregnancy

Shira chuckled and shook her head. "No silly that's a special surprise I'm saving for me and my husband. You see sweetie…I'm going to be a mother"

"Meaning?" Lolo asked feeling confused

"She's gonna have cubs, Lolo" said Rowan jumping into the conversation as she knelt down to the little girl. "Babies"

"You mean the small cuddly balls with the incy wincey little eyes, small ears and little nose?" Lolo asked

Rowan happily nodded making Lolo feel convinced as she turned back at Shira and shot her a surprised a feeling.

"That's fur-tastic!" Lolo cheered

"Congratulations" Rowan replied to Shira

"Thanks. You wanna feel them?" Shira offered the girls

The two girls looked at each happily before turning back nodding the sabress. Shira tilted her hip to the side so that her stomach would show as the two each held out their hands towards her. When they touched it, the girls felt the warm furry softness when suddenly they felt a kick on both of their palms. Surprised, Lolo then leaned her ear against Shira belly and she felt a few little kicks on the cheek and ear.

(LOLO GIGGLING)

"They're so small" Lolo commented

"Yes but they'll grow sooner than you think, love" Shira told the girl

"When do they come out?" Rowan asked the sabress

"Soon. I don't know when but they'll be here soon you'll see" Shira answered

"I can't wait to see them!" said Lolo excitedly

"So am I" said Shira before head-locking her head with Lolo's

* * *

Rowan then petted Shira on the head earning a purr from the sabress. Meanwhile, Manny kept on going through the introductions with the kids.

"This is Ellie my wife" Manny announced Ellie to the kids

"Yeah we already met" Roshan pointed out

Ellie chuckled. "We sure did. It's so nice to meet you Roshan"

Ellie held a trunk out and Roshan grasped it gently and shook it with pleasure. "The pleasure's all mine"

Minho was next to shake Ellie's trunk. "Those were some cool moves you got Ms. E. Where'd you learn it?"

"FROM US!" Crash and Eddie jumped in

Ellie sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's true. This is Crash and this is Eddie; they're my brothers"

Crash and Eddie's introduction stayed silent when she saw the looks on Roshan, Minho, Newt and Kodak's faces when they heard what Ellie just said to them.

"Your brothers?" Roshan asked about the two

"That's right" Ellie answered back

"I'll be damned again" Minho replied

"Aren't they…how can I explain this? A little small?" Newt asked about their height

Crash gasped. "Small? Did you hear what he just called us brother!"

"Indeed Crash indeed. I believe your mistaken pencil neck, it ain't the size that counts it's what you do with it" Eddie joked

Kodak grinned. "In that case…"

Kodak lifted one leg up and with powerful force he stopped on Crash and Eddie crushing them both down before the possums sprang back up like musical accordions.

Kodak chuckled. "Now that's what I call using my size"

Ignoring older boy's sadistic behavior Manny kept going on with introductions as he went on to Peaches next.

"And you've already met my beautiful daughter Peaches. She's standing right over there" Manny pointed out

"Peaches, huh? I think that's a wonderful-?" said Newt before he stopped when he saw something he'd never seen before

* * *

 _(Slow-motion love song starts playing as Peaches come walking into the scene in slow-motion style)_

 _Pharrell: This rainy day is temporary_

 _(Newt's jaw dropped as he star-eyed at Peaches beauty in amazement)_

 _Pharrell: The contrast is why we got him_

 _(Peaches flips a piece of her hair back_ _as she continued walking in slow-motion)_

 _Pharrell: Cause sunshine due is just a cloud a way, way, way, way, way_

 _(Newt lovingly smiled and lowered his arms/ shoulders down as he watched Peaches walk past him without letting that love feeling get away from him)_

 _Pharrell: Way, way, way, way, way, way_

 _(Hey baby!)_

 _(SONG SCREECHES TO AN END)_

* * *

Newt's heart was pounding by the minute; he couldn't dare take his eyes off that mammoth for one second. Minho soon noticed his friend was acting strange all of a sudden when he saw his friend was checking Peaches out.

Minho shoves him in the shoulder. "Hey what's eating you?"

Newt turned to his friend showing that same loving expression on his face. "I think I'm in love"

Minho looked at Newt awkwardly before looking at Peaches for a moment before looking back and then looking back at her again surprisingly when the boy soon realized what he was talking about. Minho frowned and smacked his friend upside of the head.

(SLAP)

"OW, what the bloody hell was that for?" Newt questioned while covering his head with his hand

"Dude, that girl is way out of your species. I bet you two wouldn't last an hour together" Minho explained to him

"I don't bloody care" said Newt with a dreamy look

Minho rolled his eyes and slapped his palm over his head before Rowan and Lolo came walking back to be beside Roshan, Newt, Minho and Kodak after the introductions were all finished.

"Now that we all know each other could mind explaining why you kids are doing out here in the jungle all by yourselves?" Ellie asked the kids

"Well you see it started like this: after we landed on your island we wanted to check the place out and see what's it's like. But were ambushed by Howlers during the middle of the night and that's how we met up with you" Rowan explained

"Howler? What the heck is that a dog with a bad tummy ache?" Sid asked

"No ya fool, howlers are like wolves but only they have rabies. Their pack came for us that night and they tried to kill us and come to think of it I'm starting to believe they're everywhere on this bloody island…" Newt explained

While Newt kept on explaining on Howlers, Kodak peeked towards the cave exit and knew that it would be a good time to get away from the animals as soon as possible. Looking back one last time the older boy slowly began creeping away as he quietly made his way towards the exit. But just before he was about to make his escape he was bumped to the ground when Kodak saw Diego standing right in front of him as the saber helped him by grabbing his parka and he lifted the older boy back on his feet again.

"What the hell?" said Kodak sternly

"Where do you think you're going?" Diego asked questionably

"Out for a walk what's your damn excuse saber" Kodak deceived the saber

Kodak tried to walk past but was pushed back by Diego as he glared at the older boy.

"I don't like your attitude which makes me not want to believe you at all! And I'm going to tell you something else; going out there by yourself is just going to bring you nothing but bad luck! You'll be wolf-bait by the time you take a step out of this cave alone" Diego replied agitatedly

"Do not test me…" Kodak warned

"DON'T TEST ME!" Diego roared

Hearing the commotion, Roshan quickly rushed over and got in between Diego and Kodak.

"Hey easy, easy!" Roshan told Diego to stand down

"Hey kid how about you tell your friend here to show a little respect for predators like me" Diego told the boy

"I will deal with him" Roshan reassured the saber before turning back down to Kodak. "Diego's right Kodak, it's better that we all stick together and look after one another. It's the right thing to do"

Roshan held out a hand to Kodak but greedy as the older boy was he slapped it away and got up by himself as he dusted himself off. Then he looked back down at the saber and frowned.

"…CATS!" Kodak muttered

Hearing that comment, Diego growled startling Kodak in surprise.

(GROWLING)

(KODAK WHIMPERING)

Diego turned to Roshan with an agitated expression. "Some friends you got here, kid"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start anything…" Roshan apologized but was interrupted by Diego

"No, no, no, no, no it's not your fault it's just that well…I liked it better when some humans stayed quiet" Diego reassured him

Roshan sighed. "Yeah I bet"

As Kodak began heading back to the group he began analyzing results in his thoughts.

" _Stubborn feline! First the Howlers and now this; Ragnar's will not be pleased. As long as they're away from the tribe I'm on easy street. I just need a better plan and nothing's going to change my heart NEVER!"_ Kodak thought to himself

The scene changes back as Newt was finishing on explaining about the Howlers to the herd.

"…and that's everything we pretty much know" Newt finished

"Oh my goodness that's awful" said Ellie

"It's not just that Ellie. Come to think of it I don't think those humans are going to be our only problem after all" Manny pointed out

* * *

 **Another chapter is finally done! And again sorry for the long wait. Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry for the long wait I was busy with other things such as my birthday and going back to school. Anyway thank you White Hunter, candy-apple14, Air Wolf 450, Mystery, and kobe for your reviews and your patience. The next chapter is finally up so just sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Pacing his white paws down shaking the Earth from under, Iorek galloped through the forest hiking across the valley for his human ally along with the rest of his human friends. The ice bear soon skidded to a halt so he could catch his breath.

(HEAVY PANTING)

"Roshan…(panting)…where have you gone!" Iorek said to himself

Feeling like he wasn't going to have any luck finding the boy and his friends he sat down to rest. But he was soon interrupted when a white female falcon swooped down and perched onto a tree branch.

"Well and here I thought you were the big and the mighty" said the female falcon

Looking straight up into the tree, Iorek realized who it was as he gasped in shock.

"Shaylyn! Is it really?" said Iorek surprisingly

Shaylyn chuckled and flew down and perched onto a log. "Yes Iorek my dear, I have returned" she replied back

"It's been a long time Shaylyn. Tell me what brings you to these woods?" Iorek replied

"I think the better question is what brings _you_ to these woods?" Shaylyn confirmed

"I seek for my young sparrow Roshan and his colleagues. They went missing over a night ago and now I can't find them anywhere" Iorek explained

"I can see it in your heart that you're willing to do whatever it takes to bring the boy home. I will help you find him" Shaylyn spoke in wisdom

"You know where he could be found?" Iorek asked

Shaylyn nodded. "Yes indeed. Just follow your nose wherever it takes you and you'll seek your destination"

Shaylyn spread her wings out and flapped them down causing a flash of wind to clear the shadows of the jungle giving it light for the ice bear to see. When everything seem noticeable, Iorek caught smelled of a familiar scent that he recognized and he looked down when he saw foot-prints that were similar to Roshan's. Sniffing the ground for a moment, Iorek finally picked up the scent and looked straight forward knowing where he needed to go now.

Iorek turned back to Shaylyn. "Thank-you my love"

"Anything for an old friend and good luck to you" Shaylyn replied back

Iorek smiled while nodding and began to make his journey before he was stopped for a minute.

"…and Iorek" Shaylyn called to the bear. "If you find Roshan tell him his auntie Shay say's hi. It's been a long time since I've seen the little rascal"

Smiling even more Iorek nodded back again. "Will do, Shaylyn, will do" he replied

Iorek then took off on the trail the children had taken as he journeyed on again before Shaylyn flew away back into the open skies from above.

* * *

The scene changes back at the human campsite where more worried parents began questioning Runar on any updates about the whereabouts of their children. After having enough to be said, Runar went back into his tent and he frustratingly rubbed his face down with his hand feeling like he was going to explode.

Runar then began walking towards the rear-exit of the tent while Ragnar sat down blowing smoke from his mouth from the tip of a weed stick.

"Why so glum chum?" Ragnar asked his brother

"Why? Why must it still come like this! First my son goes missing and the next thing you know the bear is missing as well! What more torture can I get today?" said Runar feeling fed up

"You could dump your head in a river and end your suffering" Ragnar suggested

Growling from under his breath, Runar turned around and walked towards his brother and he slapped him right across the face knocking him to the ground.

(SLAP)

"ARGH!" grunted Ragnar

"God dammit don't you ever stop to think that you should start caring for others more often! This is serious!" Runar yelled sternly

Runar gruntingly picked himself off the ground. When he did, he looked down at the palm of his hand when he noticed there was blood all over it; then he touch his lip with the tip of his finger when he figured the blood was coming right out of his nose and he wiped it off with his sleeve.

"What the hell's with you?" Ragnar yelled back

"What's with me? What the hell's with me? I'll tell you what the hell's with me, my son has been missing for over 24 hours now, I have 50 million parents coming over to me in and about asking me whether we should do something about our missing children for heaven's sake and here you are telling me that everything's going to be alright when you know it's not. Now's my turn to ask you, 'what the hell's with you'?" Runar confronted his brother

"What are you talking about all I'm doing is giving you faith" Ragnar reassured

"Well either your faith's not helping or it's just not helping you at all!" Runar said sternly

"I've never seen you overreact like this before. Not since after…Nadia that is" said Ragnar

Quickly turning back, Runar clenched his brother by the shirt and pulled him to his face showing the anger he had on his face.

"Never speak of my wife's name! She is dead and she'll never come back!" Runar shouted

"Temper, temper!" Ragnar shouted back. "What's making you act like this?"

"Everything!" Runar shouted. "Now if you will excuse me I need some fresh air"

Runar angrily walked out of the tent leaving Ragnar in his despair. After he was gone, Ragnar wiped off the remaining blood that was dripping from his nose and he sat back in his seat. He soon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vile that he kept in his coat pocket for quite a while; he then picked up an air from the side of him and he popped the cork off and dumped the tip of his arrow into the vile and held it back up when it was all covered in some strange liquid. Ragnar held the arrow to his face and studied it before letting out an evil smirk.

"Enjoy all the fresh air you need brother" said Ragnar. "By the time I'm done with you this tribe will be begging for a new leader. And that man…is me!"

(EVIL LAUGHING)

* * *

The scene changes back with Roshan and the herd as Lolo was seen playing with her little hyrax pal when she cornered him with Crash and Eddie who were shouting in fear.

"No, please, please leave us be!" Crash begged

"We're too young be cuddled! Eddie begged

(HYRAX CHITTERING IN FEAR)

"Aww c'mon! You guys look so cute together it just makes me wanna…" Lolo replied happily

(CRASH, EDDIE AND THE HYRAX SCREAMING)

Ignoring pleads, Lolo bundled the possums and the hyrax into a great big hug as threesome felt like they were getting the life squeezed right out of them.

(CHOKING)

(WEEZING)

"Help…(choking)…us!" Eddie pleaded

"…can't…(choking)…breathe!" Crash pleaded

(HYRAX CHOKING)

Lolo turned to Rowan and the other female herd members. "Aren't they just adorable!" she cheered

Rowan chuckled. "They sure are" she replied

Shira snorted. "Yeah adorable…yet road-kill that's for sure"

"Shira!" said Ellie surprisingly the way she talked about her brothers like that

"Oh back off you said it yourself" Shira pointed out

Seeing she was right, Ellie turned away smirking from the other side of her face. "So I did, didn't I?" she replied

She, Shira and Rowan laughed in conversation while Peaches watched the young girl play around with her uncles. As she watched she noticed Louis giggling to himself from out of the corner of her eye and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's with you stinky legs?" Peaches asked

Louis giggling turned to her attention. "Nothing I just feel a little gassy that's all" he replied

Not believing him, Peaches raised a brow and smirked down at him. "You're enjoying my uncle's torment are you?"

"Girl you have no idea!" Louis laughed. "For the first time in my life I get to watch someone's suffering instead of them watching mine! And for once it's not my problem!"

"You sure about that?" called a voice

Peaches and Louis turned to see Rowan walking towards them. "It's a little chilly in here and I could use a good snuggling time. Would you?"

"I accept it…hey wait! No, that's not what I meant!" Louis pleaded

"Too late!" said Rowan

Rowan grabbed a hold of the mole hog and she began cuddling him tight in her arms like he was a warm plush toy.

(CHOKING)

(WEEZING)

Wishing he would have kept his little mouth shut, Louis started to feel the life squeeze right out of him as the teenage girl continued hugging him.

"Peaches…(choking)…please!...(choking)…help me!" Louis pleaded

Peaches giggled. "That's not my problem, Louis"

The females continued laughing again watching the male's in their misfortune.

* * *

Kodak sat away from the group grunting with frustration as he ran his hand through his hair. He was having a difficult time figuring out a way to keep Roshan and the rest of the group away from the campsite so that he wouldn't disappoint Ragnar but his mind was just overflowing with too much pressure. But all was soon stopped when Granny, who had just woken up from her nap, waddled over to the older boy and he grabbed him by the chin and turned him to face her.

"Hey sweet lips have you seen Precious!" Granny asked sternly

Kodak slapped her paw away. "No I haven't! I don't even know who that is you old bag and I don't care!" he replied grumpily

(WHACK)

"OW!" cried Kodak with pain

Rubbing the top of his head, he looked back noticing it was Granny who clonked him over the head with her stick.

"What are you crazy?" Kodak demanded

"Respect your elder's big mouth!" Granny yelled

Newt and Minho snickered by the reaction Kodak had just gotten while Rowan just seemingly rolled her eyes at him before she went back to cuddling Louis.

* * *

Meanwhile Manny, Sid and Diego were chatting with the teen boys.

"So, so wait a minute? You encountered dinosaurs?" Roshan asked surprisingly

"That's right! I was the man of the jungle; they treated me like a father' Sid said heroically

"You must have been brave" said Roshan

"Right after he stole them from underground and then later kidnapped by a very angry mommy dinosaur" said Manny sarcastically

Roshan, Newt and Minho looked back at Sid with raising eye-brows before Sid chuckled nervously.

"She wasn't angry she was just picking a bone!" Sid confirmed

"Yeah but she would have picked that bone right out of your skull" said Diego sarcastically

"How is that even possible to believe?" Roshan asked

"Yeah but I thought those bloody reptiles were extinct?" said Newt

"Yeah that's what we thought before we had to rescue him" Diego pointed out

"It's amazing though! You guys have discovered so many places during your past lives that man could never be able to locate ever" said Minho feeling interested

"Believe us kid it's a family thing that goes on around here" said Manny smirking

"I can believe that" Minho replied

"Me too! I'm British and I respect anyone with that kind of potential love for adventure!" said Newt cheerfully

"British? What the heck is that?" Diego asked

"You know I still haven't figured it out yet" Newt explained

That suddenly got all the males laughing at the same time hearing what Newt just said and they laughed it all the way.

"Hey it's already during the day and we still haven't gone home yet. We better get moving" Roshan suggested

"It's a long walk back to the tribe" Minho pointed out

"Yeah and besides we don't even know how to get there" Newt pointed out

"I think you got something there. How are we gonna get back home?" Roshan asked himself the question

Manny saw the look in the boy's eyes telling him that he was clueless and lost and he had no idea how to get back where he belongs. It was something that reminded him back when, when he, Sid and Diego tried returning him back to his father through the ice age. He knew leaving the kids defenseless would make them weak and he wanted to do something about it. So with a decision made he stood back up and placed his trunk on the boy's shoulder. Roshan noticed the fuzzy feeling on his shoulder and he looked up at the mammoth's face

"I'll help you" Manny volunteered

Roshan blinked in surprise. "You will?"

Manny patted the boy's shoulder and nodded. "Of course I will. It's a family thing we do in this herd" he reassured

Diego walked up and nudged the boy's hand making him look down at the saber.

"So will I" Diego volunteered

Roshan turned over to Newt and Minho who were surprised as well as they expressed their smiles to him before more of the herd members began volunteering.

"I'll help you sweetie" Ellie volunteered

"Me too!" Shira volunteered

"Us three!" Peaches volunteered with Louis

"Don't you mean 'two'?" Louis confirmed

"It's the same thing" Peaches confirmed back

"Oh" Louis managed to say

"I'll go but I won't like it!" Granny grumpily volunteered

After seeing every herd member volunteer the kids waited on Sid for an answer to see if he'll help them get back home.

"Well…if you're going to help them and you're going to help them. There's only one thing I can say" said Sid

"What's that?" Manny asked

"Good luck!" said Sid

Sid turned to run back to his rock Manny pulled him back and he and Diego began bopping and smacking him on the head.

(DIEGO GROWLING)

"You would!" Manny yelled

(BOP)

"OW!" cried Sid

(SMACK)

"OW!" cried Sid once again

(BOP)

"OW!" cried Sid for the last time

Roshan, Rowan, Newt, Minho, Kodak and Lolo watched as the sloth got smacked around by his playmates in anguish and despair.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" Roshan whispered to himself

* * *

 **Well everyone there you have it! And old friend of Iorek's just popped up in the story. Manny and the herd have all agreed to help Roshan and his friends get back home. And it looks like Ragnar is up to no good! What will happen next? Please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everybody what's up! I'm back with a new chapter and also thank White Hunter for reviewing, thank you again. Anyway, just do me a favor and sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also have you guys heard of the new Easter special that Blue Sky Studios is having for Ice Age, it's called, "Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade" that will be aired on Sunday, March 20** **th** **(7:30-8:00 PM ET/PT). Check it out and see who's playing in it!**

* * *

The herd, now, traveling together with the humans were on a quest to find the children's campsite. Manny was leading the way as always; but he had Roshan riding on his back; Ellie was walking beside her husband along with Rowan riding on her back. Newt, Minho and Kodak walked on the ground with the sloths, the sabers, and the possums; Newt walked next to Peaches who had Louis riding on her top-knot; Minho walked next to Diego and Shira as the three stayed focused on their surroundings for any suspicions that might harm the herd; Lolo, however, was playing around with Sid, Crash, Eddie and her little hyrax friend as they were playing tag.

"How are you holding up there, Roshan?" said Manny

"Pretty good" Roshan replied back. "Such an amazing view from up here don't you think?"

Manny chuckled. "You know it seems like it was only yesterday, when I had you riding on my back. But you were only an itsy-bitsy little baby"

"Yeah I remember that. You would always carry me around so Sid wouldn't complain about wanting to have a ride" said Roshan remembering the memory

"That sure was torture" said Manny

"You think that was torture. How about the time I plucked the nose hairs out of your trunk" Roshan pointed out

Eye-popping in surprise, Manny curled his trunk and hid it away. "Okay now that was torture!"

"After all these years it still hasn't end hasn't it?" Roshan said smiling

Manny shook his head. "Nope. It's kind of what runs in the family"

"I can see that pretty clear now" Roshan replied

"So tell me squirt how exactly did you, your friends, and your tribe arrive on our landmark?" Manny asked

"Well you see we weren't migrating like you guys normally do. We were evacuating due to the massive shakings in the grounds that broke our home apart. But we all managed to get out of there as a family" Roshan explained

"Really? That's easy for you to say, Diego, Sid and me got separated from our herd by floating away on an ice berg out into the open ocean. I haven't seen my family for three days" Manny explained his back story

"Well at least _you_ still have ones that care about you and listen to you when needed" said Roshan being thankful for Manny's family

"What do you mean by that? Doesn't your father love you?" Manny asked about the boy's dad

Roshan hesitated when he heard the word _father_ come up for a moment. As far as knew to himself he didn't think about his dad for a second. Probably it was because his father never actually thought about him either. All the boy knew that his father was always busy trying to keep the tribe alive and kicking' all he never had time for his son. Something Roshan never liked to mention about.

"I…I don't want to talk about it" said Roshan

"But haven't answered my question, does your father still care about you?" Manny asked again

"Just don't worry about it. It's not that important" Roshan told him

"But…" said Manny

"Don't make me rip your nose hairs out again" Roshan warned

"…okay" said Manny doing what he was told and he continued onward

" _That's weird. Long ago we returned the kid to his father and he was pleased and now he saying he doesn't want to talk about it. What could that mean?"_ Manny thought to himself

"Manny. I'm-I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that to you" Roshan apologized

"No, no it's okay. Please if you don't want to talk about then that's fine by me" Manny reassured the boy

"You sure?" Roshan asked

"I'm positive" Manny reassured with a smile

" _Something tells me he isn't sure"_ Roshan thought to himself

" _I'm still not sure if you're okay, kid"_ Manny thought to himself, still smiling

* * *

Meanwhile while Peaches was minding her own business Newt came running beside her as the skinny boy was hiding flowers behind his back.

"Oh hey…umm…Newt right?" Peaches asked the boy

Newt nodded. "That's right love"

"I knew I was right. Say what's that you got behind your back?" said Peaches

"Oh what these?" said Newt as he held the flowers out. "There just a little token of appreciation for a lady like yourself"

Peaches grasped the flowers from the boy's hand before sniffing them from her trunk. "They're beautiful"

"You're beautiful" said Newt lovingly

Peaches blinked surprisingly. "What?"

"I mean…uhh…yes they're beautiful. They're so beautiful it makes you want to smell' em more" said Newt

"Well thank you. Say is that you're real voice?" Peaches asked Newt

"Why yes this is my actual voice. What about it?" said Newt

"It's just that…well…it's so smooth and it shows you're a good gentlemen. I like it" said Peaches

Hearing that comment from a mammoth, Newt blushed under his skin and looked away.

"I appreciate it love, I'm British by the way" said Newt thankfully

"British what's that?" Peaches asked about the word

"I still haven't got a bloody clue" Newt replied back

(BOTH LAUGHING)

As the two laughed Louis, who was still riding on her top-knot, noticed Peaches was talking to the tall skinny human. Frowning down the mole hog began to express the sign of jealously on his face feeling like he wasn't appreciated; he licked his palm and flipped his hair back.

"Oh a wise guy, eh?" Louis muttered

So smirking evilly, Louis hopped off of Peaches head. While Newt was noticing, the mole hog landed on top of the boy's head causing the boy to yelp in surprise before he fell backwards on the ground.

(NEWT GRUNTING)

(THUD)

Hearing the sound, Peaches looked back down when she noticed an innocent Louis walking next beside her.

"Oh hey Louis. Where's Newt?" said Peaches

"Oh he had to go on potty break. I need to do some exercising anyway" said Louis innocently

Newt stood back up on his bottom and he glared at the retreating form of the mole hog who was walking beside Peaches.

"Why you bloody little…! Two can play at that game!" Newt mumbled

Newt grabbed a small stone out of the ground and he aimed it at Louis. After getting a perfect shot, Newt pitched the stone and threw right at Louis when it bopped him from over the head.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Louis

Slapping his hands in success, Newt made his way back over as you picked up an unconscious Louis right off the ground.

"I hope you do bloody realize that 'this means war'?" Newt whispered to the mole hog before he threw him back up on Peaches back

Seeing the whole thing, Minho shook his head believing that his friend has fully lost his mind.

"Hey Minho" Rowan whispered getting the boy to look up. "What's up with Newt? He's acting all funny all of sudden"

"Oh I don't know if you got the love letter already, but Newt's fallen in love" Minho whispered back

"With Peaches?" Rowan asked surprisingly

"Believe me for all I know that kid's gone coo-coo in the head" Minho replied

* * *

Meanwhile Sid was chasing Lolo, her little hyrax friend along with Crash and Eddie as their game of tag still continued.

"I'm going to get you" Sid shouted cheerfully

"No you're not!" Crash and Eddie shouted back

(HYRAX CHITTERING PLAYFULLY)

While Kodak was traveling in a sour mood he heard playing and laughter that was starting to annoy him and he looked over when he saw Lolo and the possums were running straight towards him. Smirking under his mouth, Kodak held a foot out, and as Lolo came by she tripped over causing the girl to scream and land face first on the dirt.

(LOLO SCREAMS)

(THUD)

Ears perking up, Diego and Shira turned around when they saw Kodak had tripped Lolo as well as Sid, Crash, Eddie, Granny and her little hyrax friend noticed what happened.

Lying flat on her bottom, Lolo began to sniffle from her nose and tears started to swell from her eyes. Then she began to cry.

(LOLO CRYING)

(KODAK LAUGHING)

Kodak laughed down at the crying girl with mockery. "Nice face mask it looks good on you"

Just as Kodak turned around to leave he was suddenly tripped over by Diego, who had his paw in the way, as Kodak fell face first but this time only in mud.

(KODAK SCREAMS)

(SPLAT)

Kodak placed both hand on the ground and once he lifted himself off the ground his face revealed to be all covered in mud as the older boy began spitting some of it out of his mouth.

(SPITTING)

"Am I mortified? That's sabatogie that's what it is!" said Kodak angrily

Once Kodak got himself off the ground he glared at Diego who glaring back at him.

"Why you, what's the big idea!" Kodak yelled

But Diego's response was slapping Kodak upside the head with his paw.

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Kodak causing him to fall back over face first in the mud again.

(SPLAT)

(SPITTING)

Kodak angrily stood back up again and yelled, "Knock it off!"

Suddenly Granny came by and grabbed Kodak by the ear. "I'll knock your head off if you don't shut your yap. What do you think you're doing taking a spa treatment? C'mon!"

"OW! NO, NO, NO PLEASE! DON'T, OOOOOOWWWWW!" Kodak cried as he was being pulled away

(LOLO CRYING)

As Lolo continued to cry Shira came rushing over and the sabress tucked her limbs down along resting her body down as she began comforting the girl with a warm nuzzle to the shoulders.

(SHUSHING)

"It's okay baby don't cry. I'm here don't you worry" Shira reassured soothingly

Her little hyrax friend comforted her too as he sat by Lolo's side with support.

(HYRAX CHITTERING)

Shira nuzzled Lolo from the back down to the top of her neck and then over the shoulders purring out in delight. Lolo's crying started to lower down a little but she wasn't able to stop it.

(PURRING)

Soon Diego joined in to comfort Lolo as he head-locked the girl's head with his. Soon both sabers including a hyrax were all comforting the human girl with support. Suddenly Lolo finally started to calm down as she wiped the snot and tears from her nose and eyes and wiped her sleeve on the ground.

(SNIFFLING)

"Okay…(sniffling)…I'm better" said Lolo tearfully

Shira smiled warmly at her. "That's good"

(LICK)

Licking the girl's cheek lovingly, Lolo hugged the sabress back along with her little hyrax friend who joined in on the hugging. Once she released her arms around Shira Lolo grabbed Diego by the face and kissed him right on the cheek.

(KISS)

Diego wide-eyed in surprise before clearing his throat and looked away only to blush under his fur without Lolo or even Shira from noticing.

"We…umm…we better get moving" Diego suggested

* * *

Shira rolled her eyes as she allowed Lolo to ride on her back as the rest continued onward with their journey. Once the others managed to catch up with the rest they all came to a halt when they heard a rustling sound coming from the bush.

(BUSHES RUSTLING)

"What was that?" Ellie asked

"I don't know. Sounds like it came from over there" Manny pointed to the bushes

"I'll go check it out" Minho offered to do it

Slowly walking forward tensing with every step, Minho quietly reached out his pocket knife and held it out just in case something funny happens. As soon as he was up close the boy reached out a hand towards the bushes and as he uncovered the leafs a small mouse appeared as it scampered away.

(MOUSE SQUEAKING)

"Don't worry it's just a little…" Minho reassured

But all silence was broken when suddenly a great big white bear jumped out of the bushes landing on top Minho as the bear let out a loud ferocious roar.

(ROARING)

(MINHO SCREAMING)

(HERD SCREAMING)

Roshan's heart jumped when he recognized the bear.

"Iorek" said Roshan surprisingly

(ROARING CONTINUES)

While Roshan continued to stare, Manny plucked the boy from around the waist and he set him down next to his friends.

"EVERYONE STAY BEHIND ME!" Manny ordered

"LET'S DO THIS!" Diego roared

Manny and Diego stood ready to fight off the bear as Iorek stood guard protecting Minho.

"I have come for the children!" Iorek demanded

"You're going to have to get through us first!" Manny warned

(DIEGO GROWLING)

"So be it!" Iorek roared

(ROARING)

(DIEGO ROARING)

"Roshan help!" Minho cried out

Fearing things would get worst, Roshan quickly ran out and got in front of Manny, Diego and Iorek as he held his arms out to stop them.

"STOP!" Roshan shouted out

"Roshan get out of the way!" Manny cried out

"No don't! He won't hurt you!" Roshan reassured

"Kid get out of there, he'll kill you!" Diego yelled out

"No he won't!" Roshan yelled back

(ROARING)

Roshan turned back around as Iorek jumped on his hind legs and stood all the way up in a fighting position. Roshan quickly rushed forward and held his hands out to stop him.

"Iorek! Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy, take it easy! They're friends" Roshan shouted out

(ROARING CONTINUES)

"IOREK STAND DOWN NOW!" Roshan shouted

Iorek soon stopped growling and looked down at the boy. Telling by his face, Roshan didn't look like he was in any danger at all as well as his friends. Roshan rushed over to help Minho get up and when he did Minho felt his body shaking feeling like he was paralyzed. After calming down, Iorek hopped back on his four paws and made sure the two boys were alright.

"Roshan are you okay?" Iorek asked

"Yeah…Yeah I'm fine. What the hell are you doing out here?" Roshan demanded

"I came looking for you and your friends. You didn't return home yesterday and I knew I needed to find you" Iorek explained

"Well you didn't have to give me a heart attack!" Minho told the bear

Blinking surprisingly, Iorek looked at Roshan with astonishment. "Roshan…the boy…did he just-?"

Roshan nodded. "Yes, he can understand you. All my friends can"

"Impossible! How did you do it?" Iorek asked

"It's kind of a long…yet short crazy story" Roshan explained

As Roshan inaudibly began explaining to Iorek about everything that's happened to him and his friends over the past 24 hours, Diego noticed Kodak wasn't with the group of the kids before he caught sight of him running into the jungle.

Raising a brow, Diego turned over to Manny. "I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?" Manny asked questionably

"I've got a certain someone to settle with. I won't be long" Diego reassured before he went pacing into the jungle and after Kodak

* * *

 **Well another chapter is finished! Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everybody what's up! So sorry for the extremely long wait I had so many things to do and I didn't have the time; but thank-you for waiting patiently. I Hope everyone had a good weekend because I'm back with a new chapter! Thank-you for all those you've reviewed over the past month. Anyway just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

 **P.S. to White Hunter: I changed your idea with something a little more action, if that's okay with you. But thanks for the idea:)))))**

* * *

Sniffing the air, Diego investigated the jungle area for any sign of Kodak. Putting his nose back on the ground the saber kept on sniffing till he caught the boy's scent.

"You can't hide from me" Diego angrily muttered

(HOWLING)

The saber's ears perked up by the sound of wolves calling from the distance. But Diego could smell that these weren't ordinary wolves at all. Just as he investigated the grounds he caught sight of a wolf just about a mile away but with a whole pack of them. Diego's pupils grew wide when he realized that those wolves were the kind that Roshan and his friends were talking about earlier the ones that attacked them the other night.

"Oh no" Diego muttered

(HOWLING)

The howlers were on the move as the pack began to leave. Diego sensed that they were all going after Kodak.

"I hope you have fast legs kid" Diego said before he began trailing the howlers

He ran. Pacing as fast as the older boy could, Kodak fled away from Roshan and the herd at the speed of lightning jumping over rocks and ducking low under branches as he ran through the jungle. After seeing too much of everything, Kodak just couldn't take it anymore; he knew getting away from the others would be his only best chance.

Feeling his breath was running out, Kodak stopped for a second to catch some air. Sweat drizzled down his face as his heart pounded by the minute. Bending back up, the older boy looked back to see if anyone had followed him; but he saw no one. Smirking triumphantly, Kodak believed he had finally eluded them all.

"Ha, alone at last!" said Kodak with victory

(GROWLING LOWLY)

Hearing the slight sound, Kodak stayed quiet for the moment as he slowly began to turn around. Waiting at the right moment, he paused; believing he wasn't alone after all. After a few seconds, Kodak jumped back around only to find no one was there. Turning from both directions, Kodak made sure no one was really watching him.

"The hell?" said Kodak to himself

Believing he was just hearing things, Kodak decided to pretend it didn't happen. But as he turned back around out of nowhere in surprise a Howler jumped from the bushes leaping out at Kodak.

(HOWLER ROARING)

(KODAK SCREAMING)

The Howler collided with Kodak pinning the boy on the ground as he growled ferociously down at him. Kodak expressed fear on his face as he stared deadly into the Howler's red eyes as slime glistened from its mouth. Then the Howler tried to take a bite out of him but Kodak fended it off by pressing his elbow against the monster's throat as he tried to prevent it from eating him.

(HOWLER ROARING)

Soon Kodak caught sight of his knife that was only a few feet away from him. So with using his other arm the older boy desperately tried to grab the knife.

"C'mon, c'mon…" Kodak grunted

Once he finally he grabbed the knife he raised it up and made a battle cry at the Howler.

(KODAK YELLING)

(STAB)

(HOWLER WHIMPERING)

The Howler's voice died out and all became silent again knowing now that the Howler was dead. Kodak pushed the monster off of him as he fell back and lay dead on the ground. Kodak stood back up off the ground and walked forward as the older boy pulled its knife out of the monster's neck. Whipping the blood off his knife Kodak looked back down at the monster and kicked it on its side.

(KICK)

"How do you like me now, Howler! You ain't so scary now! You don't scare me a bit!" said Kodak with victory

(HOWLER'S HOWLING)

Kodak's smirk faded away when he heard a call from the distance coming from behind him. He turned around and much to his shock about a mile away was a whole pack of Howlers howling to him.

"Oh…you…have…got to be kidding me!" said Kodak to himself

* * *

As the scene changes back with the group, Roshan paused when he heard something calling from the distance.

(KODAK'S SCREAMING ECHOS)

Roshan listened carefully as his ears were focused on the screaming as one of them began to twitch. His pupils widened when he sensed something terrible was wrong.

"Roshan what's wrong?" Iorek asked the boy

Minho placed his hand in front and waved it at him; then he tried finger-snapping at him.

"Hey Ro are you there?" Minho asked

"Anybody home?" Newt asked as he shook his friend

Roshan then took a few sniffs in the air and as he was doing it he smelled something missing in their group and he turned his head.

"Manny where's Diego and Kodak?" Roshan asked the mammoth

"Diego said he had something to deal with. He said he wouldn't be long. Why?" Manny explained

"Something's wrong" said Roshan

"Really?" Minho asked. "Like what?"

(HOWLING FROM THE DISTANCE)

Suddenly a howl echoed through the entire forest, causing everyone to freeze in place. Everyone paid strict attention using their instincts as they listened for another sound, but there was no response back. Everyone started to get scared; Peaches stayed close to her mother; Lolo wrapped her arms around Shira's neck as the young girl quivered in fear; the others said not a word or made a sound.

"…Howlers" said Newt whispered

(DIEGO ROARING IN THE DISTANCE)

"That's Diego!" Shira cried out

(KODAK SCREAMING)

Newt twitched an eye brow up. "That's funny. I've never heard a howler 'howl' like that, not since in a full moon"

"That's Kodak!" Rowan cried out

Minho grunted with frustration. "Grr, what did that dumb shank do this time?"

"Now's not the time for arguments, we gotta help him!" Rowan protested

"…and Diego! We gotta help him!" Lolo pointed out

"Right…" said Roshan, sniffing the air again. "…follow me!"

Roshan took a pacing start, as he dashed into the forest along with Newt and Minho running behind him.

"Guys wait a minute" Rowan protested

"Roshan, kids, wait! Come back!" Manny called out

"It could be dangerous!" Ellie called out

"Does this always happen to you at a time like this?" Manny asked Iorek

Iorek chuckled. "Teenagers are teenagers, my friend. They don't attend to listen to adults that often"

"Hmm, I wonder why?" said Manny, shooting his daughter a smug smirk

"This is not the time guys. Our friends are in trouble!" Ellie stated

"Less talk and more action, boys…" said Shira as she dived under Lolo's legs and picked her up off the ground and started to took off after the kids.

"Whoa…Woo-hoo!" cried Lolo, gleefully

"Yeah dad, let's go…" said Peaches, picking up Rowan by the parka and placing her on her back next to Louis

"C'mon Manny!" said Ellie, as she picked up her possums brothers

"Yeah slow-poke!" said Crash

"Stop stalling!" said Eddie

Soon all the girls started dashing off to catch up with their human friends leaving Manny and Iorek by themselves.

"Runs in your family all the time?" Iorek asked, smirking

"Oh you've seen nothing yet, pal" said Manny before he and the bear took off

Meanwhile, Sid who had been sleeping under the shade the whole time heard Manny calling for him.

"Hey Sid, c'mon!" Manny called out

Sid blinked his eyes opened and stood up to stretch before he realized that everyone was gone.

"Hey Manny, Diego, wait for me! Hey fellas!" Sid called out, chasing after them

* * *

Roshan's feet paced on the ground feeling the vibration through his legs like he could feel predator and prey run through him like an animal. His eyes were focused on his target as he sniffed the air; his eye pupils widened; his legs started to run even faster giving Roshan the energy he needed. As for the others, well…they were having difficulty catching up staying at their normal paces when they were too surprised to see Roshan run so good.

"Whew! For a human he runs like lightning" Ellie admitted

"I wish he could teach me to run like that" Shira admitted

"That's my Roshy!" Lolo said, cheerfully

"I hope we're not too late" said Rowan, with concern

Soon Manny along with Sid (who was riding on his back) and Iorek came running beside Ellie. "Don't worry; I'm sure Diego's got it under control"

"That is…if he lives long enough" Sid pointed out

"Iorek how far is Kodak and Diego?" Rowan called down to the bear

Iorek sniffed the air. "They're about half-a-mile down but we're getting close" he reported

"Good. This time let's do this as a family" Manny stated, triumphantly

As Roshan was about to stir clear out of the woods he skidded to a complete stop. Down in front of him was the sight of a mass waterfall flowing over an extremely large cliff ledge.

(HOWLERS HOWLING)

(DIEGO ROARING)

Catching more battle cries, Roshan looked down when he noticed Diego taking on the howlers in a very gruesome way. But only this time…there were dozens of them. Some were dead; some were fighting; and some couldn't get up.

"Diego!" Roshan cried out

"Kid, get out of here it isn't safe!" Diego told him

"Where's Kodak?" Roshan questioned

Just as a Howler slammed into Diego, it pinned him to the ground and tried to take a bite out of his neck, before Diego looked up and rolled his eyes to a direction. Looked straight forward, he knew Diego must have meant that Kodak…might have fallen off the cliff.

"No…" Roshan muttered

"HEY!" cried Kodak

Roshan's face lit up, in surprise, from the sound of Kodak calling once figuring out that he was still alive.

"HELP, ANYONE! HELP!" Kodak cried out

While Roshan stood motionless, his friends and the rest of the herd members came rushing up behind him.

"Whoa, that's a lot of bloody meat-suckers" Newt pointed out, surprised

"Damn, right" said Minho in agreement

"Diego!" Shira cried out

Diego looked up when he noticed his friends including his wife, staring down at him with shock. The saber faked a smile.

"It's okay…" said Diego, pounding a howler's head in the ground with his fist

(SMACK)

(HOWLER WHIMPERING)

"I got it all covered…" Diego reassured, slashing another howler in the face, plus, knocking him dead

(SLASH)

(HOWLER WHIMPERING)

(DIEGO ROARING)

"We gotta help him dad!" said Peaches

"But how there's like two million of _them_ and only…15 of us" Louis pointed out

"It's makes no difference. We can take out all of them, together. If we split' em up… _you_ guys take on the first side and _we'll_ take the one on this time. That way we can keep them distracted while one of us gets Kodak" Roshan explained the plan

"Umm…quick question though…who is going to get _him_ " Minho asked, referring to the cliff

"I'll do it" Roshan volunteered. "As long as you're keeping the howlers busy, it'll be easy for me to grab him and pull him up safely"

"Who gave you orders to take charge?" Shira questioned

"Just keep' em distracted" said Roshan, grunting in frustration

"Roshan is right, there are lives at stake, we have to act now!" Iorek stated

"For once I agree with snow ball here. Let's do it!" said Manny, triumphantly

(IOREK ROARING)

(BATTLE CRIES)

* * *

With that all being said, everyone headed straight down toward the Howlers as everyone fought against the bloodthirsty wolves. Manny and Iorek worked together to help Diego; Manny swung his tusks knocking some of the Howlers into the rocks and off the cliff; Iorek used his claws and jaw as the ice bear slashed and chomped each Howler coming right at him, plus, slamming them off the cliff. Ellie used a log as a weapon as she swung around in complete circles letting the log knock each and every Howler in the face. Peaches used her possum-like skills swung up the tree branches, plus, grabbed each Howler by the neck and throwing them away; also swinging forward down using her hooves and with collision she threw the wolves off the cliff. Granny, however, defended herself by using her stick bopping each and every wolf on the head as she babbled non-stop. Sid stood in fear holding a stick in defense while the Howlers snarled at the sloth; just when he felt like he couldn't take it anymore the sloth raised his arms high up meaning ' _I surrender!'_ but only this time the stench of his armpits came misting out; when the Howlers smelled it caused all the Howlers to drop dead on the floor leaving Sid confused of what just happened.

Meanwhile, Rowan cartwheeled and in a back-flip she did a front-and-back kick at two Howlers before punching another one right in the face. Minho, using his fists, upper-cut and upper shoot each of the Howlers with just one punch in the face; then picking them up and slamming their bodies on the ground till they were broken. Newt used a long wooden stick smacking the wolves one by one; then using a front-kick in the face the skinny boy jammed his stick on the Howler's gut causing it to whimper in pain.

Lolo stayed low along with Crash, Eddie, Louis and even Shira, who hadn't had the strength to fight.

Seeing everyone keeping the Howler's busy it gave Roshan the chance to make his move. He tied a vine around his waist twisting it into a knot and wrapped the other vine to a strong boulder; then with a flying start…Roshan took off. He ran like never before and just as he made it to the ledge he took a huge leap forward and the boy went falling the down the incredibly large cliff.

He went head first diving down at the longest distance to the ground. His face and hair were pulled back by the pressure of the wind blowing at his face; and his arms and legs were straight up like a stick.

Once the vine was used up, Roshan bounced back up and when he stopped his body slowly began to swing. When he looked down he saw how far it was from the way down; he looked back up, all the way to the top, when he saw he was only about a mile away from the ledge.

* * *

(KODAK GRUNTING)

Roshan looked down again when he noticed Kodak holding onto a branch struggling to get back up.

"Kodak!" Roshan called out

Kodak looked up, and much to his surprise and dismay, he saw Roshan tied to a vine.

"Roshan help me!" Kodak cried out, pleadingly

"What the hell are you doing?" Roshan questioned

"I' am hanging on to my life…what the hell does it look like!" Kodak protested

"Calm down. I'll get you up just keep hanging" Roshan reassured

"We've already been through that already, thank-you" Kodak pointed out, grumpily

Roshan grabbed a hold of the vine and pressed his feet against the rocky slope of the wall. He inspected the area before noticed a ledge just as strong enough for Roshan to stand on. So with that, Roshan lowered himself down and with safe inspection the boy on the ledge safely.

Roshan then quickly made his way over to Kodak as he lay on his stomach and looked down.

"Kodak?" said Roshan

"No…it's Santa but I forgot my sleigh" Kodak said sternly

"C'mon give me your hand!" Roshan demanded, holding his hand out

"You're crazy! Get away from me!" Kodak refused

"Just take my hand, I'll save you!" Roshan reassured him

"Why do you care what happens to me! I've treated you nothing but crap. Just crap, crap, crappity-crap!"

"It doesn't matter I've put that beside me for years now. You can't keep doing this forever, Kodak" Roshan told him

"Why not? You know me…everybody know me. I'm the strongest hunter in the tribe than any of you worthless pieces of crap. It's who I' am" Kodak protested

"I highly doubt that. You're better than this, Kodak. No one should go through something that can't be explained and believe me I've been through it my whole life. But that doesn't mean you have to stay in that stage for the rest of your life. You can be whoever you choose to be…not by just Ragnar…but you" Roshan explained to him

"What the hell are you saying?" Kodak asked, sternly

"Let it go…Let go of your hatred and be the person you were meant to be. Not just a hunter, but a protector. It's in your blood and I know that's the real you. I believe in you, Kodak" Roshan told Kodak, to be the true him

Kodak hesitated for a brief moment; he was speechless not a mean word come out of his mouth. The only thing that did come out…was tears.

His eyes were swelled as each drop drizzled down his face. He closed his eyes sobbingly while his lips puckered up. And without anything to say back, the older boy started sobbing quietly.

(SOBBING QUIETLY)

Roshan watched when he saw the true sense on Kodak's face that he was finally giving in to himself and letting his anger go for once.

Before Kodak looked back up, he saw Roshan's hand sticking out to him as the boy smiled down at him.

"We can get through this if we do it together. Trust me" said Roshan

Grasping the boy's hand, Roshan pulled Kodak right back on the ground using the strength he's got.

"Why…come back when all I did was nothing" Kodak asked, curiously

Roshan smiled and laid a hand on Kodak's shoulder. "Because that's what comrade's do…we look out for each other and we do it together. As a team"

Kodak slightly showed a smirk as the two shared a moment.

(EVIL CHUCKLING)

* * *

But their moment was cut off, when the two heard laughing from behind them and they turned around, much to their shock, was the pack leader of the Howlers. The scarred wolf made his way down licking his chops in a dastardly hungry manner.

"Crap! The first one" Roshan muttered

"So the rumors were true after all…you beasts can talk" said the alpha, evilly

"Call yourselves _beasts_ , you look like one!" Kodak shouted back

"I knew you could talk!" said Roshan, knowing the Howlers can talk

"And you understand our words, boy. You've got guys kid. Have to say…I'm not disappointed" said the alpha, with an evil grin

"What are you going to do, huh…eat us?" Roshan asked, with hatred

"Oh of course not…I'm just going to eat… _you_!" the alpha replied, menacingly

* * *

(HOWLER ROARING)

The alpha leapt towards Roshan with a fierce roar; Roshan pushed Kodak out of the way before the alpha collided with Roshan pinning him to the ground. Leaning his elbow against the alpha's neck he made sure the howler couldn't reach for his neck.

"You think you're some you're some savior, boy. Please…you're nothing but the son of a slaughterer" said the alpha, sadistically

"Leave him alone!" Kodak yelled

The alpha looked up when Kodak knocked him away by punching him in the face.

(PUNCH)

(HOWLER WHIMPERING)

"You okay, bro?" Kodak asked, helping Roshan up

"Yeah thanks" Roshan replied back

"Ooh…tender are we? I did come to kill this _one_ but I think it's better if _two_ died at the same time!" said the alpha

Roshan held his fists up. "Bring it on"

"With…pleasure" said the alpha

(LOLO YELLING)

The alpha looked behind him when out of nowhere Lolo came running up and swung a club right at the alpha knocking him in the face, much to Roshan and Kodak's surprise.

(HOWLER WHIMPERING)

(HOWLER GROWLING)

"Take that you bad wolf!" Lolo shouted

"You stupid little girl!" said the alpha, as he charged at the girl now

(HOWLER ROARING)

(LOLO SCREAMING)

"NO!" cried Roshan

Angered, Roshan grabbed a hold of the alpha's fur and he threw the wolf away slamming him against the wall. The alpha growled with anger and was about to attack but Roshan punched him across the face knocking the wolf's head into the wall. Then he grabbed him by the front of the fur and started punching it in the face; then slamming it's back on the ground hard.

(HOWLER WHIMPERING)

"Next time I'll break your jaw off!" Roshan warned

"You don't have the nerves, to try" the alpha pointed out

"Oh yeah…!" said Roshan, hatefully

Roshan picked the alpha up and with using all his strength he slowly began walking towards the ledge.

"No, you can't do this to me! You're a human…a worthless human!" the alpha roared

"Maybe…but I'm the human to beat _you_ " Roshan angrily told him

"No…don't!" cried the alpha

"Happy landings, mutt!" said Roshan and he threw the alpha off the ledge and down the wolf went howling.

(HOWLING ECHOS, AND THEN DIES OUT)

Roshan huffed and panted for exhaustion. His hands were all covered in in dirt and bruises; sweat drizzled don from his head to his shirt feeling the heat wet his whole body. Kodak walked up to stand next to Roshan after seeing what he just did.

"Damn!" said Kodak, surprisingly

"W-what…what just happened?" Roshan asked, breathing heavily

"I don't know…but whatever it is, I like it" said Kodak with a smug smirk

"Really…because I don't" Roshan replied back

"Roshy?" said Lolo weakly

Roshan and Kodak heard Lolo calling, but as they turned around they were both shocked to see what has happened and the two rushed over to her immediately. On the floor, Lolo was shown to be passing out a little but as they looked way down they saw one of Lolo's legs were bleeding. After the alpha attacked he must have left a big bite mark out of the girl's leg.

"Oh god" said Roshan, feeling horrified

"Roshy…my leg hurts…why my leg hurts" Lolo replied weakly

"No, no, no, no, no, Lolo please stay with me. Okay, stay with me. You're going to be okay. We're gonna get you back up, okay, I promise" Roshan reassured her

"I want my mommy…I want my mommy…and daddy…Roshy" Lolo cried as more red gush came out of her leg

Suddenly Lolo's eyes closed shut and she became unconscious. Roshan, having scared feeling, started to shake the young girl awake.

"Lolo? Lolo, hey! Hey Lolo come on! C'mon wake up!" Roshan demanded

Kodak covered his mouth with his hand and ran his other hand through his hair and looked away while Roshan kept on trying to wake Lolo up, but she still didn't response back.

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is finally done! And again thank-you all for your patience. Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way! Also be sure to check out my Zootopia story, "Boy Meets Zootopia" and have a Happy Easter to you all!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone Stooge Man's back! Another long wait and yet you all waited so patiently for me, I really appreciate it. I've finally finished trade school back in April, I've been back home living the sweet life, I've spent a weekend vacation in Kalahari, and right now I'm just finding things to do to keep me busy. And again, so many stories to catch up (if you know what it feels like?) Anyway thank-you White Hunter with another brilliant idea for the next chapter so just sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **P.S. just a heads-up this chapter will contain some sad/powerful scenes including strong mayhem.**

* * *

After knocking out the last of the Howlers the wolves started cowering back in fear as the herd, both animal and human, stood together as one. Rowan, Minho, and Newt stood in triumph holding their weapons in place; Manny, Ellie, and Peaches snarled angrily showing signs of madness; Diego and Shira growled ferociously letting out a few roars; Iorek, however, let out the most magnificent roar that captured the Howlers attentions causing them all to retreat without their leader.

(ROARING LOUDLY)

(HOWLER'S WHIMPERNG)

"Yeah you better run you cowards!" Sid shouted cheerfully

"Get lost!" shouted Eddie

"Who needs ya!" shouted Crash

(EVERYBODY CHEERING)

"Is everyone okay?" Manny asked everyone

(DIEGO GRUNTING IN PAIN )

Diego was limping from an injured paw; his left front paw was scraped badly after his battle with some of the Howlers. His licked the wound with his tongue to make it feel better. Shira noticed her husband's injury and she gave him a sweet comforting nuzzle to the side; Diego blushed with a bashful smile on his face.

"Little sting won't bother me at all" Diego replied

(IOREK GRUNTING IN PAIN )

Manny and the others turned to see the human teenagers supporting Iorek, who was also suffering from a few injuries.

"I can agree with you on that, friend" said Iorek in agreement

(ROSHAN GRUNTING)

Everyone froze to the sound coming from the distance. Soon enough a hand appeared grabbing onto the ledge who actually appeared to be Roshan.

"Roshan!" exclaimed Manny, Sid, and Diego

"Guys give me a hand!" Roshan shouted

"Don't worry I gotcha" said Sid, grabbing the boy by the hand

Diego grabbed the sleeve of the boy's shirt while Manny wrapped his trunk around Sid and Diego's waist. Together, they pulled Roshan back safely on the ground.

"You alright, kid?" Manny asked, with concern

"That was some jump you took, sport" said Diego

"I'm okay guys, really. Just grab my leg and whatever you do, don't let go of it" Roshan commanded

Manny, confused at first, but didn't want to argue as the mammoth wrapped his trunk around Roshan's leg. Roshan knelt down near the ledge and shouted down to Kodak.

"Kodak!" Roshan shouted

"I'm ready!" Kodak shouted back

"Bring her up!" Roshan shouted

Using his strength, Manny pulled Roshan back as the boy carried Lolo with him in his arms. Rowan seemed to notice Lolo was injured in the process when she saw her wounded leg and she covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Rowan

(HYRAX SHRIEKING IN FEAR)

"Lolo!" cried Shira, with terror

Everyone quickly gathered around Roshan and Kodak. When the boy gently set Lolo down onto the ground the group of animals and kids started panicking.

"Oh my gosh, Lolo!" cried Rowan, kneeling down to her

"Bloody hell" said Newt shockingly

"What happened?" Ellie asked them

Roshan looked up at her. "The alpha ambushed us again and he attacked Lolo"

With that being said, Rowan got to work as she tore up the sleeves of her shirt and used them to wrap Lolo's leg. After she did, she checked the young girl's pulse to see if she could feel a beat. Rowan sadly let out a sigh of relief and turned to the group.

"She's going to be okay" Rowan announced

"But what about her leg?" Roshan pointed out

"That's what I'm worried about" Rowan announced

"Well you see, Howler bites are fetal to the human body and no one was able to survive from one in the first place. So if that bloody alpha, you said, bit her then that could mean only one thing…she won't survive for long if we don't do something" Newt explained to them

Rowan covered her mouth with both her hands and began to sob. Roshan held her close to him in his arms as she continued to sob quietly.

* * *

Shocked upon the young girl's injury, Diego looked over to see Kodak holding his mouth with his hand. The saber exchanged a death glare at the older boy releasing his claws out from under his paws. He growled under his breath figuring he was responsible for this whole mess.

"YOU!" Diego roared

Kodak turned to the saber's attention and the tiger started walking towards him. Enraged, Diego stood up and he swiped a paw smacking the boy in the face, plus knocking him down.

(PUNCH)

"AGH!" cried Kodak, falling to the floor

"YOU DID THIS!" Diego roared, holding up another paw he striked again

(PUNCH)

"Diego?" cried Sid, covering his mouth with his paws

"Buddy what are you doing?" Manny questioned

"AGH! I didn't mean to…" Kodak pleaded

"You almost got that kid killed!" Diego roared, punching him

(PUNCH)

Shira got up from Lolo's side when she saw her husband beating up that poor boy like a savage wild animal.

"Stop it! Diego stop it, right now!" Shira roared

"Please, please, I'm sorry!" Kodak pleaded

Diego then rested his paw on Kodak's throat pressing it down hard causing the older boy to choke to death.

(KODAK CHOKING)

"No you're not…not yet" Diego said darkly

(CHOKING CONTINUES)

Roshan, Minho, and Newt quickly rushed forward to wrap their arms around the saber's neck and body as they tried to pull him off of Kodak.

"Diego what the hell are you doing!" Roshan demanded

"Protecting you!" Diego answered

"Are you crazy!" Minho shouted

"Yes I' am!" Diego roared

(ROARING)

(CHOKING CONTINUES)

The three boys used as much strength as they could but they managed to get the saber off of Kodak. Kodak gasped loudly as he quickly got onto his feet and started breathing for oxygen. Diego leaped forward to attack again but this time he was being held back by Manny and Ellie who tried to calm him down.

(BREATHING HEAVILY)

"Diego's what's gotten into you?" Manny questioned

"You almost killed him!" said Ellie, scolding him

"GET OFF OF ME!" Diego roared

"Dude you need to calm down. Just take a few deep breaths and…" Sid responded

"SHUT UP SID!" Diego roared

Sid surprisingly jumped back falling backwards the ground next to the possums as Crash, Eddie, and he all looked at him with terror. Diego then broke free from Manny and Ellie's clutches and started running towards Kodak again but only this time angrier. Kodak, seeing upon a time, covered his face with his arms looking pleadingly helpless.

Diego leaped forward and with a paw held up…HE STRIKED!

(SLASH)

(EVERYONE GASPING)

Diego panted with exhaustion and also an evil smile appeared on his face before it suddenly faded away when he realized something that he shouldn't have done. As the scene changes back to Kodak it was revealed that he wasn't the one that was injured…it was Newt.

* * *

It had seemed that Newt jumped in the way to defending Kodak from getting wounded. Newt weakly turned around to Kodak revealing the wound was a giant claw-mark scratch on his chest. Newt's shirt was cut into shreds and little of the blood started dripping out, but not all of it. Shocked, Kodak stared at him in awe for a moment before Newt expressed a small grin before breaking to his knees and falling sideways onto the ground.

Roshan and Minho were in panic and awe when saw what had happened to their friend as they stayed speechless.

"NEWT!" cried Roshan and Minho

The two boys immediately rushed over to help their friend while Diego just stood there speechless holding his paw which had Newt's blood on it.

"NEWT?" Peaches cried out

Peaches rushed over to Roshan and Minho who were helping Newt stay awake. When she did she looked down and saw the scratch wound on Newt's chest causing her to cover her mouth with her trunk as she sadly closed her eyes.

(NEWT COUGHING)

"You alright buddy?" Roshan asked his friend

"C'mon Newt say something, please" Minho begged

Newt weakly turned his head to Roshan, Minho, and Peaches who were all looking down at him in panic. Luckily, Newt didn't shed a single tear but express a small grin.

"So…this is what it's bloody like…(coughing)…to be wounded in action" Newt responded, before passing out

(PEACHES GASPS IN HORROR)

"Newt? NEWT!" cried Minho

"W-What why isn't he waking up?" Peaches exclaimed

Roshan checked his pulse by placing one finger to his lower neck when he felt a small beat. He sighed with relief and turned to the others.

"He's unconscious from the strike but he'll be okay" Roshan reassured the two

Minho, who was looking sad right now, turned over when he saw Diego still, standing like a statue. Angered, the boy picked himself up and started making his way towards the saber.

"Minho…Minho what are you doing?" Roshan questioned

Diego noticed an angry human walking towards him and he finally spoke out. Minho then made his hand into a fist making sure it was real tight.

"Kid I didn't mean to…" Diego informed, before he was punched in the face

(PUNCH)

"ARGH!" Diego exclaimed, falling over

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Minho shouted at the saber

"No kid, please, it was an accident!" Diego explained

"I'll see to it that you're an accident…" Minho shouted, holding his fist up

"Minho, stop!" Roshan shouted

Roshan quickly grabbed his arm and held it back as he wrapped both his arms around Minho to prevent him from attacking the saber. Diego walked backwards a little as Roshan tried to fend his friend off from causing any damage to him.

"You damn carnivore you hurt him!" Minho shouted at the saber

"Minho he didn't mean to do it!" Roshan assured him

"Really Ro, didn't you see how he went off on shuck face over here" Minho pointed out, to Kodak

"I overreacted for a moment; I couldn't control myself, okay. I'm sorry!" Diego explained

"He's right Minho, I'm sure there's an explanation for this" said Roshan

"Ro, he attacked Newt that makes him an…" said Minho, but Roshan stopped him

"He is not the enemy!" Roshan shouted

"How are you really sure he isn't? What if he's the reason you don't have a mother in the first place!" Minho questioned

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roshan questioned back

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Rowan shouted, getting everyone's attention

Silence was shot for a brief moment; no one said anything. Soon Rowan's anger broke down into sadness and the young girl hid her face in her arms and began to sob quietly. Ellie was there to comfort her by resting her trunk around the girl's shoulder while Shira stood next to Lolo's side as her unconscious continued to stay stiff along with her little hyrax friend laying on top of her. Sad expressions appeared on everyone's faces seeing everything was starting to go downhill. Diego, however, showed extreme guilt on his face after everything Minho was telling Roshan.

* * *

"Roshan?" Diego called

Roshan and Minho turned around to face the saber when they saw he was walking towards them.

Diego sighed. "You have to trust Minho on this. Everything he's told you is true"

"What are you talking about, what's true?" Roshan asked

"I' am the enemy for you. I'm not who you think I' am" Diego informed

"Yes I do…you're my guardian, you, Manny, and Sid and you've always have been. I've seen the good in you" Roshan reassured him

Diego shook his head. "No, no you don't know much about me. You think you know but you don't!"

"What are you saying?" Roshan asked, confused

"I'm saying you can't trust me. You and your friends can never trust a saber like me; I'm a danger everywhere I go" Diego told him

"That's not true! Your wife found a husband not a murderer" Roshan informed

"I've been a murderer when I first met you! Something you wouldn't understand!" said Diego angrily

"My mother was accident" Roshan assured

Diego lifted his head up as his ears perked up in surprise. Everyone else looked stunned and shocked by what Roshan just said out loud including the boy's friends as well. Diego slowly turned back around to face Roshan who was looking very calmly at him.

"Y-You…you knew?" Diego asked, surprisingly

Roshan nodded. "I learned it all in my dreams"

"Diego?" Shira called, getting her husband's attention. "What did he mean 'his mother was an accident'?"

"Buddy is there something you're not telling us?" Manny questioned

"Perhaps would be a good time for answers" Sid pointed out

The saber in his friends eyes that they were now on to his secret and it got Diego's heart beating by the minute. The guilt was rising up to his heart making it beat really fast. He figured that it was time to tell his friends the truth.

Diego sighed deeply. "Alright you want answers, fine. You see…before I met up with you guys by that waterfall my old pack was ordered to attack the kid's home…"

Sid covered his mouth with his paws. "Ooh so that explains why the kid's place was all torn apart!"

(SHUSHING)

Manny shushed him with his trunk allowing Diego to go on. "…and so when we did, my pack was able to hold them off while I was ordered to snatch the kid; but unfortunately when I did that, things went not as planned" Diego explained

"My mother" Roshan asked, and Diego nodded

"Yes, she interfered with me when I tried to take you away but she wouldn't let you out of your sight so she ran. I chased her in pursuit forcing her to go to the waterfall. When I cornered her, she was given two choices: #1 surrender you to exchange for her own life or #2 die trying" Diego explained his story

"She picked #2…did she?" Roshan asked

Diego sadly nodded with his head lowered. "Yes"

"I'm totally lost here!" said Sid, looking dumbfounded

Diego sighed and faced his herd, including his wife. "It means…I was partially responsible for the kid's mother's death"

"YOU DID WHAT?..." Manny said angrily, but Ellie stopped him

"…Manny, now is not the time!" Ellie whispered

"And all these years you kept it to yourself, and didn't tell any of us?" Sid asked his friend

"I was trying to protect you guys" Diego replied

"But still you didn't think of the consequences to everyone else!" Manny questioned

"I couldn't just disobey an order, you can understand that Manny!" Diego said angrily

"Still you lied to us! You lied and you kept it to yourself, that's what matters!" Manny said agitatedly

"HEY!" shouted Roshan

Manny and Diego turned to the boy's attention as Roshan started making his way over to them. Diego slowly began to back away a little fearing the boy was going to give him the same treatment just like Minho did with him.

"Stay back…" Diego warned the boy

Roshan raised his hands up reassuringly. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you"

"Kid, you've heard everything I've told you. Aren't you mad?" said Diego

"I'm not" Roshan responded

"You're not?" Diego asked surprisingly

"The reason I'm not mad is…well…I-I don't know… I just… I never cry" Roshan replied

Diego didn't want to believe the kid's words and he started to back away. Just as Roshan reached out a hand to pet him, the saber just continued backing away from him.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you" Diego warned

"Diego it's alright…" Roshan reassured

"No, no, NO! I might turn on you to!" Diego warned

"But I won't on you, I swear! Cross my heart" Roshan reassured

Diego sadly looked away. "I'm so sorry kid…"

Diego dashed away leaving his herd and the kids to deal with their own problems as they watched the saber take off.

"Diego, wait…" Roshan called

"Softie come back…" Shira called

* * *

But Diego didn't listen and continued off into the woods not looking back seeing the only thing on his face was guilt and sadness. Everyone was speechless for an entire moment not knowing what to say before Ellie spoke out.

"Oh Roshan I'm so sorry…" Ellie said to the boy, before Manny interrupted her

"He'll be fine, Ellie. At least now he knows who his mother's killer is" said Manny

Ellie shot him a death glare at her husband and slapped him over the back of the head.

(SLAP)

"OOOOOWWWWW!" cried Manny

"YOU BE QUIET!" Ellie shouted

"WHAT DID I DO?" Manny whined

"Can we deal with these problems later and deal with the actual problem here" Rowan reminded, pointing down to Lolo

Lolo's skin started to turn pale and her body continued to shiver. Little of her tears began pouring out of her closed eyes as the young girl whimpered in her sleep.

"She right we have to her out of here" Shira told the others

"And Newt too" Peaches reminded

"Well what are we still standing around for, let's go!" said Sid

"But wait a minute we still need a herb that can help them" said Minho

"I know one and it can work for both of them. Aloe" Roshan replied, identifying the plant

"Aloe? Ro that's the most difficult plant to find, how are we going to find a place for that stuff" said Minho

"I know where. When we first landed here I was traveling around with Manny and I noticed a few rocky patches near a small mountain. It's only about fifteen minutes away from here" Ellie informed

"Good. In the meantime you all get Lolo and Newt somewhere safe while I go find the plant" said Roshan, swinging his backpack on

"Not alone you're not. I'm coming with you" said Manny, volunteering to go

"So am I!" Sid volunteered

"Me too!" Iorek volunteered

"Me three!" said Minho, also volunteering

With that being said, Roshan walked over to Rowan to say a few words to her.

"Rowan you and Kodak stick with Ellie, Shira and the others until we come back with an antidote. Keep Lolo alive do you hear me? Don't let her or Newt out of your sight" Roshan told her

Rowan was quiet while looking straight into Roshan's eyes with a look of sympathy on her face. Then, locking her hands on Roshan's shirt he pulled him forward locking her lips onto his and started to kiss him.

Manny and Sid looked at each other, stunned and surprised, as well as Minho and Kodak did. The possums jaws were dropped while Ellie, Peaches, Louis, and Shira were just staring in amazement. Rowan wrapped her arms around Roshan's neck as she continued kissing him.

"Whoa mama" said Sid surprisingly

"Now's there something you don't see in the jungle every day" Manny whispered, sarcastically

Soon as Rowan released her lips, Roshan just stood staring at her speechless with wide eyes.

"Never stop running…" Rowan whispered

Roshan nodded and whispered. "…never"

Releasing her arms off of him, Rowan walked back over to Ellie and Shira to take care of Lolo. Roshan turned back around and made his way over to Manny, Sid, Iorek and Minho as the four were staring at him with sarcastic expressions.

"Shut up, just shut up" Roshan muttered, walking past them

"He's a complicated kid, isn't he?" Sid whispered

Minho scoffed. "Tell me about it"

"Alright let's do it!" said Manny, picking up Roshan and placing him on his back

"I'm way ahead you, friend" Iorek replied

Minho hopped on Iorek's back along with Sid and the five began dashing off to find an antidote leaving the other's behind until they get back.

In the meantime, Lolo lay against Shira's side while her little hyrax friend sat on her shoulder. The little girl continued to whimper sadly making the sabress feel sorry for her.

(WHIMPERING)

"…mommy…mommy" Lolo said weakly

Shira calmed her down with comforting nuzzle to the face and a few loving licks to the cheek.

(PURRING)

(LICKING)

"It's okay, love. I'm here" Shira soothingly whispered

The sabress rested her head on Lolo's chest and closed her eyes; not leaving her sight at all. Ellie comforted the young girl too by gently stroking her hair. Rowan stayed by her side too, wrapping her hand around hers.

Peaches stayed close to Newt as the teen mammoth carried him in her trunk rocking him from side to side. Worried, Peaches let a few tears stream from her eyes and down into Newt's cheek. She held him close not letting him go out of her sight before she began to sob quietly. Louis, who also felt sorry, comforted his friend with a small pat on the head.

Soon Granny walked in the picture yawning after a good night sleep.

"Hey you skunk-bags, what did I miss?" Granny said sternly

* * *

Meanwhile Kodak stood off to the side watching Rowan, Ellie, Shira, Crash, Eddie, Louis comfort Lolo and Newt. He felt tightness within his chest and needed to before he quickly hid behind a large tree. When he did he began pounding his fists on the bark multiple times.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Kodak muttered

Now it was Kodak's turn to have the guilty feeling as he placed both hands over his head and began blaming himself for everything that's just happened.

He laid his back against the tree and sat down. Soon Kodak closed his eyes as he started remembering the things Ragnar told him before he left with Roshan and the group.

 _(FLASHBACKS)_

 _Ragnar released his hand off the boy's mouth and soon grabbed Kodak's shirt and pulled him towards his face. "Now once more I'm going to give you a little piece of advice: don't mess this up! If you so much as double-cross me, I'll see to it that you're worthless carcass lies sizzling in the desert sun at the mercy of the vultures! You understand!"_

 _Kodak fearfully nodded. "Yes sir"_

 _Ragnar then smiled. "Good. Oh and just another thing…"_

 _Ragnar pulled out an arrow from his back-pocket and showed it to Kodak._

" _What's the arrow for?" Kodak questioned_

" _I'll tell you why. This boy is what's going to put my brother to rest" Ragnar explained to him_

" _You mean like…put him to sleep, right?" Kodak asked_

" _I mean permanently" said Ragnar_

" _For what reason, sir? You know he's just going to get back up; he always does. He's indestructible" Kodak asked_

 _Ragnar evilly smirked. "Not for long…"_

 _Going into his cloak pocket he pulled out a vile that what appeared to be green slime._

" _You see this, boy?" said Ragnar, showing him the vile_

" _Yes, sir" Kodak responded_

" _This is slime…slime from a Howler. You see, you may think that this is just regular slime but it's not. This slime here…is deadly. One bite from a Howler and this stuff can slow your body down in less than a sec. infecting everything that's alive inside you" Ragnar explained about the slime_

" _What happens if it becomes too infected?" Kodak asked_

"… _game over" Ragnar whispered, into the boy's ear_

 _(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

Kodak jolted his eyes wide open and started to breathe for oxygen. Sweat drizzled down his face and he wiped it away with his sleeves. He then peeked over from behind the tree watching Rowan, Ellie and Shira who were continuing to comfort Lolo and her wound. He understood know that it wasn't himself he needed to worry…it was Roshan, his friends, and the herd. After everything Roshan did to save his life he needed to repay him back.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" Kodak said to himself

* * *

In the next scene, Runar was strolling down the village checking out how his people were doing. So far everything looked exactly the same as it should be: carving spears, gambling, laughing, and even drinking. But as he came across the kid's parents he noticed they were talking among each other voicing where their children were after being gone so many days.

Runar sighed and rubbed his face. "Roshan my son, where are you?"

After his son's disappearance, he's been off worried for days wondering where his boy might be. His heart was pounding really fast and his gut started to tighten itself. He was especially worried if he was ever going to see him ever again. He couldn't think, he couldn't sleep, and all he could see were thought's just scrambling through his head like frenzy.

(THUD)

(RUNAR YELPS IN PAIN)

Runar suddenly felt something sharp hit the back shoulder of his left arm and he pulled it out when it appeared to be an arrow. After he removed it, he touched his arm feeling a very small wound before grunting in pain. Bending downward, he picked up the arrow that was embedded into the sand and examined it. As he studied the arrow suspiciously before suddenly his vision started to blur up a bit. He shook his head trying to snap himself out of it but unfortunately when he did that it only got worse. Soon his body started to cripple slowly; then he started to feel very nauseous. Runar then released the arrow out of his hand and fell down into the sand again.

"W-what…what's happening to me…" Runar said weakly

(COUGHING)

(WHEEZING)

"Runar? Runar what's wrong?" said one of the tribesmen, who've noticed him

(COUGHING CONTINUES)

(WHEEZING CONTINUES)

"Oh my gosh, someone help him!" cried a tribeswoman

Runar oxygen started to clog up in his throat and the man collapsed to the floor quivering and shaking to death. All the people in the tribe rushed immediately to him panicking, shouting, and screaming while some of the men tried to help him.

"Runar, Runar can you hear me?" cried one of the tribesmen

"Somebody get help!" shouted another tribesman

Everyone in the tribe all gathered around as they watched Runar in horror go into complete shock like he was having a heart-attack or something severe. As the scene showed back to the embedded arrow in the sand, a certain someone came walking right out of the tent with a cross-bow in one hand. He knelt down and picked it up when that certain man revealed to be…Ragnar.

Ragnar held the arrow in his two fingers seeing the remaining slime along with a small pitch of blood stuck to it before he let out and evil chuckle.

"I told you brother…this is my kingdom" said Ragnar, smirking evilly

* * *

 **Well everyone there you have it! What will happen next? Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, Stooge Man here! Sorry it's been so long again, I've been working so hard and I didn't have any time to do my stories which was driving me mad** **. Anyway, thank-you White Hunter and ChipetteLover16 for reviewing; also thanks again White Hunter with another one of your brilliant ideas! Also, I know** _ **Ice Age 5: Collision Course**_ **is out already so please treat my characters with respect; I'm gonna see it soon with my family so if you haven't seen it yet, see it! To all you readers, you know what to do, just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Leaping over the hills and into the forest, Diego was on the run. The saber ran as fast as his legs could carry him all through the jungle as he continued to get away from the others. All Diego had on his mind was guilt and shame when some painful memories started coming back to him from 16 years ago…

 _(Flashback starts)_

" _Alert the troops. We attack at dawn" Soto ordered_

 _Diego turns to leave before Soto stops him for one brief moment._

" _And Diego, bring me that baby…alive. If I'm going to enjoy my revenge…I want it to be fresh" said Soto_

" _That's quite a request you're offering me to do, Soto" said Diego_

" _All is said, my brother. Now make preparations when we attack tomorrow" Soto commanded_

" _But why me? Why should it be me, that gets the child?" Diego asked_

 _Soto turned around and walked towards; when he stopped he rested a paw on his shoulder. "Because I trust you" he answered_

 _Diego looked away before expressing an evil grin on his face. "When shall I give him to you?"_

" _Simple, when the pack and I have the humans distracted, you sneak in and grab that baby. Once you have it we meet you on top of the hill" Soto explained_

" _Then what?" Diego asked, smiling evilly_

" _Then we give those bloodthirsty humans a message they'll never forget; especially to that baby's father. Do you understand me?" said Soto, menacingly_

 _Diego nodded with the same evil grin. "One kid's meal coming up!"_

 _(Flashback ends)_

The saber's head started to hurt as he tried shaking the bad memory away. But it was too painful. He had kept his secret from his family for all these years, it would had eventually had come down to this. He lied to his two best friends…his wife…to Roshan.

All Diego could think about now is the disappointment he had told to the boy. He knows now that he was the one responsible for his mother's death; the one who followed orders from his sinister pack; the one who ruined Roshan's life.

Diego's head started to hurt a lot more as the saber continue to run faster into the jungle. Passing through the trees, leaping over the huge boulders, and climbing up small cliffs the saber ran like no saber has ran before. Once he jumped over the bushes, he skidded to a complete stop where he discovered a large clearing. After all that running, Diego panted for exhaustion as he began walking towards to what he discovered was a large waterfall flowing down into a large lake.

He studied the waterfall before suddenly another painful flashback struck the back of his head again.

 _(Flashback starts)_

 _Roshan was fast asleep all bundled up like a burrito when suddenly Diego popped his head into his tent. When he saw him, the saber evilly smiled and quietly started walking towards him._

" _You're mine you little brat" Diego whispered, evilly_

 _Suddenly something snatched the boy away when Diego saw it was Roshan's mother, Nadia. She held her son tight in her arms and as before the saber could make his move she picked up a wooden club and clubbed the saber over the head with it._

 _(SMACK)_

" _ARGH!" Diego groaned painfully_

 _Nadia quickly dashed out of the tent only to find her tried was being attacked by a pack of bloodthirsty saber-tooth tigers. So she quickly made a run for it carrying her only child in her arms. Diego leaped out of the tent when he caught sight of the mother getting away and began to chase after he._

" _Runar!" Nadia cried out_

" _Nadia!" Runar cried out_

 _The hunter turned to rescue his family but the other two sabers blocked his way preventing him from leaving. He then looked back over as he watched his wife being chased by Diego._

 _Nadia had never felt so scared in all her life as she ran like the wind. Running with her son in her arms, Diego was coming up real fast behind her. The woman tried finding ways to elude the saber, but Diego was so quick he blocked every exit that she could find. The saber raised a paw to strike, but instead he caught a charm necklace before slamming it on the floor. Nadia tried thinking of another way but Diego was already one step ahead as the saber blocked her again leaving the woman no choice but to keep on running._

 _Running and splashing through the river water, Nadia finally came across a waterfall that put her into a complete stop. She turned to go back but Diego was already blocking her only exit left. Scared, the woman slowly started to walk back._

" _You stay away from us, you beast!" Nadia shouted_

 _Diego smudged an evil grin as he slowly began walking towards her. Tensing with each step backwards, the woman's heel cracked a bit of the ledge. She turned down at the waterfall…then back at the saber…then back at her son._

 _Diego's evil smile turned wider as he continued to walk towards her. Nadia then looked back down at her son and hugged him real tight._

 _Was this the end?_

 _Would surrender be the best choice in life or would it be a disgrace to humanity_

 _As much as she loved her child she would do anything to make sure her son grows up and becomes a man like his father. So without any regrets, she whispered into Roshan's ear…_

" _I love you…my little savior" Nadia whispered_

 _Diego's ears twitched when he realized what he had heard and his expression faded away._

" _Wait…what are you doing?" said Diego, in panic_

 _Without a word, the mother slowly sprung around to face the ledge of the waterfall._

" _No…No…No, don't do it!" Diego begged_

 _Soon in slow motion, the woman sprung off her feet and off falling what appeared to be her fate. Nadia closed her eyes as she held Roshan tightly around her arms. Nadia went falling down the waterfall and disappeared into the watery mist leaving a great…big…splash!_

" _NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO…" Diego screamed_

 _(Flashback ends)_

* * *

"…NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Diego screamed, continuously

Soon Diego stopped and realized it was all a flashback. He panted some more as he tongue fell out and started breathing heavily.

(PANTING)

(BREATHING HEAVILY)

"It's my fault…it's all my fault…it's all my-?" Diego whispered, shedding a tear from his eye

The orange saber's eyes grew heavy as his mind started to sway from side to side. He felt his legs breaking and his blood-pressure slowing down. Diego grew dizzy before he collapsed to the ground.

"…it's all my fault…it's all my fault…" Diego muttered

Suffering from too much depression, Diego suddenly drifted off into deep sleep…

 _(Dream begins)_

 _Vision was a complete blur; nothing was seen but a flash of light. The light grew brighter before it started turning into a shade of green; the green showed to be blowing from the wind as it appeared to be long tall wavy grass. Soon everything started to come clear from his mind when Diego blinked his eyes open._

 _(GROANS)_

 _Diego picked himself off of the ground as he had a paw over his face from the light. Then, looking straight forward he was surprised by the sight of a large empty open grass field._

" _What the heck?" Diego whispered_

 _Turning his head back and forth, the saber didn't see anyone around; no animal, not even his herd; nothing but an open field and an open blue sky above him._

" _Where am I?" Diego asked, to himself_

" _I always knew one day I would see you again" said a female voice_

" _Huh-?" said Diego, getting startled. "Who's there?"_

 _The saber spun around when he heard footsteps. There he saw a female person walking through the bright light; she walked on two legs and she wore clothing just like Roshan and his friends did. She had long brown hair and her face looked a lot like-? But wait…it couldn't be! Diego's felt started racing in his chest as his body started to quiver. The encountering of the person he was about to greet, whom he thought was dead, was…Nadia._

 _Nadia warmly smiled at the saber. "It's good to see you again"_

 _Diego was speechless. He never thought he'd be able to see the woman he chased all those years ago and here she was standing before him. The saber closed his eyes shut thinking this was a dream, but when he opened' em back up he figured he'd be wrong._

" _It…I-It's…It's you" Diego responded, surprisingly_

" _Are you surprised?" Nadia asked him_

" _No…" Diego responded, before the woman rose a brow at him. "…okay, yes I am"_

" _Aren't you happy to see me again?" Nadia asked him_

 _Speechless again, Diego said not another word as the saber bowed his head downward and avoided eye contact with the woman. Understanding the saber's look, Nadia saw the sadness in his eyes that has been holding him down for all these years._

" _Why are you so sad, saber?" Nadia asked him_

" _I…I…I'm so sorry. I admit it this is all my fault. If I hadn't chased you and your son down to that waterfall you would still be…" Diego responded, sadly_

 _Nadia knelt down and rested her hand on the saber's head. "It's alright Diego…"_

" _NO! It's not!" Diego responded. "I was a fool! All my pack wanted was to avenge our pack-mates from your kind and when things started getting out of control it just went too far!"_

 _Nadia didn't say a word but listen to the saber's words of sadness._

 _Lifting his head up, Diego showed to be swelling up with tears in his eyes._

" _I'm to blame for everything! I killed you…I killed you…and I'm sorry…I'm so…so…so sorry!" Diego exclaimed, sadly_

 _Diego lowered his head down when finally his tears started pouring out of his eyes; streaming down from his fur to his nose. He waited for an answer from Nadia to see if she'll yell at him or not, but instead the woman wrapped her arms around the saber's neck and hugged him. Popping his eyes open, Diego surprisingly looked at her in shock as the young woman let out a few tears herself._

" _How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you'd be furious with me" said Diego, feeling confused_

" _I was never angry at you. I was sad because I feared you would lose your way of becoming what you wanted to be" Nadia assured him_

" _But…I did lose my way" said Diego, sadly_

" _But you found it again. You chose to be with a pack who cares deeply for others and to help them when needed" Nadia pointed out_

"… _Manny and Sid?" said Diego_

 _Nadia nodded. "Exactly, not to mention you found love to prove it. Your mate, right?"_

 _Diego blinked in surprise. "How do you know about Shira?"_

" _I know a lot of things, Diego. This is all happening inside your head anyway" Nadia informed_

 _Diego rolled his eyes and grinned. "Yeah…that's true" he replied_

 _Nadia released her arms around and saber's neck as she placed a hand under Diego's chin and tilted it up._

" _Just remember this…what happened in the past cannot be something you shouldn't blame yourself for. No matter what happened in the past must stay in that past" Nadia stated_

 _(SNIFFLES)_

" _I know that now" said Diego, sniffling_

" _And Diego…" said Nadia_

" _What?" Diego replied back_

 _Nadia lowered her head down sadly. "…I'm also sorry for what my people have done to your pack. Using their fur for warmth was a terrible mistake and that we were only doing it for our survival…for our families. Truly I' am so sorry…"_

 _After have confessed, Diego rested his head upon the woman's shoulder gently letting out a warm purr._

 _(PURRING)_

 _Nuzzling the human woman, Diego showed no grudge against her as he continued to comfort her. Nadia was speechless, but yet surprised; wrapping her arms around him hugging him once more._

" _I know you are. Your son changed me to leave my pack all those years ago to be with mammals I care about including Shira. If it hadn't been for him, I…well I wouldn't be here seeing talking to you inside my head" said Diego_

 _Nadia wiped a tear away from her eye, and smiled. "Why not say that to him yourself?'_

" _Huh?" Diego replied, confused_

 _(COOING)_

 _Ears twitching from the sound, Diego looked behind the woman when, much to his shock, saw Roshan (as a baby from the 1_ _st_ _film) waddling towards the saber happily gurgling with happiness…and saliva. At first, Diego couldn't believe what he was seeing but was overwhelmed with enjoyment by the sight of young biped he saved from all those years ago._

 _(BABY GIGGLES)_

" _Hey you" said Diego, in a happy tone_

 _The saber began walking towards him before he stopped just a few feet to see Roshan come to him._

" _Look at you. Putting those chubby things to work, I see" Diego said, to the baby_

 _Roshan waddled some more as he squealed delightly trying to reach for the tiger. But the baby stumbled, moving faster, ready to fall face to the grass. Falling down, the baby felt something that had caught him…something warm and furry. When Roshan opened his eyes he discovered that it was Diego that had caught him._

 _Diego caught the boy using his face-head by lowering it down just in time to catch him. The young boy giggled some more as he clenched his tiny little arms around the tiger's face hugging him real tight._

 _(BABY LAUGHING)_

 _(DIEGO CHUCKLING)_

 _Nadia chuckled as well, as she kneeled down beside him. "No wonder he took his first steps to you. You're a big kitty-cat"_

" _I' am not!" Diego scolded_

" _Are too!" Nadia replied, teasingly_

" _Am not!" said Diego_

" _Are too!" said Nadia_

" _Am not!" said Diego_

" _Are too!" said Nadia_

" _Am not!" said Diego_

" _Are too!" said Nadia_

" _Am not!" said Diego_

" _Are not…" Nadia repeated, using Diego's line_

" _Am too…UGH!" Diego admitting, slapping a paw over his head in defeat_

" _HA-HA! Gotcha pussy cat" Nadia cheered_

" _Ah stop it!" Diego demanded_

 _(BABY COOING)_

 _Diego looked back down to see the baby cuddling his face against the saber's paw holding it tight like it was his sleeping toy._

" _Ti-Tigey…W-Wigey" said Roshan_

 _Smiling, Diego picked up the child using his jaws by grabbing him from the back of the shirt. Then, he threw the child onto his back making the baby squeal happily._

 _(BABY COOING)_

 _(GIGGLING)_

 _Roshan soon let out a big yawn; his eyes became heavy. The child rested his face on the saber's shoulders as he grabbed a hand-full of orange fur and he drifted off into a deep sleep._

 _Diego smiled. "Sleep tight, squirt"_

 _Nadia gently picked her son up so she can rock him to sleep. Diego watched joyously as he stared up at her with happiness._

" _I wish you could see your son now. He's a good kid" said Diego_

" _I bet. Diego, could you do me a huge favor?" Nadia asked him_

" _Sure anything" Diego replied_

" _I want you to keep on looking after my son for me. You know…just while I'm gone like you did your friends. He's found his heroes again…and…he needs a protector" Nadia asked_

 _Diego nodded in reply. "I promise"_

" _Thank-you and another thing…once you wake up, go straight to him at once!" Nadia told him_

" _What are you talking about?' Diego questioned_

" _I fear something terrible is about to happen to my son and his friends…especially your herd. It'll be too painful once you lead them back to their tribe. You must save them" Nadia stated_

" _I don't get it?" Diego replied, confused_

 _Nadia placed her hand under the saber's chin, lifting it up to her attention. "I know you don't. But you will"_

" _Wait! What are you doing…" Diego stammered_

" _I have to go now, Diego. It was great meeting you again" Nadia responded, sadly_

" _Wait a minute! What's going to happen to the kid's herd?" Diego asked_

 _But the woman didn't respond back as she turned and started to walk away carrying her child in her arms. Soon Roshan opened up his eyes and happily waved goodbye to the tiger._

" _Bye…Bye…Tigey Wigey" said the baby_

" _Wait! COME BACK!" Diego called out, before a flash of light blew out into the air turning everything white_

 _(Dream ends)_

(GASPING)

Diego jolted awake with a gasp. He huffed and puffed while his heart was beating fast as he panted for exhaustion. Clearing his head, he started remembering the events that took place while he was asleep when he flashbacked what Nadia had said to him.

After quick thinking it through, Diego showed determination on his face.

"The kid's mother's right. What am I doing out here? I should be protecting my family" said Diego, to himself

Feeling his gut was filled with no more guilt Diego got himself off and took off with a running start as he started to head back to the Herd.

* * *

Meanwhile back down at the tribe everyone was gathered around an incredibly large tent. Inside, Runar was seen lying in bed coughing and wheezing; his body began to sweat with a very high fever and his skin was very pale.

(COUGHING)

(SPITTING)

(BREATHING HEAVILY)

Ragnar stood by his brother's side while Runar's healer (shaman) was checking over his wound. His arm was a little swollen up from the arrow that hit him but infected. The healer tried using some of his medicine to see if it would help, but none of them seemed to be working. Ragnar watched with a hand over his mouth, trying to hide his smile, pretending like he never saw anything from before. Once the healer finished checking him he quietly spoke to Ragnar in private.

"This is very serious, sir. None of my treatments seem to be helping him" the healer responded

Ragnar grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him forward so he could speak into his ear.

"I don't care about your imbecilic treatments just get my brother better or I swear to God I'll have your head as a goddamn trophy. Do you understand me!" Ragnar whispered, agitatedly

"I' am trying sir. But never have I expected our leader to be this ill. When did this happen?" said the healer

"How many times do I have to tell you! He was struck with an arrow…and that's it! He doesn't remember anything else NOW FIX HIM DAMN YOU!" Ragnar angrily, whispered

"I-I…I'll do my best sir!" the healer stammered

"See that you do!" Ragnar said, through his teeth

"But…w-what are we going to do about a leader?" the healer asked

Ragnar grinned. "Don't you worry I'll take care of that"

"Every time you take care of something…I GET IT!" the healer pointed, out

"…you mean like this?" said Ragnar, and he slapped him in the face really hard

(SLAP)

"Ooh!" cried the healer

"Now I don't want any more damn arguments out of you, get busy!" Ragnar ordered

Without back-talk, the healer went back to helping Runar get better. As Ragnar exited out of the tent, everyone's voices simmered down putting themselves in the leader's brother's full attention. Shaylyn soon arrived perching onto a tree branch as she looked down at the crowd of humans listening to Ragnar.

Shaylyn scolded the man. "What are you up to now?"

"My people, I' am sad to say my brother is not well. We still don't know the cause of his unexplained illness but we're doing the best we can…well, he is in there. But I can assure you all, everything is going to be alright" Ragnar announced

"Alright? But who's gonna lead us?" a hunter protested

"Yeah, who will protect us?" a human mother holding a baby, protested

"Those night crawlers will come and feast on our flesh like savages!" a teen hunter protested

"We need a leader!" an old man protested

"Who will it be?" cried an 8-year-old human boy

Smirking, Ragnar stepped forward placing both fists on his hips like this was his moment to shine. "I WILL!" he declared

Gasping, everyone was clamoring in whispers and conversations after hearing what Ragnar had said. Shaylyn gasped as well, as the hawk scolded the man even more.

"He wouldn't…" said Shaylyn agitatedly

"…Yes I would! I can take over my brother's place until his illness is gone. Have no fear my people, _I your leader_ , will protect you" Ragnar announced

Hearing everything what Ragnar had said, Shaylyn glared furiously down at the man's brother as her feathers puffed out in madness.

"You imaginable bastard! You won't be protected for long once I tell your nephew the truth of what you did!" said Shaylyn angrily

Spreading her wings out, Shaylyn took off into the sky beginning her journey to find Roshan, his friends, and the rest of the Herd.

"I'm coming Roshan" Shaylyn muttered, to herself

* * *

In the next scene, the group finally reaching their destination at the rocky terrain next to the small mountains where they discovered rocky patches were everywhere. Sliding off of Manny and Iorek's backs, Roshan and Minho checked the area to see if this was the right place. After a quick inspection, Roshan realized they've made it just in time.

"This is the place" Roshan told the others

"How can we be of service, squirt?" Manny asked

"Find as many herbs as you can find. Bring'em back in a leaf so we can sort'em out and then we'll find out what'll make the antidote" Roshan declared

"But we better act fast. I don't know how long Lolo will last" Minho pointed out

"Up-Up-Up! Don't even say that I'm already getting the jeepers" Sid stated, shivering a bit

"Sid's right, kid. We'll worry about that later once we get what we need" said Manny

"Tubby man is right, Roshan. Let's not let a second to waste" Iorek declared

"What are we waiting for, let's do this!" Sid yelled out, holding a fist in the air

Splitting up, everyone began scurrying the area for herbs. Sid helped Minho look through the bushes where they managed to find some hidden in the thorns; much to Sid's pain after being covered in sharp thorns. Manny and Iorek looked through high places; Manny plucked some herbs trapped under the boulders with the help of Iorek using their muscle and strength.

After gathering as many herbs Manny, Minho and the rest of the guys gathered around with herbs wrapped in their hands, trunks, and arms as they began placing each hand-full down on a huge leaf.

"Yo, we got some over here!" Sid called

"So do we! Success my dear friends" Iorek called

"By this time we'll have enough herbs to make the antidote" said Sid

"And save Lolo too" Minho pointed out

While guys were shattering, Manny looked around to see if Roshan was coming back but the boy was nowhere to be found.

"Guys, where's Roshan?" Manny asked the group

"I thought he was with you?" Minho replied

" _Me_ I thought he was with you?" Manny protested

"Wasn't he with you, Sid?" Mino asked, turning to the sloth

"No, I thought he was with the bear, and then I thought he was with Manny, and then I thought he was with you, but then I thought he was with me and…Aw, shoot! I'm out of words!" Sid protested

"Where could he be?" Manny asked

* * *

Roshan, who was all alone, was walking along the rocky terrain looking for herbs; but he hadn't had such good luck. In matter of fact, he didn't feel like finding any herbs at all. A long distant look appeared on his face as his head was flowing with the one thing that was bothering him…Diego. He kept on worrying about the saber after what had happened between them earlier and the kid couldn't get him out of his head.

" _I hope you're okay, Diego"_ Roshan said, in his head

Getting his head back in the game, Roshan continued looking for herbs around the terrain before he spotted some that was near the edge of a cliff. He quickly rushed over to the cliff when he skidded to a stop when he looked down and saw it had sharp pointy rocks at the way bottom.

"I can do this, I can do this" said Roshan, to himself

Carefully bending down, Roshan reached out for the herbs that were hanging within the branch hanging off of the ledge. Soon with fast reflexes, he plucked the herbs and walked back. Roshan stood back up holding the remaining herb in his hand as he smiled with victory.

"Just you wait Lolo we're on our way…" said Roshan

Suddenly he was intercepted with a rock-shaped knife being held to his throat. Roshan made no sudden movement as he rolled his eyes to the side to see who was holding the knife. When he did, he saw that the person was an animal with long orange hair and orange fur around her body; and she was a sloth. It was Gazzi!

"Don't move!" Gazzi warned

"What are you doing?" Roshan questioned

"I said don't move!" Gazzi shouted

She pressed the knife against the boy's throat making him choke a little but Roshan did what she asked and stood still.

"What do you want?" Roshan asked

"I want _you_ and your filthy savages to leave us all in peace, that's what I want. Or else?" Gazzi threatened

"Or else what?" Roshan asked

"I'll…I'LL…" shouted Gazzi, before her madness faded in speechlessness. "Huh? I don't know I didn't think I'd make it this far"

"Look whatever you think I did you have the wrong human" Roshan confirmed

"Don't give me that! You humans take whatever you want, when you want! You ruined lives for all mammals here, you killer!" Gazzi shouted

"But killing isn't my sport, I swear!" Roshan reassured

"Why should I believe you?" Gazzi questioned, hatefully

"Because Sid does" Roshan mentioned

(GASPS)

Releasing her grip, Roshan breathed for some air while holding his throat with one hand. Gazzi held the knife towards the boy again as Roshan held his arms up in surrender.

"Miss what are you doing?" Roshan asked

"Don't _miss_ me! How do you know about Sid?" Gazzi questioned the human

"I just do…" Roshan replied

"Liar! What did you do to him? Did you hurt him?" Gazzi questioned, angrily

"No please if you just let me explain…" Roshan reasoned, before suddenly a sound bursted into the air

(CRACK)

Looking down, Roshan saw the ground was moving underneath him. He turned around when he discovered he was standing close to the ledge before suddenly another crack echoed into the air.

(CRACK)

"Whoa!" cried Roshan

"Wh-What's happening?" Gazzi asked, a bit scared

Soon the ground underneath Gazzi was started to break when suddenly a boulder started falling down the hill directly towards her. Roshan acted fast quickly ran to her rescue.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Roshan cried out

The human pushed the orange sloth out of the way allowing the boulder to roll past them before it fell of the cliff. Soon, the rocky floor began trembling downward.

"OH NO!" cried Gazzi

"HELP!" Roshan shouted out

* * *

His voice echoed through the whole rocky terrain. Meanwhile, back where the others were the boy's voice echoed causing the four to froze and listen.

"What was that?" Minho asked

"It's Roshan! He's in trouble!" Manny cried out

(GAZZI SCREAMING)

"Odd, I've never heard a mammal scream like that since a full moon" Iorek stated

"Gazzi…Oh no, Gazzi! It's Gazzi, she's in trouble too!" Sid cried out

"C'mon hurry!" Manny shouted, as everyone followed him

The guys followed Manny as they ran to Roshan's rescue. Roshan was seen clinging onto the ledge of the cliff with one free-hand as he continued calling out for his friend's help. Soon Gazzi appeared as she looked down at the dangling human holding on to his life.

"You saved me, savage" said Gazzi, surprised. "You're not even a savage at all you're a…you're a…you're in trouble"

"Yeah I think we're both on the same page here, now would you help me please!" Roshan shouted out

Gazzi reached out for Roshan's hand, but then suddenly the ledge had broken off sending the boy what appeared to be his own fate; down to the sharp pointy rocks on the bottom

(ROSHAN SCREAMING)

"NO!" cried Gazzi

Looking straight down, Roshan could see that the pointy rocks were enough to put him out of his misery. So the boy closed his eyes shut and pretended as he waited to fall onto the rocks that he was descending towards.

(THUMP)

Feeling he was dead, Roshan peeked on eye open only to realize he wasn't dead. Instead he landed on something orange and furry. He opened his eyes when much to his surprise it discovered that his savior was…Diego. Roshan gasped and stared at the saber with wide eyes and his jaw dropped, and a surprised feeling.

"Diego?" said Roshan, surprisingly

(DIEGO CHUCKLES)

"What is with you falling off cliffs?" Diego questioned, sarcastically

After landing on some flat rocks, Roshan hopped off the saber's back and he immediately wrapped his arms around the saber's neck and hugged him tight. Diego was surprised at first but soon wrapped a paw around the boy's back and hugged him in return.

(ROSHAN LAUGHING)

(DIEGO LAUGHING)

"I thought you were gone for good" Roshan said, a bit sadly

Diego's face dropped back into sadness. "Listen kid, what happened back there I didn't mean to dash off like that. Especially to you! But most importantly…I'm sorry about your mother" he apologized

"I know you are. I know you didn't mean to do it. The truth is…I've forgiven you after you left" Roshan assured

"Y-You…You did?" Diego asked, surprisingly

Roshan nodded. "Why would I stand hating you? You're my protector"

Diego smiled with happiness; tears swelled into his eyes but refused to let them go and he wrapped his paw around the boy and hugged him again. "Yeah squirt. I' am you're protector"

"…And by that I mean _guardian_ " Roshan confirmed

"I like the sound of that" Diego responded, smiling

* * *

 **Beyoncé Knowles** **as Nadia**

 **Lupita Nyong'o** **as Shaylyn**

 **Well everyone there you have it! And again I'm so sorry for having you all to wait such a very long time. I do hate my summer job and I'm sick of my family dragging me out for so many family events; it's killing me! Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas because more will be coming your way!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, it's me again! I didn't want to keep you all waiting for here you go! Also thank-you White Hunter and wolfordgang (guest) for reviewing. So just sit back and enjoy the chapter.**

 **P.S. this is my next longest chapter**

* * *

After making up, Diego began leading Roshan back up the cliff. The two shared a good laugh on the way chit-chatting as they made up the cliff. The boy rode on the saber's back as he held on chunks of the tiger's fur. Diego groaned in pain a little from the boy's grip but didn't complain as the saber clawed his paws onto the rocks.

Back on the top, Gazzi was on her knees with her head low with her face stuffed in sadness.

"Gazzi!" Sid called

Jumping in surprise, the orange sloth jumped around to see Sid, his friends, and another human running towards her.

"Sid! What are you doing here?" Gazzi exclaimed, happily

"What am I doing here, what are you…" said Sid, before Gazzi grasped him into a bear-hug

"Oh my goodness, I thought you were dead!" Gazzi exclaimed, with tears in her eyes

Sid's head started to blow up into a balloon due to Gazzi's strong grip was starting to make him suffocate to death.

"Not yet…I'm not…can't…breathe!" said Sid stammered

"Oops, sorry" Gazzi apologized, releasing Sid

(GASPING)

(BREATHING HEAVILY)

"Are you alright?" Gazzi asked, in concern

"Air never tasted so good" Sid admitted

Minho came walking up to Gazzi. "Roshan, where's Roshan?" he asked her

"He was right up here with me before the floor started breaking and then he…" Gazzi explained, before she feel into sadness again

"And then what?" Manny questioned

"He…He…" Gazzi stammered, sadly pointing her finger out towards the cliff

The trio followed to where she was pointing when shockingly they discovered it was at the cliff, where Roshan was last standing.

"No…NO!" Manny cried

"He's gone!" Iorek cried

"I can't believe this!" Sid cried

"Wait, LOOK!" said Minho, pointing out

The trio looked back when suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed the ledge. Everyone was startled at first fearing it was a Howler climbing up before they discovered it was only Roshan. The boy grunted panting for air as he pulled himself to get back on the safer grounds.

"Roshan!" the group exclaimed, in surprise

Minho immediately rushed over to his friend's rescue as he grabbed one of Roshan's hands. Using his strength, Minho managed to pull him back on the ground.

"You okay, brother?" Minho asked his friend

"Always! Oh could you also give me a hand" said Roshan

Looking down from the ledge, Minho nodded in agreement. The two knelt down over the ledge as each grabbed an orange paw; working together, they pulled Diego right back onto the safer grounds.

(BREATHING HEAVILY)

"Thanks kids" said Diego, gratefully

"Anytime buddy" Roshan replied

"What's up, fuzz-ball" Minho replied, holding a hand out to him

Diego smiled and high-fived Minho back showing no grudge against the boy. He then noticed the others walking towards them, especially Manny. The tiger was paying more attention to Manny the most; he saw the mammoth was still scolding him after knowing the truth and he didn't know if he would forgive him or not.

"Hey guys" Diego greeted

"It's good to see you're okay, buddy" Sid greeted back, happily

"Thanks Sid. Glad to know" Diego replied back

Manny gently pushed Sid to the side. "Why did you come back?" he questioned

Diego glanced back at Roshan, who nodded with a warm smile, before he started walking towards his two friends. Manny and Sid eye-balled to each other and once Diego was close enough he stopped.

"Listen I know you'll never forgive me, and I don't blame you. I wouldn't forgive me either. I know I should've told you what happened all those years ago but I didn't have nerve to do it. Okay, I was ignorant and small-minded" Diego reasoned

"Your _damn_ right you didn't" Manny replied, scolding him

(SID GASPS)

"Manny! Language please!" Sid warned

"What's wrong with that?" Manny replied, agitatedly

"May I remind you there are kids listening out there!" Sid mentioned, pointing out to the computer screen

Manny rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Carry on"

"Look Manny. When I first met you, I didn't know who you were. At first, I thought you were just this big stubborn-headed, loud-mouth mammal who didn't care about anything in the world but himself. But along the way I learned only one thing about you: you needed a friend. Sid needed a friend too…and so did I. You changed me to be something I wasn't meant to be and I thank-you for that. I also learned responsibility and I wanted to put that to use for once in my life, so here it goes…I had a responsibility for Roshan; to protect him, to guide him wherever he goes, and to save him. You have that same responsibility for him too, buddy. This kid cares about all of us and now I realize that our job is to be protecting him…not off alone, but as a family" Diego explained

"English please! Or would you rather like me to hear it in some other boring language" Manny said, ignorantly

Diego slapped his paw over his head in annoyance. "I messed up…I messed up, okay. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry I didn't tell you and Sid the truth about my past and I regret it!"

"Do you?" Manny asked, agitatedly

Diego nodded. "Please Manny, I want to make things right again. And I want to start by protecting Roshan"

Manny was a little hesitant as he slowly started thinking about it. Soon he felt a slight tug on his trunk and he looked down to see it was the boy.

"I've forgiven him, Manny. My father did once told me this; he said that, _'forgiveness is one of the better virtues in life'._ And I learned to use it…and you should too" Roshan told him

Manny was convinced by the kid's words and finally started to think it through. After 16 long years of forming the Herd and after everything they've been through from over the years of facing spills, reptiles, pirates he shouldn't be holding a grudge against his friends especially his family. Diego waited for an answer but Manny was still too stubborn to say a word.

"Uhh…I hate to break this little moment here, but may I remind you that Lolo may die!" Minho pointed out

"Oh my god, Lolo! We gotta get back to her!" Roshan cried out

"Calm yourself, young one. We'll get you back to her as soon as possible" Iorek told them, reassuringly

"Yeah, you two can discuss this later. C'mon!" Sid said, to Manny and Diego

"We ain't finished. You hear me!" Manny said, pointing his trunk at the saber's face

"But Manny…" Diego protested

Roshan placed a hand on the saber's shoulder. "It's okay. You did great, now let's go"

Manny plucked up Roshan around the waist and placed him on his back; Minho hopped onto Diego's back while Sid and Gazzi hopped onto Iorek's back. The trio then immediately started heading back to where the others were in a hurry.

"Hang on Lolo, we're coming" said Roshan, grasping the herbs

* * *

In the next scene, the others found a nearby cave that fit enough for both animals and humans. Inside, Lolo was huffing, puffing, and coughing with sweat that was soaking up her entire body. The bite on her leg started to get more severe and the young girl felt her body becoming weaker.

(COUGHING)

(BREATHING HEAVILY)

Shira allowed the young human to rest on her side along with her little hyrax friend. Meanwhile, Rowan was nursing Newt wrapping bandages over his wounded chest.

(NEWT GROANING IN PAIN)

"Take it easy, love, not so tight" Newt told her

"Sorry. How do you feel?" Rowan asked the skinner boy

"I've experienced worst pains in my younger years. If I can get over them I can over this one" said Newt, with a smile

Rowan smiled and kissed him on the cheek and stood up to check on Lolo. Suddenly Peaches and Louis came walking by with flowers and berries.

"Here" said Peaches, giving the boy the flowers

"Aww, for me? You shouldn't have" said Newt, feeling surprised

"It's an act of kindness" Peaches replied, smiling

"I can see that. Thanks Sweet Peach" said Newt

" _Sweet Peach_? No one's ever called me that before" Peaches admitted

"Why is that a bad thing?" Newt asked

Peaches shook her head. "No, I think its sweet…like you"

Newt warmly smiled and grasped the teenage mammoth's trunk and kissed it which made the mammoth blush under her fur.

"Uhh…w-would you…uhh, like some company?" Peaches offered

"Be my guests" said Newt, in agreement

Peaches and Louis made themselves comfy as the mammoth and the mole hog sat between the British boy.

"Uhh…here you go" said Louis, holding a hand-full of berries

"That's bloody kind of you. Thanks mole hog" said Newt

"You gotta keep your strength up, you know. Peaches says no wounded friend should go starving" said Louis

"Well looks like Peaches is lucky to have a friend like you" Newt told him

Peaches smiled at her friend as the mole hog nervously smiled. "Yeah…yeah I' am" Louis replied back

* * *

At a pond, Rowan dipped and dabbed a wet cloth into the water. Heading back into the cave she placed it over Lolo's head to see if it would help.

"You're gonna be fine, Lolo. I promise" Rowan whispered, sadly

After she left, Shira continued watching over her as she comforted the young girl by nuzzling her head against Lolo's head to see if it would help. Her little hyrax friend even joined in with her, as he cuddled up against her shoulder.

"Please, please be alright" Shira begged

(GASPS)

(GROANS IN PAIN)

The sabress felt a sharp pain hit her stomach but decided to let it when she had more things to worry about. Shira then licked the girl's cheek but only making her shiver more as she let out a few coughs.

(COUGHS)

Kodak was standing near the entrance of the cave keeping a sharp eye out for Roshan and the other's to return, as Ellie came walking up beside him.

"Any sign of them?" Ellie asked the older boy

Kodak shook his head and reported. "Not yet, ma'am"

" _Ma'am_? I like that sound of that…Ooh you're nose!" Ellie said, pointing out

"What…" said Kodak, placing a finger to his nose when he noticed a trail of blood was streaming down to his lip. "…ooh, it's nothing really"

"Here, let me wipe it off" Ellie offered

"No ma'am it's fine really, I…" said Kodak, before Ellie's washed it off with some water she picked up from the small pond with her trunk

"There. That should do it" said Ellie, happily

"Uhh…thank-you Miss Ellie" said Kodak

"You don't have to thank me, sweetheart, just be happy I'm always here to help" Ellie said, ruffling his head

Kodak smiled a little before suddenly he spotted Roshan, Minho, Manny, Sid, Diego, Iorek and even Gazzi all running towards the cave.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Kodak shouted

"Ooh thank goodness! And there's Diego too!" Ellie exclaimed, happily

"Ellie! Are we too late?" Manny called out

"No you're not. But Lolo's getting worse" Ellie reported

"You have to save her!" Shira shouted

"We haven't got much time. We need to work quickly" said Rowan, walking up beside Ellie

"I'm on it!" said Roshan, hopping off of the mammoth's back

* * *

Ellie and Kodak moved aside to let Roshan through as he made his way towards Shira and Lolo. Kneeling down, the boy got to work by crushing the herbs and placing them in a wooden shape bowl as he started mixing up the ingredients to make the antidote. The others watched patiently as Roshan stirred the bowl. Once he was down, he took a small hand-full of crushed herb cream and he gently began applying it to Lolo's injured leg.

(LOLO GROANING IN PAIN)

Shira comforted the young girl with a few loving licks to the cheek. Lolo's heavy breathing soon started to simmer down as the medicine started to kick in. Soon, Lolo finally stopped crying and she fell into a deep slumber.

"I think that did it" Roshan whispered

(ROARING FIERCLY)

Roshan was suddenly startled, when he felt some sharp claws sinking into his skin which caused him to fall backwards to the floor.

"Whoa!" cried Roshan, holding his arm

(ROARING FIERCLY)

Shira roared painfully as the sabress clawed her paws into the ground. Everyone had their ears covered by the screeching of the sabress's voice; Manny immediately plucked up Lolo away from the pregnant tigress before Diego rushed over to his wife's side.

"Shira, kitty, what's wrong?" Diego asked her, in concern

(BREATHING HEAVILY)

"Diego…(panting)…the babies…" Shira breathed

"So, what about the babies?" Diego asked, confusingly

"No I mean…(panting)…the babies…they're coming!" Shira breathed

"Babies are coming…" said Diego, feeling confused before his mind was shot in realization. "BABIES? COMING? WHAT!?"

"Babies!" Peaches and Ellie cried out

(NEWT SCREAMING LIKE A GIRL)

"AGH!" cried Crash and Eddie, playing dead

"Oh no you don't, if so much as one stork comes down with a bundle of brats I'll smack it's beak right on backwards!" Granny said, sternly

"THE BABIES ARE COMING, THE BABIES ARE COMING, THE BABIES ARE COMING…" Diego panicked, running around in circles

(SLAP)

"OW!" cried Diego, snapping back into motion

"Snap out of it, Diego!" Rowan told him

We'll handle this. Everyone out of the cave right now!" Ellie ordered everyone

"No one is to enter this cave until after we've delivered the packages!" Rowan called out

"Now GO!" Ellie commanded

"But my wife, she needs me…" Diego protested

"Get out, Get out, GET OUT!" Shira roared

Startled, Diego's eyes widened in shock before he eye-balled to Rowan; then the girl pointed her finger towards the exit of the cave.

"…on second thought, she's all yours" Diego finished, and he exited out of the cave

* * *

 **1 hour later…**

Everyone was waiting patiently outside the cave; Manny sat next to his daughter, including Louis; and holding onto a sleeping human girl, Lolo, in his trunk as he rocked her gently; Roshan sat next to Manny lying his head on the mammoth's leg sleeping like a baby. Crash and Eddie were also sitting on top of their brother-in-law's head biting their tails in boredom. Sid sat next to Gazzi as the two were showing off awkward looks as one of them tried scooting a little closer to each other, while Granny was snoring like a choo-choo train. Iorek sat with Minho, Newt, and Kodak as the three boys laid against the polar bear's side for back-support. Diego was lying on his hind legs being as quiet as a mouse, waiting for an answer inside the cave for any news.

He soon heard laughter behind him, as Diego turned around to see Newt, Minho, and Kodak talking in conversation. The saber figured after the trouble he caused against the three he knew this was the right time to apologize.

"Hey kids" Diego greeted, getting their attentions

"Hiya fuzz-ball" said Minho, with a smile

"What's going on, Big D" said Kodak

Newt patted the saber on top of the head with joy. "Hey thanks whiskers"

Diego rose a brow in confusion. "For what?"

"For _this_ " said Newt, pointing to his wounded chest

"You're thanking me for hurting you?" Diego questioned

"Yeah, Sweet Peach over there has been babying me. She hasn't left my bloody side ever since if it weren't for ya" Newt reassured him

Kodak rose a brow; Minho slapped his hand over his head; Diego only chuckled under his breath. Clearing his throat, Diego began speaking out to them.

"Listen guys, you don't have to be nice I know I've caused you enough trouble already. And if it makes you feel any better you guys don't have to trust me anymore. I understand" Diego told them

Just before Diego turned away, Kodak stopped him. "Hold on! Don't leave just yet"

Diego was listening and decided to hear what the older boy had to say; especially Minho and Newt. Kodak took some deep though and sighed.

"Don't blame yourself for this. If anyone is to blame here…it's me" Kodak confessed

"What do you mean?" Diego questioned him

"Look I know you guys don't like me, I know you don't care about what I have to say so here it goes. I've been a _jerk_. There I said it! I've been a big, fat jerk and I treated you all like crap! I realize now, I should be the one saying _I'm sorry_ …to all of you. So here it goes…I'm sorry" Kodak confessed

Minho and Newt were speechless as their jaws hung low; Diego stared with wide-eyes but refused to release his jaw.

"Bloody hell" Newt responded

"Whoa, didn't see that coming" Minho admitted

"I gotta hand it to ya, kid…that's actually the first nicest thing you've ever said to anyone" Diego said to Kodak, feeling surprised

Kodak stifled a smile, before it faded away. "But I don't know if it'll be the last"

Newt rested his hand on Kodak's shoulder. "Mate, even though you're a bloody jerk you don't deserve to die. I mean if I hadn't jumped in your way, Diego here, would have scarred you for life. But on the bright side for me is that I get to show off everyone my cool new battle scar!"

(KODAK, MINHO, AND DIEGO LAUGHING)

Kodak showed his support for the British boy, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder which Newt gratefully accepted it. Minho's soon laugh faded away quickly when he was a little hesitant at the saber before he finally spoke out.

"Umm…Diego?" Minho responded, getting the saber's attention. "I'm sorry I doubted you earlier. Also, sorry I punched you"

"Ah it's okay. I deserved it anyway" Diego assured the boy

"For being _an idiot_?" Minho asked, with a smirk

"You got it" Diego replied back. "So are we friends again?"

Holding out a paw, the three boys looked at each other hesitantly before they all smiled at the tiger with their gratitude's. The three then each placed a hand on the saber's paw.

"We've always been your friend, mate" Newt reassured

"Always have been" Minho replied

"And always will be" Kodak replied

Diego smiled. "Thanks kids"

Sid soon took Gazzi off to the side away from the others, so they could be alone behind a boulder.

"There's one thing I gotta know, Gazzi. How did you find us?" Sid asked her

"Ooh well…you see it was like this, Sid. After you took off with the rest of your friends no one had offered me to come with. I was rejected by everyone I encountered. But after I met you, you seemed so kind and caring so I decided to follow you and your family's footprints" Gazzi explained

" _You_? You've been following us?" Sid asked

"Yep. This whole time" Gazzi answered

Sid laughed weirdly. "I bet you do that to all the boys"

Gazzi chuckled. "Yeah I tried, but usually they all run away too quick"

(LAUGHING)

"You know you could have told us about it. We'd welcome you to join us" Sid reminded her

"I know I should've, but…when I saw the humans with you I thought maybe they were holding you hostage. At first I thought they were savages but if it hadn't been for that, young one, I would've been killed. He's no monster…he saved my life. What-?...What's his name?" said Gazzi

"Roshan" Sid told her

"…Yeah, Roshan saved my life. He's a brave young man" Gazzi commented

"Bravest little biped in the world. Including _myself_ even" Sid commented

Gazzi chuckled. "How'd you met him?"

The two sloths sat down against the boulder as Sid began telling his life-long story on how he saved Roshan and met up with Manny and Diego.

"Well Gazzi it started a very long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long time ago…" Sid babbled, telling off his story

Meanwhile, Lolo's eyes slowly blinked twice before she finally began to open them. She turned her head sideways up to discover Manny, who was holding her, pleasantly. Then she looked forward when she saw her little hyrax friend sleeping on her stomach. The young girl made a tired smile and gently rubbed its head with her finger.

The little hyrax's eyes popped open when he felt someone rubbing him, before he discovered Lolo was finally awake.

(HYRAX CHITTERING EXCITEDLY)

"Woo-hoo!" exclaimed the little hyrax

"Huh? What's the matter with…" said Manny, before he saw Lolo was awake. "…Ooh! Hey there sleepy head"

The chattering of the mammal's voice suddenly woke Roshan up as he looked up in front of him. There he saw Lolo petting the hyrax before the boy jumped from his seat and quickly made his way over to her.

"She's awake" Manny reported, with a smile

"Lolo!" Roshan cried out

Roshan gently stroked her hair as he began to check her over for her wound. She weakly let out a smile and placed a hand on her friend's head and began to ruffle it.

"Roshy…" Lolo responded

Roshan glanced up when he heard her voice as he began to express joy on his face.

"Hey, hey Lolo. It's me" Roshan replied

"Where…where am I?" Lolo asked

"Your safe Lolo…we saved you. You're going to be alright now" Roshan answered

Lolo glanced up when she recognized both the mammoth's face. "Manny…Peaches"

Manny smiled joyously before Peaches gasped in surprise.

"Hey there squirt" Manny whispered

"Lolo…(sobs)…thank-god you're okay" Peaches sobbed, quietly

"D-Don't…Don't cry" said Lolo, grasping her trunk

(SNIFFLES)

"I'm not crying…(sobs)…just got a little dust in my eye" Peaches lied, wiping her tears away

Lolo then looked at her little hyrax friend as he sadly smiled at her with joy. The young girl smiled back and she spread her arms out for a hug.

"Chippy" said Lolo

(HYRAX CITTERING HAPPILY)

Chippy scurried towards Lolo, cuddling his body against the little girl's cheek and shoulder. Lolo hugged him in return.

"Umm…excuse me?" said Louis, sliding down Peaches trunk. "Can I, uh…you know"

"Get over here, Louis" Lolo responded, accepting his permission

Louis smiled and hopped off his friend's trunk and landed right into Lolo's arms as she began cuddling two little creatures in return.

(WHISTLING)

Roshan's whistle caught everyone's attentions as they spun around to face the boy including Manny, Peaches, and Chippy.

"She's awake everyone, SHE'S AWAKE!" Roshan called out

Everyone scattered to their feet rushing over to greet Lolo in the happiest way they showed. The whole group circled around her as giving hugs, kisses, and so much love leaving Lolo in tears and happiness.

"W-Where…Where's Rowan…and Ellie…and Shira?" Lolo asked Roshan

"Ellie and Rowan are helping Shira deliver her babies. They're coming out" Roshan whispered to her

"You mean…" Lolo asked, and Roshan nodded in reply

Lolo's tiredness quickly faded away and her face lightened up with excitement when she understood what he meant.

"Oh boy, why didn't you say so!" Lolo cheered, scrambling out of Manny's grip

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy…" said Manny

But Lolo got out of the mammoth's grasp, but before she could go see the babies for herself her wounded leg gave out on her and she stumbled towards the floor.

(LOLO CRIES OUT)

(LOLO SCREAMING)

Luckily for her, Diego caught Lolo just in time as the saber dived down letting the little girl grasp onto his warm-fuzzy head.

"Take it easy, kid. You can't go in just yet, we're still waiting for a call" Diego reminded her

Lolo's face dropped along with her arms before she made a pouty face and sat herself on the floor.

"NO FAIR!" Lolo pouted, crossing her arms

Diego made himself comfy as he laid himself down behind the little girl to support her back.

"Trust me, kid. I had the same reaction as you when I saw the look on my wife's face" Diego assured her

"I never get to have any fun" Lolo pouted

"No fun, huh? Hey…hey what's that up there?" Diego questioned

"Huh?" Lolo asked, before she raised it up high. "What's up there?"

"I don't know let me see…" Diego replied

Diego expressed a playful grin and the tiger pounced clutching his arms around the young girl. Lolo bursted into laughter as she screamed in torture before the saber started tickling her non-stop.

(LOLO LAUGHING)

(DIEGO LAUGHING)

"HA-HA-HA…Stop it!...HA-HA-HA…I'm ticklish!" Lolo exclaimed, laughing

"Thanks for telling me. Now I never stop!" Diego said, laughing

"NNNNNOOOOO…HA-HA-HA!" Lolo screamed, laughing her head off

(LAUGHING CONTINUES)

The others watched amusingly at the two. Roshan did too, while covering his mouth, trying to hold the laughter inside of him. Soon Newt, Minho, and Kodak walked over to stand beside their friend.

"Bloody hell, it's a miracle. How'd she recover so quickly?" Newt asked

"Must be _the boundless energy of children_ " Minho joked

Diego then finally stopped allowing Lolo to breathe before she stuck her tongue out at the three boys, leaving Diego chuckling under his breath as the girl did the same again.

(WHISTLES)

Everyone immediately faced the direction to where the whistling was coming from when they saw Rowan and Ellie stepping out of the cave.

Rowan smiled joyously. "It's time" she replied

* * *

Once Roshan picked up Lolo, everyone else slowly began making their way over to the cave. Diego, who was up front, felt nervous in his gut while the rest of the Herd followed him from behind. Once Diego entered the cave he came to a halt as his jaw hung low with astonishment on his face; then his eyes started swelling with tears. As the others entered in they saw Diego was crying before they paused too and saw what appeared to be one of the most beautiful thing they ever sawn.

"Hey guys. Meet the newest members of the Herd" Shira greeted

Shira was nursing what appeared to be four healthy saber-tooth cubs: two were males and two were females.

"Shira, I…" Diego said, sadly

"Diego…come closer. Meet your kids" Shira responded, signaling him to come here

Sid gently shoved his pal in the shoulder. The saber turned to all his friends as they all nodded in reply without saying a word. Clearing his throat, Diego slowly began to make his way over to greet his new cubs. As he was walking, the saber discovered how different each cub looked alike: the first male cub was orange (just like his father), but with a red stripes running down from his forehead to in-between his shoulder, and his eyes were hazel green; the first female cub was silver/grey (just like her mother) with black-tipped ears, her eyes were as crystal as blue, and she had a star-shaped marking on her forehead; the second male cub had a dusty brown color with black stripes and a black-tipped tail, he had white fur on his muzzle, chest and stomach, and his eyes were as amber as gold; and lastly the second female cub had a dark brown color with a tanned color chest and her eyes were red/brown.

The two newly parents looked down at their cubs before looking into each other's eyes; then they lovely nuzzled in return.

"Diego, we're finally parents" Shira whispered, joyously

"Shira about what happened back there, I'm so sorry I ran off. I promise I'll never, EVER…leave you again" Diego whispered, in apology

"None of that matters, tiger. I'm just glad you made it" Shira whispered, and she kissed her husband on the lips

The two sabers shared mouth-to-mouth making it a long kiss. But there moment was soon interrupted when Diego felt something…or someone rubbing against his legs. He looked down before he smiled at the sight of his two cubs snuggling up against his front paws.

(MEOWS)

(PURRING)

Diego laid himself down allowing two of the cubs to pounce out at him. One of the males was biting his ear; one of the females was trying to bite off his nose.

Diego chuckled. "Hey kids. Daddy's here"

(MEOWS)

(SQUEAKS)

Diego nuzzled his cubs as they did the same back to him. Everyone soon started to gather around a little closer to take a good look at Diego and Shira's new babies. Manny, who was hiding his anger from him, had Ellie and Peaches close to him as the two snuggled up to him with teary looks; Sid and Gazzi were sniffling and crying with joy while using Manny's trunk as a tissue; Granny was teary too as the old sloth hugged her cane with a warm smile; Crash and Eddie were already sobbing in delight blowing their nose into each other's tails; Louis and Chippy were hugging it out but they refused to let a single tear drop; Iorek watched in triumph feeling happy for the saber couple now that they are parents. Soon Roshan (who was carrying Lolo with him), Rowan, Newt, Minho, and Kodak walked over together as one as they greeted their friend's newborns.

Roshan then set Lolo gently onto the ground next the sabress.

"Lolo!" Shira exclaimed, in surprise

"Shira!" Lolo exclaimed, as she wrapped her arms around the tigress's neck

"Oh my gosh, I thought you were gone for good!" Shira replied, letting a few tears drop

"I love you, Shira" Lolo replied

"I love you too, sweetheart" Lolo replied, licking her cheek

(PURRING)

(MEOWS)

(SQUEAKS)

The two glanced down when one of the silver/grey cubs was climbing into Lolo's lap. Then climbing into her folded arms, the cub curled herself into a ball as she snuggled herself before drifting asleep. Lolo giggled and cuddled the cub back while Shira watched in amusement.

"You know what you should name her… _Ariene_ " Lolo suggested, naming the silver/grey cub

" _Ariene_?" Shira asked

"Yeah! I don't know it just came to me. But she does looks like an ' _Ariene_ ' don't you think?" said Lolo

Shira thought about it for a moment as she looked down at her sleeping daughter before she smiled joyously and nodded.

"Okay then, _Ariene_ it is" said Shira agreeing with her

"I love that name" Peaches commented

"Yeah it sounds fitting" Ellie commented

"Nice name" Rowan commented

"Yeah, I like it too. But how about the rest? What are we gonna name them?" Diego reminded

Newt caught sight of the orange male fur cub trying to bite the tip of his shoe. The skinner boy gently picked the cub up and studied it when suddenly he got an idea to name the next cub.

"How about _Redstripe_ for this one" Newt suggested, raising the cub up

" _Redstripe_?" Diego and Shira asked

"Yeah, I mean after all he's covered in red-stripes you know" Newt pointed out

" _Redstripe_ , I kinda like the sound of that" Diego admitted

Shira sighed. "Fine, _Redstripe_ it is"

Diego then looked down at his second female cub, (the one with the dark-brown color), who was cuddling against his father's front paw. He thought about for a moment before suddenly a name came to him and he liked to share it with Roshan.

"Hey kid" Diego called out

"Yeah Diego?" said Roshan

"I was wondering...would it be okay, if… if I could name my daughter after your mother?" Diego asked him

" _Nadia_?" Roshan asked

The saber happily nodded. The boy thought about it for a brief second before he saw the brown female cub coming towards him. He knelt down and held his hands out allowing the female cub to climb into his grasp. Picking her up, Roshan studied the cub when he saw only the cuteness on her tiny little face. The dark-brown female cub studied him also as she smiled and let out a squeaky roar.

(MEOWS)

Roshan let out a grin as he brought the cub closer to his face before she began licking his cheek. The boy giggled by the feeling of her sharp tongue and decided to go on agreement with Diego.

"I'd be honored to have your daughter be named after my mother" Roshan answered

" _Nadia_ it is" said Diego, happily

"Ooh-Ooh! What about the last cub, what's his name gonna be? Tell us, Tell us, TELL US!" Sid exclaimed, jumping up and down

"Well…" said Shira

(LOUD SCREECHING)

Startled, everyone jumped and covered their ears by the loud screeching that came outside of the cave. Roshan look towards when suddenly Shaylyn came flying much to the boy's surprise when he recognized her.

Manny stood in front of the others. "Stand back everyone! I got this!"

"NO WAIT!" Roshan cried out

"DO NOT HARM A FEATHER ON HER HEAD, MANFRED!" Iorek shouted

"Out of my way slushy bear, I'm trying to protect my family!" Manny shouted, angrily

"She is family, Manny" Roshan assured him

"What?" Manny replied

"She won't hurt us, I promise. Believe me she's an old friend of ours" Iorek assured back

Roshan turned to face the hawk. "Aunt Shay!"

Running towards her, he grasped the bird into a hug. Shaylyn, surprised by this, hugged him back after not seeing him for so long felt like it has been forever.

"Whoa Roshan, easy on the feathers I need those to fly later you know" Shaylyn told him, smiling

"Sorry I…" Roshan stammered. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Shaylyn lowered her head without looking at the boy as Iorek made his way over to stand next to the two.

"What?" said Roshan

"What's happened, Shaylyn?" Iorek asked her

"I…I'm afraid it's very bad news, boys" Shaylyn replied

Everyone slowly gathered over to see what the commotion was all about. Iorek and Shaylyn were in a quiet conversation with each other while Roshan stayed silent for the time being. After the hawk finished talking, Iorek turned to the boy looking showing a horrifying expression.

"Iorek…what is it?" Roshan asked

"My boy…it's your father…" Iorek stammered, trying to finish the news

"…and he's dying" Shaylyn finished

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter done! The cubs have finally arrived: Ariene, Redstripe, Nadia and…(who will be named next?), and Shaylyn's delivered the horrifying news to Roshan, his friends, and the Herd. What will happen next? Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**

.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys Stooge Man here! Thank-you all for waiting so patiently again things have been crazy since these last few months so I apologize for that. Anyway another chapter is up so just sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Manny and the others were shocked by what the hawk and the bear had just said as they all had their jaws hanging low. The kids did the same too while Roshan just stood speechless. He didn't know what to say or what to do as his heart sank and his body was unsteady. He felt his mind all blurring with darkness and he started to fall but Iorek steadied the boy back on his feet. The ice bear allowed the boy to lean against his shoulder for support.

"Roshan…Roshan, answer me boy" Iorek demanded

Roshan still didn't answer as he only breathed and felt his heart beating fast. One tear from his eye went lose streaming down his face before whipping it away with his sleeve.

"Roshan?" said Shaylyn

Roshan managed to calm himself down after a few deep breaths. He then looked back up at her with now a confused but frightened look upon his face.

"Why…Why is my father sick?" Roshan questioned, sadly

"Well I-I…you see boy…" Shaylyn stuttered, sadly

"What the hell's going on back at the village?" Roshan questioned

"I-I don't know" Shaylyn sadly replied. "I'm sorry Roshan. I don't know how or why your father got terribly ill but I do know one thing"

"What's that?" Roshan asked

"Your uncle; Ragnar has stepped up and made himself leader of your father's tribe" Shaylyn told him

(GASPS)

Roshan, Rowan, Newt, Minho, Lolo, and Kodak all expressed worried glances as some grew nervous and some grew a very scared. The other herd members, however, grew confused on what the big deal was.

"Your father has a brother?" said Manny

Roshan glanced at the mammoth before nodding in reply. "Yes" he responded

"How come you never told us about him before?" Diego asked

"Because if I'd told you, you all would've been scared too early" said Roshan

"It's just your uncle substituting for your dad's place, Roshan. What's so bad about that?" said Ellie

"It means now we have a bigger problem" Roshan replied to her

"Why? Why is it a problem?" Manny questioned

"Just listen guys" said Roshan, telling the Herd to come closer to him. "As bad as you think my people are. This _man_ is worse"

"How do you figure?" said Peaches

"The thing is Sweet Peach, not only is this man bad but he's manipulative" Newt explained, painfully holding his chest

"He's ruthless" Minho added

"He's poisonous" Rowan added

"I don't understand any of this. Get to the real point here" Shira asked the kids

Lolo gruntingly stood up while limping on one of her legs. "He kills animals, Shira. He kills all animal kinds"

Shira, who grew worried, held her cubs close to her; Louis clenched onto Peaches hair-knot tight; Crash grew scared too while Eddie shook his head in disbelief thinking this was a joke.

"Ha-Ha, stupid animals" Eddie scoffed

"That's _US_ " Crash confirmed him

(EDDIE YELPS IN FEAR)

"Nah, I'm sure it can't be that big of a problem. We've been hated by encounters dozens of times all thanks to him right here" said Sid, referring to Manny

"Hey!" Manny yelled

"Sid's right on this one, Manny" said Diego, to his friend. "Every time we're stuck in a jam it always has to be you that start's everything"

"Don't make me pummel the both of you" Manny warned

"You're missing the point here, guys!" Roshan shouted. "Ragnar is a cruel person and when it comes to him making my father see things his way he turns it into his own darkness"

Kodak, who had been quiet for a while, was shaking in fear with guilt spread around inside his stomach. He kept invisioning everything that Ragnar forced him to do which started to make his head spin in circles. He couldn't take it anymore; but if he tells them the truth now, his days of becoming a lead hunter will be over. But the guilt was too much for him. Enough is enough.

"I think I know why he's dying" Kodak spoke out

* * *

Everyone's mouths glued shut and they all spun around to face the older human boy face-to-face. Minho, looking suspicious, stepped a little closer

"What exactly do you know?" Minho questioned

Kodak gulped. "I…I can't lie to you anymore. The truth is…I was ordered by your uncle, Roshan to have you and your friends be kept away from the village as far as possible"

"What?" Roshan asked

"Excuse me?" Rowan questioned

"I also know something else, too. The venom you got from that Howler is truly poison, Ragnar told me he was gonna use it on an arrow and shoot your father with it. And now…it seems like he's succeeded already" Kodak confessed

"And you knew?" Rowan questioned

"This whole bloody time you knew what was happening?" Newt questioned

Kodak nodded nervously. "Yes" he replied

Enraged, Minho started marching towards Kodak rolling his sleeves up. Roshan tried to stop him but was able to hold him back.

"You did this? You sick son of a bastard!" Minho roared

(PUNCH)

"ARGH!" cried Kodak, getting punched in the face

Kodak fell to the floor leaving everyone gasping in shock. Kodak, who groaning, tried to stand up when he revealed a line of blood streaming down from one of his nostrils. He looked up at Minho who glaring furiously at him, marching towards to give him a second punch. But Roshan quickly got in front, preventing his friend from taking another hit, along with Diego's help.

"Calm down!" Roshan whispered

"Why should I?" Minho whispered, angrily

"It's not worth it!" Diego told him

"Really? After everything he's done to us you're gonna stick up for this rat!" said Minho

"Hurting him won't make things better!" Diego told him

Kodak held both hands over his nose, trying to hold the blood in. Sid and Gazzi rushed over to lend the older boy a helping paw and they picked him right back up. Kodak removed his hands revealing two strings of blood streaming down his nostrils; he wiped it off with his sleeve.

"I probably deserved that" Kodak admitted, holding his nose

"Yeah, well there's more of what you're gonna get next!" Minho said, coldly

(STOMPS)

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Manny shouted

The rumbling caused Minho to freeze in motion. His heart began to race by a beat before he took a deep breath. Once he was finally calm he gave his friend and the saber a reassuring look, to which the two accepted, and was released.

"Alright shank, just ask us all one question. Why? Why would you help Ragnar kill his own brother?" Minho questioned

"You don't understand! I didn't have a choice!" Kodak replied

"Or maybe you were just afraid of losing your spot as hunting captain, is that why?" Minho questioned

"It's not like that! He threatened me if I didn't take orders!" Kodak explained

"And in the process you tried having us all killed!" Minho said, angrily

"What more do you want? Look everyone what I did was…wrong. I have no excuse. I'm sorry, I' am so, so, sorry" Kodak apologized

* * *

Kodak fell to his knees with his head lowered while everybody else stayed speechless. Saddened expressions were left upon the Herd's faces; so were the kids. Finally, Shira who was the first to stand up began making her way over to Kodak. Resting her lower on the ground, the silver sabress rested her paw under the boy's chin and gently nudged his head up so that he could see her.

"What? If you got something to hit me with do it, get it over with! I deserve it!" Kodak said, devastatingly

(SHUSHING)

Shira shushed him with one claw against the boy's lips. "Listen to me, we all have a choice. Choices are made not only by your kind…but by ours as too everyday-every month-andevery year" she explained

"Not if you were me, lady. You don't know what it's like having to do someone else's dirty work and not get credit for it" Kodak responded

Shira stifled a smile. "Actually…I do"

Kodak rose his head up in bewilderment. "What?"

"You see, Kodak, back in my days I was a pirate. I worked on an ice ship under the rule of a crazy primate named Captain Gutt. I was his first mate" Shira explained, her past

"Really? Did he appreciate you?" Kodak asked, surprised

"Yes. I thought I was loyal to him, at first, but then he didn't turn out so caring. He was a ruthless pirate" Shira told him

"But…why join a pirate crew when you're better off staying in a pack?" Kodak asked

"I had to follow Gutt's orders, though. I had no choice because he threatened me if I didn't cooperate with him" Shira stated, saddened with her ears flattened

"B-B-But that wasn't fair…to _you_ that is" said Kodak

(SIGHS)

Shira sighed before she smiled warmly at him as the silver sabress tilted Kodak's head up again.

"But on one day…my luck changed" said Shira

"How?" Kodak asked

"That grumpy sack with a heart over there" Shira stated, referring to Diego

"HEY! How many times do I have to tell all of you I'm not that soft!" Diego confirmed, irritated

"No just grumpy" Sid teased

(GROWLING FEROCIOUSLY)

Sid cringed in fear. "…but made of stone"

Kodak chuckled under his breath and turned back to let Shra finish her past story.

"Exactly how did you end up with being that guy's wife?" Kodak asked

"Simple…joining a Herd" Shira answered

"And how did that work for you?" Kodak asked, smiling

"One of the best choices I've made in my life! A better life to be with someone who accepted who I was meant to be" Shira said, smiling back

"I gotta say…you really picked the right path" Kodak admitted

"And I'm continuing to stay on it…for the rest of my life" Shira finished

After Shira had finally finished, Kodak began to think it over. Suddenly something soft and furry was nuzzling against him. He looked down when he discovered it was the unnamed, dusty-brown, cub.

(MEOWS)

Kodak gently picked up the cub and held him to his face. The dusty-brown sniffed him before taking a small bite out of his nose. The older boy couldn't help but smile before the cub started licking his cheek.

"Hehe…you'll be a better hunter than I ever was" Kodak whispered, to the cub

" _Hunter_ , huh?" said Shira. "That sounds like an interesting name to me"

"Me too" said Diego, in agreement

Kodak couldn't agree more and the cub smiled back at him. "I think the last one should be named... _Hunter_ "

"We were just thinking the same way" Diego responded

"Then it's settled. _Hunter_ it is!" Shira announced

* * *

Kodak's then showed a look of determination. He understood now that being with Roshan, Rowan, Minho, Newt, and Lolo was all the adventure he could ever ask for. He carefully placed Hunter back with the other cubs and stood up on his feet again.

"I can help you. All of you" Kodak spoke out

Minho scoffed. "Help us? Why in the world would you want to help us now?"

Kodak was silent before he spoke out again. "Because it's the right thing to do"

The kids didn't know what to say to this before Roshan was the first to take the first steps forward. He walked up and once he was close, he smilingly held a hand out.

"Welcome Aboard, partner" Roshan announced

Kodak smiled back and grasped his hand, then he gave him a hug. Rowan joined in by presenting him with a kiss on the cheek; Newt presented him with a playful pat on the shoulder; Lolo also presented him with a hug; Minho, who was reluctant, gave in and presented him a hug as well. The Herd gathered around watching the kids on this wonderful moment.

"Alright you kids got plenty of time for that later. Right we need a plan, and I have one!" Manny announced

"Then let's do it!" said Kodak, in triumph

Roshan turned his hawk and bear friend. "You guys with us?"

"I'm all in" Iorek announced

"I'll your eyes in the sky, young one" Shaylyn announced

Gazzi also stepped in. "I'll do anything for those who've risked their lives to save me"

Manny smiled. "Alright here's what we're gonna do…"

It took nearly over an hour to devise a whole plan but once everyone knew what they needed to do they were all ready.

"And remember none of us attack until the kids give us the signal. Sid, Diego? You got your ends covered right?" Manny stated, his two friends

"Will do!" Sid said, saluting him

"You bet!" Diego reported

Sid suddenly felt someone grasping his paw and turned to see it was Gazzi as she pulled him close to her.

"Good luck, handsome" Gazii told him

"Have no fear, my sweet Gazzi! For I _'Lord of the Flame'_ will see that he saves the day!" Sid said, heroically

"My hero" Gazzi admitted

(KISS)

Sid blushed and fell in a goofy state of love. A kiss on the cheek was so powerful it made the sloth faint. Luckily for him, Gazzi was able to keep him steady on his feet again.

Manny was inspecting the groups he had placed as he started doing a check-up to see if they all knew they're parts in the plan.

"Iorek and Shaylyn?" Manny called

"You have my word, friend" Iorek reported

"I'll get us where we need to go" Shaylyn reported

Manny nodded and walked over to the kids. "Kids?"

"Sir-Yes-Sir!" The Kids reported

Manny nodded and kneeled down to Roshan. " Can you trust me to be your guardian, kid?"

Roshan folded his arms with a smile. "I always did"

Manny smiled before wrapping his trunk around the boy's waist and placed him on his back. Ellie watched from outside the cave along with Shira, Peaches, Gazzi, Rowan, Newt, Lolo, Granny, Louis, Chippy, and the cubs who were ordered to stay behind and look after things.

"This plan looks so dumb I wish it had a face so I can smack it!" said Granny

"Why must you be so negative?" Louis asked

"Why do you hide in a hole?" Granny insulted

Lolo, however, was reluctant that she had to stay; she wanted to help to badly. Diego sensed her sad look and began heading his way over to see what the matter was.

"Something wrong?" Diego asked, the little girl

"It's not fair! I don't wanna stay I wanna help!" Lolo whined

"Is that so?" Diego asked, with a brow rose

"Yes!" Lolo replied

"Okay then, you wanna help us out? Fine, you can start by looking after the cubs" Diego offered

"Aww!" Lolo whined, sadly

Diego lifted the girl's head up with his paw. "Hey, someone needs to look after them and I'm counting on you to do it. Newt needs you also"

"But what if you don't come back? I don't wanna see you get hurt" said Lolo

"Don't you worry, they say sabers have _nine lives_ " Diego assured, smiling

Lolo sadly smiled before looking reluctant again. She thought for a moment when she realized she'd be doing Diego a favor by helping his family, to protect them, and watch over them. She'd be also helping Rowan take care of Newt too. Her little face brightened with determination and decided to accept his offer.

"Okay, I'll do it" Lolo responded

Diego smiled and nuzzled the little girl as a token of thank-you in return. Lolo wrapped her arms around the tiger's neck hugging him tight; then a kiss on the forehead causing the saber to blush. Shira watched tearfully with a warm smile.

(PURRING)

"And if you do real good, I'll hire you to be the cubs babysitter" Diego whispered

"WHAT!" Sid whined. "How come she gets to be the babysitter? I earned that job fair and square!"

Diego then smiled big. "Would you like to work for free?"

"Boy would I!" Sid exclaimed, excitedly

"Well guess what?" said Diego

"What?" Sid asked

"You're fired!" Diego replied, coldly

"Gee thanks I…HEY!" Sid yelled

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT IT! C'mon we got a home to save!" Manny called

But they were about to leave, Rowan rushed over to have a minute with Roshan. Roshan slid off the mammoth's back and once he did Rowan wrapped her arms around him locking her mouth with his for a kiss. Locking mouth-to-mouth, twisting their lips, she presented it as a token for good luck.

"You come back alive" Rowan whispered

"I always will" Roshan assured

"Alright ARE WE READY?!" Manny announced

Shaylyn flapped her wings and flew up letting out a loud screech.

(SCREECHING)

"Ready!" Shaylyn shouted

(IOREK ROARING)

"Ready!" Iorek shouted

"Ready!" Minho shouted

"Ready!" Kodak shouted

"Us too!" Crash and Eddie shouted

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" Sid whined

"SHUT UP!" the others shouted back

"So am I! Let's do this" said Roshan

"LET'S MOVE OUT!" Manny announced

Manny slung Roshan over his back again and they began to head out. The others, who were staying behind, waved they're goodbyes. Soon Manny and the remaining members began to split up in their own teams taking different paths to the village while Shaylyn flew above the forest following the rest in pursuit.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the village, people started to protest against Ragnar demanding him to step down. But Ragnar didn't mind the hate as he patiently continued to smile villainously.

(EVERYONE MUTTERING)

(YELLING)

"What a joke!" shouted a man

"You can't be out chief!" a woman protested

"You don't even fit the title at all!" shouted an elderly person

"Runar is all we need!" shouted a little boy

(EVIL LAUGHING)

"I'm afraid you all don't have a choice!" Ragnar informed. "You will listen to my every command, my every will, and you will follow under my rule no matter how much you hate it!"

"That's force!" shouted a teen hunter

"That's how it's gonna be. And if any of you tries to disobey…" Ragnar informed, evilly

(WHISTLES)

At his words, the village simmered down when they suddenly heard strange noises coming from behind them. As they slowly turned, much to their horror, they were confronted by a large pack of Howlers. They growled and the snarled making the villagers look terrified. They began to surround the whole village by cowering the humans together in a circle. Ragnar crossed his arms as a Howler came walking up by his side and stood next to him.

(GASPS)

(GROWLING)

(ROARING)

(BARKING)

(PEOPLE WHIMPERING)

(CHILDREN AND BABIES CRYING)

Villainous as he stood. Ragnar evilly smirked with a sadistic expression before finishing his sentence. "…you're just as good as dead!"

"You're an inhuman monster!" cried a woman, holding her baby boy

"I'll take that as a compliment. So what's it gonna be my people? Are you gonna obey…or do you wanna be dead?" Ragnar threatened, the villagers

The villagers were speechless not knowing what to do while the pack of Howlers continued surrounding them along taking over the entire village claiming it to be theirs now.

* * *

 **Wow, what a twist! Will our heroes make it the village in time? Or will hope be all lost? Diego and Shira's last cub is named** _ **Hunter**_ **and Ragnar's taken over the whole village with the Howlers. What will happen next? Please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way, and have a Happy New Year to 2017 everybody!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone Stooge Man here! I know it's been a long wait but I had things to do: college, birthday (20 years old now), homework, work, family events, and other things. It have been real stressful for me to get back to these stories and I'm sorry for that. Anyway, thanks to White Hunter, another chapter is finally up! So just sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

Up in the sky, Shaylyn soared above from over the forest looking for any trouble that would come their way. Meanwhile down at the bottom, the group was on the move heading to make their destination to Roshan's village. Everyone had determined looks on their faces as they were all getting ready for battle.

"How's it going up there!" Manny called out

"All clear but no village in sight, fat one" Shaylyn reported

"Okay thanks…I'M NOT FAT!" Manny exclaimed

Sid held up his fists practicing his punches for the fight. "Let me at those butt-sniffing mugs, let me at them!"

"It's Herd meets Wolves!" Crash announced

"Animal meets Animal!" Eddie announced

"Say we're pretty good with catch phrases!" Crash admitted

"We should make up new names for it" Eddie suggested

"Yeah…but how?" Crash said, looking thoughtful

"Heck should I know!" said Eddie

(POSSUMS LAUGHING)

(HIGH-FIVING)

"Kodak, how did Ragnar get hold of the Howler venom in the first place?" Roshan asked

Kodak shook his head. "I'm not sure I never saw him have it before. Also, I was too scared to ask since…well…he threatened me"

"Well that's such helpful information" said Minho, in disbelief

"I swear I don't know how he got it. He showed it to me once and that's all I remembered from it. I'm sorry Roshan" said Kodak

Roshan sighed to himself and looked away. The boy looked down at the small pouch, that carried the antidote, wrapped around his wrist. He held it up close to his face which made him worry for the sake of his father. Closing his eyes, he kissed the pouch and prayed that his father will be okay once he reaches him.

" _Please don't take him, too"_ said Roshan, in his thoughts

(SHAYLYN SCREECHING)

The other jolted their heads up into the sky when suddenly Shaylyn came swooping down to them. Once the group came to a dead halt as the white hawk perched herself in front.

"What's the status report, Shaylyn" Iorek demanded

"Yeah what do you see?" Manny asked

Shaylyn gulped. "I found the village"

"Well take us to it!" said Diego, before the hawk held her wing out in front of him

"There's something you all need to know first, and it's not good news" Shaylyn stated

"Not good news?" said Roshan

"Ooh c'mon how bad can it be?" Sid said, in disbelief

"The Howlers have taken over the village and are keeping the villagers hostage" Shaylyn reported

(GASPING)

Sid's expression dropped, fearing the worst. "Okay…that is bad"

"Are you serious?" Minho questioned

"Damn it!" said Kodak

"How many are there?" Diego asked

"About 50 of them, we're outnumbered" Shaylyn answered

"Man, this just gets worse and worse does it. It's like taking a punch in the face" said Eddie

Crash frowned. "You mean like _this_?"

(PUNCH)

Eddie rubbed his nose, and frowned "No, I mean like _this_ "

(PUNCH)

"That doesn't make any sense. How could a pack of Howlers be swarming around our home? It's not like…" said Roshan

The boy paused for a moment when he started putting the pieces together in his head. Finally, he finally knew who was responsible for this.

"…Ragnar" Roshan grumbled

"Excuse me?" said Manny

"Of course it all makes sense! Ragnar's been in league with the Howlers this whole time" Roshan declared

"If that's true…then that must be how he got hold of the venom in the first place" Kodak pointed out

"Just one problem though…we're dead!" Eddie commented. "There's no way were gonna be able to take on so many animals at once"

"Never thought I say this but…my brother's got a point" said Crash, in agreement

"Well we can't just give up" Minho stated

"Minho's right. There has to be something we can do" said Diego

Roshan then stood strong-willed in front of the entire group. "And we will. We're gonna show Ragnar and those Howlers who they're really messing with and I'm not gonna stop fighting until we do"

Manny smiled. "Now you're speaking my language"

Roshan turned to his hawk friend. "Shaylyn, set a course for the village. We're coming home"

Shaylyn smirked. "I thought you never asked"

(SHAYLYN SCREECHING)

"C'mon let's go!" said Roshan

The others began following Shaylyn again as the female hawk began leading the group straight to the village.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the cave Ellie was keeping an eye on things with everybody. Inside, Lolo, Gazzi, and Chippy were playing with the cubs; Shira watched them play happily; Peaches was comforting Newt while Louis was being chased around by one of the cubs.

(NADIA MEWING)

"HELP! SHE'S GONNA BITE MY TOES!" cried Louis

"Walk it off!" said Newt, weakly

Peaches chuckled, "Ooh Louis she just wants to play with you"

"So she can rip my arms and legs and use'em for chew toys!" Louis cried, still running

"That's what uncles are for" Newt stated

"Not helping!" Louis cried

(NADIA MEWING)

(LOUIS SCREAMING)

(PEACHES AND NEWT LAUGHING)

Everything and everyone seemed to be going just fine. All except for Rowan who was saddened as she was standing near the entrance of the cave. She was worried about everything that's been happening and she just couldn't get over it. But she was especially more concern about Roshan. All she could think about was Roshan.

"You okay, Rowan?" Ellie asked

Rowan turned her head. "Yeah…I'm okay"

Ellie scolded. "I know that look and I've seen it dozens of times. What's wrong?"

Rowan sighed in defeat. "I'm just really scared right now"

"Is this about Roshan?" Ellie asked

"What if…what if I never see him again? What if he doesn't come back?" said Rowan, sadly

Ellie comforted her with her trunk wrapping around the girl's shoulders. "I know how you feel, Rowan. Peaches thought the same way when my husband got separated from us. We were devastated"

Rowan looked up into the mammoth's eyes. "You really know your husband well"

"I know him well enough. He's one of the toughest and most stubborn mammoths I've ever loved in my life and no matter what he always comes back safe and sound" Ellie assured

Rowan smiled and wiped a tear away taking comfort in Ellie's words.

"Just like Roshan does" Rowan replied

* * *

Back with the group, they finally arrived at the human camp but as they did they were shocked to see all of Roshan's people being held under watch by dozens of Howlers. People were cowering, scared, frightened, and hopeless. Howlers were snarling, barking, and oozing slim from their mouths like the sick wolves that they were. Ragnar, however, was nowhere in sight.

"Home has never looked different" Iorek whispered

"It's been a long time since I've encountered with humans. But never have I seen them in danger like this" Diego commented, whisperingly

Manny scoffed. "Not the kind of reunion I was expected"

"Quit holding me back will ya! I'll tear them limb from limb! Let me at them, I tell ya, let me at them!" Sid whispered, triumphantly

"Well what's stopping ya?" Kodak asked

"Me" Sid replied

(SHUSHING)

Minho grumbled in annoyance. "Running into these Howlers are really starting to annoy me"

(SHUSHING)

Roshan wrapped his arm around Minho and pointed his finger in the direction of where the villagers were being held hostage. Sitting in the way back of the bushes, sat a man that looked a lot like Newt. He was scrawny, slim-build, short-hair, and had a beard covering his face.

"Is that Newt's father?" Minho asked

"Yep, I gotta go chat with him. You guys stay hidden for a while and don't do anything until I come back" Roshan ordered

"We got your back, kid" said Diego

* * *

The scene changes to Newt's father as he continued to sit quietly amongst the other villagers. Unaware to him, Roshan was hiding right behind him from inside a bush. The boy grabbed a few pebbles and began throwing to get the man's attention. Once Newt's father felt something small hit his back he turned around and noticed it was Roshan signaling him. Newt's father quickly checked around to make sure no one was watching; after that he quietly began to shuffle to the bush.

"Bloody hell, is that you Roshan? You know your father's been worried sick about you?" said Newt's father

"I bet he has" Roshan whispered

"How's Newt, is my boy okay?" Newt's father questioned

"Don't worry he's fine, sir. I promise I'll explain everything later but for right now I need to know what the hell happened here" said Roshan, in reassurance

"It's Ragnar, he's taken total control of our home and our people. He's claimed the title of leader to himself" Newt's father explained

"What about my father?" Roshan asked

"Your father is being held in one of the medical tents, but it's being guarded by two of the beasts" said Newt's father, pointing into the direction of the tent

"Okay I got a plan, but I'm gonna need you to do something for me. Can you do it?" Roshan asked

"How can I be of help?" said Newt's father

"I need you to get the word out to everyone and let them know I'm here. Only…don't let Ragnar or the Howlers know" Roshan explained

Newt's father smiled, "You have my word, boy. But…but what plan do you have in mind?"

Roshan smiled, "Let's just say…I made a few friends along the way that can help end this nightmare once and for all"

Newt's father didn't hesitate to protest but decided to go along with it as he shuffled back to where he was sitting before and began doing what he was told. Roshan quickly made his way back to his friends.

"You're back" said Diego

"That was quick" said Sid

"So how'd it go?" Minho asked

"He's on our side" Roshan happily announced

"Well it's about time" said Kodak

"Well done, boy" said Iorek

"Now it's time you leave the plan-thinking to us. So here's what we're gonna do…" said Manny, setting up the plan

Everyone listened as Manny explained what they were gonna do while Newt's father started spreading the word out to the villagers without any of the Howler's knowing it.

* * *

 **Well there you have it! Another chapter is finally done! What will happen next? Please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way soon! Also Thank-you White Hunter for the wonderful idea:)))))**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey there my viewers! I know you've got a lot of questions to where I've been all year. Here it comes…Summer-cleaning (job/work), Composition 1 (Summer English Class), Vacation (Orlando, Florida—Disney World and Universal Studios), and of course ME-time. Also I've gotten a lot of ideas for future stories that won't leave me alone. 2017 was about the toughest year for me to keep track and I do apologize for my absence. So if you know what to do—just sit back, relax and enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Night was slowly coming around the corner. Fire torches were blazing to keep the tribe out of the darkness. The whole village while being watched by the Howlers; who were also asleep on the job. Ragnar was fast asleep in his tent snoring very loudly. Meanwhile, after hours of putting the plan all together everyone started to get into their positions. Dividing up into groups everyone began to split up to cover more ground, quietly, so the Howlers couldn't sense their presences.

Roshan was quietly making his whole into the tribe. He ducked under some bushes. Peeking through, he saw everyone including some of the Howlers were in slumber. Crash and Eddie appeared jumping on top of the human boy's head.

"Agent Crash and Agent Eddie are ready for action" said Eddie

"And to kick serious butt!" said Crash, cracking his knuckles

(SHUSHING)

Roshan shushed both possums and he quietly stepped out of the bushes. The boy then started tip-toeing his way around the Howlers. Meanwhile Manny, Sid, Diego along with Minho and Kodak peeked over the bushes right next to the hostage villagers. Minho spotted his mother sleeping with his baby sister. Even Kodak spotted some of his older brothers.

"I can see my brothers" Kodak reported, whisperingly

"My family's there too" Minho reported. "At least now we know they're safe"

Diego nodded and turns to Manny "Now if only Tweetle-Dum and Tweetle-Dummer can give us the signal"

"Not until Roshan gets to his dad" said Manny. "…I hope"

Suddenly Manny spotted both Crash and Eddie who were eating waving sticks in the air to confirm them the signal.

Sid smiled realizing it's the signal. "EVERYONE IT'S THE…"

(SID'S MOUTH IS CLAMPED SHUT BY THE TWO HUMAN BOYS)

"Do you know when to quit?" Kodak angrily, mumbled

"You're gonna blow our cover, you long-necked beanpole!" said Minho

"Hey, that's _Mr. Long-Necked Beanpole_ to you, kiddies" Sid affirmed

"QUIET!" Manny shouted

Manny's voice was so loud it startled everyone in the village including the Howlers to wake up. Luckily, they all fell back into slumber thinking it was just a conscience. The others peeked over to check and they all sighed with relief. The group glared at Manny with looks of madness.

(MANNY CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY)

"Oops" said Manny

Diego scoffed and turned to Sid. "And a minute ago we thought you had the bigger mouth"

"Speak for yourself and you still have one" Sid joked

(DIEGO GROWLS MENACINGLY AT SID)

Once reaching a tent closest to his fathers, Roshan crept over to his uncle's tent to see if he was asleep or not. The boy peeked inside and saw that Ragnar was asleep, snoring very loudly.

Crash plugged his ears. "Geez, that guy has sleeping issues"

"I got an idea! We'll do the old smother-with-the-pillow routine. That'll put him out. Maybe forever even" Eddie suggested, smiling evilly

"GENIUS! Get the pillow" said Crash, agreeing with the idea

Unfortunately, both possums were yanked back outside the tent by Roshan and the boy held Crash and Eddie by their tails, glaring at both of them.

"Nobody is smothering my crazy uncle. You got that? Go give the signal while I find my father" Roshan ordered

"Gee, you're starting to sound a lot like Manny" said Eddie, in disgust

"Only crankier" Crash joked

"But can we at least pull a prank with the eggs?" Eddie asked the boy

Roshan held the possums closer as a very stern expression appeared on the boy's face. Both possums knew he was serious and they smiled really big. Soon Roshan noticed a tent not too far that was being guarded by two Howlers. Roshan then suddenly got an idea. And idea that only the possums can handle.

"How about start with _them_?" Roshan ordered the possums

The scene changes and appears showing the two Howlers guarding the tent. Both Howlers were wide awake, not even taking a blink. Suddenly they were both taken by surprise when Crash and Eddie appeared in front of them.

(HOWLERS MAKING A 'HMM' SOUND)

"Say Eddie what do you call a Howler with half-a-brain?" Crash asked

"I don't know, what?" Eddie asked

"Simple… D!" Crash joked

(BOTH POSSUMS START LAUGHING HARD)

Angered, the two Howlers growled in madness. Crash and Eddie smiled very big before dashing away leaving a cloud-form of their bodies behind. Soon the two Howlers started chasing after the possums plus abandoning their posts. Roshan saw the plan had worked and saw now the tent was unguarded.

" _Father if you're still alive in there, PLEASE still be alive in there"_ Roshan said to himself

* * *

Back where the hostage villagers were still being guarded, a loud howling sound echoed into the air which alerted the Howlers into waking up.

"What was that?" asked a male howler

A female howler sniffed the air and she caught Roshan's scent. "It's the boy. He's returned!"

"What do we do?" another howler asked

The female snickered with greed. "What the master wants… we kill him!"

"Don't get your hopes up, mutt" said a voice, talking from being them

The Howlers turned to discover Minho and Kodak blocking the Howlers way with armed weapons.

Minho, with a look of determination, aimed his spear. "You wanna get to Roshan? You gotta go through us!"

"Yeah, what he said" said Kodak, aiming his spear up

(THE FEMALE HOWLER SCOFFS)

"HA-HA! Stupid, helpless human children. You're outnumbered! There are fifty of us and only two of you" the female howler said, snarling

Suddenly Sid jumped out from behind Kodak.

(SID MAKING KUNG-FU NOISES)

"Make that THREE!" Sid declared

Diego leaped from behind Minho and the saber snarled menacingly at the Howlers.

(DIEGO ROARING)

"FOUR!" Diego declared

Then the possums brothers jumped in to join the gang.

"FIVE" Crash declared

Eddie took a deep breath before he turned to his brother for help, whispering into Crash's ear.

"What comes after five, Crash?" Eddie asked

"SIX!" Crash answered, spitting in his brother's eye.

"Ooh! WHAT HE SAID!" Eddie declared, wiping his eye ball

(THE HOWLERS START LAUGHING IN MOCKERY)

The female howler scoffed. "No matter, we could use a midnight snack anyway"

Another howler was a face expression for hunger grew excited. "Ooh how I just love APPETIZERS!"

Diego smirked. "Maybe, but if you're looking for the full course…it's right behind you"

The sloth raised a paw-finger in the air, smiling funny. At first, the other Howler's were confused. But then the female Howler suddenly started to hear unfamiliar growls coming from behind them. She and the other Howlers turned from behind them shocked to discover that Manny and Iorek were standing from the back defending the villagers. The villagers were fascinated to discover that a mammoth like Manny was in their tribe.

(THE HOWLERS GULP NERVOUSLY)

"Grave mistake, you, beasts" Iorek snarled

"We won't let you hurt Roshan, the children, or any of these people. Not while I'm here" Manny declared

The female howler bared her teeth at the mammoth. "You'll regret this"

"Oh yeah…well regret THIS!" Eddie exclaimed

Eddie began yanking the female howler's eye-lids back while Crash started to whip his tail at the female's behind, plus, causing her to yelp in pain.

(TAIL WHIPS)

"OW!" cried the female

(TAIL WHIPS AGAIN)

"OW, ATTACK!…(TAIL WHIPS CONTINUE)…OW!" cried the female, continuously

* * *

So it was till that everyone started to battle! Minho fought using his bow and arrow to shoot and kill while Kodak brawled and stabbed each Howler with his knife. Diego pounced and struck each Howler with using his fist and plus sinking his fangs into the Howler's necks; killing them. Sid was trying his best by easily knocking them in the head with a stick-from a stone-to a leaf rack. The possums, Crash and Eddie, threw as much berries at the Howlers; also using their tails as whips to cause some of the Howlers to retreat. Manny swung his tusks knocking each and every Howler, plus kicking from the back; Iorek slashed out using his bare claws knocking out Howlers one-by-one into a pile of unconscious bodies. Together, the gang took out half the pack.

"JUSTICE IS SERVED!" Iorek declared

(ROARING IN TRIUMPH)

The village people, who were watching the entire time stared in awe. They haven't seen a mammoth in ages and they would never have thought one including a bunch of his wildlife friends would save them from the Howlers.

(TRIBES PEOPLE MUTTERING IN PANIC)

Before everyone started to panic, the two human boys rushed over to calm down everyone.

"No-no-no, it's okay, it's okay" Minho assured everyone. "They're here to help us"

"We promise" said Kodak, assuring everyone

Everyone took both the boys word and finally calmed down. Soon Minho's mother rushed up and embraced her son; Minho's baby sister Mimi babbled happily with joy.

Kodak smiled before he saw his brothers walking up to him in amazement. "Kodak, you son-of-a-bitch"

"Ooh, you kiss our _mother_ with that mouth?" Kodak responded back

Kodak embraced with his brothers again. The others watched before Diego's ears perked up when he sensed more trouble was coming but only bigger.

Diego nudged Minho to get his attention. "Hate to break the reunion, but we got an _army_ coming this way"

Minho glanced to Kodak and the older boy nodded in reply knowing what was going to happen next. Kodak told his brothers to take all the female and young into the safest area in the forest. With that said, Kodak's brothers began gathering all the female and young ad began leading them away from the village. Manny and the others got ready for Round 2 but only this time their army was twice as big when some of the hunters joined to stay and help fight the Howlers with them.

Manny smiled, "Looks like the playing field just got even"

"This is going to be fun" said Diego, getting ready in position

Kodak raised his spear high. "FOR THE HOME OF THE BRAVE!"

(MEN SHOUTING "FOR THE HOME OF THE BRAVE!")

(ANIMALS ROARING AND TRUMPETING IN TRIUMPH)

Round 2 had started and everyone went into battle with the Howlers. It was then the Howlers realized they weren't fighting only a herd…but a herd with animals and a clan of humans too.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Roshan, the boy headed his way over to the unguarded medical tent and quickly ducked inside. Once he made it inside, the boy gasped to find his father lying in bed. But Runar was not doing too well. The man's skin began to look pale, cold sweat drizzled from top to bottom, and he was shaking like an animal had been shot dead.

"Father!" Roshan gasped

Roshan quickly rushed over to the bed and knelt down beside him. The boy placed a hand over his mouth, shocked, to see his father was terribly ill.

"Aah man, what did they do to you?" said Roshan

Hearing his son's voice, Runar slowly opened his eyes. It was then he started to hear continuous sounds of commotion traveling in and out of his ears. At first, he thought it was all in his head but soon realized it was actually sounds coming from outside the tent.

Runar weakly turned his head and saw Roshan kneeling beside him with a tearful face.

"…s-son?" Runar responded, in a weak tone

"Father, it's okay, I'm here. I'm home" Roshan responded, grasping his father's hand

"…I-I thought…y-you…left…m-m-me?" said Runar weakly

Roshan shook his head and wiped the forming tears in his eyes. "Never! I would never leave you…you're my dad. You're my hero"

"…s-son…" Runar weakly responded, trying to get up

(ROSHAN SHUSHING)

"Try not to move or speak, father. There will be time for that later. My friends made an antidote. It's what's going to save your life" Roshan assured

Roshan quickly strapped off and dug inside his backpack, pulled out the medicine, and got to work. As the boy carefully applied the medicine on his father's wound, it stung at first, but soon faded away leaving his father relieved. Roshan then quickly wrapped up his father's wound so the medicine could continue to work its stuff.

Roshan sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead in relief. "That should do it"

Runar panted softly. "Thank you, my son"

"Are you sure you're going to be fine, father?" Roshan asked

Runar chuckled. "I'll survive"

Roshan soon remembered a flashback of his mother (before the saber-tooth attack) when she sang to him a final lullaby. His father…was also there. Both parents together for one final night. She used to softly whisper the song into her son's ear so that her son could remember the words and sing it to himself one day. The father walked up behind kissing his wife on the cheek before going to sleep and just before the mother could do the same, she quietly placed her son in his crib; wrapping the blanket around so that the boy wouldn't freeze. She kissed her son on the forehead and whispered one final, 'good-night.'

"I wish mother was here to see this. She would've made the whole thing much better if we were _'all'_ together as a family" said Roshan

Runar grasped his son's hand. "And we still are one. Even if she's not here"

"I guess it's true what the people say about you. You're a tough old man no matter how cold the weather bothers you. You just keep moving forward" Roshan spoke, softly

Runar tearfully smirked. "And you're a very…brave boy. I just didn't take the time to notice that. You may not have the 'heart' of a hunter…but you have the 'heart' of a man. And I…am so proud to have you as my son"

"And I'm so proud to have you as a father" Roshan replied

"Can you ever forgive me?" Runar asked, tearfully

Tears finally came loose from the boy's eyes and Roshan responded back. "I will if you do"

"Then that's a promise" Runar replied

Both embraced in a hug finally accepting each other's differences after such a long time.

"Son?" Runar spoke

"Yes father?" Roshan replied

"If I ever get the chance to help you find the mammoth, the sloth, and the saber again. I'll do everything in my power to make your wish come true" Runar responded

Roshan's eyes widened forgetting his friends were still dealing with the Howlers right now. "Ooh…umm…yeah, about that"

* * *

(MEANWHILE BACK OUTSIDE THE TENT)

Ragnar stepped out, with a tired-yet-angry expression, when he heard commotion coming from the outside of his tent.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO…" Ragnar shouted, before he suddenly noticed the chaos. "What the hell _IS_ happening out here?"

Ragnar spotted Howlers being taken down and killed with spears by some of the hunters. He then spotted an orange saber (sinking his fangs) into the necks and killing the Howlers along with a mammoth (stomping on them), and a bear (clawing/slashing them). He soon caught sight of Kodak who was helping alongside the animals. Ragnar had a taste of anger on his face realizing that the boy had betrayed him.

" _Kodak_ , I tell him to do one damn thing and he goes behind my back to protect _'them.'_ Why that no-good, lousy, useless, son-of-a…" Ragnar said angrily

(SPLAT)

(RAGNAR YELPS)

An unknown brown substance splatted Ragnar in the face and he turned into the direction where he noticed two possums laughing at him.

"BULLSEYE!" Crash cheered

"10 serving 0!" Eddie declared

Ragnar wiped off the brown substance and pulls out his hunting knife and yelled, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Crash then sling-shot a dozen eggs hitting Ragnar covering him in slimey egg-yolks.

(EGGS SPLATTING)

(RAGNAR YELPS)

"WHOO, 30 POINTS!" Crash declared

"30 serving zero…Man can kiss our REAR-O'S" Eddie declared

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Ragnar exclaimed, holding his knife up

Crash loaded some more of the brown substance; with aim and he sling-shot right into Ragnar's face, splatting him right into the face and mouth.

(SPLATTING)

(RAGNAR YELPS)

Ragnar spat out and wiped his face, cringing in disgust. "Ugh, I hope that's mud"

Suddenly something caught his eye's attention, Ragnar gazed his attention over to the medical tent (that was unguarded) when he discovered a shadow figure moving from inside. This made Ragnar fall into an aggressive phase.

"…and I hope that's not my nephew inside my brother's tent" said Ragnar

Ragnar disappeared back into his own tent and pulled out his arrows; placing them over his back. He then pulled out his hunting knife that was twice the size of the possum brothers.

Ragnar sighed. "I see I have to do everything myself"

Ragnar started to head over to the medical tent intending to finishing off his brother and nephew…for good. The possum brothers watched in horror seeing what was going to happen to their friend.

"NOT GOOD" both possums replied

* * *

(BACK INSIDE THE MEDICAL TENT)

"They're here?!" Runar questioned about the animals

"Yeah…you said that _three times_ already" Roshan replied

"But…but how that can be?" Runar questioned

"It's a very long story, father. Trust me I'm surprised as you are but it's true. They're here on island with us" said Roshan

"I never thought that any of them would still be alive after 16 years…Damn!…16 years and you grew up so fast. I'm getting old. How did you find them?" Runar said, surprisingly

"Actually _they_ found _me_ " Roshan answered. "I can tell you the whole story later but right now we gotta go before Ragnar comes back"

Runar gently grasped his son's arm and pulled him back. "Wait, son, we can't leave without Ragnar he's family"

"Family?! He tried to murder me and my friends, father. He and those Howlers are working together!" Roshan protested

"But he's not our enemy. He's my brother" Runar affirmed

"But he's the one responsible for putting you down in the first place. If I hadn't come back here, you would have died tonight" Roshan protested

"Roshan there's good in him. I saw it. He's not who he says he is" Runar told him

Roshan crossed his arms with a doubtful look. "And how can you be so sure of it?!"

"Because he's infected" Runar answered

"What?" Roshan questioned

"I mean he's infected…with Howler serum. It was the day before you and your friends went hiking in the wilderness. I noticed something very odd about Ragnar's behavior being so aggressive and I discovered a bite mark on his wrist. It would seem that one of canine's must've bitten him which would explain why he's turning on everyone" Runar explained to his son

Roshan's head clouded up with confusion and he couldn't put it all together. "Infected…with Howler serum. I don't understand?"

Runar grasped his son's shoulders. "You don't have to understand. All you know to know is that my brother is still in there and we need to save him"

Roshan hesitated still wanting to believe that his uncle was evil but he couldn't think of anything to say after what his father had just told him.

"Son, please, trust me" said Runar

Roshan sighed. "Well, if it what you believe then I believe it too. But what can we do to…"

Suddenly he was pulled back when Ragnar surprisingly came out of nowhere. He held his nephew close to him, covering the boy's mouth with the dagger close to his neck.

(ROSHAN MUFFLED YELLING)

(RAGNAR MANIACALLY LAUGHING)

"You can't do anything…not anymore" Ragnar said, menacingly

Runar, shocked, quickly jumped out of bed. "Brother, no!"

"STOP! Come any closer and he dies!" Ragnar threatened, holding the knife closer to the boy's neck

Runar watched in horror seeing his brother threatening to end his son's life right in front of him.

* * *

 **Yikes! What a twist. I guess Ragnar's not as evil as Runar said he was. What will become of Roshan? Will Manny, Sid, Diego and the others defeat the Howlers in time to save their friend or will this be the END? Please review and stay tuned for the next thrilling chapter. Ooh…and in case if you have checked yet I've added the future sequel for the upcoming 'Guardians of the Hyrax Island' sequel that I will be doing very soon. Also…**

 **I'm changing the voice of Runar from Jeremy Renner to Jason Clarke because…I have my reasons**


End file.
